CUANDO TE ROMPEN EL CORAZÓN
by Zafy
Summary: Harry y Draco coinciden en el matrimonio de Oliver Wood y Theodore Nott, solo que ninguno de los dos estaba invitado. Ambos descubren que sienten el mismo dolor y la misma traición y trataran de encontrar la forma de curar sus heridas y dejar de sufrir.
1. Chapter 1

"**CUANDO TE ROMPEN EL CORAZÓN"**

**P****airing:** Harry/Draco * Severus/Sirius * Remus/Lucius  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Advertencias**: Mpreg; corazones rotos, partes empalagosas y algo de sufrimiento emocional.

**Disclaimer**:

Como siempre, todo pertenece a JKR, y también a Danver (a quien escribí este fic), no se pretende lucrar ni conseguir beneficio económico con la historia o sus personajes, simplemente divertirme y entretener a los que leen.

**Resumen: **

_Tu crees que eres feliz, que tienes al amor de tu vida al lado y que nada va opacar tu felicidad, pese a lo que los demás pueden decir, pero ¿como te sientes cuando una mañana despiertas y te das cuenta que se ha marchado, y que aquel amor tan maravilloso en el que tu creías no fue mas que una burla, o un engaño? _

_¿Qué haces cuando te rompen el corazón? _

_Harry y Draco coinciden en el matrimonio de Oliver Wood y Theodore Nott, solo que ninguno de los dos estaba invitado._

_Ambos descubren que sienten el mismo dolor y la misma traición y trataran de encontrar la forma de curar sus heridas y dejar de sufrir. _

**Notas**: Este fic fue escrito para Danvers, como regalo para el intercambio de fics por navidad en la torre de Astronomía (Amigo invisible) Me salió mas largo de lo que había pensado y sinceramente espero que te guste mucho, Danvers XD

No es en realidad una historia de aventura, mas bien es algo romántico.

Es post-guerra, Voldemort ya no existe y muchos de los personajes siguen vivos.

Tras los nervios de siempre por presentar una nueva historia, les dejo con el primer capítulo:

"**CUANDO TE ROMPEN EL CORAZÓN"**

_Cuando veas que no puedes soportar_

_el vacío de la soledad,_

_si la fuerza sólo en tu saliva está,_

_aprende a actuar._

"_Tres tristes tigres"_

_El Mago de Oz _

**CUANDO TE ROMPEN EL CORAZÓN**

**CAPITULO 1: **

"**UNA BODA: DOS AMANTES HERIDOS" **

—Y ahora pueden besarse— dijo el viejo mago con una sonrisa mientras agitaba su varita, rayos plateados y dorados iluminaron el rostro de ambos chicos mientras se besaban como si la vida se les fuera en ello. A su alrededor hubo una gran cantidad de aplausos y expresiones de ternura.

Cuando los novios, ahora esposos, se separaron del beso con una sonrisa radiante y las manos entrelazadas, se giraron hacia los invitados mientras los rayos de luz ahora se convertían en una gran lluvia de estrellas que caían sobre todos los asistentes a la boda, e iluminaban mucho mas aquel pequeño salón de uno de los hoteles mágicos mas caros de Inglaterra y dándole a todo un aire de fantasía e irrealidad.

Los novios avanzaron unos cuantos pasos, bajando del pequeño altar, y fueron rodeados por mucha gente que los abrazaba y saludaba, mientras había empezado a sonar una melodía lenta y dulce, que bien podría ser considerada hasta romántica, aunque no todos estaban de acuerdo…

Desde el fondo del salón, oculto tras unas cortinas oscuras y pesadas, Harry soltó un bufido de rabia, allí estaba él que supuestamente era el amor de su vida, Oliver Wood, quien lo había abandonado solo semanas antes, casándose nada más y nada menos que con Theodore Nott, un Slytherin que había cursado el mismo año que Harry.

Cuando se lo dijeron no lo podía creer, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos para darse cuenta lo ciego que había estado acerca de toda la situación. Antes ya le habían llegado rumores de ciertas "indiscreciones" cometidas por su pareja durante los 6 años que habían estado juntos, pero nunca había descubierto nada, aunque para ser honestos, nunca había querido investigar mas a fondo, temeroso de lo que podía encontrar, él era feliz así y Oliver parecía feliz así, no necesitaba complicarse la existencia. Sin embargo su pequeño mundo de "ciega felicidad" se derrumbó solo dos semanas antes, cuando había llegado de noche a casa, como cada día, y todo estaba extrañamente en silencio, una pequeña nota en la cama fue toda la despedida que le dio Oliver tras seis años de estar juntos, luego de eso lo había buscado por todos lados, hasta que solo unos días después, unos muy incómodos y apenados Ron y Hermione habían tenido que informarle acerca del apresurado matrimonio de su ahora ex – novio con el Slytherin Nott. Y allí estaba él, oculto tras las cortinas, luchando entre lo humillante que era el haber dejado de ser "el niño que vivió" para convertirse en "el niño que vivió y del cual se burlaron" (tal como lo había llamado "El Profeta" tres días antes) y lo terrible y doloroso que era ver a quien tanto amaba (si, por que a pesar de todo, lo amaba) casándose con otra persona.

—Es interesante ver la forma como dos personas descubren el "Verdadero Amor" y la rapidez con que consiguen casarse ¿no?— dijo una voz detrás de él. Harry se sobresaltó y giró para ver a un pálido rubio, con una copa en la mano, sus ojos grises no lo miraban a él, si no a la reciente pareja de esposos mientras se daban un beso para las fotografías.

—Malfoy… ¿que haces aquí? Si vienes a burlarte…— empezó a hablar Harry, a la defensiva, recordando los tiempos de Hogwarts en que el rubio no habría perdido la oportunidad de burlarse de su sufrimiento.

—Oh Potter, tu siempre creyendo que eres el centro del universo— dijo Draco, y Harry notó que arrastraba ligeramente las palabras, sus ojos grises no habían dejado de mirar al fondo del salón, y Harry tuvo que admitir que su mirada no era para nada burlona o autosuficiente, como era la costumbre.

— ¿Estas borracho?— preguntó Harry mirando el vaso casi vacío que el rubio tenía en la mano. Los ojos grises de Draco se desviaron hacia Harry, como si recién notara su presencia.

—No lo suficiente

— ¿No deberías estar junto a tu amigo, felicitándolo por su reciente unión?— preguntó Harry con amargura, el rubio levantó el vaso y bebió el poco contenido que quedaba, su mirada se había endurecido mas, y Harry no pudo dejar de sorprenderse de aquello.

—No estoy invitado— respondió Draco con voz fría mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos la varita, hizo un pequeño movimiento y una botella de Whisky de fuego apareció en el aire junto con otro vaso mas, se dio tiempo de guardar la varita nuevamente antes de tomarla y servir un poco mas de licor en su vaso, dio una mirada a Harry y le acercó la botella, Harry entendió la indirecta y tomó el vaso que aun flotaba en el aire y se sirvió también un poco de licor, pero esperó a que Malfoy diera el primer sorbo antes de probarlo. Podía ser una situación de lo mas extraña y podía estar realmente dolido por Oliver, pero no podía olvidar ciertas manías.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando la escena, las sillas ahora habían sido reemplazadas por una cantidad considerable de mesas, todas decoradas con manteles dorados y blancos, todo muy elegante, demasiado elegante, mientras los nuevos esposos iban de mesa en mesa, saludando, brindando y tomándose más fotos con los invitados.

Harry no se dio cuenta en que momento su vaso fue rellenado una vez mas, sentía a su lado la presencia de Draco, que también bebía en silencio, pasó bastante tiempo, Harry ya había visto lo que quería ver, sabía que estar allí aun observando era doloroso, como un tipo de masoquismo, sin embargo, por algún motivo simplemente no se podía ir.

—Yo creo que lo quería, ¿sabes?— dijo de pronto Draco, Harry notó que ahora arrastraba mucho más las palabras. —Estoy casi seguro que lo quería

— ¿A Oliver?— preguntó Harry notando como su lengua se trababa ligeramente también.

Draco se giró y lo miró fijamente un par de segundos antes de medio sonreír —No, idiota, a Theo, yo creo que lo quería

—Oh… no lo sabía— contestó Harry, no sabiendo exactamente que decir al respecto. —No sabía que estaban juntos

—Pocos lo sabían, no nos mostrábamos mucho en público— murmuró Draco, pensando que en verdad debía estar ya muy borracho para tener ese tipo de conversación con Potter, pero no teniendo a nadie mas alrededor dispuesto a escucharlo, no se detuvo. —Yo sabía algo de su relación con Wood, un poco antes de que estuviéramos juntos, no pensé que volvería con él después de todo

— ¿Hemos sido burlados ambos entonces?

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando te encariñas con alguien— dijo Draco mientras servía más licor en ambos vasos. —Si bajas la guardia lo más probable es que te den una patada en el culo cuando no les sirves más

—Ellos parecen enamorados— murmuró Harry viendo la escena de los novios bailando lentamente en mitad de la pista de baile, ambos abrazados y sonrientes. No pudo evitar sentir envidia, podía ser él el que bailara con Oliver en ese momento.

Draco bufó con fastidio — ¿Enamorados? ¿Ellos parecen enamorados? Nos usaron y pisotearon lo que les dimos y ¿los defiendes por que según tú están "enamorados"?

Harry le dio una mirada ofendida, levantó su vaso, que estaba casi lleno, y bebió el contenido de un solo golpe, el calor del whisky en su garganta hizo que la rabia que había sentido minutos antes volviera, y reemplazara a ese estúpido sentimiento de dolor y envidia, extendió el brazo hacia Draco, el cual sirvió una copa más sin decir ya nada —Sé que tienes razón, son un par de mal nacidos, a los cuales no les importó jugar con nosotros— murmuró Harry con los dientes apretados

—Vaya, hasta que al fin hay algo de sentido común en ti— le contestó Draco.

Harry no pudo más que darle razón, después de tanto tiempo juntos lo había abandonado para casarse con otro, no merecían ningún tipo de comprensión, aunque lo siguiese amando.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo estuviste con él?— preguntó Harry luego de un momento en que ambos se habían quedado en silencio, viendo hacia la recepción, donde los invitados ya bailaban animadamente.

— Casi tres años, entre idas y venidas— respondió Draco despreocupadamente, mientras servía más licor aun en su vaso.

—Yo estuve con él seis años— suspiró Harry, recordando de pronto lo que Draco le había dicho en un principio — ¿Dijiste que antes de estar contigo ya estaba con Oliver?

Draco dejó de mirar a la recepción y encaró al moreno, y por un momento se sintió ligeramente identificado en él, tenía la misma mirada que él la mañana que descubrió que Theo no volvería mas —Si, todos lo sabían, tienen una relación de ida y vuelta desde Hogwarts, pensé que estabas al tanto

—No— respondió Harry, de pronto se sentía cada vez más idiota, seis años y nunca estuvo siéndole fiel o sincero, —En verdad he sido muy idiota ¿no?— preguntó al aire.

—Bueno, eso se veía desde la escuela— respondió Draco tranquilamente.

Harry lo miró un par de segundos y sonrió, por alguna razón en ese momento no se podía enfadar con él, después de todo ambos estaban en la misma posición, el rubio le respondió a la sonrisa antes de seguir hablando —Lo cierto es, Potter, que no debería importarte, puedes conseguir a quien quieras, y olvidarlo

—Tu también, y sin embargo estas aquí igual que yo viendo como se casan

Draco se encogió de hombros y no respondió nada, simplemente llenó nuevamente los vasos, en realidad no tenía una buena respuesta para eso, salvo que estaba demasiado lastimado y sentía que, como en cualquier enfermedad, lo mejor era llegar al punto más álgido antes de empezar a sanar, o al menos eso esperaba. —Será más fácil para ti reponerte— dijo después de un largo silencio, Harry se giró rápidamente hacia él, mirándolo con curiosidad —Es decir… deben haber muchos dispuestos a curar tu pobre y herido corazón

—No lo creo… — murmuró Harry mirando nuevamente hacia la recepción —Y tampoco me apetece

—Si al "Salvador del mundo" no le apetece— resopló medio en burla Draco.

—Estoy seguro que muchos también podrían ser partido para ti, ¡Oh grandioso príncipe heredero de la gran fortuna Malfoy! — contra atacó Harry mirándolo nuevamente, se sentía cada vez mas mareado y tonto, pero aun así no despreciaría la oportunidad de responder a las burlas de Draco, lo que no esperaba fue que los ojos de Draco adoptaran ese aire sombrío y bajara ligeramente la mirada.

—Claro… por eso es por lo que Theo estaba conmigo— bufó en voz muy baja, Harry apenas y lo escuchó pero hizo como si no, mirando nuevamente hacia la recepción, un par de chicas que no conocía estaban sobre Oliver y Theo abrazándolos y riendo, posiblemente había tocado un tema inadecuado, y ahora se sentía más incomodo por eso

Draco suspiró sonoramente y rellenó su vaso con licor, levantó la botella hacia Harry que extendió la mano y se dejó servir un poco mas, sabía que Draco estaba igual o mas ebrio que él por la gran cantidad que estaba sirviendo, pero no comentó nada, realmente el licor le estaba sentando muy bien para soportar a su ex novio casándose con otro. —Salud— dijo con una mueca hacia Draco que asintió levemente

—Por su eterna felicidad— replicó Draco irónicamente llevándose el vaso hacia los labios

—Por su gran amor— continuó Harry antes de beberse gran parte del contenido de un solo trago, el alcohol bajó por su garganta quemando hasta su estómago

—Cabrones— continuó Draco terminando el contenido de su vaso

—Hijos de puta— concluyó Harry vaciando su copa también, ambos se dieron una sonrisa cómplice y de pronto Harry se sintió incómodo y desvío la mirada.

Draco arqueó una ceja ligeramente confundido y carraspeó haciendo saltar ligeramente a Harry mientras servía lo que quedaba de licor en ambos vasos —Creo que se nos terminó…

—Será el último brindis de la noche, supongo— dijo Harry con voz algo lenta, tratando de no arrastrar tanto las palabras, no recordaba haber estado tan mareado desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez desde la época en que estudiaba para auror.

Draco simplemente levantó la copa hacia Harry en señal de brindis y dio un largo sorbo antes de fijar su mirada una vez mas en la fiesta, de pronto la música se había detenido y alguien llamaba al orden de los invitados.

Harry creyó reconocer a un chico de Slytherin, un par de años mayor que él tal vez, se había puesto de pie con una larga copa en la mano y miraba sonriente hacia la pareja, que estaba sentada en una de las mesas del centro, con las manos entrelazadas y una sonrisa que terminó de romperle el corazón

—_Recuerdo cuando Theo me contó sobre Oliver… fue hace tanto tiempo…— _empezó a decir el hombre y Harry no lo aguantó mas terminó lo que le quedaba de bebida de un solo golpe y dejó el vaso en el piso, Draco le dio una mirada preocupada

—Es hora de que me vaya a casa…— murmuró casi in entendiblemente —No hago nada estando aquí— suspiró profundamente y dio una mirada mas hacia la recepción, al parecer el hombre había hecho una gran broma por que todos reían

—Bien… supongo que también debería irme— contestó Draco

—Supongo que nos veremos por allí— dijo Harry mientras trataba de alisar su túnica, solo por hacer algo con las manos y evitando la mirada de Draco, quería evitar cualquier mirada, que nadie lo viera, no ahora que sabía que no podía ocultar cuanto dolía.

Draco estaba en un estado similar, apenas y atinó a palmearle el hombro —Supongo…

Harry hizo un leve asentimiento y se dio la vuelta para salir, a unos cuantos metros mas estaba la puerta, tiró de ella con bastante fuerza y se tambaleó ligeramente mientras la cruzaba, ya en el pasillo escuchó el sonido sordo de está cerrándose mientras caminaba con pasos lentos y calculados hasta las escaleras, las cuales le costó mucho mas tiempo del pensado bajarlas, tratando de no caerse y romperse algún hueso —Sería aun mas patético— se dijo con algo de burla, cuando llegó al final de las escaleras soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Agradeció que ser Harry Potter y un auror, le diera el derecho a pedir que lo dejaran transitar por las escaleras y puertas de servicio de aquel hotel, cuando salió hacia las calles mágicas de Dover, todo alrededor estaba en silencio y apenas iluminado, aquello le causó cierta extrañeza así que se recostó contra la pared cerca de la puerta y miró hacia su reloj, pasó un muy buen rato tratando de enfocar la vista hasta que por fin lo pudo ver —vaya… la una, con razón ya nadie está aquí— miró a ambos lados de la calle y metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica, sus dedos resbalaron suavemente sobre la llave que era el traslador que lo llevaba a su casa, aunque últimamente no le apetecía mucho estar allí, menos en esa noche en que tenía ya la certeza de haberlo perdido para siempre, ¿volver a una casa vacía?, ¿a una casa en donde Oliver se había reído de él durante tanto tiempo? Deslizó sus manos un poco mas abajo y encontró la cigarrera que cargaba últimamente, Hermione siempre le daba lata con el tema de los cigarros y él trataba de moderarse lo mas posible, pero desde que Oliver se había ido había recaído en el vicio con mucha mas fuerza, encendió uno y trató de disfrutar del sabor del tabaco mientras en su mente seguían bailando las escenas de Oliver y Nott besándose, abrazándose, diciendo que se amaban ante todos aquellos invitados…

El sonido de la puerta metálica de emergencia abriéndose de pronto lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se giró rápidamente para ver que era lo que pasaba, Draco estaba de pie allí, mucho mas acalorado de lo que había estado, o al menos eso creía, minutos antes durante la recepción, Harry arqueó una ceja interrogantemente y Draco le dio una mirada casi depredadora mientras se acercaba a él.

*_*

Las risas de todos en esa habitación le lastimaban los oídos. Mentira. Debía admitirlo. Le lastimaban el corazón. Y debía seguir admitiendo que si, que tenía uno, uno que no tenía mucha práctica en eso de enamorarse, de querer a alguien que no fuera su familia. A alguien que no fuera él mismo. Y ahora ese corazón, recientemente admitido como parte de su persona, dolía, quemaba, ardía y se destrozaba, casi podía escuchar los pedazos caer sobre el piso alfombrado, en pequeños pedazos, frágiles y débiles fragmentos de un corazón que recién a aprendido a querer y que ha obtenido a cambio solo la derrota, salir hecho añicos.

El sonido de exclamaciones conmovidas _— ¡Oh!— _, todas a la vez, todos juntos mirando hacia el centro donde Theo besaba desesperadamente, apasionadamente, a Wood, con una pasión que no creía que pudiera existir en su ex amante, con una pasión que nunca tuvo con él… y el ardor una vez mas… aun no entendía que seguía haciendo allí de pie, mirando, y lastimándose simultáneamente, sin embargo no podía apartar la vista, no podía moverse, apenas parpadeó un poco cuando ambos chicos se alejaron un poco, sonrientes, como si ese fuera el momento mas feliz de su vida… Tal vez lo era, y él no tenía cabida allí, por que era el ex amante, el error antes de encontrar al correcto, al indicado…

—_Y aun recuerdo la de veces que Theo a tenido que tropezar antes de darse cuenta de quien era el indicado para él…— _La voz del padrino siguió hablando, sobre las voces de los demás, haciendo que estos le prestaran mas atención _—Incluso la última vez pensé que realmente ya lo habíamos perdido…— _el padrino dio una mirada alrededor, como queriendo cerciorarse que nadie indebido estuviera escuchando _—Pero el buen Oliver siempre fue el único que le tuvo tanta paciencia y amor como para…. _

Crash. Ese fue el último pedazo de su corazón, que aun quedaba prendido quien sabe de que forma a su pecho y acababa de caer, Draco casi podía ver como los pedazos se incrustaban en la alfombra y paredes. Apretó con fuerza los puños y tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, el exceso de alcohol no le ayudaba a controlar sus emociones y las lágrimas estaban por asomarse en cualquier momento, pero él no podía permitirse eso, llorar no. La garganta le dolía. Era como si estuviera conteniendo allí todo el grito, toda la rabia, cerró los ojos un instante, e igual que siempre que se encontraba a punto de estallar contó lentamente hasta 10, de atrás hacia delante, y funcionaba, —al menos hay algo conocido en toda esta realidad bizarra— se dijo con algo de calma… el ataque estaba pasando, abrió los ojos y entonces se dio cuenta, al final del gran salón Theo miraba hacia su dirección, muy serio y muy concentrado para siquiera poder engañarse con que no lo había notado, y la sensación de dolor y traición volvió, mucho mas fuerte que antes por que ahora tenía un nuevo ingrediente, algo mucho mas fuerte: Vergüenza. Gran Vergüenza por haber sido descubierto espiando, como un perro apaleado detrás de un rincón. Humillación.

Dio la vuelta lo más rápido que su estado alcoholizado le permitía y agradeció no haber aparecido la segunda botella que tenía guardada. Abrió la puerta pesada de metal que daba a las escaleras de servicio, no se preocupó del sonido que producían sus zapatos contra los escalones de metal, o lo mucho que retumbaba todo a su alrededor, o como todo giraba lentamente, como una burla mas a su existencia, y no paró hasta que vio la puerta con el anuncio de salida, faltaba ya solo un piso y suplicó a todos los dioses que conocía, y a los que no también, que estuviera abierta, que no hiciera sonar ninguna alarma y juró que trataría de olvidarse de Theo, de no llorar como un animal lastimado, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, lo olvidaría y pasaría a otra cosa, era demasiado orgulloso para permitirse volver a repetir la escena de arriba, bebiendo a escondidas, con Potter, —¡Con Potter, por todos los demonios!— y lamiéndose las heridas como si estuviera moribundo… Potter tenía razón podía tener a quien quisiera, incluso a Potter mismo si se lo proponía, él podía… realmente si podía, no había nada que no pudiera hacer. Jamás había existido algo que Draco Malfoy no hubiera podido hacer y no iba a empezar ahora a sus 25 años.

La puerta de metal que le permitiría escapar estaba a solo centímetros, alargó la mano y con algo de temor tiró de ella, era más pesada de lo que había esperado pero al fin se abrió, ninguna alarma sonó mientras la cruzaba y el frío de la madrugada le daba de lleno en la cara. Se permitió tomar una buena bocanada de aire, por la gran carrera que había pegado, y sopesando la gran cantidad de suerte que había tenido al no caer, cuando lo notó… primero llegó a él el olor a cigarro, suave y apetecible, giró lo suficiente para verlo: Potter, apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo de manera fija y preocupada… y entonces se dio cuenta, Potter lucía como lo más preciso para olvidar a Theo… al menos por una noche…

Harry miró a Draco de manera analítica, lo mas analítico que le permitía el entumecimiento de sus sentidos mientras el chico avanzaba con pasos felinos hacia él, lucía agitado y sonrojado, de una manera que Harry no sabía que un Malfoy o mejor dicho que Draco Malfoy pudiera lucir, exhalando suavemente un poco de aire tibio que se convertía en vaho contra la fría madrugada y esa mirada… se había equivocado hace un momento, esa mirada no era depredadora, podía parecerlo a simple vista pero no lo era en realidad, era una mirada herida y cansada, necesitada, harta de pensar y de sufrir… la conocía bien, la veía todas las mañanas en el espejo, en él mismo.

— ¿Qué haces aun aquí?— susurró Draco muy cerca de él

— Creo que esperándote— respondió Harry con voz muy segura, Draco abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, no había esperado eso… esperaba a un Potter _arrinconable, _no a uno que pareciera estar dispuesto… —No deseaba ir a casa… no esta noche al menos— susurró Harry suavemente, una de sus manos se apoyó en el hombro de Draco, recién notando que al final ambos eran casi de la misma estatura

Draco no contestó, evaluó la mirada extraña de Potter y su ligero arrastre de palabras, similar al que debía tener él, extendió la mano y le quitó el cigarro, Potter arqueó una ceja mientras Draco cerraba los ojos disfrutando del tan ansiado sabor del tabaco —Mi casa— murmuró luego de un instante Draco, una vez que hubo dejado salir todo el humo

Entonces Harry retrocedió un paso y Draco sonrió. Si. Arrinconado. Eso era lo que necesitaba. No esperó mas y se lanzó sobre él, pero no besó sus labios, aun no, su boca fue derecho a la porción de cuello que le quedaba disponible, piel rosada y tibia, que olía a alguna extraña fruta, cuyo nombre no podía recordar en ese momento, sentía las manos de Harry haciendo presión sobre sus hombros, y respirando entrecortadamente, mientras el seguía chupando y lamiendo alternativamente

No era precisamente eso a lo que se refería, él pensó que tal vez Draco preferiría hablar… seguir desahogando sus penas como un rato antes… trató de negarse y de resistirse, —Malfoy… no…— pero las sensaciones de placer que esa lengua revoloteando en su cuello le brindaban ganaba al sentido común, sus manos apretaron con un poco mas de fuerza los hombros de Draco, ya no intentando alejarlo, si no todo lo contrario, acercando mas sus cuerpos, un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios cuando Draco mordió con mas fuerza y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, entregándose ya por completo a todas las sensaciones que no sabía que necesitaba hasta ese momento.

Draco empezó a subir lentamente por el cuello, hasta la barbilla, repartiendo pequeños besos y lamidas hasta que por fin llegó a los labios, presionando levemente, antes de morder el labio inferior tal vez con algo mas fuerza de la necesaria, Harry jadeó mas sonoramente mientras separaba los labios y le daba acceso a su boca, las lenguas de ambos se enfrascaron en una lucha por conseguir el dominio, apenas y sintió como las manos de Harry bajaban lentamente por sus brazos hasta apretarlo por las caderas

En un solo movimiento Harry cambió totalmente las posiciones, dejando a Draco contra la pared, jadeando por la sorpresa, ambos se miraron a los ojos solo un instante antes que Harry arremetiera contra él, besándolo con mucha mas fuerza, con mucha mas necesidad que antes, presionando todo su cuerpo contra él, aplastándolo contra la pared.

Aquel cambio de papeles había sido muy interesante y Draco hubiera protestado de no ser por esas manos acariciando los lados de sus piernas con inusitada lentitud mientras sus caderas se agitaban todo cuanto el espacio tan pequeño le permitían, rozando su erección cada vez mas rápido contra la pelvis de Harry, y esa manera de besarlo, de dominarlo, decidió que eso era lo que necesitaba esa noche… alguien que lo lleve lejos, que lo aleje de pensar

Harry se apartó apenas unos centímetros, el espacio exacto para que una de sus manos pudiera empezar a desabotonar la túnica de Draco, tratando de acelerar mas las cosas, había algo imperioso en todo eso, la urgencia de desfogar su frustración de alguna manera…

Emitió un pequeño jadeo que sonó a protesta cuando esa cálida boca se apartó de sus labios, él quería mas, mas de esos labios, de esos dientes, de esa lengua, de ese sabor, pero la disconformidad le duró muy poco, cuando esos dientes se cerraron en algún punto entre su oreja y su mandíbula, haciendo que emitiera un pequeño gemido a la vez que una extraña corriente eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo entero, sus manos se apretaron mas fuerte en torno a los brazos de Harry que aun se las ingeniaba para seguir mordiéndolo de aquella manera y pelear con los botones de la túnica.

Un par de botones salieron volando, pero Harry no les dio más importancia, siguió peleando con los que aun quedaban en su sitio, cerrándole el paso para acariciar aquella tibia piel que en ese momento se le hacía demasiado apetecible, sus dientes atraparon el lóbulo de la oreja de Draco y mordieron con excesiva fuerza, Draco se retorció y gimió mas alto aun, apretándole los brazos y empujando sus caderas con mas velocidad

Draco dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, conciente de que si permitía que los labios de Harry siguieran jugando de la manera que estaban haciendo terminaría antes de haber empezado siquiera algo. Un ruido a su derecha lo distrajo, volteó lentamente, no había nadie en la calle a esa hora… ¡La calle! Se encontraban aun en la calle, en medio de uno de los callejones del boulevard mágico de Dover, cerca de uno de los hoteles mas caros de Inglaterra mágica, en donde Theo… —Potter— jadeó suavemente en el momento que escuchaba como otro botón mas caía contra el piso, y la lengua de Harry empezaba a hacer un recorrido hacia mas abajo — ¡Potter! — Llamó una vez mas, tratando de jalarlo de los brazos, y aun parecía como si no lo escuchara —Para— dijo finalmente, sabiendo que era lo último que deseaba en ese momento

Harry dejó de besar y acariciar y miró a Draco interrogantemente, ¿sería que se había echado para atrás? —Lo siento— murmuró suavemente, no sabiendo que decir en realidad y alejando, con mucho pesar, sus manos de Draco,

Draco negó con la cabeza y jaló el cuerpo de Harry nuevamente, —Aquí no…— murmuró suavemente cerca de su oído al tiempo que sus brazos rodeaban con mas fuerza el cuerpo de Harry que parecía un poco mas relajado, y se concentró lo mas que pudo

—No… Malfoy, no irás a…— Harry no pudo terminar, la sensación de ser absorbido y empujado en todas direcciones lo invadió, se apretó lo mas que pudo al cuerpo de Draco, tratando de no soltarse. Realmente odiaba aparecerse, y mas aun cuando era llevado. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el piso se apartó de un salto, tratando de no perder el equilibrio, mezcla del alcohol y la aparición

— ¿Bien?— preguntó jadeando Draco y mirando con atención hacia Harry, esperaba no haberlo escindido por alguna parte

—Estas loco— murmuró Harry y Draco supo que estaba bien, sin esperar mas se lanzó nuevamente sobre los labios de Harry que tardó apenas un instante en contestar al beso de la misma manera tan apasionante que en aquel callejón.

Las manos de ambos se encargaron de quitar la ropa lo mas rápido posible, entre caricias, jadeos y mas besos, mientras avanzaban por la habitación, aun a oscuras, hasta la gran cama que había al fondo, cuando llegaron hasta ella finalmente ambos estaban ya en ropa interior únicamente,.

Harry volvió a tomar el mando de toda la situación y de un solo movimiento empujó a Draco contra el colchón, y éste apenas y abrió los ojos un momento, sorprendido por la acción, pero entonces Harry ya estaba una vez mas encima de él, con las piernas a los lados de sus caderas, mordiendo y besando por el pecho, y mas abajo aún.

Draco sujetó con fuerza las sábanas, mientras sus caderas se levantaban tratando de encontrar contacto con cualquier porción de cuerpo de Potter, mientras esa lengua y dientes seguían haciendo su propio camino hacia el sur.

Harry sujetó la cinturilla de los calzoncillos de Draco con ambas manos y jaló con fuerza mientras Draco levantaba las caderas para ayudarlo a sacar por completo la prenda y allí estaba, rosada y brillosa, la gran erección de Draco suplicando por ser lamida y tomada y así lo hizo, antes de que Draco pudiera siquiera bajar las caderas Harry ya lo sujetaba con fuerza, lamiendo y chupando y entonces Draco gimió mucho mas fuerte aun

—Joder… Potter— exhaló apenas sintiendo como esa humedad caliente lo envolvía, succionaba y alejaba para acercarlo una vez más, cada vez con más fuerza, con más ahínco y velocidad

Los dedos de Draco se enredaron en su cabello tirando con fuerza y entendió que tal vez era momento de detenerse, su propia erección, aun aplastada en la ropa interior dolía cada vez más, se alejó solo lo necesario para poder desprenderse de su propia ropa interior.

Draco serpenteó en la cama, subiendo un poco mas hasta que su mano pudo llegar a la mesa de noche, rebuscando y tirando el reloj al suelo encontró el pequeño frasco de lubricante, mientras Harry le separaba y levantaba las piernas.

Apenas e intercambiaron una mirada mientras Harry tomaba el frasco de lubricante, sujetándolo con una mano y abriéndolo con la boca y a Draco se le antojó aquella escena de lo mas erótica mientras su erección daba otro salto.

Harry esparció una buena cantidad de lubricante entre las nalgas de Draco, tanteando con sus dedos la entrada apretada, deseando ya estar dentro.

—Oh… Joder, Potter… — jadeó Draco dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás entre las almohadas, demasiado excitado y necesitado ya — ¡Solo hazlo!

Harry soltó una risa nerviosa mientras jalaba un poco más las piernas de Draco y empujaba lenta pero firmemente, envolviéndose en aquel espiral de sensaciones tan abrumadoras, tuvo que cerrar los ojos mientras disfrutaba de todo eso.

Draco se arqueó ligeramente mientras su interior se sentía cada vez mas invadido, sujetó con más fuerzas las sábanas, y entonces sintió una mano sobre su mejilla, abrió los ojos rápidamente para encontrarse con los verdes ojos de Harry, mirándolo atentamente.

— ¿Bien…? — preguntó jadeando con la necesidad de empezar a moverse a prisa, de entrar y salir con fuerza

Draco soltó el aire y asintió suavemente, —Muévete— ordenó en un murmullo y entonces Harry comenzó e embestir con fuerza, una y otra vez, cada vez mas rápido, cada vez más profundo, mientras su espalda se arqueaba cada vez que entraba y rozaba su próstata, se escuchó gemir, y escuchó los gemidos de Harry hasta que ambos se volvieron gritos mas sonoros, desenfrenados, él mismo agitaba sus caderas contra la pelvis de Harry, se escuchó pedir por mas, por mas rápido y mas fuerte, sintió los dedos de Harry sobre su propia mano, ayudándolo a masturbarse de manera ruda, tanto o mas de la que Harry lo follaba a él, y luego todo estalló, su propio orgasmo y la sensación de Harry explotando en su interior, fue como un gran flash que les mostró la realidad, la horrible y temida realidad, se habían acostado juntos luego de espiar el matrimonio de sus ex amantes, y entonces el dolor volvió de nuevo.

Harry se dejó caer pesadamente sobre Draco, jadeando y tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón y los sentimientos de culpa que lo embargaban. Apenas un instante después salió lentamente de él, y se dejó caer a un lado, lo vio de reojo, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque no parecía ni por asomo dormido, con una mano acarició suavemente la pierna, tratando de llamar su atención, preguntar si estaba bien, entonces Draco lo miró, sus ojos parecían mas brillosos que antes, se preguntó si es que estaría a punto de llorar, la culpa lo golpeó con mas fuerza y tuvo que apartar la mirada, el techo era mucho mejor para alejar todos aquellos sentimientos y ganas de llorar y gritar…

***_***

Fue la luz lo que lo hizo despertar, la luz del sol colándose por la ventana, apretó los ojos con fuerza, tratando de alejarla pero entonces registró aquel horrible dolor de cabeza, como si algún troll se hubiera instalado en su interior y se dedicara a azotar su mazo contra las paredes de su cráneo. Se giró completamente, dándole la espalda a aquella luz que hacía que todo se volviera mucho mas fastidioso y entonces lo sintió, un tibio cuerpo durmiendo en su cama, a su lado, de espaldas a él, abrió los ojos con asombro, examinando aquella espalda pálida y esa rubia cabellera desordenada sobre las almohadas y recordó —Oh… mierda…— jadeó suavemente, mientras se sentaba en todo el silencio posible, ¿Se había acostado con Malfoy? Volvió a mirar primero hacia el cuerpo de Draco y luego hacia la habitación, esa no era su habitación, estaba en una habitación de paredes claras, y muy ordenada, a un lado, sobre un escritorio descansaba una portátil, junto a una lámpara y una pila de papeles, cerca había un pequeño librero repleto y mas allá una puerta, se preguntó en donde exactamente quedaría la casa de Malfoy, pues no lucía como si estuvieran en la mansión y no recordaba siquiera como habían llegado y mucho menos donde había terminado toda su ropa, —Mierda…— repitió una vez mas

—Potter— siseó una voz entre las sábanas y Harry se sobresaltó tanto que dio un bote sobre la cama, lo que hizo que su dolor de cabeza se manifestara con mas fuerza — ¿Quieres dejar el _¡Oh que mierda he hecho! _para mas tarde?— Draco se giró lo suficiente para encararlo, y arrugó un poco los ojos por la luz, apenas y levantó una mano y las cortinas se cerraron, dejando la habitación en penumbras nuevamente.

Harry miraba hacia Draco aun atónito y no sabiendo exactamente que se supone que debía decir o hacer —Hola— murmuró al fin y Draco simplemente cerró los ojos

—Vuelve a dormir— dijo Draco con voz cansada.

Harry se quedó sentado un rato mas, observando a Draco dormir, por un instante trató de analizar lo que había pasado anoche, pero decidió que con el dolor de cabeza que tenía encima le sería imposible entender lo inexplicable. Con cuidado se dejó caer en la cama, tratando de no molestar ni rozar el cuerpo de Draco y cerró los ojos, no tardó casi nada en volver a dormirse.

***_***

El sonido del timbre seguía resonando una y otra vez, lo había despertado y ya no había forma de eludirlo, soltó un suspiro vencido y se sentó, demasiado rápido supuso, por la forma como la habitación giró hacia todos lados, cerró los ojos y trató de centrarse, a su lado podía escuchar las respiraciones relajadas de Potter —Increíble que no te despiertes— dijo con algo de envidia mientras buscaba en el piso algo con que cubrirse, al fin encontró uno de los pantalones de su pijama sobre la silla y se lo puso, pasó sobre la ropa tirada de la noche anterior y salió de la habitación, cerrando con cuidado la puerta, mientras que la persona que estaba afuera aun seguía presionando el botón del timbre.

—Dru— dijo secamente mientras abría la puerta y dejaba entrar a la chica —Tu siempre tan oportuna

—Y tu siempre tan desconsiderado…— dijo ella arrugando ligeramente la nariz — ¿Estuviste de fiesta anoche?— preguntó mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sofás de la sala

—¿Deseas tomar asiento?— le preguntó sarcásticamente Draco mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado, en donde una pequeña barra dividía la sala de la cocina, buscó entre los estantes hasta que encontró el café, y lo puso a preparar en la cafetera eléctrica que tenía sobre la mesa, se giró y cruzó los brazos mirando a la chica interrogantemente

—Ni de broma digas que no iras— le dijo ella con el ceño fruncido, Draco la miró fijamente, tratando de recordar de que demonios estaba hablando —El almuerzo— replicó ella luego de un momento

—Oh… ¿Es hoy?

—Por supuesto que es hoy— se puso en pie y miró alrededor — ¿Y ese noviecito tuyo? Qué raro que no esté por aquí dando vueltas

Draco apartó la vista hacia la cafetera y sirvió una buena cantidad en una de las tazas, de uno de los estantes sacó un pequeño frasco con poción anti resaca y vertió unas cuantas gotas sobre su negro café, escuchaba como la chica comenzaba a taconear contra el piso de madera de manera impaciente y realmente deseó que no hiciera eso por que solo hacía que la cabeza le doliera con mas fuerza —Detente— dijo finalmente girando hacia ella y mirándola molesto — ¿café?

—No, gracias, y ya sabes que no puedes faltar… el jefe se enfadara y entonces…

—Me despedirá, ya lo sé— Draco caminó hacia la sala con la taza de humeante café entre las manos —Gracias por hacer que me sienta mejor— dijo sentándose en el sofá frente a ella.

—Cuando gustes— sonrió con burla la chica —Y pues… sabes que eres muy bueno, pero aun así como que no has hecho muchos meritos como para que el jefe te permita no asistir a su almuerzo de cumpleaños solo por que tienes una resaca…

—No tengo con quien ir— dijo luego de dar un sorbo de café, se sintió realmente delicioso

Dru suspiró profundamente y miró a Draco con pena — ¿Y donde se metió ahora el gran Theodore?

Draco apartó la vista, se había olvidado de todo el asunto, que… ¿Quince minutos? Bueno en realidad era un gran logro, considerando todo lo anterior, pero ahora su gran amiga tenía que venir a recordárselo todo de nuevo. Suspiró profundamente y la encaró —Se ha marchado ¿Contenta?

Dru abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo y la volvió a cerrar mirando a Draco de una manera diferente —Lo siento…

—No, no lo haces

—Pues no, no lo hago, no siento que él se haya ido, pero si siento que estés… tú sabes, triste

—No estoy triste— replicó Draco rápidamente

—Claro… mira si vas sin pareja no creo que el jefe se enfade, creo que preferirá eso a que vayas con Theodore… ya sabes que no se llevan muy bien, aunque ya sabes como le fastidia ver lugares vacíos…

—¡Oh, Dios nos libre que vea lugares vacíos!— replicó Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco y Dru le dio una mirada extraña

—Tal vez puedo invitar a un amigo para ti y…

—Ni lo pienses

— ¡Pero, Draco! — reclamó ella haciendo un puchero —Tarde o temprano vas a tener que salir y…— ella se interrumpió mirando hacia un punto sobre el hombro de Draco, con la boca abierta y una mirada chispeante, Draco tardó solo un par de segundos en darse cuenta, a espaldas suya estaba la habitación, se giró lentamente mientras un mas que sonrojado, despeinado y aun con esa facha, sexy Harry Potter miraba hacia ellos, se había envuelto con la sábana en la cintura, y se veía totalmente avergonzado

—Lo siento… — murmuró apenas mientras se giraba para volver a la habitación, no se había imaginado que Malfoy pudiera estar con alguien mas, cuando había despertado había sentido el olor tan llamativo del café, por un momento había pensado en simplemente marcharse, pero no sabía si sería posible aparecerse desde allí y de alguna manera le pareció descortés el salir sin siquiera despedirse de Malfoy, por mas incómodo que eso fuera, ahora, con aquella chica mirándolo de aquella manera tan inquisitiva, deseó haberlo hecho.

—Pero vaya… Entonces si tienes con quien ir al almuerzo— dijo Dru poniéndose en pie, y caminando hacia Harry

—Dru— advirtió Draco poniéndose en pie también —Déjalo en paz

—Pero es muy mono— replicó ella, Harry le lanzó una mirada de auxilio a Malfoy, que tan solo negó con la cabeza — ¿No me lo presentaras?

—No— respondió Draco rápidamente caminando hasta ella también, Harry se había quedado congelado en medio del pasillo con la misma expresión de un ciervo antes de ser arrollado

—Apuesto a que el jefe estaría encantado de que vayas con alguien que no sea el tedioso de Theodore

—Apuesto a que si— Draco le dio una mirada de disculpa a Harry —Pero Po… es decir Harry no está disponible esta tarde

—Cierto— apoyó Harry rápidamente —Y si me disculpan…— dijo girando al fin y metiéndose rápidamente a la habitación, se sentó en la cama y se quedó allí, esperando por que Draco entrara, se preguntó si estaría tan enfadado como aparentaba y si finalmente terminarían teniendo otra de esas grandes peleas, como en Hogwarts, sería la mejor forma de dar por terminado el asunto de "Me acosté con Draco Malfoy"

—Pero quien lo viera…— murmuró Dru, aun de pie en el pasillo, Harry aun podía oír su voz y se maldijo por no haber cerrado la puerta al entrar —Me alegra que ya lo estés superando

—No hay nada que superar, Dru, y ahora si me permites aun me tengo que duchar y arreglar para ir al dichoso almuerzo del jefe

—Llévalo, parece amable, yo sé lo que te digo…— dijo la chica bajando aun mas el tono de voz, la curiosidad de Harry pudo mas y se puso de pie hasta llegar al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando la conversación —El jefe tiene ciertas dudas acerca de ti, demostrarle que te has librado de tu novio problemático te hará subir puntos

—No me interesa, y nunca me ha interesado subir puntos, tu mejor que nadie lo sabe— siseó Draco, realmente parecía enfadado, pensó Harry, se preguntó si aquella chica sabía a lo que se exponía retándolo.

—Bien— la chica suspiró profundamente y le dio una mirada de pena a Draco, que solo arqueó una ceja, desafiante —Te diré algo, pero debes prometer que nunca dirás que lo escuchaste de mi

—Vamos… ¿me darás un chisme que aparecerá mañana en tu columna?

—No… esto es en serio, están haciendo unos reajustes en el diario… ya debes haber oído algo— Draco asintió lentamente —El tema es que están haciendo encuestas… te llegará una pronto, estoy segura, pero la mayoría ya la ha rellenado… no vas muy bien, eres… Como decirlo… algo antipático…

—Yo no trabajo para ganarme la simpatía de ustedes

—El problema no eres tú, es tu noviecito problemático que no ha hecho más que estropear una sobre otra cada oportunidad que se te ponía delante, y ahora están considerando seriamente sacarte

—No pueden sacarme, y eso no tiene nada que ver con que vaya solo al almuerzo, les diré a todos que rompí con él si es lo que les hace felices— dijo Draco molesto

—Como amiga, ¿de acuerdo?—Draco asintió fastidiado —Como amiga te digo, lleva a alguien mas, si no es a ese chico a otro… pero lleva a alguien para que te crean que ya no estás con Theodore…

—Mi vida personal no va a afectar mi trabajo y por último puedo ir a cualquier otro sitio, ni que fueran los únicos del medio

—No, no lo son, pero sabes lo difícil que es conseguir un trabajo similar… pensé que estabas cómodo en el diario…

—Hasta que se metieron en mi vida privada…

—Verás lo que haces, pero yo he cumplido advirtiéndote — dijo la chica ligeramente ofendida y caminando hacia la salida —Te veo en el almuerzo y ¡Adiós, Harry! — gritó mas fuerte, Harry dio un respingo y caminó nuevamente hasta sentarse en la cama mientras escuchaba como la puerta de lo que al parecer era la salida se cerraba.

Pasó algún tiempo mas y ya no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido, se preguntó si es que Draco se había marchado también, así que volvió a salir y esta vez caminó hasta la pequeña sala, lo encontró en la cocina, con el ceño fruncido y mirando hacia su taza de café, parecía realmente enfadado y Harry pensó que tal vez así era mucho mas fácil irse de allí —Eh… Malfoy

—Hola— murmuró Draco apartando la vista del café y mirando hacia Harry — ¿Café?

Harry le dio una mirada desconcertada y luego asintió lentamente mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas, delante de Draco —Gracias — dijo cuando la taza con humeante café voló delante de él, Draco aun seguía sentado frente a él, mirándolo de cuando en cuando

—Le he puesto una poción anti resaca, creo que te sentará bien, te ves fatal

—Gracias

— ¿Sabes decir algo mas además de gracias?— preguntó Draco mirándolo fijamente y sopesando sus posibilidades, si es que el diario lo despedía se quedaría completamente en la calle, tal vez podría vivir de lo poco que le quedaba de sus ahorros un par de meses, cuanto mucho, y sabía que conseguir otro puesto sería demasiado complicado, lo había intentado seis meses atrás y no había conseguido nada provechoso, y eso que no estaba desesperado, ¿Qué pasaría luego? ¿Tendría que volver a su casa? ¿Pedir perdón? No aun no estaba listo para eso… tal vez nunca lo estaría, ¿mirar a su padre a la cara y decirle que estaba en lo correcto? No, de ninguna manera

—Si… Lamento haber interrumpido su charla… no sabía que había alguien mas aquí— respondió Harry algo confundido por la actitud de Draco, pensando que tal vez esperaba una disculpa.

—Esta bien...

—Espero no haberte metido en líos

—No mas de los que ya tengo — suspiró Draco mientras sopesaba en una balanza que era peor, pedirle a su padre perdón o llevar a Potter a aquel estúpido almuerzo

—Lo lamento… Yo ya me estaba por ir…— dijo Harry poniéndose en pie y Draco se dio cuenta que ni siquiera sabía si es que Potter podía ir con él o no

—Escucha— lo detuvo Draco alargando una mano para detenerlo por el brazo, Harry le dio una mirada extrañada pero se quedó en silencio, a la espera — ¿Hoy no trabajas?

—No… me han dado una semana libre— Malfoy le dio una mirada incrédula y Harry agachó la cabeza recordando las palabras de su jefe —Según ellos necesito tener algo mas de control en mis emociones y comprenden que esté alterado y por eso me han dado días libres, para que solucione lo que tengo encima y me calme

—Vaya… así que dando problemas en el trabajo— medio se burló Draco y Harry se encogió de hombros

—Tal vez algunos… el descanso me vendrá bien de todas maneras

Draco se aclaró la garganta un poco y desvió la mirada, aun sin soltar el brazo de Harry —Verás… sobre el almuerzo que mencionó la entrometida de Dru… En serio me sacarías de un aprieto si vas conmigo…

— ¿Contigo?

—No tienes que hacerlo… Es solo que…— Draco lo soltó y dio un resoplido de fastidio, maldiciéndose por haber alejado a todos los que tenía cerca por mantener esa relación con Theo, ninguno de sus amigos ahora le hablaba y menos para llamarlos y pedirles que lo acompañen en tan solo una hora —Olvídalo, no importa

—No, yo…— Harry recordó las palabras de Dru, sobre como Draco podía perder su empleo por algo que al parecer había hecho Nott y, aunque le parecía extraño que Draco, teniendo la fortuna Malfoy, trabajara en algún sitio y además temiera por su trabajo, pensó que en realidad sus planes para la tarde eran simplemente tenderse en su cama a ver como el tiempo pasaba, así que, ¿que mas daba ayudar un poco? Sería un cambio de aires —Yo iré

—No lo hagas por lástima, Potter — replicó fríamente Draco, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados hacia Harry, podía estar preocupado por su situación pero aun así no era merecedor de la lástima de nadie, y menos de Potter

—No lo hago por eso… ¿Tan difícil es para ti pedir un favor?— reclamó Harry cruzándose de brazos —Además no lo hago solo por ti, igual no tengo nada mas que hacer

Draco suspiró cansado y asintió —Gracias— murmuró apenas —Debemos estar allí en una hora…

—Bien… creo que puedo aparecerme en mi casa y luego volver…

—Es un sitio muggle, todos son muggles— advirtió Draco

Harry abrió la boca para preguntar ¿muggles? Pero cambió rápidamente de expresión, esperando que Draco no notara el asombro en su rostro — ¿Formal?

—Si, es formal… si quieres yo tengo algo que te puede quedar muy bien… para que evites tener que ir hasta tu casa y todo eso…

Harry lo pensó un momento y luego asintió, al menos dispondría de un poco mas de tiempo y no tendría que escoger que ponerse —Si, genial

***_***

**Notas mías:**

¿Y bien? Espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado y que dejen sus comentarios/quejas/sugerencias/correcciones/maldiciones/lo que quieran decir… ya saben cuanto disfruto leerlos… y es lo que me hace saber que hay alguien al otro lado de la pantalla leyendo.

Este fue el primer capítulo de una historia que ya está terminada y que tiene en total 13 capítulos + Epílogo, como siempre la colgaré cada lunes en lo posible a las 10 AM, (Hora Perú)

Espero que nos leamos el siguiente lunes,

Un abrazo y pasen linda semana…

Pao

"Draco y Harry se aman... aunque JK se haga la que no sabe nada"


	2. 2: Y UNA VEZ MÁS

"**CUANDO TE ROMPEN EL CORAZÓN"**

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco * Severus/Sirius * Remus/Lucius  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Advertencias**: Mpreg; corazones rotos, partes empalagosas y algo de sufrimiento emocional, Slash

**Disclaimer**:

Como siempre, todo pertenece a JKR, y también a Danver (a quien le escribí este fic), no se pretende lucrar ni conseguir beneficio económico con la historia o sus personajes, simplemente divertirme y entretener a los que leen.

**Resumen: **

_Tu crees que eres feliz, que tienes al amor de tu vida al lado y que nada va opacar tu felicidad, pese a lo que los demás pueden decir, pero ¿como te sientes cuando una mañana despiertas y te das cuenta que se ha marchado, y que aquel amor tan maravilloso en el que tú creías no fue mas que una burla, o un engaño? _

_¿Qué haces cuando te rompen el corazón? _

_Harry y Draco coinciden en el matrimonio de Oliver Wood y Theodore Nott, solo que ninguno de los dos estaba invitado._

_Ambos descubren que sienten el mismo dolor y la misma traición y trataran de encontrar la forma de curar sus heridas y dejar de sufrir. _

**Notas**:

1.-Este fic fue escrito para Danvers, como regalo para el intercambio de fics por navidad en la torre de Astronomía (Amigo invisible) Me salió mas largo de lo que había pensado y sinceramente espero que te guste mucho, Danvers XD

2.-No es en realidad una historia de aventura, más bien es algo romántico.

Es post-guerra, Voldemort ya no existe y muchos de los personajes siguen vivos.

3.- Este fic tiene advertencia de Mpreg, (embarazo masculino) pero no serán ni Harry ni Draco.

4.- Esta historia es de relaciones chico/chico, si no te gusta, no te apetece o no te agrada, es tu momento de darle al botón "Atrás" o cerrar la ventana. Vamos que guerra avisada no mata gente.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios la semana pasada, espero que este capítulo les guste tanto o más.

A leer:

"**CUANDO TE ROMPEN EL CORAZÓN"**

**CAPITULO DOS: "Y UNA VEZ MÁS"**

—¿Entonces ya lo tienes todo?— preguntó Draco, aún mirando por el espejo a Harry que permanecía sentado sobre la cama, ya vestido con la ropa que Draco le había dado y esperando, se notaba algo confundido quizá.

—Si… Creo que si— respondió Harry —Eres escritor… y aún sigo sin creérmelo, Malfoy — Draco arqueó una ceja y Harry sonrió levemente en respuesta —Ya… eres escritor y trabajas en el diario desde hace tres años, ahora escribes una columna sobre críticas hacia cualquier evento, película, obra, libro y lugar público— la sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó —Eso si me lo creo

— ¡Potter!— reclamó Draco acomodando el cuello de su camisa oscura

—Deberías de dejar de llamarme Potter, Malfoy, se supone que somos amigos o algo así…

Draco le dio una mirada interrogante a través del espejo y luego asintió —Bien, Harry— dijo finalmente y se dedicó a terminar de arreglarse la ropa delante del espejo aún pensando en que momento se le había ocurrido invitar a Potter a ese almuerzo, al menos esperaba que la tarde terminara con bien, luego de eso estaba seguro que no se cruzarían más uno en el camino del otro y todo terminaría siendo una estúpida anécdota que contar.

***_***

El restaurante donde se realizaba el almuerzo era bastante lujoso, Harry caminó al lado de Draco sintiéndose de pronto algo intimidado por la elegancia con que los mozos caminaban entre las mesas, o los decorados bastante finos y delicados

—Draco Malfoy y compañía— dijo Draco con voz aburrida hacia el encargado en la puerta, que tardó solo un instante en revisar la pequeña lista que tenía para luego asentir con una sonrisa

—Claro, Señor Malfoy, si me permite— dijo mientras indicaba el interior del restaurante, Draco apenas hizo un asentimiento y acomodó un poco más su corbata, miró a Harry de reojo mientras seguían al anfitrión por entre las mesas hasta llegar a una puerta de madera marrón, tallada y bastante barroca. La puerta se abrió y dentro se pudo ver muchas mesas redondas, todas con manteles blancos y copas de cristal, algunos sitios aún seguían vacíos aunque muchos ya estaban ocupados, todos parecían muy a gusto hablando y riendo, bebiendo de sus copas de vino e incluso haciendo comentarios entre las mesas.

—Bien Pot… Harry, es aquí, no olvides nada de lo que te he dicho— murmuró Draco apenas mientras se internaban en el interior de la sala

— ¿Todos ellos trabajan contigo?— preguntó Harry avanzando entre las mesas junto a Draco, aún guiados por el anfitrión

—Supongo… aunque no conozco a todos— respondió Draco haciendo un par de asentimientos de saludo a los lados conforme avanzaban

— ¡Draco!— dijo la voz de una chica, Harry ya sabía que se trataba de aquella chica, Dru, la que había ido esa mañana al apartamento y que, según Draco, era una amiga de él, aunque a veces podía ser realmente fastidiosa.

—Hola Dru, supongo que recordaras a Harry— dijo Draco sentándose junto a ella, y señalando a Harry

—Me alegra tanto que hayan venido— le dijo la chica con una sonrisa a Harry —El es Jacke, mi prometido— presentó al hombre sentado junto a ella, era bastante bien parecido, de cabellos oscuros y cortos, su piel era ligeramente bronceada y su blanca sonrisa no hacía más que acentuar eso

—Hola— saludó Harry extendiendo la mano entre Draco y Dru para dársela a Jacke que lo miraba sonriente

—Hola— Dijo Jacke hacia Harry —Draco… ¿Qué tal todo?

—Supongo que bien ¿Y ustedes? ¿Ya todo listo para la boda?

—Casi

—Aún puedo contratar a aquel servicio de protección al testigo para que escapes sin dejar rastro— bromeó Draco y Dru le dio un golpe en el brazo, Harry les dio una mirada interesada, honestamente, sin contar la noche anterior, debía reconocer que nunca había visto a Draco socializando con los demás, tenía la idea de que debía ser igual de detestable que con él o sus amigos en la escuela, aunque claro, en ese entonces se odiaban

— ¡Hey!— protestó Dru y Jacke se echó a reír

—Creo que aún tomaré el riesgo— dijo Jacke luego de una sonora carcajada, Harry también sonrió educadamente, tratando de participar de la broma

—Harry— llamó Draco su atención tomándolo por el brazo —Ellos son Emily y Adam, más conocidos como Clark y Louis— una chica de cabello oscuro y piel muy pálida, y un hombre de hombros anchos y cabellos rubios cenizos, que estaban sentados a continuación de Dru y Jacke le sonrieron y levantaron las manos saludándolo

— ¿Clark y Louis?— preguntó Harry hacia Draco

—Si, se casaron hace un año y siempre andan tratando de salvar al mundo — respondió Draco con una sonrisa

—Eso es mejor que solo criticarlo— replicó Emily con una sonrisa que demostraba que todo eso se trataba de una broma recurrente.

—Pero es más divertido así — le respondió Draco Y Adam sonrió en respuesta

—Mucho gusto, Harry— saludó Adam aún sonriendo, Harry solo asintió educadamente

—Él es Justin, y su novia Marissa— siguió Draco con las presentaciones

—Hola, ¿Qué tal?— preguntó Harry a la pareja sonriente que se sentaba casi en frente de ellos.

—Bien… cuanto gusto que vinieras, Draco, Dru estaba segura que no llegarías hoy

Draco sonrió en respuesta y luego miró a su amiga que se veía ligeramente culpable —¡Oh, bien!, ¿que apostaron esta semana?

—Sólo el desayuno de todo el mes— murmuró otro de los hombres de la mesa

— ¡Oh! ¿En serio?— preguntó hacia el hombre que solo asintió, aún sonriendo — ¿Y quien perdió?

—Dru

—Gracias, amiga— le dijo Draco con tono ofendido a Dru —Me aseguraré de ir a desayunar durante todo el mes a la oficina

Dru puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza —Es increíble la cantidad de gente que aún te tiene fe…

—Que te puedo decir, está en mi naturaleza— le respondió Draco burlón antes de girarse nuevamente hacia el hombre que había hablado —Harry, él es Marcel; política, su novio Philip

—Encantados— dijeron los dos a la vez

—Y ella es Joyce, y su esposo Stuart— dijo hacia la última pareja que se encontraba en la gran mesa redonda, que también respondieron con una sonrisa. Harry notó que aún quedaban algunos lugares vacíos, dio una mirada alrededor, tratando de calcular la cantidad de gente que podía haber allí, y preguntándose cuantas personas realmente podrían trabajar en un diario.

—Somos 157, según la última cuenta— le dijo Joyce captando la mirada de Harry —Tenemos esperanzas de aún seguir creciendo

—O al menos de no convertirnos en menos— murmuró Justin en voz baja,

—Vamos, en serio… todos esos rumores…— dijo Adam inclinándose hacia delante también —Somos periodistas, de estar pasando algo, nosotros ya lo hubiéramos averiguado, ¿no creen?

Joyce y Justin negaron suavemente, aunque Draco y Dru asintieron en respuesta, y Harry simplemente se dedicó a escuchar, él también creía que lo que Adam decía era verdad, ¿Quién mejor que ellos para averiguar si los rumores eran o no verdad? Todos se enfrascaron en una conversación acerca de las últimas encuestas y de los niveles de venta en el diario, hablando en susurros, Harry se enteró que la columna que Draco escribía era una de las que más simpatía tenía entre los lectores, que Dru escribía acerca de modas, que Justin escribía sobre deportes y que Joyce escribía sobre la farándula, no todas sus columnas salían a diario, la de Draco salía sólo dos veces a la semana.

— ¿Y qué ocurre con Keny?— preguntó Draco luego de un momento

—Esta varado en Moscú— le informó Emily —Mal tiempo… no creo que llegue

— Keny escribe sobre política internacional, tenía que ir esta semana a entrevistar a unos parlamentarios — le comentó Draco a Harry que asintió en silencio, aún demasiado descolocado como participar realmente de la conversación, todo se sentía demasiado extraño, Draco hablaba con los demás y parecía un pez bajo el agua en cuanto a todo lo muggle se refería, tuvo que admitir que conocía aquel mundo mucho mejor que él mismo, que era sangre mestiza y que había crecido en el hasta los once años, nombraban personajes y eventos que al parecer eran de dominio público y él no tenía la más remota idea de lo que decían

—Siempre es así cuando los juntan… menos mal que solo es dos veces al año— le comentó Philip

—Oh…— murmuró Harry no sabiendo muy bien que contestar sobre eso

—No te preocupes, pronto llegará el señor Goldsmith y se calmaran— le dijo Marissa.

—Claro, el jefe— respondió Harry recordando la información que Draco le había dado antes de llegar.

—Y dinos… ¿Hace cuanto que se conocen? — preguntó Stuart hacia Harry, que sintió como Draco dejaba de hablar por un momento

—En realidad desde la escuela— contestó Harry, en parte feliz de poder conversar con alguien sobre un tema que si entendía

—Vaya… eso es mucho tiempo

—No tanto… recién nos reencontramos hace unos meses, antes de eso habíamos perdido total contacto

Parecía como si Philip fuera a decir algo más pero una voz, bastante ruda, los interrumpió

— ¡Muchachos!— Harry dio un respingo y se giró lo suficiente para ver al recién llegado, era bastante alto, su cabello castaño claro estaba sujeto en la parte de atrás en una coleta y lucía realmente guapo, pero había algo en esos ojos marrones que a Harry no le terminaba de gustar, venía de la mano de una chica bastante linda, encajada en un vestido, según el parecer de Harry, bastante ajustado, no parecía realmente feliz de estar allí

—Hola Sebastián— dijo amablemente Joyce, Harry podía notar como todo el ambiente de pronto se había vuelto ligeramente tenso, los demás hicieron ademanes de saludo mientras el hombre, junto a su pareja se sentaban en el lugar que daba justamente enfrente de ellos

—Vaya Malfoy, ¿Novio nuevo?— preguntó en tono burlón, Harry arqueó una ceja y miró a Draco, su mirada estaba tan fría y dura que le recordó la época de la escuela

—Harry, él es Visiani— dijo con voz helada, Harry le dio una mirada interrogante a Draco y luego a Sebastián, y solo asintió en respuesta

—Se ve mucho más guapo que Theo… ¿me preguntó si tendrá las mismas cualidades que él?— respondió Visiani hacia Draco, Dru abrió la boca para replicar pero Draco le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, y el silencio se prolongó apenas un instante, fue roto por el sonido de un micrófono en el fondo del salón en donde había un pequeño escenario en alto, un hombre grande y gordo, bastante mayor junto a una mujer, aparentemente de la misma edad, pero delgada y enfundada en un oscuro vestido miraban hacia el público

—Mis queridos compañeros de trabajo…— empezó a hablar el hombre en el escenario

—Goldsmith— murmuró Draco hacia Harry, su voz había cambiado de amigable a glacial, Harry quiso preguntar sobre lo que pasaba, pero se abstuvo, todos a su alrededor habían quedado completamente en silencio y sería difícil intentar preguntar a Draco en ese momento.

Draco miraba hacia el Señor Goldsmith y su mujer y sonreía de las bromas que el hombre gastaba pero no podía dejar de darle miradas de cuando en cuando a Visiani, en más de una ocasión lo había visto mirando a Harry, tratando de llamar su atención, aunque Harry parecía no darle mayor importancia. Se preguntó si intentaría ligarse a Harry como había hecho con Theo en una de las fiestas del diario. En todas las fiestas del diario, se tuvo que recordar con fastidio. Un golpe en su pierna lo hizo girar hacia Harry, tenía una mirada interrogante, Draco simplemente negó con la cabeza y volvió a prestar atención hacia el jefe, tratando de alejar los recuerdos que Visiani y su presencia traían a su mente, no tenía ya sentido, después de todo igual había perdido a Theo… Si es que alguna vez realmente lo había tenido.

Harry se dedicaba a mirar alrededor, apenas y tratando de seguir el hilo del discurso, la mayoría parecía entretenido en lo que el jefe de Draco decía, aunque a él no le llamaba mucho la atención, había notado a Draco de pronto mucho más tenso que antes y la mirada fija de Visiani, era de algún modo muy incómoda, se preguntó cual sería el motivo para que ese tipo tensara tanto el ambiente, y estaba seguro que tenía que ver con Nott, cuando Dru había estado en el departamento de Draco había soltado algo sobre el mal comportamiento de Theo y lo mal que Draco había quedado en el trabajo por eso, ¿acaso ese tipo tenía algo que ver?

El discurso terminó y el señor Goldsmith junto con su esposa invitaron a todos a que se sirvieran del almuerzo al tiempo que los mozos entraban al salón, cargando grandes fuentes de comida y botellas de vino, el ambiente pareció relajarse en la mesa mientras todos comían, aunque ya no se sentía más aquella camaradería inicial, la novia de Visiani apenas si probaba bocado, lucía aburrida mientras Visiani platicaba con Justin, que no parecía muy contento, replicando apenas con asentimientos ligeros, a su lado Marissa se había enfrascado en una conversación con Joyce, Stuart y Marcel. Draco parecía empeorar de humor conforme pasaba el tiempo, apenas y respondiendo a los comentarios que le hacía Dru o Jacke.

—Ya se le pasara… en cuanto esto termine— le murmuró Philip

Harry miró hacia Draco que se había inclinado un poco hacia Dru, comentando algo y luego se inclinó un poco más hacia Philip, agradeciendo que la mesa fuera lo suficientemente grande como para mantener ese tipo de conversaciones sin ser escuchados por todos —¿Es por culpa de ese tipo no? Del tal Visiani

—Cualquiera estaría molesto… realmente no sé como Crisstina— dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la novia de Visiani —lo puede aguantar tanto… no sé si eso es amor o estupidez— dijo finalmente aguantando una pequeña carcajada.

Harry se sintió ligeramente avergonzado recordando la gran cantidad de cosas que le había perdonado a Oliver, los rumores de infidelidad y todo lo malo que pasaba en su relación y pese a eso, pese a que se había casado la noche anterior, la seguridad de que aún lo amaba, de que sí se aparecía por esa puerta y le pedía regresar él lo aceptaría con los brazos abiertos y bajo cualquier condición ¿Eso pensaría la gente de él? ¿Qué más que amor era estupidez?

— ¿Draco no te lo ha contado?— preguntó preocupado Philip, al parecer había mal interpretado su silencio

—No

—Oh… lo siento

—No, no pasa nada…

Philip le dio una mirada interrogante, Harry solo sonrió en respuesta y se enderezó completamente en el momento que los mozos ya iban dejando el postre, pudo ver como la copa de Draco era rellenada una vez más con vino, y extendió su propia copa para obtener un poco más de vino, de pronto ya no se sentía nada cómodo, en su cabeza habían empezado a revolotear las escenas de la noche anterior, de la boda, y de algunas cosas más del pasado, de Oliver jurándole amor eterno, fidelidad… Realmente si era un estúpido.

Para cuando el almuerzo terminó y las mesas quedaron vacías, solo con las copas de vino y el resto de algún postre, Draco se sentía ligeramente ebrio, solo un poco, lo suficiente para sentirse más patético que aquella mañana que descubrió que había dormido con Potter o que aquella noche, unos años atrás cuando había descubierto el engaño de Theo con Visiani, en sus propias narices.

—Draco Malfoy— dijo una voz detrás de él y Draco dio un respingo, a su lado Harry lucía igual de sobresaltado

—Señor Goldsmith— dijo respetuosamente y poniéndose de pie —Señora Goldsmith— saludó a la mujer que estaba al lado, mirándolo atentamente

—Hola, Draco— respondió la señora con una inclinación de cabeza

—Les presento a Harry, Harry Potter— les dijo Draco al tiempo que Harry se ponía en pie

—Mucho gusto— respondió Harry dándole la mano a ambos

—Me parece genial que hayas traído a tu nuevo novio— dijo el señor Goldsmith con una sonrisa, Draco solo asintió esperando que Harry no contradijera la teoría de su jefe

—Si, ambos hacen una pareja de lo más linda— les dijo la mujer, Harry sonrió y enganchó su brazo al de Draco, el vino le había dado un poco de valor y osadía y bueno, si eso era bueno para Draco, ¡ya qué!

Draco trató de no parecer algo confuso o sorprendido por la acción de Harry y mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro —Gracias, es muy amable…

—No, tonterías— dijo el hombre dándole una palmada cariñosa en el hombro —Realmente te mereces a un buen muchacho a tu lado, no como ese…

—Querido, sigamos con los saludos — le interrumpió la mujer, el rostro del hombre se había tornado un poco más serio conforme daba el último comentario, pero se detuvo ante las palabras de su mujer y asintió hacia ellos una vez más antes de ahora saludar a Dru y su prometido.

Harry y Draco se dejaron caer en las sillas nuevamente, les llegaba retazos de la conversación que tenían Dru y su prometido con la pareja, pero no le prestaban mucha atención, cada uno metido en sus propios problemas

— ¿Siempre saluda a todos?— preguntó luego de un momento Harry hacia Draco que se había hecho de una de las botellas de vino y se servía un poco más en la copa

—Si… a todos— suspiró algo cansado —Por eso estas cosas demoran tanto tiempo — levantó la botella hacia la copa de Harry y sin preguntar también la rellenó

—Gracias— murmuró Harry y Draco medio sonrió mientras bebía de su copa.

***_***

Harry tenía que reconocer que Draco tenía razón, pasaron cerca de dos hora más, bebiendo en la mesa, con los compañeros de trabajo de Draco mientras el jefe seguía saludando, al menos ahora estaba ya en las mesas del fondo, Harry esperó a que todo pasara rápidamente

Draco escuchaba a medias la conversación de los demás, tratando de participar de ellas aunque no con mucho interés, al menos ahora Visiani se había largado a saludar a los de las otras mesas y había un poco más de tranquilidad, bebió un poco más de la copa y la mano de Harry se cerró en torno a su muñeca, deteniéndolo suavemente

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No crees que es suficiente?

— ¿Tú que crees?

—No deberías dejar que te afecte

—No sé de que hablas

—Del tipo ese… no deberías demostrarle que te afecta

—No lo hago— respondió rápidamente Draco al tiempo que el matrimonio Goldsmith subía una vez más al escenario, todos se quedaron rápidamente en silencio, mirándolos expectantes

—Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por haber venido a pasar una tarde tan agradable con nosotros— dijo la señora con una sonrisa

—Nosotros nos despedimos… pero ustedes son libres de quedarse el tiempo que gusten

Todos aplaudieron hacia la pareja que pronto desapareció por una de las puertas laterales, y entonces las conversaciones y risas subieron de volumen

—Al fin…— murmuró Draco poniéndose en pie

—Oh no, no te irás— le atajó Dru por el brazo

—Todos iremos por una copa a Cassiopeia— le dijo Justin

—No me gusta mucho ese lugar— contestó Draco

—Vamos Draco… eso pasó hace tiempo y…— Dru se detuvo ante la mirada de advertencia que le dio Draco

—No, en serio creo que…— intentó excusarse Draco, Harry se había puesto de pie a su lado

—Hace mucho que no sales con nosotros por una copa— apoyó Adam

—Será divertido — dijo Stuart

—Y Sebastian no vendrá— completó Joyce

—Estoy ya cansado, de verdad, chicos

—Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, apuesto a que Harry si quiere venir — dijo Marcel mirando a Harry

Harry solo se encogió de hombros y miró hacia Draco, esperando que persistiera en su negativa

—Pues… — Draco le devolvió la mirada a Harry y suspiró una vez más, ¿Qué sería mejor, una copa o ir a casa?

—Dale Draco, te hará bien— le murmuró Harry muy cerca del oído.

—Tú irás conmigo— le respondió

—Pero…

—Supongo que a ti también te hará bien— dijo tomándolo de la mano, debía ser la cantidad de vino lo que hacía que le fuera más fácil tocar a Harry como si fuera algo natural entre ellos. —Iremos— dijo hacia sus compañeros

—¡Genial!— dijo Emily poniéndose en pie, todos la imitaron y rápidamente avanzaron por el aún concurrido salón hasta llegar a las puertas que daban a la calle, Harry se sorprendió de que la calle ya estuviera oscura, había pasado mucho más tiempo del que pensaba, y Draco aún lo sujetaba por la mano, se le hacía extraño que alguien lo llevara de la mano, incluso durante el tiempo que pasó junto a Oliver no iban tomados de la mano a ningún lado, y no se sentía tan mal en realidad.

— ¿Dónde queda Cassiopeia? — preguntó Harry hacia Draco

— ¿No conoces Cassiopeia?— preguntó Draco ligeramente asombrado

—Se ve que no has leído mucho de Draco— dijo Dru que caminaba a su lado —Fue uno de sus primeros artículos

— ¿Lo criticaste?

Draco se encogió de hombros —Pero ellos no se tienen que enterar de que fui yo y además luego de eso el lugar se volvió mucho mejor

—Cierto— coincidió Jacke

— ¿Siempre van allí entonces?— continuó preguntando Harry no sabiendo exactamente hacia donde iban y recordándose una vez más que debería andar un poco más en el mundo muggle, se había alejado demasiado por que a Oliver no le gustaba… Y allí estaba de nuevo, Oliver en sus pensamientos, ¿Y es que de verdad nunca podría dejar de pensar o asociar cosas con él?

—Harry— llamó la voz de Draco, y Harry dio un respingo —Ya llegamos— dijo frunciendo el ceño — ¿Estás bien?— preguntó en un murmullo mientras los demás se apresuraban a entrar

—Si… lo siento, solo recordaba

—Oh… alguna manía de Wood?

—Algo así…

—Entiendo… Si no quieres ir puedo decirles a los demás que te sientes mal o algo así…

—No, vamos tomamos una copa y listo— dijo Harry tratando de sonreír, Draco solo asintió y tiró de él hacia dentro.

El lugar era un bar bastante oscuro, lleno de mesas con pequeñas lámparas de colores, la bulla de la gente riendo y hablando se entremezclaba con una melodía acelerada que Harry no conocía pero que parecía bastante buena. Todos caminaron hacia el fondo del lugar, donde al parecer había una gran mesa vacía, era mucho más pequeña que la que había en el restaurante y pronto todos se acomodaron en torno a ella

—Los periodistas— dijo la voz de un chico de pronto, Harry se giró para ver a un muchacho de cabellos oscuros, unos cuantos mechones de color azul sobresalían de su larga cabellera y pudo ver un pequeño pendiente en la oreja izquierda, el chico parecía encantado por servirles —Por la ropa veo que vienen de una buena fiesta

—Más o menos, ¿Cómo has estado Nick?— preguntó Adam, los demás saludaron también y Nick les sonrió

—Y hasta Draco vino… — algo en su gesto parecía de alguna manera burlón, Draco simplemente asintió en silencio, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, preguntándose una vez más en que momento se le había ocurrido aceptar, en general su día había estado lleno de acciones cuestionables, como tener a Potter a un lado fingiendo ser su novio o algo por el estilo. — ¿Y tu eres periodista también?— le preguntó a Harry

—No, yo estoy con él— dijo enganchando su brazo al de Draco, Nick le dio una mirada curiosa y sonrió

—Genial… ¿Qué se van a servir?

—Tequila— gritaron casi todos a la vez,

—Bien entonces, ¿12 tequilas y 12 cervezas?

—Como siempre— confirmó Adam, Nick solo asintió y desapareció rápidamente, la conversación entre ellos se volvió mucho más divertida y fluida que en el restaurante, todos reían y conversaban en voz bastante alta, debido a la bulla alrededor, Nick apareció poco tiempo después con una bandeja tan grande que Harry se quedó mirando atentamente como lograba mantener el equilibrio sin usar magia.

Todos brindaron con los pequeños shots de tequila, Draco sintió como el licor quemaba su pecho y su mente se hacía más liviana aún, se preguntó si sería posible mantenerse para siempre en ese estado, demasiado atontado como para poder conectar más que un par de ideas pero no tanto como para poder fingir delante de los demás que realmente los estaba escuchando. A su lado Harry parecía estar sonriendo ligeramente de alguna de las bromas de Stuart mientras bebía lentamente su cerveza.

Aunque habían dicho que solo un trago, Harry tenía conciencia de que aquel era su tercer tequila, Draco parecía ya completamente ido y esperaba poder terminar su cerveza y aprovechar aquello como excusa para poder irse a casa, después de todo él tampoco estaba para nada sobrio y no sería responsable seguir allí.

—Debo ir al baño— informó Harry a Draco que estaba en ese momento comentando algo con Joyce, Draco apenas e hizo una afirmación distraídamente mientras Harry se ponía de pie.

El lugar era mucho más grande de lo que le había parecido a simple vista, conforme avanzaba pudo ver que a los lados, donde él había supuesto eran las paredes, eran pequeños apartados, donde varios grupos brindaban y festejaban, conforme había pasado el tiempo el lugar se había llenado mucho más, haciendo más difícil el transito hasta que por fin pudo dar con los baños.

***_***

—Entonces dinos, ¿Hace cuanto sales con él?— preguntó Emily en cuanto Harry desapareció de la vista

—No mucho… — respondió Draco dando un sorbo a su cerveza y esperando que Harry no demorara demasiado.

—Me parece buen chico

—Si, todo un santo — murmuró Draco

—Y amable— apoyó Marissa

—Y fiel— dijo Marcel, Draco dejó la botella de cerveza de un golpe sobre la mesa y el rostro de todos se paralizó —Lo siento— se apresuró a decir Marcel hacia Draco —Lo he dicho sin pensar

—Ya

—Draco… No te pongas así… solo fue un comentario— le regañó Dru

—Ya, ¿Pueden simplemente dejarlo?

—Lo siento— repitió Marcel y Draco solo asintió en respuesta, de pronto unos gritos llegaron del fondo del salón, todos se giraron en esa dirección

— ¿Qué estará pasando?— preguntó Justin poniéndose en pie

— Una pelea— dijo un chico pasando cerca de ellos

Draco dio una mirada más y algo le dijo que era buena idea ir por Harry, ya conocía la fama que tenía para meterse en líos, y no se equivocaba.

***_***

Antes de salir Harry se mojó la cara en el lavabo, examinando su reflejo en el espejo, no se veía tan mal, algo acalorado tal vez, pero fuera de eso no se notaba que el alcohol ya estaba haciendo efectos en él —por segunda noche consecutiva, genial Harry— se regañó antes de girar y salir, la puerta no se había terminado de cerrar cuando un hombre se le puso en frente

—Harry, ¿verdad?— preguntó Visiani con voz ronca y pegándose un poco más a Harry, que dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente, lamentando estar en un lugar con tantos muggles alrededor y no poder usar su varita

—Déjame pasar— replicó Harry con voz que quería parecer firme.

—Te he estado observando ¿sabes?

—Oh, ¿y se supone que eso me debe emocionar?

—Yo sé que Draco es algo atractivo… pero créeme, en cualquier momento volverá con ese noviecito suyo y te dejará de lado

—No me digas— replicó Harry cruzándose de brazos.

—Si, así será… ¿y entonces que pasará contigo?— Harry abrió la boca para replicar pero Visiani continuó hablando — ¿Por qué tu y yo no vamos allá adentro y nos conocemos un poco más? — dijo señalando con la cabeza la puerta del baño

—Por que no te vas con tu novia y me dejas en paz— dijo Harry empujándolo para pasar

—Hey, que a mi nadie me empuja— replicó Visiani jalando a Harry por el hombro, pero se soltó bruscamente

—Y a mi no me tacas— gritó Harry dándole un empujón, agradeciendo que el golpe haya hecho retroceder al chico un par de pasos, le dio una mirada de desprecio y avanzó varios pasos más, decidido ahora si a irse, con o sin Draco, un golpe en su hombro lo hizo trastabillar hacia delante

—No vuelvas a empujarme— gritó Visiani, a su alrededor la gente se apartó un poco mirándolos con interés

—Idiota— se burló Harry dándole la espalda una vez más, para salir de allí, no necesitaba una pelea ahora

—Cobarde— replicó Visiani empujándolo nuevamente

Harry se giró lentamente, con los puños apretados y el corazón latiéndole con furia —Nunca Más Vuelvas a Llamarme Cobarde— dijo cada palabra con rabia conforme avanzaba hacia el chico que de pronto parecía ligeramente atemorizado

—Cobarde— replicó a pesar de todo y entonces Harry dio el primer golpe, directo a la mandíbula, haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos más.

***_***

—Demonios, es Harry— gritó Justin que iba delante de Draco, abriéndose paso entre la gente arremolinada en torno a la pelea

—Mierda— masculló Draco

— ¡Oh si, le esta dando su merecido a Visiani!— replicó Jacke

— ¡Dale Harry!— gritó Dru, Draco no supo en que momento los había alcanzado

— ¡No lo animen! — gritó Draco hacia sus amigos antes de empujar a un par de chicos y llegar al centro, Visiani estaba ya tirado en el piso y Harry lo golpeaba con bastante fuerza, mientras a su alrededor la gente seguía animando la pelea

— ¡Para ya! — gritó Draco sujetando a Harry por los brazos, parecía poseído, trataba aún de soltarse de su agarre mientras Visiani se sujetaba el rostro, al parecer le había roto la nariz, y Draco no pudo dejar de sonreír ligeramente

—Déjame, Malfoy— gruñó Harry

—Potter, basta he dicho— dijo jalándolo con más fuerza, ambos cayeron al piso mientras Visiani se levantaba rápidamente

—Idiota… ¿que te has creído?— murmuró el hombre alejándose hacia el baño.

— ¡Sí, corre! ¡A ver si aprendes a no molestar!— gritó Harry, de pronto la gente se fue disipando con ayuda de un par de mozos, solo los amigos de Draco permanecieron de pie cerca de ellos.

—Es un completo imbécil— murmuró Harry entrecortadamente, aún con la furia recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Draco le dio una mirada preocupada —Te has lastimado— dijo apuntando hacia su labio partido

—Ya se me pasara— dijo poniéndose en pie, Draco lo imitó

— ¿Pero que fue lo que pasó?— le preguntó Draco

— ¡El muy creído quería que fuera al baño con él! — Dijo Harry en voz alta y ofendida, —Como si yo fuera una puta cualquiera que se iría con el primer gilipollas que se me pone en frente… Como si él fuera la gran cosa— A Harry no se le pasó por alto que los amigos de Draco apartaron la vista, y que Draco de pronto se puso más pálido e incómodo.

—Mejor será que nos vayamos— le dijo Draco luego de un momento,

— ¿De que me he perdido?— le preguntó en un susurro a Draco que solo negó con la cabeza

—Vamos, en mi casa te puedo curar eso— dijo Draco caminando hacia la salida, esperaba que Harry lo siguiera, y si no lo hacía, pues igual daba, es más, tal vez y hasta era mejor. No tenía ganas de lidiar con eso ahora.

—Lo siento…— murmuró Harry pasando junto a los amigos de Draco —Me gustó mucho conocerlos…— Dru le sujetó de un brazo y se pegó a él, mirando hacia donde Draco seguía avanzando.

—La primera vez que Draco trajo a Theodore, Theodore se metió con Sebastian en el baño… ya sabes para que— murmuró apenas la chica, Harry le dio una mirada de incredulidad y ella solo asintió

—Gracias— murmuró antes de caminar mucho más rápido para alcanzar a Draco antes de que cruzara la puerta, tal vez luego se desaparecería y ya no lo podría seguir hasta su casa.

***_***

Caminaron por varias calles en completo silencio, Draco había encendido un cigarro y parecía demasiado metido en sus pensamientos como para siquiera notar la presencia de Harry a su lado, hasta que llegaron a lo que al parecer era un callejón.

—Te llevaré a mi casa para curarte— le dijo Draco en voz baja y Harry solo asintió en respuesta sujetándose del brazo que Draco le tendía, la sensación de aparición incrementó su mareo y cuando aparecieron en la sala cayó contra el piso, mientras Draco se dejaba caer sobre uno de los sofás desatando su corbata y mirándolo con aire distraído.

—Lamento lo que pasó en el bar— dijo Harry al fin sentándose en el sillón delante de Draco

—Se lo merecía… muchos deberían aprender de ti— masculló Draco pasando la corbata sobre su cabeza y dejándola a un lado, se deshizo del saco también

—No sabía que tú y Visiani se tenían bronca porque…

—Voy a traer algo para curarte— interrumpió Draco poniéndose en pie, y caminando hacia el fondo del pasillo, Harry suspiró cansado y se deshizo de la corbata y el saco, se desabotonó un poco la camisa y se recostó completamente sobre el sofá, sintiéndose cansado, aturdido y extrañado en medio de toda aquella situación.

Draco apareció solo unos momentos después, cargando un pequeño botiquín, también se había abierto varios botones de la camisa y se la había soltado del agarre del pantalón, lucía aún igual o más miserable que cuando habían salido del bar —No tardaré mucho— le dijo Draco arrodillándose delante de él con la cajita de primeros auxilios abierta

— ¿Medicamentos muggles?— preguntó extrañado mirando hacia el interior de la cajita

— Claro que no, bueno hay un par de cosas muggles, pero casi todo es de nuestro mundo— dijo mientras extraía un pequeño pomo con una sustancia oscura en su interior —Estará frío por un momento y luego curará la herida — informó mientras abría el pomo.

Harry arrugó la nariz por el olor — ¡Puaj!, Malfoy ¿qué es eso?

—Solo una pomada para curar cortes y golpes… Ya no seas llorón ¿quieres?— replicó Draco acercando sus dedos a los labios de Harry, que se apartó un poco

—No soy llorón — replicó Harry, Draco puso los ojos en blanco y finalmente Harry se volvió a acercar lo suficiente para que pudiera untar aquella cosa en sus labios, efectivamente, en un principio se sentía bastante fría, y el olor no desaparecía, pero mientras Draco cerraba ya el pomo y lo metía dentro de la cajita una agradable sensación hormigueante surgió en sus labios por un instante y luego nada.

—Te dije que se curaría rápidamente— murmuró Draco sentándose a un lado de Harry y dejando la caja de primeros auxilios a un lado

—Vaya… tendrás que decirme donde la compraste— comentó Harry tocándose los labios suavemente

—La hice yo, y cuando quieras más puedes pedírmelo, yo te la preparo— respondió Draco desinteresadamente, Harry le dio una mirada interrogante, pensando si tomarse en serio o no la propuesta de Draco, él tenía asumido que luego de esa tarde lo más probable es que no se cruzaran más.

—Entonces…— murmuró Harry suavemente cuando el silencio se volvió insoportablemente incómodo

— ¿Quieres una copa?— preguntó Draco poniéndose en pie, y caminando hacia la cocina, de pronto la sensación de quedarse solo nuevamente, en aquel horrible y, según su estado de ánimo, gigante departamento le parecía hasta cierto punto atemorizante.

— ¿Aún quieres seguir bebiendo?— preguntó Harry incrédulo mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos un pañuelo para limpiar los rastros de pomada en sus labios.

— ¿Acaso hay algo más que pueda hacer?

—Beber no soluciona nada— replicó Harry

—Pelear tampoco

—Yo no peleé por que estaba sintiéndome triste

— ¿Ah no? Cuéntame una cosa, Potter, ¿Por que te suspendieron?— preguntó Draco levantando una ceja mientras regresaba a la sala con una botella de vodka y un par de vasos bastante pequeños.

— Ese no es tu asunto— contestó Harry a la defensiva

—Ya…— dijo Draco mientras se sentaba en el sofá, junto a Harry y dejaba los pequeños vasos en la mesa de centro —Entonces tampoco es tu asunto la cantidad que yo beba

Harry dio un suspiro cansado y tomó el vaso que Draco había llenado con Vodka, mirándolo y analizando si sería buena idea continuar bebiendo

—Vamos, Potter, mañana tampoco tendrás trabajo— le animó Draco mientras levantaba el vaso en señal de brindis hacia Harry

— ¿Por qué bebes conmigo?— preguntó Harry antes de acercar el vaso hasta sus labios y dejar que todo el contenido cayera en su boca, haciendo un recorrido ardiente por su garganta, trató lo más posible de no hacer gestos, junto a él, Draco ya había terminado también su vaso y lo sostenía entre ambas manos, mirándolo fijamente, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. —No tienes que contestar ¿sabes?—continuó Harry luego de un momento de silencio

—Supongo que por que no me quiero quedar solo justo ahora…— contestó Draco rellenando los vasos una vez más

— ¿Y tus amigos?— preguntó Harry

— ¿Y los tuyos?— replicó Draco, Harry arqueó una ceja pero no contestó, —Bien… supongo que esto lo entenderás, aunque aún no sé por que demonios te estoy contando todas estas cosas…

—O por que estamos bebiendo juntos luego de haber ido al almuerzo de tu jefe— completó Harry

Draco sonrió de lado y asintió suavemente —Precisamente… — levantó su vaso lleno de licor y lo bebió de un solo trago antes de continuar hablando —No me quedan muchos amigos, no después de todo lo que Theo provocó en mi vida y los que quedan me miran de manera que me hace sentir peor de lo que ya me puedo sentir…

—Como si tuvieras algún tipo de enfermedad terminal— agregó Harry y Draco asintió en respuesta

—Siempre preguntando si realmente estas bien

—O si necesitas ayuda…

—O compañía

—Sé que lo hacen por que se preocupan por mi— dijo Harry sirviendo él esta vez el licor en ambos vasos —Pero aún así no puedo dejar de leer en sus ojos ese tan odioso "te lo dije"

—Sí, y lo peor de todo es que tienen razón, me lo advirtieron…— dijo Draco buscando con la mirada un cenicero, cuando lo encontró sobre uno de los estantes decidió que mejor era ir por el al estilo muggle, el alcohol ya estaba muy presente en su organismo y no quería terminar con un pesado cenicero clavado en la frente al convocarlo.

—Y a mi…— murmuró Harry, dejándose caer completamente contra el sofá y cerrando los ojos —Fui tan idiota…

—Fuimos— corrigió Draco mientras encendía un cigarro, Harry abrió los ojos y se lo quitó de las manos, el olor a tabaco le había provocado ganas de fumar, Draco le dio una mirada desaprobatoria y encendió otro cigarro, por un momento más ambos se quedaron en silencio, Draco observaba distraídamente como el humo de su cigarro se elevaban hacia lo alto creando figuras interesantes

— ¿Por qué estás en el mungo muggle? — preguntó de pronto Harry rellenando nuevamente los vasos, de pronto el licor y el conversar se sentía mejor… de alguna manera mitigaba el dolor.

— Tú eres el auror… tú deberías saberlo

—No lo sé, tú y tu padre quedaron en buena posición luego de ayudar en la guerra a la orden— replicó rápidamente Harry, no había siquiera intentado ya estar al tanto de la vida de los Malfoy luego de que la guerra terminara, sin embargo si estaba seguro que aún seguían conservando muchas de sus empresas y seguían siendo asquerosamente ricos, lo cual era todo un contraste con lo que al parecer era la vida del heredero

Draco dio un trago a su vaso y lo rellenó una vez más, sin esperar a Harry antes de contestar —He sido desheredado

Harry parpadeó confuso, esperando a que soltara una carcajada o le dijera que no era cierto, pero aquello no ocurrió, dejó que Draco rellenara su vaso antes de preguntar — ¿Es en serio?

—Sí, dale gracias a Theo— dijo Draco haciendo un brindis al aire

—Pero él y tú ya no están juntos, ahora puedes ir y…

—Ni lo creas, Potter — interrumpió Draco con mirada furiosa —No es tan simple como eso y no te diré más

Harry carraspeo algo incómodo y jaló el paquete de cigarros que Draco había dejado sobre la mesa para encender otro y dejar que el ambiente se calmara un poco, pensando en lo injusto que había sido Lucius Malfoy en cerrarle las puertas a Draco solo por estar enamorado

—Supongo que aún sigues siendo amigo de la comadreja y la sabelotodo — dijo Draco luego de un momento, Harry le dio una mirada molesta pero asintió

—Si, aunque Ron, y no le digas comadreja, —advirtió Harry y Draco sonrió con burla —Estuvo molesto conmigo un par de meses, hace poco… ¿adivina por culpa de quien?

—Oh… sí te consuela, no he visto a Pansy ni a Blaise desde hace más de un año, cuando peleé con ellos por Theo… ellos me advirtieron que…— Draco hizo un gesto de dolor y se sirvió un poco más de licor, —Aunque aún me veo de vez en cuando con Crable y Goyle, y Millicent…— Harry notó como las manos le temblaban un poco, en realidad todo parecía temblar a su alrededor, pudo ver que la botella, originalmente llena estaba ya muy cerca de la mitad, se preguntó cual sería su aguante antes de caer derribado en el sofá, completamente inconciente.

— ¿Crees que realmente serán felices?— preguntó Harry con voz algo más temblorosa, Draco le dio una mirada preocupada, lo último que necesitaba precisamente en ese momento era que Potter se pusiera a llorar, y no sólo por que no le gustaba ver a la gente llorar, si no por que estaba seguro que terminaría llorando él también y eso era algo realmente patético, toda la situación lo era.

—Honestamente, espero que no y tú deberías esperar lo mismo, anoche te lo dije, no merecen nuestra preocupación

Harry asintió en respuesta buscando la forma de alejarse del tema de la noche anterior, durante todo el día que habían pasado juntos al parecer habían hecho una tregua silenciosa sobre no mencionar el que se habían acostado, y prefería que siguiera así —Entonces… ahora eres escritor… ¿Cómo llegaste allí?

Draco negó suavemente con la cabeza y se dejó caer hacia atrás, soplando suavemente hacia arriba y alejando un par de mechones que caían sobre su frente —Luego de que la guerra terminó necesitaba algo de tiempo para… no sé, alejarme de todo lo que había pasado y mi padre me dejó mudar aquí… la idea era que me tomara algo así como un año sabático, empecé a leer y congeniar un poco más con el mundo de los muggles, no me parecía tan malo después de todo lo que vi en la época de tú-ya-sabes-quien, sin querer empecé a interesarme en la cultura de este mundo y me gustaron muchas cosas de sus escritores muggles, lo siguiente fue la universidad… literatura— Draco soltó una carcajada y Harry giró lo suficiente para mirarlo de manera preocupada —hubieras visto la cara que puso mi padre cuando se lo dije… casi le da un ataque

—Puedo imaginarlo, pensé que estudiarías algo como no sé… economía… ya sabes, por los negocios

—Eso es realmente aburrido, Potter— murmuró Draco mirándolo también, ambos estaban recostados sobre el sofá y sus brazos y piernas se rozaban apenas, Draco soltó un suspiro, la necesidad de estar con alguien que apartara el dolor apareció nuevamente, tal como la noche anterior —Luego de eso estuve en la universidad apenas un par de años… descubrí que me gustaba mucho leer y escribir, postulé a varios diarios, todo como pasatiempo… tenía mucho tiempo libre y los del "Londres Hoy" se interesaron en mi trabajo…

—Nunca he leído ese diario— confesó Harry mirando aún hacia Draco, y sintiendo la necesidad de pegarse un poco más a él, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo de alguna manera lo atraía —Supongo que debes ser un buen escritor para tener ya tanto tiempo allí

—La columna que hago ahora la tengo desde hace año y medio, antes solo me permitían escribir reseñas de eventos… — Siguió explicando Draco y acercándose un poco más a Harry que parecía no querer alejarse

—Lo compraré para leer lo que pones— murmuró Harry terminando de acortar la distancia entre ellos, algo en su mente le gritó que se detuviera, que estaba a punto de caer nuevamente, al igual que la noche anterior, decidió mandar esa voz muy lejos, justo a donde le hubiera gustado mandar todos sus sentimientos hacia Oliver

—Sale los lunes y viernes— contestó Draco en voz demasiado baja, siendo conciente de la disposición de Harry pero aún así esperando a que diera el primer paso — Firmo como Miles Black

—mmm ok…— murmuró Harry desinteresadamente pegándose completamente a él, a solo un par de centímetros de sus labios, suaves, rosados, muy apetecibles, dio un pequeño suspiro y cerró la distancia entre ellos, besándolos rudamente, tal como la noche anterior, lo envolvió un sabor a tabaco y alcohol que se sentía extrañamente bien en toda esa situación, sentía las manos de Draco sujetándolo por los brazos, mientras esa boca se abría completamente para él

Draco gimió suavemente mientras la lengua de Potter entraba en él y exploraba todo de forma agresiva y desesperada, sus manos abandonaron el agarre de los brazos y empezaron a buscar los botones de la camisa, jalándola y tratando de sacarla, una de las manos de Potter lo sujetaba por la nuca, jugueteando con los cabellos sueltos, la otra había bajado un poco más, por la espalda hasta llegar a una de sus nalgas.

—Malfoy— murmuró Harry apartándose del beso y bajando por la barbilla y el cuello, dando pequeños besos y mordiscos, sus manos volvieron al frente y también intentaron deshacerse de la camisa y de todo lo que hubiera en su camino

—Dormitorio— respondió Draco antes de soltar un pequeño gemido por la sensación en el punto en donde Harry estaba mordiendo en ese momento.

Harry apenas y asintió, aún dando pequeñas mordidas que, Draco sabía, mañana serían marcas, pero no le importó, encontró la forma de levantar a Harry del sofá y aún sin despegarse el uno del otro, besándose en los labios nuevamente, lo llevó hasta el dormitorio, no se molestó en prender las luces, no se preocupó de nada más que ese cuerpo caliente y ansioso que se frotaba contra él cada vez con más fuerza.

Cayeron una vez más sobre la cama, uno al lado del otro, desnudos, sus piernas entrelazadas y sus manos acariciándose desesperadamente, mientras se besaban descuidadamente, muchos dientes y saliva mientras la habitación se llenaba de gemidos.

Harry soltó un pequeño jadeo cuando sintió el cuerpo de Draco empujándolo un poco más sobre la cama, dejándolo completamente de espaldas, los labios de Draco volvieron a morder su cuello y él se arqueó por las sensaciones que eso enviaba al resto de su cuerpo, sobre todo a su erección, se sentía realmente caliente y excitado, las manos de Draco bajaron un poco más, hasta colarse entre sus piernas, un par de dedos tanteando entre sus nalgas y Harry se estremeció por el toque, por primera vez en lo que le parecían horas su mente se despejó un poco ¿Realmente iba a dejar que Malfoy lo poseyera? No había dejado que nadie más hiciera eso, Oliver había sido el primero y el único, se lo había prometido muchas veces… —Malfoy— murmuró apartándolo un poco con sus manos, Draco apenas y pareció enterarse mientras trataba de acercarse una vez más a él —Para… así no— pidió con voz que sonó, para vergüenza de Harry, más atemorizada que imponente

Draco levantó el rostro por completo, encarando a Harry, había algo en su mirada y su voz que hizo que el estómago le diera una vuelta completa ¿Sería que Potter ahora se había arrepentido de eso? — ¿Qué?

—Así no— repitió Harry, sentía sus mejillas arder mucho más que solo unos instantes antes y agradeció que finalmente todo estuviera a oscuras, para que Draco no notara eso.

—Oh… ¿No me digas que tú nunca…?— preguntó Draco algo indeciso, levantándose un poco más hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre Harry

—Por supuesto que sí— rebatió rápidamente Harry, no pudiendo evitar apreciar, aún en la oscuridad el cuerpo de Draco sobre él, su erección dio un respingo al ver la de Draco, levantada hasta casi dar con su estómago, de un color oscuro, invitadora a acariciar y chupar

—Entonces…— murmuró Draco acercándose un poco más hacia Harry, no estaba dispuesto a ceder el control, no esa noche al menos, necesitaba poseer a alguien y era Potter el que estaba a mano así que no se detendría

—Malfoy…— gimió Harry entrecortadamente mientras los dientes de Draco aprisionaban una parte de su cuello, mordiendo deliciosamente

—Solo déjate llevar…— le respondió Draco subiendo hasta su oreja y mordiéndolo una vez más, dudó un instante antes del siguiente comentario, sopesando que aquello podría ser bien la llave para que Potter se dejara follar o simplemente para que se apartara y se marchara —Él no está más en tu vida… no está para que le guardes ningún tipo de fidelidad

Harry dio un respingo, alejando todas las sensaciones de placer que hasta ese momento Draco le estaba dando con sus caricias, sus manos empujaron el cuerpo que tenía sobre él mucho más fácil de lo que hubiera pensado, su corazón martillaba con fuerza y su respiración se fue acelerando cada vez más, clavó su mirada en la de Draco, solo había deseo allí, y tuvo que reconocer que él también sentía ese deseo, finalmente su mente le dio la razón a Draco, no tenía sentido seguir guardando fidelidad a alguien que no estaba allí, a alguien que no había cumplido ninguna de las promesas que le había hecho, y eso dolía, dolía demasiado, de la misma forma que había dolido la noche anterior, o dos semanas atrás, de la misma forma que dolería mañana, hiciera lo que hiciera.

Draco apenas y contuvo la respiración un momento, viendo en Harry toda la confusión y la pena, la misma pena que él sentía, aunque esperaba no reflejarla tan claramente, se acercó lentamente, tanteando el terreno, hasta besar los labios de Harry una vez más, por un instante sintió cierta resistencia, pero pese a eso insistió, besando cada vez con más fuerza, con más energía, sin romper el beso se acomodó entre las piernas de Harry que las abrió y le cedió paso sin ninguna negativa ya

Harry dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras Draco seguía mordiendo y besando, sintió nuevamente un par de dedos tanteando su entrada y tomó una bocanada de aire, obligando a su cuerpo a relajarse, no le parecía justo que aún tuviera que sentir toda esa culpabilidad y miedo a incumplir su palabra, no después de todo lo que había pasado

Sabía que Harry no estaba completamente con él en ese momento, que estaba temblando ligeramente, pero aquello no le importó, realmente no le importaba nada en ese momento, mientras separaba más las piernas de Potter y se acomodaba entre ellas o mientras invocaba su varita para presionarla en la pequeña y rosada entrada, solo podía sentir la necesidad de poseerlo, poseer algo, de dejarse llevar y apartar el dolor en su pecho aunque sea por un instante, sintió a Harry jadear conforme el hechizo lubricante se expandía en su interior, y aplicó otro más sobre su propio miembro, tirando distraídamente la varita a un lado, levantó un poco más las piernas de Harry y presionó contra su entrada.

No estaba relajado, para nada relajado y lo sabía, sabía que su cuerpo de alguna manera estaba reaccionando de la peor manera en ese momento, el sentimiento de culpa no se iba conforme sentía como Draco empujaba en su interior, pero aún así no se negó, algo en él lo hacía mantenerse allí, dispuesto a borrar la idea de pertenencia y exclusividad a Oliver, giró el rostro un poco y apretó los dientes para evitar que un quejido escapara de sus labios conforme el dolor punzante que era la erección de Draco entraba en él.

—Oh sí— jadeó entrecortadamente Draco cuando por fin pudo estar completamente dentro, la sensación era intensa, completamente rodeado por ese cuerpo caliente y apretado, las piernas de Harry estaban sobre su pecho, se abrazó a ellas y salió un poco para entrar nuevamente, un suave gemido fue la respuesta de Harry, Draco le dio una ligera mirada preocupada, aún tenía los dientes apretados y el rostro hacia un lado, se preguntó si tal vez debía detenerse, y aún con el miedo a que la respuesta fuera afirmativa preguntó — ¿Quieres que pare?

Harry abrió los ojos y giró lo suficiente para mirar a Draco, el dolor en su culo aún estaba presente, y sabía que no desaparecería pronto, y menos si es que no se relajaba por completo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y trató de poner mucha fuerza y seguridad a su voz — ¡Sólo fóllame! ¡Fuerte!— pidió sin sentir demasiada vergüenza como pensaba podía sentir al hacerlo, necesitaba eso, necesitaba continuar y no necesitaba a alguien cariñoso o preocupado, sólo sexo y del rudo para alejar de su mente a Oliver, la traición y todo lo demás.

Y Draco así lo hizo, entrando y saliendo con fuerza de él, podía escuchar los gemidos entrecortados de Harry mezclados con los suyos, sus cuerpos chocando, el sudor resbalándole por la espalda y la cama chirriando suavemente.

Cada vez más rápido y fuerte, cada vez más lejos de la realidad, una que no le agradaba mucho, no supo exactamente en que momento pero su cuerpo se fue relajando y desplazando hacia ese punto de placer que lo enloquecía, Draco golpeaba en cada una de sus embestidas contra su próstata, y sin darse cuenta se encontraba arqueándose y contorsionándose cada vez más desesperado, acariciándose con rudeza — ¡Más! — exigió mientras su mano seguía subiendo y bajando más rápido incluso de lo que Draco lo estaba tomando — ¡Más fuerte!

Y Draco le levantó un poco más las piernas y golpeó con fuerza sintiendo como todo ese cuerpo caliente lo apretaba cada vez más, y como eso enviaba señales de placer a cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, incontrolable ya golpeó erráticamente unas cuantas veces más, dejándose llevar por su propio orgasmo, apenas y sintió como Harry se arqueaba mucho más y soltaba un grito profundo y ronco.

Las piernas de Harry se deslizaron lentamente hacia los lados y él se retiró con algo de cuidado, hasta poder dejarse caer a un lado, Harry se hizo un ovillo dándole la espalda y Draco se preguntó si es que acaso estaría bien o tendría otro ataque de culpabilidad, invocó su varita e hizo un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos antes de jalar los cobertores del piso y pasarlos sobre ambos, Harry no se había movido de su posición.

Sucio. Culpable. Culpable y sucio, así era como se sentía, la sensación era peor que la de la noche anterior, apretó sus brazos en torno a su pecho y se preguntó cual sería la forma más rápida de salir de ese sitio, de aquel lecho en el que había dejado que el miedo a la soledad y el deseo se impusieran a sus propias promesas, a su propia convicción, él no era así, sabía que Oliver no estaría nunca más para él, sin embargo eso no lo hacía sentir mejor, solo peor, pese a haber mantenido siempre su palabra lo había perdido, de nada había servido y aún así no podía dejar de sentirse como si fuera él el traidor.

—Potter…— murmuró Draco suavemente, sus párpados le pesaban bastante y estaba a punto de dormirse, agradecía el haber tenido una mala noche y un día demasiado ocupado y con mucho alcohol como para sentirse en ese estado y no con la mente despejada para pensar en lo que estaba pasando, aunque el que Potter no se moviera era preocupante

—Solo duérmete— le dijo Harry con voz dura, no podía moverse, sabía que no sería capaz, pero tampoco pensaba mantener una conversación con él en ese momento, solo lo haría sentir todo mil veces peor.

— ¿Te he lastimado?— preguntó Draco tocándole el hombro, pero Harry le dio un manotazo alejándolo

—No, y no tiene nada que ver contigo

—Oh… — suspiró Draco —Es por Wood— afirmó —No vale la pena que lo llores, ninguno de los dos lo vale

—Deja de decir eso— le increpó Harry volteando totalmente para encararlo —Deja de decirlo

—Es cierto, Potter, debes aceptarlo

—Tú tampoco lo aceptas, así que no me pidas a mi que lo haga, tú sabes lo que siento, por que sientes lo mismo

—Potter— siseó Draco sintiéndose de pronto más despierto y asimilando cada una de las palabras de Harry, asimilando la verdad

—Es cierto, tú también estás enamorado de Nott, por más que pretendas que no es así, te afecta, así que no te metas con mis formas de manejarlo si tú no puedes controlar las tuyas

—¡Basta!

—Le amas… no es sólo "creo que le quería" como dijiste ayer— gritó Harry sentándose completamente, irse ahora le parecía mucho más fácil

—Eso no lo puedes saber — Draco también se sentó y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo enojado.

—Sí que lo sé, y también como te sientes, y el hacer esto no nos hará dejar de quererlos— Harry se puso en pie y caminó hacia la silla donde Draco había dejado aquella tarde la ropa de la noche anterior doblada y limpia

— ¿Y el llorarlos y recordar cada estúpida promesa que les hicimos si lo hará?— le preguntó Draco levantando también la voz mientras veía como Harry se vestía apresuradamente.

—No lo sé— dijo Harry abotonando la túnica descuidadamente, dejando varios botones fuera de lugar —Pero tampoco es como si estuviera lloriqueando y recordando todas las promesas que le hice— mintió Harry

— ¡Mentiroso!— reclamó Draco —Pero vete, no me interesa, ve y llora por él, sigue creyendo que se aman y que merecen ser felices, yo no siento ese tipo de piedad por ellos

—No lo olvidaras así, Malfoy— bufó Harry levantando la varita un poco, listo para aparecer en su casa

—Tampoco a tu manera

Harry no respondió nada, simplemente agitó la varita y se desapareció con un pequeño sonido que resonó en todo el departamento, Draco se quedó observando el espacio vacío durante un momento más, procesando las palabras de Potter, y sabía que tenía razón, y él también la tenía, por que en realidad no había ningún método que le hiciera olvidar a Theo, no había manera ni camino que le hiciera dejar de pensarlo o recordarlo, mucho menos dejar de amarlo, y no era justo, quería desprenderse de él y era como si estuviera adherido a su piel de tal manera que nunca desaparecería.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, se ovilló hacia un lado y abrazándose a una de las almohadas comenzó a llorar, tal como había evitado durante las pasadas dos semanas, sintiendo el dolor lacerante de la traición en el pecho, sabiendo que no había forma de detener aquello, quizá nunca.

***_***

Gracias a todos por leer…

Como saben no hay nada que me anime mas que recibir un comentario suyo, vamos, que no les tomará mucho tiempo, y harán sonreír a está pseudo escritora XD

En el siguiente capítulo ya aparece otra de nuestras parejas protagonistas, ya veremos que pasa con ellos, y también con Harry y Draco.

A los que comentaron ya les contesté por el mismo comentario, a los que no pude por esa vía aquí va:

_aghata malfoy-uchiha__:__ Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que la historia te esté gustando. _

_Un beso _

_XD _

_Cindy__:__ Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario… si, era yo misma pero con diferente nombre ;D Creo que debí poner allí que era yo_

_Gracias por tus palabras hacia el fic, espero que este segundo capítulo también te haya gustado, y bueno, parece que tengo una racha adictiva a esto de escribir y sigo escribiendo y más bien muchas gracias a ti por seguir leyendo y comentando, me alegras el día _

_Que tengas muy lindo día!_

_Pao_

_Alexa__:__ Muchas, muchas gracias por tus palabras, y por todo lo que me dices, en serio que me ha gustado y hecho sonreír mucho!!! Donde está mi corazón es la historia con que finalizó la primera historia que se me vino a la cabeza y siempre le tendré un cariño especial… _

_Espero que está historia también te guste y que sigas comentando._

_Que tengas un lindo día_

_Y Un gran abrazo para ti:_

_Pao_

_Momo__:__ Hola! Muchas gracias por el comentario, _

_Ya ves, ya llegó el lunes y otro capi mas, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, y para que negarlo, que te haya dejado con ganas de seguir leyendo. _

_Gracias por tu comentario, espero que nos leamos pronto, _

_Un beso_

_Pao_

_Arita:__ Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y sobre todo por decir que la historia te encanta… _

_Sí, te prometo que algo mas saldrá de Theo y Oliver, pero aún no. Ambos definitivamente han sido muy malos por como los dejaron a Draco y Harry._

_Espero que nos sigamos leyendo prontito y que éste capítulo te haya gustado. _

_Un gran abrazo y un beso_

_Pao_

Espero que tengan una linda semana, llena de alegrías, éxitos, y claro… ¡mucho Slash¡

Pao

"_Aunque JKR nos lo haya querido ocultar_

_Nosotros ya lo descubrimos:_

_Harry y Draco se aman_

_Y es para siempre"_


	3. 3: HERIDAS ABIERTAS

**CUANDO TE ROMPEN EL CORAZÓN**

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco * Severus/Sirius * Remus/Lucius

**Rating:** NC-17

**Advertencias**: Mpreg; corazones rotos, partes empalagosas y algo de sufrimiento emocional, Slash

**Disclaimer**:

Como siempre, todo pertenece a JKR, y también a Danver (a quien le escribí este fic), no se pretende lucrar ni conseguir beneficio económico con la historia o sus personajes, simplemente divertirme y entretener a los que leen.

**Resumen: **

_Tu crees que eres feliz, que tienes al amor de tu vida al lado y que nada va opacar tu felicidad, pese a lo que los demás pueden decir, pero ¿como te sientes cuando una mañana despiertas y te das cuenta que se ha marchado, y que aquel amor tan maravilloso en el que tú creías no fue mas que una burla, o un engaño? _

_¿Qué haces cuando te rompen el corazón? _

_Harry y Draco coinciden en el matrimonio de Oliver Wood y Theodore Nott, solo que ninguno de los dos estaba invitado._

_Ambos descubren que sienten el mismo dolor y la misma traición y trataran de encontrar la forma de curar sus heridas y dejar de sufrir. _

**Notas**:

1.-Este fic fue escrito para Danvers, como regalo para el intercambio de fics por navidad en la torre de Astronomía (Amigo invisible) Me salió mas largo de lo que había pensado y sinceramente espero que te guste mucho, Danvers XD

2.-No es en realidad una historia de aventura, más bien es algo romántico.

Es post-guerra, Voldemort ya no existe y muchos de los personajes siguen vivos.

3.- Este fic tiene advertencia de Mpreg, (embarazo masculino) pero no serán ni Harry ni Draco.

4.- Esta historia es de relaciones chico/chico, si no te gusta, no te apetece o no te agrada, es tu momento de darle al botón "Atrás" o cerrar la ventana. Vamos que guerra avisada no mata gente.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios la semana pasada, (algunas respuestas al final) espero que este capítulo les guste tanto o más.

A leer:

**CUANDO TE ROMPEN EL CORAZÓN**

**CAPITULO 3: "HERIDAS ABIERTAS"**

Harry agradeció la idea de haberse vestido antes de aparecerse en su departamento, pues había una gran comitiva esperándolo, sentados en los sofás de su sala estaban Sirius, Ron, Hermione y Remus, conversando alteradamente, pudo ver a uno de los gemelos hablando a través de la red flú, todos se quedaron paralizados y en silencio cuando Harry apareció, mirándolo de manera entre aliviada y molesta.

—Hola… ¿Qué hacen aquí?— preguntó Harry algo mosqueado por la presencia de todos ellos y recordándose que tal vez debería activar algunas barreras de protección.

La primera en reaccionar fue Hermione, que se puso de pie y lo tomó de un brazo, mirando atentamente hacia su rostro

—Harry James Potter, como se te ocurre desaparecer de esa manera, nadie ha sabido nada de ti desde la mañana de ayer… — sus ojos marrones lo miraban investigadores como queriendo ver que demonios había estado haciendo durante esas casi cuarenta y ocho horas.

—Nos tenías preocupados, Harry— dijo Sirius uniéndose a Hermione.

—Si, dile a mi madre que ya esta aquí, y sano y salvo… que ya no se deben preocupar— escuchó como Ron se despedía de uno de los gemelos en la chimenea mientras Remus se acercaba hacia él también ¿Es qué no lo iban a dejar solo? Era ya un adulto, podía cuidarse solo, aunque al parecer sus amigos no entendían muy bien eso

—Hola compañero— dijo Ron dándole una palmada en el hombro, —les dije que no era para tanto, que lo más probable es que te hubieras ido de fiesta— Ron sonreía y lo miraba de manera divertida, como si de pronto supiera que era lo que había estado haciendo ese par de días, los recuerdos de él y Malfoy bebiendo, él y Malfoy en una cama, las dos sesiones de sexo rudo y fuerte volvieron a su mente, sintió sus mejilla arder ligeramente.

—¿Has estado bebiendo?— preguntó Hermione arrugando un poco la nariz

—Déjenlo, no tiene nada de malo que lo haga— abogó Ron con mirada perspicaz

—Sólo necesito darme una ducha y dormir…— murmuró con voz extrañamente ronca

— ¿Realmente si estuviste de parranda?— preguntó Remus de brazos cruzados

—Harry, no debes estar solo, sabes que nos tienes para lo que sea que necesites— habló Sirius sin esperar que Harry contestara a Remus

—Incluso puedes venir a casa a quedarte un par de días— dijo Hermione

—O a mi casa— apoyó Remus

Y de pronto Harry empezó a sentir cómo se ahogaba en el mar de miradas llenas de lástima y conmiseración, cómo su cabeza parecía a punto de reventar conforme sus amigos insistían con esas voces tan tristes, como si hablaran de alguien a punto de morir… se alejó un paso lentamente, soltándose del agarre de Ron y Hermione, y luego otro más, y otro, mucho más rápido, hasta que estuvo lejos de ellos, que ahora lo miraban preocupados, como si de pronto le hubieran salido un par de cabezas más

—Justo ahora quiero darme una ducha y dormir, y estar solo— les informó Harry

—Pero eso hicimos hace unos días y tú aprovechaste para desaparecer…— acusó Hermione

—No desaparecí, solo no les dije a donde iba— replicó Harry mientras empezaba a desabotonar la túnica —No tengo por que hacerlo, no lo he hecho antes y no lo haré ahora

—Harry— reprendió Remus, —no seas injusto, hemos estado preocupados por ti

—No tenían por qué, no me voy a lanzar a un abismo o hacer ninguna estupidez— dijo Harry con voz molesta _—Claro, ninguna como ir emborracharme y acostarme un par de veces con Malfoy—_ dijo una voz en su mente, Harry trató de apartarla lo más lejos posible, cuanto daría por tener un lugar así, donde dejar todo eso que no quería sentir o pensar.

—Sabemos de tu suspensión— le dijo Sirius —Seguro que fue algo injusto, pero te dará tiempo de descansar… tal vez de hacer un viaje…

—No fue injusta— dijo Harry apoyándose contra una de las paredes —Y no tengo ganas de hacer un viaje

—Harry… sé que puede ser doloroso pero debes tratar de…— empezó a hablar Hermione

— ¿Lo sabes?— la interrumpió Harry en voz más alta — ¿Realmente crees que lo sabes?

— ¡Hey!— bramó Ron

—¡Hey nada!— replicó Harry —En este momento sólo yo sé como me siento y lo que necesito y eso es estar solo, ¡Por un demonio! ¿Es tanto pedir?— dijo irguiéndose completamente —Sólo quiero estar solo, darme una ducha y dormir

—Pero…— quiso replicar Hermione pero Remus la detuvo levantando las manos

—Tienes razón, Harry sólo promete que de necesitarnos nos buscarás— dijo el hombre con voz calmada, Harry asintió aún con el ceño fruncido, pero agradecido de que al fin hubieran entendido el mensaje.

—Cuídate… tendré la chimenea abierta por si te apetece hablar… — le dijo Sirius

—Te veremos pronto, en un par de semanas más es el cumpleaños de Fred y George, harán una gran cena en casa y luego iremos a bailar… trata de venir— le comentó Ron

—Tratare…

—Nos veremos en el ministerio— le dijo Hermione dándole una palmada en el brazo, Remus simplemente hizo un ligero asentimiento y pronto los cuatro desfilaron por la chimenea, cada uno a su casa y Harry se quedó completamente solo, y en silencio, con un movimiento de varita todas las luces se apagaron y caminó hasta su habitación, se dejó caer tal como estaba en la cama, esperando poder dormir rápidamente y sin muchos mas ataques de conciencia o de tristeza.

***_***

—A ver si entiendo— dijo Snape en voz baja, lo que le daba a entender cuan molesto estaba, mientras más baja era la voz, era peor — ¿No puedo usar tu red flú por si el debilucho de tu ahijado llama?

—Severus… él tal vez necesitará hablar y está triste por su separación con el idiota de Wood, lo último que necesita es enterarse precisamente de esto ahora

—Prometiste— Dijo Snape poniéndose en pie y apuntándolo con el dedo índice —Lo prometiste, Black, dijiste que se lo dirías y aún no lo has hecho

—Pero la situación ha cambiado— se excusó Sirius poniéndose en pie y rodeando a Snape con sus brazos, aunque él no se notaba muy participativo

—Esta situación también ha cambiado— le respondió Snape soltándose de su agarre

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a decir, a ver si te cabe en tu cabeza de perro sarnoso — Snape parecía realmente enfadado y Sirius se mordió los labios para no soltar una réplica al comentario — Si no le dices a Potter y a los demás, si no estás dispuesto a aceptar lo nuestro como algo público no me mudaré contigo

—Tú tampoco lo has hecho público— acusó Sirius

—Yo sólo tengo un par de personas a las cuales decírselo, y lo puedo hacer en el momento que me plazca, ellas a diferencia de la gran legión de amigos que tienes no se opondrán o harán un gran escándalo, porque saben que igual no les haré caso, en esta relación el problema siempre has sido tú, con no querer que Potter, el licántropo o el resto del mundo mágico al que consideras tu familia se entere…

—No hables así de ellos — le regañó Sirius alejándose un par de pasos

Snape puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a Sirius una vez más —Cuando estés listo y preparado para hacer que esto funcione, cuando no te avergüences y no te importe ya que dirán ellos me puedes buscar— le dio un suave beso en los labios, apenas un roce, cuando se apartó Sirius seguía con los ojos cerrados —Te amo, y lo sabes, pero no a escondidas, eso estuvo bien por una época, pero ya no más

—Severus… yo también te amo— murmuró Sirius mientras veía a Snape caminar hacia la chimenea

—Lo sé, y por eso esperaré a que estés realmente listo— le dijo Snape antes de arrojar un poco de polvos flú en la chimenea —Spinner end— dijo en voz baja, para luego desaparecer en medio de las llamas verdes.

Sirius miró hacia la chimenea y pensó que todo era demasiado injusto, estaba listo para admitirlo hace un par de semanas, hasta que el imbécil de Wood había tenido que dejar a Harry y ahora se sentía culpable de crear mas problemas en la vida de su ahijado, sabía de la poca tolerancia que se tenían ambos: Severus y Harry, y estaba dispuesto a lidiar con ellos en condiciones normales, pero con Harry herido emocionalmente no le parecía del todo justo.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá, mirando hacia las llamas verdes, tal vez podría encontrar un termino medio para volver con Severus y aún no tener la obligación de decírselo a Harry.

***_***

La semana pasó mucho mas lenta de lo que hubiera deseado, estando suspendido del trabajo no tenía ninguna obligación ni nada que lo hiciera levantarse de la cama temprano o comer regularmente, se pasó los siguientes días sobre su cama o sobre el sofá, dependiendo de su humor, mirando siempre hacia el techo o hacia alguna pared, mientras en su mente seguían desfilando las escenas de los seis años pasados, de todo aquello que él creía que había sido felicidad y que ahora se le clavaba en el pecho como cuchillos afilados, y lo peor de todo era que no era capaz de detenerlos, no podía dejar de sufrir, no dejaba de doler.

***_***

Varios días después de que Harry se marchara de su departamento hecho una furia, Draco finalmente se puso en pie, decidido a hacer que su mundo se moviera nuevamente, a no dejarse pisotear.

Lo primero que hizo fue observar su departamento, que jamás había estado tan desordenado como esa mañana, se dedicó a tirar todas las botellas de licor y los ceniceros repletos que encontró a su paso, antes de partir rumbo hacia la oficina del diario, ese día tocaba reunión quincenal de escritores y no podía dejar de ir, había mandado las dos últimas columnas vía mail, y agradecía que podía tener un poco de libertad con sus horarios, pero se recordó que ahora que no tenía el amparo de su padre y con lo mal parado que Theo lo había dejado no podía darse el lujo de perder el empleo.

En cuanto llegó trató de simular lo mejor posible que se encontraba bien, sabía que todos comentaban ya que Theo y él se habían separado y que Harry era algo así como alguien con quien salía simplemente, eso le había dicho Dru la noche anterior que había llamado con la excusa de hacerle recordar la reunión, aunque Draco sabía que lo había hecho para saber si estaba bien, en el fondo agradeció el gesto, pero más agradeció que ella no se presentara y viera el despojo de gente en que se estaba convirtiendo.

Dejó caer la chaqueta y el morral sobre su escritorio, saludó a todos con los que se cruzó con una sonrisa amable pero carente de emoción, luego de unos minutos pensó que debía ir por un café antes de empezar, algunas veces esas reuniones eran realmente aburridas y con lo poco que había dormido más le valía estar preparado para evitar caer dormido delante de su jefe.

La máquina de café se encontraba junto a la sala de reuniones, introdujo la cantidad de monedas justas y escuchó como la máquina empezaba a trabajar, sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado y se giró para encontrar justo al último que deseaba ver en ese momento.

—Malfoy— saludó con voz fastidiada Visiani, Draco notó que aún tenía morado e hinchado un lado de la nariz y un pequeño corte en el labio, sonrió con presunción, haciendo una nota mental de que si alguna vez se cruzaba con Potter le agradecería la golpiza que le había dado.

—Visiani— dijo suavemente mientras se inclinaba para recoger el vaso de café que ya estaba listo, disfrutó del olor del mismo mientras miraba interrogante a Visiani que parecía no querer dejarlo pasar.

— ¿Qué es de tu noviecito?

—Harry está muy bien, gracias, pero no te manda saludos— replicó Draco con una sonrisa

—Me refería a Theo… hace varios días que no lo veo— comentó el hombre tan tranquilamente como si hablara del tiempo mientras estudiaba la lista de opciones de café.

Draco se tensó ligeramente aún con el vaso en los labios, se obligó a calmarse y no actuar impulsivamente —No sé nada de él, ya no estamos juntos

—Oh… que lástima, parece que nos dejó a ambos, no acudió a nuestra cita semanal— le contestó Visiani mientras presionaba el botón que decía capuchino con crema. —Me pareció extraño… ¿Habrá viajado?

—No lo sé y no me interesa— mintió Draco, —Y si me permites, tengo cosas que hacer— dijo mientras empujaba hacia un lado al hombre que había bloqueado el pasillo, caminó con pasos rápidos hacia su escritorio y de su morral sacó su computadora portátil, la prendió y empezó a navegar en su correo electrónico, fingiendo hacer algo mientras llegaba la hora de la reunión, mientras su mente volvía a brindarle con lujo de detalles las imágenes de Theo con Visiani en aquel baño de Casiopea, la forma como los había encontrado, las cosas que Theo le había dicho en aquella oportunidad y ahora agregaba unas nuevas, como a Visiani y Theo, encontrándose en algún sucio motel, riéndose de él y de su estupidez mientras follaban una y otra vez. Dru tuvo que darle un golpe en el hombro para hacerlo volver a la realidad

— ¿Estás bien?

Y allí la misma pregunta, ¿Es que nadie sabía preguntar otra cosa? — Si, claro que si

—Entonces espabila que la reunión empieza en 5— le dijo ella señalando con la cabeza la sala de conferencias, Draco tomó una gran bocanada de aire y cerró la portátil, y junto a ella se encaminó a la sala, donde sabía que se aburriría de sobre manera, el café ya se había enfriado y no tenía el sabor agradable que había esperado al inicio, en realidad ya nada lo tenía últimamente.

***_***

—Pero señor, yo sólo estaba cumpliendo con mi deber— se excusó Harry, estaba de pie, delante del escritorio de su jefe, el auror Norton, que lo miraba muy enfadado.

—Pudiste aturdirlo con un hechizo, no había necesidad de que lo golpearas de la manera que lo hiciste, tendremos suerte si no nos demanda— Norton era un hombre grande y fuerte, ya en sus sesenta años y aún así toda una autoridad, especialista en hechizos de ataque y desde que se había graduado había sido su jefe, Harry siempre agradeció de que, a diferencia de muchos, él si lo tratara como si fuera alguien común y corriente y no el maravilloso niño que vivió. Cuando estaba furioso sus mejillas se coloreaban hasta casi volverse púrpuras y la vena de su frente empezaba a latir con gran velocidad, justo como en ese momento, Harry tragó grueso y trató de parecer inocente, aun sabiendo que no le creería, y sobre todo sabiendo que no lo era.

—Yo no quise…

—Te di una semana, Potter, una jodida semana para que terminaras de aclarar todo lo malo que te estaba pasando— dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie, Harry instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás, sabía que no era bueno tener una segunda falta el primer día que te incorporabas nuevamente al trabajo, sobre todo después de haber sido suspendido por lo mismo. — ¡Y aún así a la primera acción que te mandamos te descontrolas una vez más!

—Yo no me descontrolé, él me atacó y yo sólo me defendí

— ¡Ah! Discúlpeme, niño maravilla, usted sólo se defendió por que lo atacaron— replicó su jefe irguiéndose más aún, Harry quiso protestar por la burla pero se abstuvo —Pensé que se había graduado con honores y que era capaz de usar los hechizos de defensa de la manera adecuada, ¡más aún teniendo la puta varita en la mano!— terminó el jefe gritando y golpeando el escritorio, Harry solo agachó la vista y esperó al veredicto, seguro que una segunda suspensión

—Mira Potter, sé que debe ser duro lo que estas pasando pero actuando así solo empeoraras las cosas— dijo el jefe luego de un momento de silencio, aparentemente mas calmado —Todos saben lo bueno que eres y el gran futuro que tienes aquí, pero no lo arruines con estas actitudes…

—Si, Señor— murmuró Harry sin levantar la vista

—Ahora quiero que vayas con Bradstreet, y trabajes con él esta tarde, tiene que escoltar a una comitiva que llega del ministerio francés, son de la comisión de deporte, nadie realmente importante pero aún así es necesario algo de respaldo, luego de dejarlos en su hotel puedes ir a casa

— ¿Qué? — Dijo Harry en voz alta, mirando a su jefe con los ojos como platos — ¡No! ¡Jefe no me puede hacer esto! Eso es trabajo de novatos y…

—Y eso es mejor a una segunda suspensión, no queremos ensuciar más tu archivo

—Pero…

—Sin peros, anda haz lo que te he indicado y luego ve a casa, tómate un trago y vete a la cama temprano, mañana será otro día

Harry resopló fastidiado e incapaz de dar la contraria simplemente hizo un asentimiento y salió de la oficina, unas horas más tarde hubiera deseado haber seguido protestando e incluso haber obtenido la suspensión.

***_***

Luego de lo que a Draco le pareció una interminable reunión en la que finalmente informaron que no se despediría a nadie y que todo eso eran rumores infundados Draco se fue directo a su departamento, argumentando que aun tenía unas cuantas cosas que investigar para su siguiente artículo, el cual salía en solo tres días y para el cual no tenía nada, ni la mas remota idea de lo que podía escribir, su jefe ya le había dicho que los últimos que había escrito parecían haber perdido el toque especial que él tenía y eso sólo lo hacía sentir mucho más presionado, no tenía deseos de salir a ningún sitio ni de ver nada nuevo así que buscó entre los muchos artículos que había escrito sólo por pasatiempo y que no había entregado tratando de encontrar algo digno que presentar, sentado en la mesa de su dormitorio, frente a la portátil, con un vaso de licor a un lado y el cenicero en otro se obligó a trabajar, recordándose por quinta o sexta vez en el día que no podía perder el trabajo, no ahora.

***_***

Harry detestaba la sala de transportes mágicos de Inglaterra, siempre estaba llena de magos entrando y saliendo, haciendo levitar inmensos baúles y maletas, niños gritando y corriendo por todos lados, gente caminando apuradamente y hablando en muchas lenguas extrañas, y además el lugar le parecía demasiado cerrado y asfixiante, a su lado un emocionado y casi recién graduado Bradstreet lo miraba como si aun no pudiera creer su suerte

—Deben aparecer en diez minutos más— dijo el chico mirando hacia ambos lados, Harry recordaba las veces que había tenido que hacer aquel trabajo, sobre todo los primeros tres meses luego de graduarse, y no ansiaba regresar nuevamente a eso, era de alguna manera denigrante.

— ¿Por qué puerta?— preguntó distraídamente

—mmm— Bradstreet miró hacia la gran pancarta que flotaba en el aire anunciando las entradas y salidas —La siete… es por allá— dijo señalando a la derecha, Harry hizo un asentimiento y caminaron juntos por el largo pasillo repleto de magos y paquetes, sorteando de vez en cuando a algún niño que corría emocionado por lo que podría ser su primer viaje

Harry miraba distraídamente a todos los magos con los que se cruzaba, la mayoría de ellos iba sonriendo y le pareció que era cruel que todos a su alrededor parecieran tan felices cuando él se sentía así de miserable.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta siete esta aún estaba cerrada, lo que indicaba que el traslador aún no había llegado, así que ambos se apoyaron en una de las paredes, esperando, Harry se distrajo mirando a una bruja joven que cargaba a un pequeño niño en uno de los brazos mientras sostenía con una mano a otro, que chillaba y pedía a gritos que quería una rana de chocolate, cuando la voz inconfundible de Oliver le llegó, apenas era un susurro pero él estaba tan acostumbrado a oírla que automáticamente giró hacia el otro lado y los vio

—Sí, es buena idea, pero recuerda que prometimos a mi madre ir primero a verla— dijo Oliver con una sonrisa, venía tomado de la mano de Nott, y detrás de ellos levitaban un par de pequeñas maletas.

—Y lo haremos, pero primero debemos ir a casa, realmente me quiero dar una ducha antes de ver a nadie— le contestó Nott

Y Harry sintió como si alguien derramara alcohol en el lugar en el que tenía una dolorosa herida abierta, registrando cada uno de sus movimientos, la forma como Oliver se dejaba tomar de la mano, cosa que no hacía con él nunca, la forma tan amorosa como lo miraba, la paciencia para dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera, sin imponer su propia voluntad…

—Bien… tal vez nos podamos duchar juntos— dijo en un susurro que Harry sólo escuchó porque en ese preciso momento ambos pasaban a su lado, Oliver se detuvo y le dio una mirada desinteresada y eso dolió mas aún, Nott siguió la mirada de Oliver y sonrió descaradamente hacia Harry, como alguien que presume por haber obtenido un premio que nadie más había podido obtener.

—Hay que apresurarnos, cariño— dijo Nott jalando un poco a Oliver que le sonrió en respuesta, ambos se alejaron por el pasillo, aún tomados de la mano y conversando como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubieran visto a nadie. Y Harry entendió que eso era precisamente lo que había pasado, nada, por que él no era nada ni nadie para ellos.

—Hey, Potter, ya están por salir— le dijo Bradstreet, ajeno a todo lo que había ocurrido, Harry le dio una mirada interrogante mientras sentía como todo en su interior empezaba a vibrar con fuerza, su corazón acelerándose, su respiración cada vez mas trabajosa, su piel entera quemando, por el dolor y la humillación —¿Estás bien?— preguntó el chico mirándolo atentamente, y Harry negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras empezaba a retroceder, no sabiendo que hacer pero sintiendo de pronto que aquel lugar era demasiado asfixiante, mucho mas de lo que nunca lo había sentido, retrocedió un par de pasos mas y chocó contra el baúl de un anciano mago, se giró apenas manteniendo el equilibrio

—Lo … lo siento— murmuró hacia el hombre antes de empezar a correr por los pasillos hacia la salida, esquivando a todo el que pudiera y chocando unas cuantas veces más, y no se detuvo hasta que pudo atravesar las puertas de cristal, tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras el ruido de la oscura calle llegaba a sus oídos, apenas y fue capaz de llegar hasta uno de los callejones cercanos, destinados a la aparición y desaparición, tocó la llave que era el traslador para llegar a su casa, cayó de rodillas sobre el piso de su oscura sala, y allí se quedó, incapaz de moverse mientras recordaba una y otra vez la mirada desinteresada de Oliver.

***_***

Remus lo miraba preocupado, sentado en uno de los sillones, sosteniendo la copa de vino que Sirius le había dado minutos antes, se veía ansioso y preocupado

—Sirius… vamos dime que es lo que está pasando

—En un momento más, estamos esperando a Ron y Hermione…— comentó Sirius en el momento en que el fuego de la chimenea comenzaba a cambiar a verde, —Allí están— dijo poniéndose de pie, instantes después aparecía Hermione, seguida de Ron, ambos parecía preocupados también

—Hola— dijeron los dos a la vez hacia Remus y Sirius

— ¿Ha pasado algo con Harry?— preguntó Hermione sentándose y recibiendo la copa de vino que Sirius hacía levitar hacia ella en ese momento

—No, todo sigue igual, no quiere contestar nuestras llamadas a la red flú, tiene bloqueada la chimenea— comentó Sirius dándole una copa a Ron también

—Yo creo que lo mejor es dejarlo superar todo eso solo, estando nosotros a su alrededor sólo lo hacemos sentir más presionado— argumentó Remus una vez más, tal como había hecho cada vez que había tenido oportunidad desde que Oliver había abandonado a Harry.

—No debemos dejarlo solo— reprochó Hermione,

—No, no debemos— apoyó Sirius —Pero no es eso de lo que les quería hablar — tomó una gran bocanada de aire y miró a los otros tres que lo miraban de manera preocupada

— ¿Qué es entonces?— preguntó Ron impaciente cuando el silencio se alargó demasiado.

—Verán, hay algo que quería decirles, desde hace semanas, aunque no he tenido oportunidad…— empezó Sirius —Y he querido decírselo sobre todo a Harry, pero dadas las circunstancias creo que debo esperar un poco… pero creo que debo empezar con ustedes… tal vez me ayuden de alguna forma a que la noticia no lo afecte tanto…

—Nos estás asustando— le interrumpió Hermione, dejando la copa sobre la mesa de centro y cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, solo escúpelo— le recomendó Ron

—Estoy saliendo con alguien— informó Sirius, los otros tres sonrieron complacidos —En realidad es algo más que estar saliendo… hemos pensado en mudarnos juntos y todo

— ¿Qué…?— cortó Remus — ¿Pero hace cuanto que sales con esa persona?

—Más de un año… aunque lo nuestro tiene mucho más tiempo… es algo complicado de explicar

—Más de un año— susurró Remus aún no creyendo que su mejor amigo le ocultara algo así

— ¿Cuál es el problema? Harry se pondría muy contento de saber que al fin haz encontrado a alguien— opinó Hermione.

—Sí, ni que estuvieras enamorado de Snape— se burló Ron, con una sonrisa que se congeló, al igual que la de los otros dos en cuanto Sirius se puso completamente serio —Oh mierda… dime que no— pidió casi en un susurro

—Pues…

— ¿Con Snape?— preguntó alarmado Remus — ¿Con el que te pasaste durante toda la escuela y la guerra discutiendo y peleando?

— ¿Con el mismo que le tiene bronca a Harry solo por ser Potter y el cual nos atormentaba durante las clases?— continuó Ron

—Chicos— protestó Hermione —Snape también fue de gran ayuda durante la guerra y arriesgó mucho como espía, Harry dijo que a pesar de todo era alguien muy valiente

—Exacto— replicó Sirius poniéndose en pie y agradeciendo con la mirada a Hermione —Severus puede ser algunas veces irritante…

— ¿Algunas veces?— interrumpió Ron, pero Hermione le lanzó una mirada que le indicaba que se quedara en silencio sí es que no quería dormir en el sofá por algunas noches

—Y nosotros hemos estado viéndonos después de la guerra y la verdad es que no sé como es que empezó pero… ahora estamos juntos

— ¿Y piensan vivir juntos?— preguntó Remus en un susurro

—Si, yo quiero eso, y él también, pero me ha puesto una condición

—Que lo admitas— dijo Hermione

—Si… no quiere que sigamos más a escondidas… — Sirius se giró hacia ellos —Nosotros nos amamos, realmente lo hacemos, pero sé que a Harry no le agradara esto, y estaba dispuesto a decírselo, pero ha tenido tantos problemas últimamente, en el trabajo y con Oliver que simplemente no me animo y Severus…

—Te ha dado un ultimátum— completó la chica poniéndose en pie

Sirius suspiró —Exacto

—No creo que sea buena idea decírselo ahora, bueno, si es que logramos contactarlo— razonó Ron

—Podrías tal vez ir dándole la noticia de a pocos…— comentó Remus —Empezar con que estas saliendo con alguien, o decir que te lo encontraste un día y ambos fueron por un café…

Sirius asintió hacia sus amigos — ¿Y a ustedes no les enfada esto?

—Claro que si— replicó rápidamente Remus, Sirius le dio una mirada herida, mientras el licántropo le ponía una mano en el hombro — ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada antes? ¿Crees que acaso somos un grupo de intolerantes?

—Sí, si a ti te gusta el murciélago grasiento es tu problema… eres tú el que lo besa— replicó Ron haciendo un gesto de asco —¡Espera…! No, no quiero imaginarme eso

— ¡Ron!— regañó Hermione —Mira Sirius, si tú dices que estás enamorado de él y él de ti, tanto como para vivir juntos y ser una pareja ante todos supongo que debe estar bien… Harry se enfadará, pero por que lo callaste y sí, tal vez le sea difícil de procesar pero al fin lo aceptará, tal como nosotros aceptamos a Oliver o aceptaríamos a cualquiera que él creyera ser el indicado

—Oliver fue alguien que no debimos aceptar— murmuró Sirius

—Pero era deber de Harry darse cuenta si valía o no la pena, nada ganábamos oponiéndonos excepto que se encaprichara más

—No salió bien después de todo— comentó Remus sentándose nuevamente

—Pero él saldrá adelante, el trabajo lo distraerá y pronto volverá a ser como antes— dijo Sirius, ya más relajado sentándose en uno de los sofás

—Y entonces… ¿Cuándo veremos a la gran parejita junta?— preguntó Ron con algo de burla.

—No lo sé… tengo que hablar con Severus, por lo pronto está enfadado por no haber dicho nada aún

—Oh… pero puedes decirle que ahora lo sabemos, y que como Harry esta incomunicado no has tenido ocasión — aportó Hermione, Sirius asintió

—Si, más o menos era lo que pensaba hacer… — Y realmente esperaba que resultara, no soportaba estar ya mas tiempo lejos de él.

***_***

Las primeras gotas fueron apenas imperceptibles, pero de pronto el sonido de la lluvia cayendo en el exterior lo hizo sobre saltarse ligeramente, aún estaba de rodillas allí, en medio de la oscuridad, se dejó caer en la alfombra, apoyando la espalda en uno de los sofás, incapaz de cualquier otro movimiento, de tan siquiera encender la chimenea pese al frío que empezaba a sentir.

—_No vale la pena que lo llores, ninguno de los dos lo vale _

— _¿Y el llorarlos y recordar cada estúpida promesa que les hicimos si lo hará?_

Las palabras de Malfoy martillearon en su cabeza una vez más, como lo habían hecho alguna vez durante los últimos días, y aunque sabía que era cierto, no había forma de que las pusiera en practica, dobló un poco más las rodillas y se abrazó a ellas, enterrando el rostro entre ellas y tratando de calmarse, de creer que era cierto, que no valía la pena, que todo pasaría, que Malfoy sufría lo mismo que él y lo estaba manejando de una manera mejor y que si Malfoy podía entonces él también…

***_***

Draco borró todo lo que había escrito hasta ese momento y contempló la pantalla en blanco, vacía. Suspiró frustrado y bebió un sorbo mas de licor, tratando de encontrar la forma de empezar a escribir, no entendía a donde se podía haber marchado toda su inspiración, nunca en los tres años que llevaba escribiendo profesionalmente había sufrido tal falta de imaginación, todo lo que escribía apestaba y sabía que sería rechazado. Estaba a punto de encender el quizá milésimo cigarro de la noche cuando el ruido de alguien tocando a su puerta lo hizo girar, frunció el ceño y miró hacia el reloj del ordenador, era ya media noche, ¿Quién diablos podía tocar su puerta a esa hora? El sonido se repitió mucho más fuerte, cerró el ordenador, ya resignado a que esa noche no podría escribir nada en absoluto y se puso en pie, conforme caminaba hacia la puerta casi estaba ya seguro de quien podría ser, y lo único en que podía pensar era que tal vez él también necesitaba algo de compañía después de todo.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente, sin preguntar quien era y sin siquiera constatar por la mirilla de quien se trataba, delante de él apareció Potter, completamente empapado por la lluvia que caía sin tregua en el exterior, vestía un abrigo oscuro y lo miraba de manera necesitada.

Harry no dijo nada, solo espero de pie, delante de Draco, anhelante por que no lo mandara a su casa de vuelta, Draco solo hizo un ligero asentimiento, no pronunció palabra alguna mientras lo tomaba de una mano y lo jalaba con pasos lentos pero seguros hacia el dormitorio, tampoco dijo nada mientras lo ayudaba a desprenderse del abrigo y del resto de su ropa.

Harry colaboraba en silencio, dejándose desnudar lentamente, poco a poco, no había necesidad de decir nada, ambos sabían ya lo que necesitaban, cuando Harry quedó completamente desnudo se dejó llevar hacia la cama y se recostó en ella sin poner mayor objeción, Draco le dio una mirada evaluadora, parecía realmente acabado y cansado.

Miraba distraídamente cómo Draco se desprendía del pantalón oscuro de pijama, lo único que vestía en ese momento, quedando completamente desnudo, y Harry sabía que eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, apartar de su mente los recuerdos de Oliver y su flamante esposo en la sala de transportes mágicos, tal vez volviendo de su luna de miel, un dolor apareció nuevamente en su pecho ante la idea y se obligó a no pensar en ello.

Colocó la varita en la mesa de noche y se tumbó a su lado, de costado y mirándolo atentamente, Harry se giró un poco más y ambos quedaron cara a cara, aun sin decirse nada.

Draco se acercó poco a poco a Harry hasta estar a sólo centímetros de sus labios, y cerró los ojos esperándolo, quería que fuera él quien empezara, el que marcara el ritmo esta vez.

Harry se aproximó mas a él y lo besó lenta y tiernamente, de una manera completamente diferente a las veces anteriores, Draco respondió de la misma manera, dejándose envolver por el sabor y la necesidad de Harry, acariciando suavemente sus piernas y dejando que las manos del moreno recorrieran su espalda, enviando agradables sensaciones al resto de su cuerpo.

El beso fue subiendo poco a poco de intensidad y Harry se sentía ya completamente excitado y la necesidad de consuelo creció más aún, se apartó del beso y apenas y dio un par de besos más en el cuello antes de apartarse un poco y girarse completamente, dándole la espalda a Draco y esperando que entendiera que era lo que necesitaba, el silencio que se había producido entre ambos le parecía perfecto y no quería arruinarlo con palabras. Sintió el cuerpo de Draco pegarse a su espalda mientras mordisqueaba en su nuca, y quiso pedirle que se apresurara, que sólo lo tomara, y punto, que no se esforzara tanto en los preliminares.

Draco estiró la mano lo suficiente para alcanzar la varita y con ella acarició la espalda de Harry bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a sus nalgas, sus labios seguían besando muy sutilmente los hombros, mientas la varita se presionaba un poco más, susurró el hechizo lubricante y escuchó el pequeño jadeó contenido que Harry emitió, se aplicó el mismo hechizo lubricante en él y dejó la varita a un lado, pegando más su cuerpo al de Harry, se sentía tan tibio, tan reconfortante, y tan adecuado en ese momento, su erección se refregó entre las nalgas de Harry unas cuantas veces mientras le sujetaba con una mano las caderas y con la otra se apoyaba contra el colchón

Harry empujó un poco más sus caderas y entonces la sintió, la resbalosa punta en su entrada, quería apresurarse, la mano de Draco le soltó la cadera un momento mientras se acomodaba mejor detrás de él y entonces empujó, rápidamente, sintió un ardor nada desconocido en su culo mientras la mano de Draco se sujetaba de su cadera nuevamente, sintió el tibio aliento de Draco resoplando muy cerca de su oído y se giró un poco para mirarlo, sus ojos estaban brillosos y oscuros, apenas e hizo un ligero asentimiento antes de sentir como Draco entraba y salía una vez mas de él.

Draco trató de ir despacio, algo le decía que así era como debía ser en esta ocasión, sus labios empezaron a dar pequeños besos y mordidas en la cálida piel del cuello que tenía a su disposición mientras sentía como Harry se arqueaba suave y deliciosamente en cada embestida, apenas resoplando.

Las embestidas empezaron a ganar velocidad y Harry se aferró con mas fuerza a la pierna de Draco, apalancándose y ayudándolo en el movimiento, la mano de Draco serpenteó por su vientre y sujetó su erección, empezando a acariciar lentamente —Oh… sí…— murmuró quedamente mientras se sentía cada vez mas cerca del final, apretando los labios y cerrando los ojos, no queriendo ver o no queriendo oírse, tan solo sentir, cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa distinta a ese dolor que lo carcomía, si… sentir cualquier cosa menos eso estaba bien.

Draco aceleró más aún las caricias, sintiendo como el interior de Harry se iba haciendo cada vez más estrecho y caliente, —Demonios— gruñó por la sensación del cuerpo de Harry convulsionando y un líquido caliente entre sus dedos, mientras él se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones del orgasmo.

—Sí… Dios…— gimió Harry, sintiendo parte del líquido caliente en su propio vientre y ha Draco estallando en su interior.

Draco se dejó caer a su lado, aun sin salir de él y dudando solo un instante pasó un brazo por su estómago, pegándolo a su cuerpo, a pesar de lo lento y calmado que había sido todo sentía su respiración agitada y el pecho de Harry subiendo y bajando casi al mismo ritmo.

Harry se tensó ligeramente por el abrazo, pero aquello duró apenas un suspiro, notando recién lo mucho que necesitaba ese abrazo se relajó y suspiró profundamente, sintió como Draco enterraba la cabeza en su nuca y el aire tibio que exhalaba rítmicamente le causo ciertas cosquillas, cerró los ojos, aun sintiendo a Draco en su interior, y no quiso pensar mas en él o en lo pasado, solo quiso dormir, mucho y profundamente, quizá hasta que al despertar toda esa realidad se hubiera acabado o hasta que el corazón le dejara de doler.

Draco se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, en una posición que le era de alguna manera familiar aunque con un cuerpo diferente, pero no se detuvo a pensarlo, tampoco estuvo interesado en que tenían que limpiarse o tan solo abrigarse y se dejó llevar por el cansancio y el sueño, poco a poco ambos en completo silencio y sin cruzar palabra alguna finalmente se quedaron dormidos.

***_***

Muchas gracias a todos por leer…

Ya vieron a los demás, ya saben con quien está Sirius y además la reacción de los demás (solo falta Harry)

Sé que ha quedado triste, yo lo leí y me dio pena, y que parece que todo va empeorando pero pronto habrá una pequeña luz (o yo lo veo así)

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me han alegrado la semana, realmente lo han hecho y espero que sigan escribiendo (me encanta particularmente todos los adjetivos calificativos que reciben Theo y Oliver, y sus planes de venganza) Cualquier opinión/duda/comentario es muy bien recibido.

**Comentarios: **

_**Alexa**__**: **_

_Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir la historia… y por los cumplidos también :D _

_Me alegra que te guste como es que salen los personajes, por que es como los veo yo también… (concordamos en eso!) y espero que la historia te siga gustando, un abrazo y que la pases bien… _

_**Cindy**__**:**_

_Hola ¿Cómo estás? _

_Gracias por el comentario, y sí, en eso tienes razón, Harry no es alguien que tenga mucha paciencia y menos que se controle. _

_Ambos sufren mucho ahora, es que ellos fueron muy malos y tienen el corazón roto… _

_Me alegra seguir teniéndote adicta a mis fics jejee… y sobre todo que leas cada lunes y sobre todo que la historia te entretenga y agrade. _

_Un beso y espero que tengas una muy linda semana_

_Pao/Zafy_

_**Alejandra Black-Potter**_

_Hola Alejandra!!!_

_No sé si este comentario te llegue... en todo caso te lo copiaré tambien en el fic... _

_Te dejé un comentario sobre tu historia, me ha gustado mucho y ya espero con ansias el siguiente capi y el encuentro... (Ahhhy, que me has dejado ansiosa con eso de ver que pasa cuando se vean las caras) _

_Sobre tu comentario... en serio de veras de veritas que no me la tengo contra Draco... (Ya!!! si claro) no a propósito al menos, y bueno, Harry también sufre, en este fic creo que irán por partes iguales... _

_Me alegra que la historia te guste... y espero seguir leyéndonos pronto, _

_Que pena que no puedas entrar a tu correo, tal vez te lo han hackeado... podrías crear otra cuenta de correo... _

_Bueno, un beso y un abrazo, _

_Nos leemos prontito..._

_Pd: Por si no lees el comentario que te escribí en tu fic, y aunque es súper tarde, (pero como dicen que mas vale tarde que nunca) espero que hayas pasado un buen cumpleaños, y que te hayas divertido un montón_

_AGHATA MALFOY-UCHIHA_

_Me ha gustado mucho tu comentario, "__no hay nadie en el mundo para hacer sufrir a harry que draco y harry para draco así. Nadie los merece como ellos, el uno para el otro" Y tienes mucha razón, son perfectos el uno para el otro… ahora sólo falta que ellos se den cuenta jejeje… _

_Espero que tengas una linda semana y nos leemos pronto, _

_*_*_

Muchas vibras positivas para todos, espero que tengan una linda semana y que la pasen genial!!!

Desde Lima, muriendo de calor, se despide

Pao, Alias Zafy, ex alias p160880 (Si ya sé, que enredo hice con esto de los nombres)

¡Llenemos el mundo de Drarry…

…y será un lugar mejor!


	4. 4:AMIGOS Y ALIADOS

**CUANDO TE ROMPEN EL CORAZÓN**

Hola a todos, este capítulo también es corto, tal cómo el anterior, espero que le guste y que lo disfruten

Una pequeña aclaración, hubo un poco de confusión la semana pasada por el cambio de nick, espero que eso no les ocasione problemas para encontrar la historia, he dejado de usar el p160880 y lo he cambiado a Zafy, que me gusta más, como ya expliqué a algunos, lo que ocurre es que el nick anterior lo puse únicamente por que quería entrar a leer los fics, pero ahora que estoy publicando, ya desde hace mucho tiempo, decidí que Zafy me gusta más, suena mas lindo ¿a qué si? Espero no haberles causado enredos con eso…

Saludos a **kimiko85** que estuvo de cumpleaños la semana que pasó… espero que la hayas pasado bien

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco * Severus/Sirius * Remus/Lucius  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Advertencias**: Mpreg; corazones rotos, partes empalagosas y algo de sufrimiento emocional, Slash

**Disclaimer**:

Como siempre, todo pertenece a JKR, y también a Danver (a quien le escribí este fic), no se pretende lucrar ni conseguir beneficio económico con la historia o sus personajes, simplemente divertirme y entretener a los que leen.

**Notas**:

1.-Este fic fue escrito para Danvers, como regalo para el intercambio de fics por navidad en la torre de Astronomía (Amigo invisible) Me salió mas largo de lo que había pensado y sinceramente espero que te guste mucho, Danvers XD

2.-No es en realidad una historia de aventura, más bien es algo romántico.

Es post-guerra, Voldemort ya no existe y muchos de los personajes siguen vivos.

3.- Este fic tiene advertencia de Mpreg, (embarazo masculino) pero no serán ni Harry ni Draco.

4.- Esta historia es de relaciones chico/chico, si no te gusta, no te apetece o no te agrada, es tu momento de darle al botón "Atrás" o cerrar la ventana. Vamos que guerra avisada no mata gente.

Y ahora si, a leer:

**CUANDO TE ROMPEN EL CORAZÓN**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: "AMIGOS Y ALIADOS" ****"**

El reconfortante peso sobre su pecho le decía que no estaba solo, por el aroma y la forma de respirar sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, la pregunta era en que momento se había colado en su casa y en su cama. Aún era capaz de recordar la época de guerra, aúnque ya habían pasado 5 años, aún podía recordar como se vivía en esos tiempos, sobre todo en los últimos, jamás había podido dormir durante una noche completa, y no porque no tuviera la oportunidad si no porque al primer ruido o movimiento saltaba con la varita en mano escrutando en la oscuridad, y sin embargo ahora, tan sólo cinco años después se había relajado de tal manera que Sirius había sido capaz de entrar a su casa por la red flú (porque tenía un hechizo anti aparición) había subido hasta su habitación, se había metido a su cama y se había abrazado a él, y no lo había notado.

Sonrió irónicamente por su propia ineptitud mientras con una mano acariciaba los largos cabellos que descansaban desordenados sobre su pecho, la respiración de Sirius era acompasada, parecía que no se despertaría por más alboroto que le hiciera, sonrió pensando en como Sirius había decidido ir a dormir con él, sin siquiera despertarlo para nada más y algo tibio se expandió por su pecho, porque sabía que Sirius le quería de la misma manera que él le quería, y aúnque aún le parecía que era algo demasiado extraño que entre ambos hubiera nacido ese sentimiento, se sintió reconfortado, y sobre todo feliz; por la manera en que la cercanía de Sirius le hacía sentir, y eso bastaba para alegrarle el día y hacer que todo siempre se viera mejor, sus manos viajaron hacia los brazos desnudos del hombre y acariciaron suavemente, mientras cerraba los ojos, afuera apenas estaba amaneciendo y se le apetecía seguir durmiendo un rato más, ahora mucho más aliviado al tener a su amante al lado.

***_***

Existe un punto en el que tú sabes que has tocado fondo, en el que tú sabes que estás ya completamente hundido y que debes levantarte o simplemente dejarte morir, y él no era de los que se dejaba morir, aún bajo la peor amenaza siempre había levantado el rostro y había seguido hacia delante, y aúnque en ninguna de aquellas ocasiones su corazón había estado implicado, el método y el orgullo no tenían por que cambiar.

Durante la guerra, cuando su padre fue atrapado por traidor y torturado, o cuando su madre cayó enferma por aquella maldición del Lord y luego murió, incluso cuando él fue atrapado, quitándole la oportunidad de ir a ayudar a su madre y obligado a ver como su padre era lastimado, cuando fue golpeado y casi marcado, aún así, nunca, ni una sola vez había bajado la cabeza, porque era lo que su padre le había enseñado, Lucius nunca había bajado la cabeza, nunca más ni ante el Lord ni ante el grupo que ayudaba a Harry y que finalmente los ayudó a escapar, y no lo hizo por que el orgullo Malfoy prevalece, y no iba a empezar a hacerlo él ahora, delante de un traidor y sucio infiel como era Theodore Nott, y Potter tampoco debía hacerlo, era el vencedor del Lord Oscuro, era uno de los magos más fuertes de la historia, o al menos eso decían y no debía bajar la cabeza ante nadie, no podía dejar hundirse en el dolor por alguien que no se merecía su sufrimiento, ninguno de los dos debía ni podía, porque ambos eran fuertes y si pudieron sobrevivir a una guerra donde hubieron miles de bajas entonces podrían sobrevivir a un engaño amoroso y salir con bien de eso, debían hacerlo.

Dejó de mirar el cuerpo desnudo de Harry y se puso en pie con relativa lentitud, sopesando las cosas que debía hacer a continuación ahora que ya tenía una resolución, después de lo de anoche ya estaba seguro de lo que debía, o debían hacer, jaló del piso un par de cobertores y abrigó a Potter, miró hacia su reloj, sobre la mesa de noche, ya eran las 7 de la mañana, se preguntó si es que Potter no tendría que ir a trabajar o algo así, por la forma cómo había llegado la noche anterior dedujo que no.

Caminó desnudo hasta el cuarto de baño, pero antes aplicó un hechizo anti desaparición en su departamento, no quería que Potter se fuera antes de contarle su plan, además que él no sabía donde vivía Potter, sería difícil encontrarlo luego, con toda la seguridad que aún había alrededor suyo.

El agua caliente lo ayudó a terminar de despertar, se metió a la cocina para preparar algo de café, no sin antes darle una segunda mirada a Potter, ¿sería posible que aún estuviera durmiendo?

***_***

El olor a café recién hecho trajo a su mente recuerdos de años anteriores, al olor con el que empezaba las mañanas, por lo general era él quien hacía el café en esa casa… ¿Oliver se habría levantado de tan buen humor cómo para…? Abrió los ojos de golpe mientras los retazos de recuerdos se escurrían lentamente lejos de él. Ya no estaba con Oliver, y lo más seguro es que no estuviera siquiera en su casa, si no en donde Malfoy, donde se había aparecido la noche anterior cuando las imágenes de lo visto habían sido demasiado agobiantes y no las había tolerado más, cuando había acudido al único sitio en que sabía que podría lograr calmar un poco los recuerdos.

—Al fin te levantaste…— murmuró Draco sin despegar la vista de su portátil, buscando datos en Internet.

—Hola— murmuró sentándose lentamente, sentía que había dormido demasiado, y la cabeza le dolía ligeramente — ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las 9 de la mañana— informó Draco levantando la vista hacia él por primera vez, lucía completamente desarreglado, con el cabello hecho un lío y las mejillas sonrojadas. — ¿Café?— dijo levantando la varita para hacer levitar la segunda taza de café que tenía lista hacia la mesa de noche más cercana a Harry

—No… gracias yo creo que…— dijo a la vez que se destapaba, pero se detuvo y se cubrió nuevamente al notar que estaba completamente desnudo, sintió como el calor en sus mejillas incrementaba mientras Draco sonreía de manera burlona

—Potter… ya te he visto desnudo, más de una vez

—Eso era diferente— objetó Harry cruzándose de brazos

—Anda, bebe el café mientras te explico lo que haremos hoy

—Tú y yo no haremos nada hoy— dijo Harry jalando la taza de café, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor y poder marcharse de allí, aúnque claro, siempre estaba el poder desaparecerse… si tan sólo recordara donde estaba su varita… —Tengo cosas que hacer

— ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó ayer?— le preguntó Draco aún tecleando en su portátil, Harry se dedicó a observarlo por un momento, aún estaba descalzo, aúnque vestía un pantalón vaquero claro y deshilachado en la basta y una camiseta oscura sin mangas, el cabello le caía en mechones que parecían desordenados a los lados del rostro y tenía el ceño fruncido hacia la brillosa pantalla de la portátil

—No sé de que hablas— negó rápidamente dando un sorbo al café, sabía realmente muy bien

—Algo te debió pasar

—Esto está muy bueno, ¿donde lo has comprado?— preguntó Harry obviando el comentario de Draco.

Draco levantó la vista hacia Harry, aún desnudo y enredado en sus cobertores con la taza de café en la mano, luciendo incómodo —Lo he preparado yo, es café simple, solo que le agregué un poco de canela, muchas cafeterías lo hacen.

—Ah— Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello y dio otro sorbo en silencio

— ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó ayer?— repitió la pregunta Draco

—Ya dije que nada

—Bien— Draco cerró la portátil y se cruzó de brazos dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla, mirándolo de una manera en la qué parecía imposible mentirle siquiera —Anoche llegaste totalmente devastado, y eso fue por que algo tuvo que pasarte ¿Qué fue?

—Lo de anoche no volverá a pasar— se excusó Harry dejando la taza medio llena sobre la mesa de noche

—Por supuesto que no— estuvo de acuerdo Draco y por un instante casi inexistente le pareció que los ojos de Harry se oscurecían, —Te diré qué… si tú me hubieras dicho donde vivías yo te hubiera ido a buscar ayer, mucho más temprano incluso

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Esto no funciona en un sólo lado, Potter, yo te diré lo que me pasó si tú me dices lo que te pasó a ti, y luego te diré que es lo que haremos.

—Al parecer lo tienes todo demasiado claro…

Draco tomó una gran bocanada de aire y negó con la cabeza mientras abría la portátil nuevamente, Harry frunció el ceño, en espera de que Draco continuara hablando, luego de un momento en que nada pasó finalmente se decidió a contárselo, después de todo no tenía mucho que hacer ni nadie más con quien desahogarse en ese momento.

***_***

Sirius se removió un poco más en la cama, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Severus lo presionaba contra el colchón mientras ambos jadeaban suavemente, podía sentir la erección de Severus sobre la suya y el ligero dolor en sus muñecas atrapadas sobre su cabeza por una de las manos de Severus

— ¡Oh! ¡Por Merlín!— pidió Sirius demasiado excitado, rogando por algo más de contacto

— ¿Lo hiciste?— preguntó susurrante Severus cerca de su oído, dejándose envolver por el aroma y la sensación de tener todo el control sobre su amante. Apenas Sirius había despertado, Severus lo había atrapado contra el colchón, exigiendo respuestas antes de continuar, por que conocía el juego sucio que algunas veces practicaba Sirius, sobre todo cuando estaba ansioso por obtener alguna cosa.

—Más o menos— murmuró Sirius y levantó las caderas tratando de obtener algún tipo de placer. La lengua de Severus recorrió su cuello y Sirius se arqueó completamente — ¡Dios!

—Soy Severus, mi amor, no Dios— se burló Snape alejándose un poco más para mirarlo a los ojos, a la espera de las explicaciones

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una carcajada tensa — ¿Por favor…?

—Mejor explícame tu "más o menos"

Sirius le dio una mirada resentida antes de empezar a explicar que se lo había contado todo a Ron, Hermione y Remus, y que si aún no lo había hecho con Harry era por que el chico no se dejaba ver por ningún sitio, y que no era su culpa que Harry no estuviera disponible para contárselo.

— ¿Realmente si está muy afectando no?— preguntó suavemente Severus mientras soltaba las muñecas de Sirius y se dejaba caer a un lado, recordando a Draco y qué tampoco había ido a verlo, ¿sería que él también estaba pasando por una depresión similar? _—No—_ se dijo negando con la cabeza, Draco a diferencia del debilucho de Potter era más fuerte, y mucho más seguro, lo más probable es que ya hubiera enviado todo el asunto lejos y ahora estaría enfrascado en algún nuevo proyecto.

— ¿En quien piensas? ¿En Malfoy?— preguntó Sirius a su lado, sabía de la relación de Draco con Nott y todo lo que le había costado, cómo por ejemplo que su padre lo desheredara o que sus amigos no le hablaran, incluso había tenido una pequeña discusión con Severus un tiempo atrás, ni siquiera se había parado a pensar mucho en él, después de todo también había sido abandonado para casarse con otro

—Hablé con Lucius antes de ayer, estaba esperando que Draco apareciera por la mansión…

— ¿No lo ha hecho aún? Ya casi ha pasado un mes desde que se casaron ese par de granujas…

— Y no lo hará, esto va más allá del sólo hecho de decir, "Padre tenías razón, Nott no era bueno para mi", Draco sabe que si cede esta vez cederá siempre, él sólo quería que respete sus decisiones, que su padre entienda que no es un niño pequeño al cual le debe decir que hacer

— ¿Y se lo has dicho a tu amigo?— preguntó Sirius tratando de no poner mucho desprecio en las últimas palabras, aunque Severus ya sabía de su animadversión por Lucius.

—Hasta el cansancio, lo sabes— Severus suspiró profundamente, —Tal vez deba ir a ver a Draco, o al menos tratar de contactarme con él, asegurarme que se encuentra bien

—Es buena idea, supongo— dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros —Aunque tú siempre has dicho que es un tímpano de hielo que no se dejará vencer por algo como esto…

—Ya… pero es que me has sembrado la preocupación— dijo Severus saliendo de la cama, los brazos de Sirius lo apresaron con fuerza deteniéndolo

— ¿En este preciso momento?

— Por supuesto

—Anda, mi amor— ronroneó Sirius pegando su cuerpo al de Severus y jalándolo hacia la cama —Puedes ir en la noche…

— ¿En la noche?— preguntó Severus algo sorprendido y levantando una ceja mientras sentía las manos de Sirius recorriéndole el pecho

— Te he extrañado demasiado… me has dejado muy abandonado…

—Tú eres el que ha querido ser abandonado— murmuró suavemente Severus, los papeles se habían invertido y ahora el aprisionado contra el colchón era él, aunque claro, no pensaba poner mayor resistencia, los labios de Sirius comenzaron a recorrer lentamente su cuello hasta llegar a la mandíbula

—Se lo he dicho a ellos, pronto se lo diré a los demás… y tú sabes que te amo… por que lo hago… te amo— explicó entre pequeños besos en la mandíbula y la comisura de los labios, Severus cerró los ojos ante el contacto y asintió suavemente.

—También te amo…— murmuró apenas un instante antes de que sus labios fueran apresados por los de Sirius, ambos envolviéndose en un beso cargado de deseo, de reencuentro y de amor…

***_***

— ¿Tienes conexión inalámbrica en tu casa?— preguntó Draco mientras metía la pequeña portátil en el morral que usaba para transportarla, Harry, que estaba de pie, delante de él y vestido a medias con las ropas de ayer le dio una mirada confusa — ¿Internet?

—Oh— Harry frunció el ceño y negó suavemente, aún asombrado de que Draco pareciera más un muggle que él —No, yo vivo en un distrito mágico, cerca del callejón Diagon

—A ver, ¿tampoco teléfono?— preguntó Draco dejando la portátil sobre la mesa y caminando hacia el cajón, aún descalzo para terminar de alistarse — ¿móvil?— preguntó ya algo desesperanzado mientras Harry seguía negando

—Lo siento… pero es que no necesito nada de eso en realidad, aunque Hermione si que tiene eso en su casa, el Internet— explicó Harry sentándose en la cama junto a Draco

— ¿Por qué? Es decir, tú defendías siempre a los muggles, te criaste con ellos… ¿Ahora reniegas de su existencia o algo así?— preguntó Draco mientras terminaba de ponerse los zapatos

—No reniego de ellos— protestó Harry —Y no seas tan melodramático que tú tampoco eras muy conocedor del asunto hasta hace unos cuantos años…

—Ya, pero pensé que tú eras uno de ellos

—Y lo soy, es decir lo era…— Harry suspiró profundamente y miró hacia Draco que terminaba de acomodar algunas cosas dentro del morral. —A Oliver no le gustaba el mundo muggle… no se sentía cómodo y aunque en un inicio traté de mantener contacto, luego no sé como simplemente me terminé alejando casi por completo

Draco le dio una mirada de comprensión y asintió ligeramente —Vamos entonces, primero a tu casa a que te cambies

Harry se puso en pie y lo tomó de una mano a la vez que se desaparecían para caer en la sala de su casa.

***_***

La sala de Harry le pareció de alguna manera agradable, si no fuera por las fotos que estaban sobre uno de los estantes, en casi todas Oliver aparecía sonriente, en otras estaban los amigos de Harry e incluso Sirius, le llamó la atención que en ninguna aparecieran todos juntos con Oliver, aunque en cierta forma lo comprendió, sus amigos tampoco habían deseado nunca tener real contacto con Theo luego de que anunciara su relación privada.

—Genial…— masculló Harry enfadado, Draco giró hacia donde él se encontraba, notando recién la lechuza marrón, con el logo del ministerio en el cuello, Harry sostenía un pedazo de pergamino y tenía la mirada molesta

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Es de Norton, mi jefe— explicó Harry mientras hacía aparecer una pluma con un tintero, Draco sonrió, hacía meses que no veía nada de eso —Me ha cambiado al turno de la noche, cree que es más adecuado

—Tal vez lo sea— estuvo de acuerdo Draco

—No, no lo creo

— ¿Qué hacen en las noches?

—Nada. Justamente por eso no me parece adecuado. No hacemos nada más que sentarnos en nuestros escritorios a esperar algún llamado de emergencia. Desde que el mundo mágico está en paz ese horario es muerto

—Vamos Potter, es mejor que una suspensión, y estoy seguro de que el salir corriendo en medio de un trabajo merece más que qué solo te trasladen a la noche…

Harry suspiró cansadamente mientras escribía en la nota un escueto "De acuerdo" seguido por su firma y dejaba que la lechuza partiera rumbo al ministerio, sabiendo que de todas maneras Draco estaba en lo cierto.

—Iré a tomar una ducha y a cambiarme… No tardaré nada— informó hacia Draco que ya se había sentado sobre uno de los taburetes alrededor de la mesa de la cocina y tomaba el profeta del día

—No hay problema, yo me entretengo aquí leyendo, tal vez pueda robar alguna idea…

Draco se maravilló de las noticias que aparecían en esa época en "El Profeta" llevaba demasiado tiempo alejado de todo eso, y se reprochó el haberlo hecho, no importaba ya que su padre no lo quisiera cerca o que sus amigos no le hablaran, esa era su identidad y no había nada ni nadie que mereciera que la perdiera, se hizo una nota mental para anotar en su lista de resoluciones el incorporarse a la sociedad mágica una vez más.

Harry apareció sólo quince minutos después, con el cabello húmedo y desordenado y vistiendo unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta rojo Gryffindor —Malfoy…

— ¿Quién se supone que es Cygnus Sparks? ¿Y Por qué tanto jaleo por que la vieron saliendo del brazo de Matt Filippo de un sitio llamado "La Estrella Verde"?— preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia el diario

Harry se sentó en la silla de enfrente y le quitó el diario de las manos, con una pequeña sonrisa por la forma de preguntar de Malfoy —A ver, Cygnus Sparks es la vocalista de un grupo de música llamado Ademia, Matt Filippo es el bateador estrella de los "Appleby Arrows" que por cierto están a punto de ganar el campeonato este año, y el jaleo es por que Matt está casado, con una bruja… No recuerdo su nombre, "La estrella verde" es un club muy de moda, necesitas ser alguien en el mundo mágico para poder entrar, y aparentemente dicen que ellos dos estuvieron de fiesta, sin la esposa de Matt.

—Oh…— Draco sonrió —Veo que los escándalos son iguales, no importa si son muggles o no

—Supongo…— murmuró Harry doblando el diario y mirando a Draco con atención —Malfoy, ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?

—Porque tengo que entregar un artículo mañana y ninguna de mis ideas anteriores me parece buena, necesito ir a un lugar nuevo y escribir sobre el— dijo con un deje de impaciencia —Ya te lo había explicado

—No me refería a eso, me refería a esto— dijo levantando las manos y abarcando el espacio entre ellos dos —Tú y yo, ¿Por qué quieres que vaya contigo? ¿O que te cuente lo que me aflige…? Cómo si fuéramos amigos o algo…

Draco desvió la mirada un momento, parecía que quería ordenar sus ideas antes de hablar, Harry tamborileó en la mesa impaciente hasta que Draco lo encaró una vez mas, cuando habló lo hizo con una voz distinta a las que le había escuchado hasta entonces, era más baja y solemne —Esta mañana, cuando desperté me di cuenta que ya se cumple un mes desde que Theo se fue y pensé que él ahora ya estaba casado, y feliz, y que yo seguía en mi casa, compadeciéndome de mi y de mi mala suerte, cuando tengo el poder de cambiar todo eso, quiero que la próxima vez que me lo cruce vea que lo que hizo no me duele, que ya lo he superado, y así se me vaya la vida en ello lo haré, porque no estoy acostumbrado a bajar la cabeza ni a perder, y no empezaré ahora

Harry se quedó en silencio, admirando la resolución de Draco y entendiendo cuanta razón tenía, la noche anterior lo que Oliver había visto había sido un despojo de Harry, debió notar su desesperación y su tristeza, incluso debió haber reído de aquello, envidió a Draco y su fortaleza, sus ganas de salir adelante, porque él aún no encontraba fuerzas para hacerlo —Me parece… — Harry carraspeó aclarándose la garganta —Me parece muy bien, pero ¿Dónde entro yo en todo esto?

Draco le dio una mirada más intensa aún —Tú entras en muchas partes, Si tú no te repones de esto Oliver lo sabrá, más aún viviendo tú entre magos, y eso lo hará sentirse un vencedor y por asociación hará que Theo se sienta un vencedor y eso es algo que no quiero permitir, quiero que entiendan, ambos, que si alguna vez los quisimos, o los amamos, también los podemos olvidar, quiero quitar de sus rostros ese aire de superioridad al vernos a la cara— declaró Draco con mirada relampagueante y Harry solo asintió torpemente en respuesta —Además, ¡Joder Potter! No te quiero reventar cohetes ni nada por el estilo pero ¡eres el maldito niño que vivió, y venció a Voldemort, cualquiera esperaría de ti un poco más de fuerza!

—Gracias…— respondió sarcásticamente Harry

—Es la verdad

—Luego de la guerra me la pasé dos meses encerrado, no queriendo ver a nadie, no siendo capaz de encarar nada más, estaba agotado más que física, emocionalmente — confesó, aún no creyendo que le estuviera diciendo esas cosas a Draco, sobre todo sin la influencia de alcohol —No soy tan fuerte como todos desean creer… Siempre todos creen que debo ser invencible y solo los logro decepcionar….

—Lo sé, y no te quiero presionar, pero cuando saliste parecías otro, estabas listo para luchar contra el mundo, en cambio ahora sólo te andas compadeciendo y lloriqueando por los rincones…— picó Draco

— ¡Malfoy!— interrumpió Harry, dándole una mirada de reproche

—Ya, lo siento, creo que ya has captado el mensaje

— ¿Y entonces cual es tu maravilloso plan?

—Aliarnos

— ¿Aliarnos? Malfoy, no lo sé, yo no busco una venganza ni nada por el estilo

—Tampoco yo, o al menos del tipo que tu crees— se defendió Draco ligeramente ofendido —Mira, solo te ofrezco apoyo, tus amigos han de estar cansados de que les cuentes siempre las mismas historias y deben tener frases tales como "No te preocupes, todo se solucionará" o "Muy pronto lo olvidarás, él no era bueno para ti después de todo"— explicó Draco sonando tal como sus amigos —En cambio yo te puedo escuchar por que te puedo entender, y tú me escucharas por que me puedes entender y ambos podemos apoyarnos y ayudarnos a olvidarlos, esa será nuestra venganza, el día que no perdamos un instante siquiera en pensar en ellos, el día que nos los podamos cruzar y no bajemos el rostro o huyamos despavoridos, si no que pensemos, "!Hey!, mira allá va uno de los errores más estúpidos que he cometido en mi vida" sin que nos duela el corazón, ese día estaremos a mano.

Harry y Draco se quedaron envueltos en un silencio pesado por bastante tiempo, sin embargo no podían apartar sus miradas, era como si cada uno estuviera evaluando los pros y contras de algo así, hasta que Harry finalmente asintió suavemente y extendió la mano hacia Draco. —Amigos y aliados entonces…

—Si, amigos y aliados— confirmó Draco tomando su mano y apretándola con fuerza.

***_***

—Le han cambiado al turno de noche— informó Hermione a través de la chimenea de su despacho en el ministerio a Ron, que estaba en ese momento en una de las tiendas de bromas que mantenía junto a Fred y George.

—Iré a buscarlo entonces… ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué lo han cambiado de turno?

—Al parecer abandonó una misión y desapareció…— Hermione dio una mirada alrededor antes de continuar en voz más baja —Creo que fue un ataque de pánico…

—Harry no tiene pánico, Hermione, nunca lo ha tenido, pese a todo lo que ha pasado y no empezará ahora por ese imbécil

—No lo sabemos Ron… sólo ve y cerciórate de que se encuentra bien— dijo ella con voz severa antes de cortar la comunicación, Ron dio un suspiro cansado y se puso en pie, ahora tendría que ir a ver a Harry y verificar que se encontraba bien si no quería que Hermione se enfadara.

***_***

—Nunca me imaginé que estaría viajando en un tren muggle junto a ti, Malfoy— murmuró Harry apartando la vista del camino verde

—Escribo para un diario muggle, debo hacer cosas muggles, no creo que publiquen un artículo donde diga que simplemente me aparecí en el apartado restaurante— le dijo Draco sin levantar la vista de las notas que estaba tomando, agradecía haber encontrado aquel aviso sobre un restaurante completamente campestre a solo una hora de Londres, al menos ya tendría sobre que escribir.

—Hace mucho que no viajo en tren— siguió comentando Harry mirando interesadamente el paisaje

— ¿Te gusta el camino?

— Si… hay mucho verde, no pareciera que estamos tan cerca de la ciudad…

— ¿Puedo usar eso para mi trabajo? — preguntó con interés Draco, Harry asintió distraídamente

—Lo que quieras… Tu trabajo es muy entretenido, teniendo que visitar sitios y viajar…

—No siempre lo es… es decir hay días en que no me place salir de casa o simplemente el lugar apesta, y es toda una perdida de tiempo.

— ¿Y que más cubres?— preguntó Harry al parecer, bastante interesado

—Pues… Todo lo que se pueda cubrir, la semana que viene U2 dará un concierto, tengo entradas y un pase para periodistas, podré entrar tras bambalinas…

— ¿Quién?

— ¡Ay Potter!— dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras como hacía en la escuela, sólo que esta vez a Harry le sonó divertido —No me digas que no los conoces…

— Pues… tal vez los he escuchado

— ¿Dónde demonios has estado metido?

—En el ministerio y en casa— el tono de Harry cambió de divertido a uno un poco más sombrío y Draco suspiró suavemente

—Si quieres puedes venir conmigo, tengo dos entradas, las tengo desde hace varios meses…

—No te sientas obligado a invitarme

—De todas maneras pensaba ir solo

—Te pagaré mi entrada

—No las pagó yo, las regalaron al diario para que cubrieran el evento, y para que regalaran algunas… — Draco se adelantó un poco más en su asiento acercándose a Harry — Te diré qué, vamos al concierto y luego tú me invitas una cerveza, así quedamos a mano

—De acuerdo— dijo Harry con una sonrisa no tan alegre como la que tenía momentos antes pero si alejando en parte la tristeza de su mirada, ambos continuaron mirando el paisaje en silencio hasta que por fin el tren se detuvo cerca de lo que al parecer era una pequeña campiña

—Y llegamos— dijo Draco poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la salida del tren, Harry caminaba detrás de él en silencio —Y no lo olvides, no digas ni una sola palabra a nadie sobre que estoy haciendo un artículo o algo por el estilo… Se pondrían imposibles.

—Si, señor— murmuró Harry algo divertido

***_***

—Te digo que no está en casa, y no sabemos a donde ha ido— dijo Ron hacia Sirius a través de la red flú

—Tal vez sólo salió a dar una vuelta— murmuró quedamente Snape en la parte de atrás, Ron fingió no escucharlo, mientras Sirius seguía mirándolo de manera preocupada

— ¿Ya buscaron en el campo de Quiditch? ¿En la vieja casa de sus padres?

— Si… en todos lados, no está… en caso venga házmelo saber ¿de acuerdo?— dijo Ron impaciente, Sirius hizo apenas un ligero asentimiento y la comunicación se cortó.

— ¿Por qué no dejan al muchacho solo? Tal vez sólo necesita tiempo y calma, y tenerlos alrededor, pegados a él como si fuera a hacer alguna estupidez no lo hará superar todo esto, sólo lo presionarán más— criticó Snape mientras ponía la mesa para el almuerzo, finalmente ambos habían decidido almorzar en casa de Sirius antes de que Severus tuviera que volver al laboratorio en donde pasaba ahora sus tardes, investigando.

—Porque normalmente no actúa así, siempre es más comunicativo con nosotros, al menos sabemos donde está…

—Pero nunca antes lo habían dejado, eso es diferente

— Y necesita de nuestro apoyo

Severus puso los ojos en blanco y se abstuvo de hacer cualquier otro comentario más, para evitar alguna discusión.

***_***

El lugar era simplemente hermoso, había bastante campo abierto, sembrado de flores y árboles frutales que llenaban el ambiente de un olor muy agradable, entrar a la gran casa en el centro de la campiña era como estar en el hogar, la gente era amable y siempre te sonreían y la comida que servían, que era preparada con todo lo obtenido de las cosechas del lugar, era simplemente magnifica.

— ¿Desean más vino? — preguntó uno de los mozos acercándose hacia la mesa con una botella en la mano, Harry y Draco extendieron sus copas a la vez, asintiendo suavemente, los platos vacíos ya habían sido retirados minutos antes y estaban a la espera del postre, extrañamente ambos habían decidido por lo mismo en esa ocasión.

—Si los señores no tienen prisas por regresar a la ciudad, siguiendo el camino de la puerta trasera se llega en solo 10 minutos a una pequeña colina desde donde se puede ver como el sol se oculta, pueden aprovechar que hoy es un día despejado…

—Sería genial— dijo Harry hacia Draco que solo asintió con una sonrisa tranquila

—Claro… muchas gracias por la sugerencia.

Luego de terminar los postres y mantener una conversación en donde Harry se dedicó a poner al tanto a Draco respecto a los equipos de Quiditch y su avance durante la temporada ambos se encaminaron lentamente por el camino que les había indicado el mozo, se encontraron caminando con varias parejas más, hasta que llegaron a la colina que les habían comentado, estaba llena de pequeñas bancas de piedra donde la gente se sentaba a esperar y conversar, se acomodaron en una de las más alejadas y permanecieron en un agradable silencio mientras veían como el sol se ocultaba poco a poco y la campiña se llenaba de pequeñas luces de antorchas que iluminaban el camino de regreso y el camino hacia el tren.

—Me gusta mucho este sitio… me gustaría volver alguna vez— murmuró Draco suavemente

—A mi también… es tan callado y tan pacífico…

—Si, eso es, calmado… por eso creo que me gusta…

Poco a poco y sin casi darse cuenta ambos se fueron quedando solos, uno sentado al lado del otro, mirando hacia el horizonte, disfrutando de toda esa tranquilidad que parecía tan difícil de obtener en casa, hasta que Harry se dio cuenta de la hora

—Malfoy… me tengo que ir— dijo suavemente, lamentando que de verdad tuvieran que marcharse, al menos había encontrado un nuevo lugar al cual ir en caso se sintiera tan agobiado como los últimos días.

Draco dio una mirada alrededor, y luego hacia Harry —Podemos desaparecer desde aquí mismo, podemos usar el traslador para llegar a mi casa y desde allí te puedes aparecer en la tuya

—Bien— dijo Harry mirando hacia ambos lados —no creo que nos extrañen…

—No— dijo Draco haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano, —ya les pagué y me dieron el recibo para pasar los gastos al diario, así que ni notaran que no hemos salido— sacó del bolsillo el pequeño encendedor plateado que le servía de traslador y le indicó a Harry que lo tomara también —¿Listo?

—Aja

Draco tocó con su varita el encendedor y ambos fueron girados y transportados rápidamente, cayendo en la sala de Draco, Harry se puso en pie rápidamente y ayudó a Draco a hacerlo también

—Gracias… pasé un buen día— dijo Harry algo azorado, no sabiendo bien como actuar ahora, pese a que habían acordado que serían amigos, y que se ayudarían para salir adelante, no podía dejar de sentirse como si estuviera en una cita, y no había tenido una real en demasiados años

—También yo… ahora creo que podré escribir esta noche al fin…— murmuró Draco

— ¿De noche?

— Es el mejor momento para escribir, Potter, hay algo en el ambiente, un no sé qué, que hace que sea más fácil, las ideas vienen mucho más rápido…

—Al menos uno de los dos la pasará bien

— ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de café antes de irte? Para que te mantengas despierto…

Harry sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro deteniéndolo —No te preocupes… y tampoco te preocupes por estar solo, conoces mi casa, puedes ir y buscarme si te sientes…

— ¿Solo?

—Si, si necesitas hablar

— Tú también lo puedes hacer… si te da alguna crisis o cualquier cosa…

— Lo sé… Gracias, te veré pronto

—Si, cuanto mucho el viernes… no te olvides del concierto

Harry sonrió y se alejó un par de pasos —Cierto, tengo algunos días para investigar quienes son esos….

Draco le sonrió en respuesta mientras veía a Harry desaparecer, se dejó caer sobre el sofá, la sensación de asfixia y soledad lo inundó de golpe, trató de respirar calmadamente mientras se repetía una y otra vez que no se dejaría vencer por Nott, que no le daría el gusto.

***_***

Harry apareció en medio de su sala, ni siquiera había terminado de hacerlo cuando el ruido de alguien golpeando la puerta llamó su atención, miró hacia el reloj, apenas y tenía ya tiempo de darse una ducha antes de aparecerse en el ministerio y marcar su ingreso.

—Voy, voy— dijo fastidiado mientras abría la puerta, Ron, Hermione y Sirius estaban delante de él, mirándolo, para variar, preocupados

—Harry… ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Hermione mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

Y allí estaba la dichosa pregunta, de verdad ¿nunca se cansarían de preguntar? —Si, lo estoy…

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te estuvimos buscando durante toda la tarde…— Explicó Sirius, Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos

—Salí

— ¿Dónde?— presionó Ron

—Por allí, y adivinen qué, no me he intentado suicidar, atacado a nadie ni echo ninguna de las tonterías que tenían en mente…

— ¡Harry!— reprochó Sirius, pero Harry no se detuvo

—A ver si se enteran de una buena vez, tengo 25 años, soy un adulto y créanme, sé cuidar de mi yo solito, y si me disculpan tengo que ducharme e ir a trabajar…

— Sabemos lo que pasó ayer… o parte de lo que pasó y estábamos preocupados— murmuró Hermione.

—No pasó nada ayer… y en serio, debo irme… nos vemos otro día ¿si?— cortó Harry con voz molesta.

— ¿Vendrás el sábado al cumpleaños de Fred y George?— preguntó Ron

—Ya veré, aún no estoy de humor para salir…

—Pero esta tarde saliste…

—Era diferente— cortó Harry —Y ahora si, hasta luego— dijo cerrando la puerta y no esperando por ninguna respuesta de parte de sus amigos, lo último que necesitaba era que le dieran miradas de pena por la "crisis", como la había denominado Malfoy, que había sufrido el día anterior o de pánico porque ahora se había hecho amigo de Malfoy, amigo y aliado, se recordó. Estaba seguro que cuestionarían incluso su salud mental, y en cierta forma tenía que darles la razón, él mismo no se lo creía del todo, pensó mientras caminaba ya hacia la ducha.

***_***

Gracias por leer.

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, disfruté mucho durante la semana leyendo sus comentarios, (sobre todo las ideas para el destino desafortunado de Theodore y Oliver jejeje)

Si ya han llegado hasta aquí, ¿Qué tal dejar un comentario? Harías feliz a la autora (o sea a mi) Recuerden que eso es lo que nos motiva e inspira.

_aghata malfoy uchiha_

_Gracias por tus comentarios, ya ves que al menos ya se decidieron a dejar de llorar, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos el lunes_

_Cindy_

_Hola!!!.... Si, todos los personajes están vivos en esta historia, o sea, Remus, Sirius y Snape… no sé si puede considerarse como un universo alterno y se hacen muy pocas menciones de la guerra (creo que las que se hicieron en el capítulo de hoy fueron todas), asi que por el bien de la historia imaginaremos que nadie murió jeje…_

_Espero que sigas comentando, me encantan tus comentarios, nos leemos el lunes _

Cómo siempre deseo que tengan una muy buena semana.

Desde Lima, con la temperatura subiendo:

Pao

(Zafy)

"El Drarry llegó para quedarse"

(Frase extraída de alguna página de )


	5. 5: ”DESHAZTE DE TODO LO QUE TE PUEDA DAÑ

**CUANDO TE ROMPEN EL CORAZÓN**

_Hola a todos, se sorprenderán al ver la actualización hoy, pero no se preocupen, sé que no es lunes (no me he vuelto loca aún) lo que pasa es que vi tantos comentarios está semana, que me emocioné, realmente disfruté leer cada uno de ellos, y muchos pedía que actualizara más rápido, sobre todo siendo el anterior un capítulo tan corto, así que cedí a la tentación de adelantar las cosas, no se preocupen que el lunes tendremos también actualización… y si siguen enviando tantos comentarios lindos el otro viernes también actualizaría…_

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco * Severus/Sirius * Remus/Lucius  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Advertencias**: Mpreg; corazones rotos, partes empalagosas y algo de sufrimiento emocional, Flash, personajes algo OoC

**Disclaimer**:

Como siempre, todo pertenece a JKR, y también a Danver (a quien le escribí este fic), no se pretende lucrar ni conseguir beneficio económico con la historia o sus personajes, simplemente divertirme y entretener a los que leen.

**Notas**:

1.-Este fic fue escrito para Danvers, como regalo para el intercambio de fics por navidad en la torre de Astronomía (Amigo invisible) Me salió mas largo de lo que había pensado y sinceramente espero que te guste mucho, Danvers XD

2.-No es en realidad una historia de aventura, más bien es algo romántico.

Es post-guerra, Voldemort ya no existe y muchos de los personajes siguen vivos.

3.- Este fic tiene advertencia de Mpreg, (embarazo masculino) pero no serán ni Harry ni Draco.

4.- Esta historia es de relaciones chico/chico, si no te gusta, no te apetece o no te agrada, es tu momento de darle al botón "Atrás" o cerrar la ventana. Vamos que guerra avisada no mata gente.

5.- Nunca he podido mantener a un solo personaje como Top o bottom, por si es el caso, hago la aclaración.

Y ahora si, a leer:

* * *

**CUANDO TE ROMPEN EL CORAZÓN**

**CAPITULO 5: "DESHAZTE DE TODO LO QUE TE PUEDA DAÑAR"**

Draco no tuvo que estar demasiado tiempo a solas, una media hora después de que Harry se hubiera ido, mientras permanecía aún en el sofá tratando de alejar todos sus fantasmas y temores, el timbre sonó, en cuanto llegó a la puerta se sorprendió de ver a Severus Snape, con un oscuro abrigo muggle, esperando, parecía algo fastidiado y tal vez incluso ansioso.

—Hola— murmuró abriendo la puerta — ¿Y esta sorpresa?

—Draco, ¿Acaso debo tener alguna razón en especial para visitarte?— preguntó Snape entrando en el departamento y desprendiéndose del abrigo, Draco lo siguió en silencio, siendo muy conciente de la mirada preocupada de su amigo alrededor de todo el departamento, agradeció haberse deshecho de todas las botellas de licor y ceniceros repletos que estaban allí hasta sólo un par de días antes.

—Claro que no, siempre eres bienvenido

— ¿Cómo has estado?— preguntó mirándolo fijamente y Draco se sintió incómodo bajo su escrutinio, desvió la mirada, recordando lo bueno que podía ser Severus en legerimancia

—Genial, ¿Y tú?

—Supongo que bien… — Snape dudó por un instante antes de aclararse la garganta y volver a hablar —Escucha… creo que los dos sabemos ya por que estoy aquí y…

— ¡Oh no! — Masculló Draco dejándose caer completamente sobre el sillón — ¿Tú también?

— Draco…

—Estoy bien, en serio, no se va a acabar el mundo por que Theo decidió que otro lo podía hacer más feliz, ni porque se ha casado

—Nadie ha dicho que el mundo se vaya a acabar, sólo quería estar seguro de que estabas llevando las cosas de la mejor manera

— ¡Y lo hago!— mintió Draco, recordando todas las cosas que había hecho hasta entonces, sólo llorar, compadecerse de si mismo, espiar la boda, emborracharse, acostarse con Potter y en más de una ocasión

—Te creo, nadie te está juzgando…

— ¿Deseas mejor una copa?

—Sí, claro que sí, gracias, — aceptó Snape y aprovechó que Draco estaba de espaldas a él, en la cocina buscando los vasos, para poder dar una mirada más atenta al lugar; habían varias cosas desordenadas y al fondo, en una de las esquinas del librero una pequeña botella vacía junto a lo que al parecer había sido una de las fotos de Theo y Draco juntos, y que ahora no era mas que una mancha borrosa

— ¿Cómo va el trabajo de investigación?— preguntó Draco acercándole la bebida a su antiguo profesor.

—Bastante bien, avanzando mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba…

—Genial, en cuanto saques el libro compraré uno para que lo firmes, tal vez se convierta en una pieza valiosa en el futuro— alabó Draco dando apenas un sorbo a su bebida

— ¿Te puedo sugerir algo?— preguntó Snape luego de una sonrisa por el comentario de Draco

—Supongo— respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros y esperando que no le dijera que fuera a hablar con su padre o peor aun, con un terapeuta.

—Es hora de que dejes ir el recuerdo de Theo, que te deshagas de todo lo que te recuerde a él, de otra manera no lo podrás superar y olvidar…

—Ese ya es tema olvidado— aseguró Draco rápidamente

Snape levantó una ceja y apenas e hizo un asentimiento hacia la foto quemada junto a la botella de licor vacía —Supongo que aún estas trabajando en eso…

***_***

Cuando salió del ministerio aquella mañana se sentía mucho más tranquilo de lo que se había sentido en semanas, concretamente desde aquella noche en que había llegado a casa y había encontrado la carta de despedida de Oliver.

Aunque el día no estaba tan iluminado como el anterior pensó en qué tal vez sería buena idea dar una pequeña vuelta antes de volver a casa, después de todo el turno de noche había sido tal como recordaba, aburrido, lento y sin nada que hacer excepto escabullirse a las salas de casilleros y dormir un par de horas, así que ahora necesitaba estirar un poco las piernas antes de meterse a la cama.

Caminó por las calles muggles de Londres, llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, ya demasiado acostumbrado a los transportes mágicos, y a las tiendas del callejón Diagon y a todo lo que pudiera haber en el mundo mágico… Malfoy tenía razón, se había estado perdiendo muchas cosas estando metido en el trabajo y en casa, pero es qué en casa siempre estaba Oliver, y el trabajo había sido lo que quería hacer desde siempre… sin embargo él era un mestizo, y se había criado con muggles durante 11 años, había vuelto a la casa de sus parientes muggles durante los 6 veranos que duró su educación… Oliver lo había absorbido tanto y de tantas formas que sin darse cuenta se había apartado de demasiadas cosas… Y sabía que aún no estaba del todo listo para afrontar su ausencia, que aún faltaba mucho para que pudiera olvidarlo, o para que deje de doler, sin embargo dicen que el primer paso es intentarlo, y eso haría…

Se detuvo frente a una pequeña tienda que tenía en una de las ventanas un gran cartel **"U2 Vertigo Tour Estadio de Manchester"** y Harry sonrió, recordando que había prometido al menos averiguar unas cuantas cosas acerca de ellos, entró a la tienda, había una música algo estridente sonando en el ambiente y realmente esperó que no se tratara de esos "U2", detrás del mostrador había un chico completamente vestido de negro con los cabellos largos y oscuros que sin embargo tenían las puntas de color azul eléctrico, como si hubiera metido solo esa parte en un gran bote de pintura, pero pese a eso se le veía muy bien, o al menos eso pensó Harry mientras caminaba entre los escaparates, viendo la gran cantidad de grupos y cantantes que no conocía.

— ¿Te ayudo?— preguntó el chico en voz alta para hacerse oír sobre la música

— ¿Tienes algo de esos U2? — preguntó Harry señalando con el pulgar el cartel de la vitrina, el chico le dio una mirada desconcertada, y hasta cierto punto ofendida, mientras lo guiaba por entre los estantes hasta cerca al mostrador

—Este es el último…

—Genial y… ¿Tienes alguna revista de ellos? ¿Un libro? — Preguntó Harry dando una mirada interesada al disco compacto —Ya sabes algo que informe de donde salieron y todo eso…

— ¿De donde salieron? ¿En verdad no sabes de donde salieron?— preguntó el chico perplejo y Harry luchó con las ganas de soltar una carcajada por la cara de espanto que el chico tenía encima, como si estuviera cuestionando una de las mas grandes verdades existenciales, _—seguro que a Malfoy le divertiría esto—_, pensó mientras negaba suavemente

—No… lo siento, no estoy muy enterado…

—Bueno… — dijo el chico dándole otra mirada extraña mientras sacaba del fondo una revista con la foto de ellos en la portada —Creo que esto te bastará

—Eso espero— comentó Harry mientras buscaba en los bolsillos el dinero muggle para pagar.

***_***

—Entonces yo tenía razón— afirmó Sirius con una sonrisa, aún tendido en la cama junto a Snape.

— ¿Y en verdad te alegra el tener razón?— reprochó Severus girándose lo suficiente para encararlo con una mirada fiera.

— ¡Hey!— protestó Sirius con el ceño fruncido —Yo no he dicho eso, sólo que tenía razón en cuanto a que el enano de los Malfoy no lo estaba tomando tan bien como tú imaginabas…

Snape se sentó de golpe, mirando molesto a Sirius —Primero; no le digas "El enano de los Malfoy", perro sarnoso— Sirius arqueó una ceja interrogantemente —Ya es más alto que tú, que yo e incluso que tu maravilloso y llorón ahijado — Sirius abrió la boca para protestar mientras se sentaba en la cama también, al parecer Severus estaba mucho mas susceptible por el tema de lo que esperaba.— Y segundo; lo está manejando mejor que Potter, al menos no anda dando pena ni lloriqueando afligido por que el amor de su vida le ha dejado

— ¡Ja!— replicó Sirius ya bastante enfadado —No te burles de Harry o de la forma como está manejando las cosas — se puso en pie y cogió de una de las sillas su abrigo y el resto de sus cosas —Y lo más probable es que tu queridísimo hurón albino no esté sufriendo porque no tiene corazón por el cual sufrir, al igual que tú— un movimiento de varita y desapareció para caer en su sala, bastante enfadado por las burlas de Snape respecto a Harry y sus formas de manejar las penas, le parecía que simplemente había cruzado la línea.

Snape se quedó mirando el punto donde Sirius había desaparecido apenas un instante antes de jalar sus cosas y desaparecerse para aparecer en casa de Sirius, lo encontró en la cocina, moviendo ollas y platos — ¿Cómo se te ocurre largarte así de mi casa, Black?

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre burlarte de Harry?— reprochó Sirius mientras la cafetera comenzaba a lanzar los primeros vapores.

—Tú empezaste, siempre burlándote de Draco y según tú, su poca capacidad para querer o demostrar sentimientos.

—No es poca, cariño, es nula— respondió Sirius mientras dejaba las tazas, aún vacías, sobre la mesa

—No lo es, el hecho de que no ande lloriqueando y demostrándole al mundo lo triste que está no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos— dijo Snape sentándose en una de las sillas y esperando por el desayuno que Sirius estaba sirviendo en ese momento.

—Y el hecho de que Harry si ande expresando lo que siente no quiere decir que sea un débil— increpó Sirius dejando de manera tosca un plato de tostadas sobre la mesa, delante de Snape

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?— preguntó Snape levantando con dos dedos una de las tostadas quemadas y mirándola evaluadoramente, como sopesando que tan segura era comerla.

—No la envenené— le dijo Sirius mientras servía un poco de café en su taza —No me diste el tiempo— sonrió de manera burlona mientras Snape dejaba caer la tostada sobre el plato

—No vuelvas a irte de mi casa así— dijo Snape antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de café

—No vuelvas a burlarte de Harry

—No vuelvas a burlarte de Draco

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada durante un par de segundos, hasta que fue Sirius el que se puso en pie y alcanzó a Severus a través de la mesa, sujetando su rostro entre las manos para besarlo con fuerza, los labios de Snape tenían un delicioso sabor a café, y él se dejó envolver por todas esas sensaciones: las manos de Snape apretándose contra sus propias manos, el pequeño jadeo escapando de sus labios, hasta que se apartaron para mirarse a los ojos

—No nos burlaremos de ellos — dijo finalmente Snape con ligero jadeo

—Y los ayudaremos…— murmuró Sirius dando la vuelta a la mesa y sentándose sobre ella, para estar más cerca aún de Snape.

—No creo que ellos quieran ayuda— murmuró Snape dejando su cabeza descansar sobre las rodillas de Sirius y mirándolo atentamente

—Pero no se tienen que enterar…

—Ya te lo dije, debemos dejar que lo superen solos, al fin y al cabo nadie les dijo que se metieran con ese par…

—Ya… — suspiró Sirius cansado, acariciando con sus dedos el cabello de Snape —Me asusta que discutamos por esto— murmuró muy suavemente

—Nosotros siempre discutimos— respondió con algo de cansancio Snape —Es lo que mejor hacemos

—No, hay algo que hacemos mejor— dijo Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa y Snape sonrió dándole la razón

—Entonces la segunda cosa que mejor hacemos…

—Pero de todas maneras me preocupa— comentó Sirius y Snape tomó una gran bocanada de aire para encontrar paciencia, una segunda pelea en la mañana no era una opción muy llamativa.

—Es un adulto, no un niño, todos alguna vez han sufrido por amor y ese tipito: Wood, no era ni de lejos el gran amor de su vida así que lo superará y…

—No me refería a eso— dijo Sirius deteniendo sus caricias —Me refería a que siempre peleemos, a que nunca estemos de acuerdo, de ser los responsables de Harry o Malfoy junior— Snape frunció el ceño por la mención de Draco, pero Sirius continuó como si no lo hubiera notado —haríamos un mal trabajo porque no seríamos capaces de acordar que sería lo mejor para ellos.

—Pero no somos sus responsables, y ese precisamente es el punto, que no lo somos, no tenemos que cargar con esas obligaciones de andarlos cuidando; ni a ellos ni a nadie, gracias a Merlín y…— Snape se detuvo y se levantó completamente encarando a Sirius, su mirada había cambiado completamente, ahora era más seria y de alguna manera le pareció… decepcionada.

—Tienes razón— murmuró Sirius mirando hacia la mesa, como si buscara alguna cosa —Mejor terminar el desayuno y dejar de discutir

Snape lo sujetó del brazo en el momento en que Sirius ya se apartaba —¿Qué es lo que te pasa?— preguntó algo preocupado —¿Qué es lo que no me estas diciendo?

—Nada… — Sirius esbozó una sonrisa forzada y se acercó a darle un suave beso en los labios antes de apartarse —El café se enfriara

***_***

Cuando Harry apareció en su departamento eran ya cerca de las once de la mañana y se preguntó sobre ir a buscar a Malfoy a ver si quería desayunar, o almorzar, considerando la hora, aun estaba razonando con qué si sería o no correcto hacerlo cuando descubrió sobre el sofá de su sala un cuerpo acurrucado, se trataba de Draco, vestía lo que al parecer era una pijama clara y parecía profundamente dormido.

Harry se preguntó desde que hora estaría esperándolo, o si es que acaso había pasado toda la noche allí, la idea de no ser el único que tuviera "crisis" de alguna manera lo hizo sentir mejor, no tan patético, aunque sea a costa de Malfoy.

Alejó la mesa de centro donde descansaba la portátil de Malfoy, esa que al parecer era su más preciado bien por la forma como la trataba y convocó una cobija para cubrirlo, apartó el cabello rubio que caía sobre la frente y los ojos y tuvo una visión mas clara de su rostro, dormido e impasible, respirando suavemente, dejando escapar el tibio aire a través de los labios rosados y entre abiertos — ¿Cómo era posible que Nott engañara a alguien así? — se preguntó recordando la historia que Draco finalmente le había contado la mañana anterior sobre ese tal Visiani, intuía, más que sabía, que Malfoy había renunciado a muchísimas cosas por Nott, aparentemente ya no tenía casi amigos magos, ni siquiera su padre le hablaba… Definitivamente había apostado mucho por esa relación y había perdido.

Se aseguró de dejar una pequeña nota pegada a la pantalla de la portátil, donde le decía a Malfoy que ya había llegado a casa y que estaría durmiendo en la habitación, pero que se sintiera libre de ir a despertarlo, luego se metió a la ducha, se dio un rápido baño y vistiendo sólo sus viejos pantalones de algodón oscuro trepó sobre la cama, agradeciendo estar lo suficientemente cansado para no tener que seguir pensando en Oliver, en Nott, infidelidades, engaños y en todo aquello que lo afligía, al menos no por unas horas.

***_***

En cuanto Severus tuvo a bien irse Draco se escabulló hasta el baño, no dispuesto a sentarse nuevamente en el sofá y auto compadecerse, el agua caliente lo relajó bastante y aún con la espalda y el cabello algo húmedos se puso la pijama y se sentó delante del ordenador, dispuesto a empezar a escribir, pero pasaron los minutos y no lograba poner nada mas que el nombre del restaurante al que habían ido, su mirada comenzó a vagar por los rincones de la recamara, y fue como envolverse en un terrible torbellino de recuerdos y emociones, cada espacio, por pequeño que fuera le decía a gritos que allí había estado Theo, que allí habían estado juntos, amándose, peleando o riendo… en millones de formas diferentes, durante tres años habían tenido una vida, vida que estaba impregnada en cada esquina, en cada mueble, dejando un aroma que ahora parecía dolor sobre todo el lugar.

Se puso en pie y llegó hasta la cama, apreciando las sábanas desordenadas donde horas antes había despertado un sobresaltado Potter, pero que meses antes habían sido testigos de noches enteras de amor y de entrega, no de la forma que había ocurrido con Potter, si no de verdadera entrega, de verdadero amor, o al menos eso era lo que él había creído y sentido durante todo ese tiempo…

Todavía podía recordar la tarde en que había vuelto después de hablar con su padre, la mirada conciliadora que le había dado Theo mientras lo llevaba a la cama, prometiéndole que pronto su padre entraría en razón y le volvería a aceptar como heredero y como hijo, ¿Acaso había sido un sentimiento mezquino y ambicioso?, se preguntó Draco viendo ahora las cosas desde otro punto ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón para qué Theo insistiera en tratara de convencer a su padre de qué eran una pareja feliz? ¿Acaso sólo había ambición dentro de todo eso? Luego de eso las cosas habían empezado a ir en bajada, poco a poco, casi imperceptiblemente…

Tomó la portátil y salió rumbo a la cocina, convenciéndose a si mismo de que no necesitaba seguir nadando entre esos recuerdos, que más daba ya si es qué en realidad había sido ambición y no amor, de todas maneras ya no estaban juntos, ya no le podría preguntar ni increpar nada.

En cuanto llegó a la cocina luchó con el impulso de ir por una copa de licor, sabía que la forma más simple de mandar callar todos esos pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza y lo lastimaban era con unos cuantos vasos de licor que lo sumirían en un estado de estupor tal que no recordaría nada sobre Theo y sus buenos y malos tiempos, pero aquella tarde Harry le había dicho que aquello era una forma muy fácil de destruirse, y ya que habían quedado como aliados y amigos le aconsejaba que no le diera el placer a Nott de verlo convertido en un alcohólico o algo por el estilo, Draco sabía que Potter podía estar exagerando, pero la sola idea de complacer a Nott le daba la determinación suficiente para obedecer a Potter y no beber de más.

Sin embargo no duró demasiado tiempo en la cocina tampoco, en donde recordó las cenas que preparaban juntos las noches que no se les apetecía salir, ni en la sala donde pasaban las tardes de inviernos calentándose frente a la chimenea, muy acurrucados el uno junto al otro mientras leían o conversaban, aquellas tardes por lo general derivaban en extenuantes sesiones de sexo.

Era como si de pronto todo el apartamento le gritara que allí había tenido una vida, en una realidad completamente diferente, una vida feliz, de la cual ya nada quedaba, cada momento pasado, cada beso y cada caricia, todo desfilaba delante de él, y se dio cuenta que no podía permanecer mas tiempo allí, al menos no por ahora, y casi sin darse cuenta estaba apareciendo en la sala de Potter, todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio, agradeció que cumpliera su palabra y dejara el apartamento abierto para él, sin que ninguna alarma, muggle o mágica, se disparara, se sentó sobre el sofá y jaló la mesa de centro un poco mas, sacando sus notas, fotos y su portátil, dio una mirada distraída mientras pensaba la mejor forma de empezar, se enfocó en una foto de Harry junto a Weasley y Granger, los tres sonreían a la cámara, enfundados en sus abrigos oscuros y luciendo las bufandas de Gryffindor, estuvo seguro que esa foto era de 10 años atrás, cuando estaban aún en la escuela, en quinto año, cuando la guerra aún no empezaba. —Esa había sido una buena época para todos— se dijo antes de soltar un suspiro y centrarse en escribir, y aunque en un inicio le costó un poco de trabajo, pronto agarró el ritmo, el silencio de la casa, la paz que había allí, todo lo ayudó a poder concentrarse y terminar justo cuando el sol estaba ya iluminando suavemente a través de las ventanas, al parecer sería un día más o menos soleado, al igual que ayer…

Se acurrucó en el sofá con la intensión de esperar a Potter despierto y reprocharle por no contar siquiera con un televisor cuando, poco a poco, el cansancio del día anterior y la noche en vela lo hicieron quedarse dormido.

Abrió los ojos por el sonido del agua cayendo en la ducha, y se estiró con pereza —Theo… ¿no puedes…?— se sentó de golpe cubriéndose la boca y sintiendo como un calor se instalaba en sus mejillas, esperando que Potter no lo hubiera escuchado —¿Realmente había llamado a Theo? ¿Qué demonios habría estado soñando como para imaginar que aún estaba en su casa, junto a Theo? Miró alrededor, como haciendo un pequeño reconocimiento, aunque sabía que era innecesario, sabía que estaba en casa de Potter, y que se había quedado dormido en el sofá, según le parecía hacía muy pocas horas, vio en la pantalla de la portátil la nota de Potter, con letra tan desordenada que hasta dolían los ojos de sólo verla, bostezó sonoramente, pensando en comentárselo mas tarde, cuando ambos despertaran y trató de acomodarse nuevamente en el sofá, pero ya no había forma, sentía que sus ojos aun pesaban y estaban cansados pero no encontraba cómo dormir ya en ese sofá, con pasos tambaleantes y de alguna manera tímidos, caminó con los pies desnudos por el piso de madera hasta donde suponía estaba la habitación de Potter, nunca había estado allí antes, empujó la puerta y lo vio, en medio de la gran recamara, una cama de dos plazas que se veía bastante confortable, Potter dormía acurrucado a uno de los lados, casi al borde, como temiendo ocupar demasiado espacio, parecía estar completamente dormido, las cortinas habían sido cerradas y opacadas con un hechizo, seguro para que la luz del sol no interrumpiera su sueño, pudo ver que habían un par de cómodas sobre las cuales descansaban más fotografías, cómo las que habían en la sala de estar; y en la mesa de noche, volteada con la cara contra la mesa descansaba una foto en un marco de madera que parecía bastante fino, estuvo casi seguro que se trataba de una foto de Wood y Potter, seguro en algún viaje o fiesta, él aun conservaba una así de Theo en su cajón…

Mientras levantaba silenciosa y lentamente los cobertores para meterse en la cama, recordó las palabras de Severus _"Es hora de que dejes ir el recuerdo de Theo… que te deshagas de todo lo que te recuerde a él, de otra manera no lo podrás superar y olvidar"_ ¿Ese sería acaso el siguiente paso a seguir?, se preguntó, acomodándose a un lado de Harry, tratando de no moverse demasiado, cerrando los ojos y dispuesto a dormir un rato más, por lo menos hasta que Potter despertara.

***_***

Harry soltó un suspiro satisfecho mientras jalaba más el brazo que se había colocado sobre su estómago, aún a través de la suave tela del pijama podía sentir el calor de ese pecho que se presionaba contra su espalda, y la respiración pausada y tibia sobre su nuca, empujó un poco mas sus caderas contra las del cuerpo que tenía detrás, tratando de despertarlo, de hacerlo reaccionar.

Un ronco jadeo fue la respuesta del hombre detrás de él, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para despertar realmente, dando un salto y casi cayendo de la cama, jalando aún el brazo que tenía sobre su abdomen y por consecuencia a Draco sobre él

— ¿Esta es la forma en que dices buenos días?— preguntó algo enfuruñado Draco, no estaba seguro de lo que podía estar soñando pero parecía agradable, se dejó caer a un lado, liberando el cuerpo de Potter y tratando de cubrir el bulto entre sus piernas.

—Lo siento… no sabía que estabas aquí y…— empezó a balbucear Harry sentándose, aun bastante sonrojado

—Ya y te has empalmado pensando que era el idiota de Wood— interrumpió Draco, parecía ligeramente alterado, no era que le gustara que lo confundieran con otro en la cama… lo cual trajo a su mente otra pregunta.

— ¡Pero no de esa forma! Estaba dormido, era normal que yo te confundiera con él, porque tenía la costumbre de amanecer junto a él — protestó Harry

Draco se sentó también y avanzó lo suficiente como para sujetar de los brazos a Harry, que le dio una mirada alarmada —Potter…

—Malfoy, ¿Qué te pasa? Fue sólo un error… yo no sabía que podías estar aquí y…

— ¿Durante las veces que tú y yo hemos… ya sabes estado juntos, alguna vez has pensado que yo era él? ¿Has cerrado los ojos e imaginado que era Wood con el que estabas?— preguntó en un suave siseo mientras presionaba los brazos de Harry y lo atraía hacia si

— No— jadeó Harry, inmovilizado más por el temor a la forma en que Malfoy se estaba comportando qué por la fuerza sobre sus brazos —No seas idiota, ¿Cómo crees que haría eso?— protestó — ¿Tú? ¿Tú acaso si?

Draco negó con la cabeza mientras lo soltaba y se dejaba caer sobre la cama nuevamente —Jamás

—Bien— murmuró Harry algo descolocado por cómo estaba saliendo todo esa mañana… O tarde, se dijo mirando hacia el reloj en la mesa de noche, junto al marco de la foto volteado.

—Promete que no lo harás— susurró Draco aún sin mirarlo

— ¿Qué?

—Qué nunca imaginarás que estás con él cuando estés conmigo… o con cualquier otro, promete que no caeremos tan bajo

—No lo haremos, Malfoy— dijo Harry girándose lo suficiente para ver su perfil, en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque su rostro no reflejaba la tranquilidad que horas antes cuando lo había visto dormir.

— ¿Lo prometes? — preguntó aún en susurros Draco, como no animándose a hablar mas fuerte

Harry se acercó un poco mas a él y aun sin estar seguro de porque, repasó con uno de sus dedos la mejilla de Draco, que abrió los ojos por la sorpresa pero se dejó acariciar —Te prometo, Malfoy, que no caeremos tan bajo… jamás— se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, Draco sonrió en respuesta

—Yo también lo prometo…

***_***

Los días siguientes pasaron a formar parte de una rutina, Harry salía a trabajar de noche, y Draco aparecía en su departamento, trabajaba hasta que el sol salía y esperaba a Harry, que aparecía bastante temprano, lo tomaba de la mano y ambos se dejaban caer en la cama. Rendidos, se dormían uno al lado del otro, pero siempre que despertaban, de una u otra manera estaban enredados, aunque nunca mas volvieron a confundir con quien estaban ni a tener ningún tipo de intimidad, y no era algo que ninguno de los dos buscara tampoco, al parecer se habían vuelto realmente amigos.

Cuando despertaban se sentaban a desayunar en la cocina de Harry o la de Draco, y conversaban durante varias horas, contándose cosas acerca de las relaciones que habían tenido con Oliver y Theo, secretos que no habían admitido ante nadie, más que nada por vergüenza a ser juzgados como idiotas o débiles, pero sabiendo que entre ellos no habría tal juicio, sólo la comprensión de que estaban enamorados y ese había sido su único pecado o estupidez.

A Draco le parecía buena idea aquella rutina, no soportaba aún pasar las noches en su casa y tenía la idea de que a Harry tampoco le llamaba mucho la atención quedarse solo, pues nunca le ponía mala cara cuando llegaba y lo encontraba en el sofá, esperando por él.

El artículo que había escrito aquella noche, y los siguientes habían gustado mucho a su jefe, incluso había hecho una pequeña insinuación acerca de que ahora se había vuelto ligeramente mas sensible y si es qué acaso eso no había que agradecérselo a Harry, Draco sólo sonreía de manera cortés y aguantaba las burlas que su amiga Dru le hacía y de alguna manera disfrutaba de las miradas de odio que Visianni le daba, durante las tardes que aparecía por la redacción.

Harry se cruzó un par de veces en el ministerio con Hermione, que le insistía en que fuera a su casa a desayunar, al terminar su turno, pero siempre se negaba, le parecía mucho mas terapéutico llegar a casa y dormir con Malfoy al lado para luego pasarse horas conversando, que pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, porque aún, pese a que había repetido hasta el cansancio que estaba bien y consideraba que ahora qué pasaba más tiempo con Malfoy estaba más calmado, sin problemas en el trabajo e incluso alimentándose mejor, ellos permanecían dándole esa mirada de pena que no podía soportar.

—Creo que esta noche antes de ir al trabajo me pasaré por casa de Sirius— le dijo Harry mientras ambos almorzaban en una cafetería muggle muy cerca del diario donde Draco trabajaba

— ¿Regresarás en la mañana?— preguntó Draco dando una mordida a su emparedado de pollo y aceitunas.

—Sí...— respondió Harry —Es sólo que hace días que no lo veo…

—Pensé que eso era lo que querías

—Si, pero se me hace extraño que de pronto haya desaparecido… no es normal…

—Ya… es como tener un tumor y que cuando al fin te lo extirpan lo extrañas…

Harry frunció el ceño —Muy amable de tu parte el confundir a mi padrino con un tumor… pero no es así como yo lo veo

—Ya… que sensible— murmuró Draco, no viéndose para nada apenado.

—Malfoy…— llamó Harry luego de un momento de silencio

—mmm

—Este viernes es el concierto…

— ¿Aún quieres venir?

— Si, hasta compré un disco— dijo Harry con una sonrisa, Draco le sonrió también recordando aquel almuerzo en que se la pasaron escuchando aquel disco. —Luego de eso tendré el fin de semana libre y el lunes tendré que volver al horario de las mañanas…

—Oh… ¡Genial!— dijo Draco aunque no parecía muy convencido, porque ahora no tendría donde pasar las noches, o tal vez era el momento de ponerse a actuar y dar el siguiente paso, además en el fondo no podía dejar de alegrarse, sabía que Potter no disfrutaba mucho del turno nocturno y que aquella semana había sido todo un castigo para él

—Aún puedes seguir viniendo a casa en las noches… y dormir allí… o tal vez yo pueda darme una vuelta por tu casa— empezó a proponer Harry, pero Draco negó suavemente con la cabeza

—No, está bien, tarde o temprano tendré que dormir en mi casa… pero tengo un plan, ¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado?

—Pues… es el cumpleaños de los gemelos… ¿Quieres venir?— Harry cerró la boca instantáneamente, en cuanto se dio cuenta que había invitado a Malfoy a casa de los Weasley

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada —¡Aja!, ¿pretendes que me asesinen allí o algo por el estilo?

— ¡Claro que no!— dijo Harry bastante azorado —Sólo los saludaré en la tienda, no estoy de humor para fiestas…

—Deberías ir — canturreó Draco

—Pero no lo haré, en serio, Malfoy, ¿Te provoca ir a una fiesta?

—No, la verdad que no…

—Allí lo tienes

—Bueno entonces el sábado en la noche, lo prepararé todo— comentó Draco con voz ligeramente más emocionada, Harry le dio una mirada preocupada

— ¿Preparar qué? ¿Para qué?

— Para un sacrificio humano, por supuesto— respondió Draco tan seriamente que Harry palideció y boqueó no encontrando que argumentar, hasta que Draco soltó una carcajada tal que varios de los clientes que estaban alrededor giraron a verlos con el ceño fruncido

—Serás idiota— reprochó Harry aunque no tan enfadado, era la primera vez que había escuchado reír a Malfoy de esa manera y simplemente le parecía que eso era un gran logro, esperaba poder hacerlo él también pronto.

—Tu sólo confía en mí… — dijo Draco aun riendo, Harry puso los ojos en blanco pero no comentó nada mas, después de todo, las ideas de Malfoy no habían funcionado nada mal antes.

***_***

Aunque Sirius aun tenía entre sus pertenencias el número 12 de Grimmauld Place prefería vivir en una pequeña casa de campo, en las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole, muy cerca de la madriguera, que había adquirido un par de años antes, a Harry le agradaba bastante el lugar, porque era tranquilo y sin mucho ajetreo, una vez que se despidió de Malfoy en la cafetería, se apareció con un traslador que Sirius le había dado, pero no todo salió bien, o eso pensó Harry en un inicio, porque no apareció en medio de la sala de estar como era lo correcto con ese traslador, si no en la puerta de enfrente, fuera de la casa.

Frunció el ceño e intentó usar el traslador una vez más, pero volvió al mismo punto; fuera de la casa de Sirius, _— ¿Es qué ahora me han vetado el ingreso?—_ se preguntó algo preocupado mientras tocaba la puerta para que lo dejaran entrar, luego de lo que pareció algunos minutos muy largos, escuchó como alguien se movía cerca de él, al otro lado de la puerta

—Sirius, abre, soy yo, Harry

—¡Oh, Harry!— dijo una voz algo agitada —Espera… espera que ya voy

Harry dio una mirada preocupada a las ventanas, pero estas estaban hechizadas para que no mostraran el real interior de la casa, así que no le quedó más remedio que esperar hasta que su padrino abriera finalmente la puerta.

—Harry, muchacho…— dijo Sirius extendiendo los brazos para abrazarlo —Qué sorpresa… ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien— respondió Harry abrazando a su padrino y esperando no ver la mirada llena de pena que sus amigos le daban

—Me alegra… ¿Quieres una copa?

—No… sólo quería saber de ti, hace varios días que no te veía… has mandado a Ron y Hermione solos a perseguirme— bromeó Harry mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sillones

—Que gracioso, Harry— dijo Sirius con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en otro de los sillones —Veo que ya estás mucho mejor, que has olvidado al idiota de Wood

La mirada de Harry dejó de brillar por un instante y luego pareció recomponerse, aunque no del todo —Estoy trabajando en eso— murmuró apenas, recordándose porque era que no quería salir ni ver a nadie, porque todos de una u otra manera harían que lo recordara en el momento en que no quería pensar en él.

—Lo siento… no quise… es que pensé que tú…

—No pasa nada— sonrió Harry hacia su padrino —Ya me tengo que ir, aún tengo guardia nocturna— dijo señalando la insignia prendida en su túnica azul

—Pásate por aquí cuando gustes… — murmuró Sirius, lo cual le hizo recordar a Harry el problema con su traslador

— ¿Por qué mi traslador no me trae dentro de la casa?

—Oh… eso— murmuró Sirius no pudiendo evitar dar una mirada hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso —Pues verás, Harry…

— ¡Oh demonios!— chilló Harry tapándose la boca con ambas manos y con mirada culpable —Lo siento… estás con alguien…

—Más o menos, justo de eso te quería hablar…

—No te preocupes, igual yo me tengo que ir…— Harry se sentía ligeramente avergonzado, el que él no tuviera ningún tipo de vida sexual no implicaba que los demás estuvieran en similares condiciones.

—Pero Harry…

—Si, ya sé, si necesito algo te llamó, lo tengo claro, cuídate— dijo mientras salía por la puerta sin dejar que Sirius le diera ninguna explicación más.

—Vaya, eso realmente ha sido el gen Black para la comunicación— dijo Severus bajando lentamente por las escaleras —Definitivamente transmitiste el mensaje

Sirius le dio una mirada enfadada a Severus — ¡Que te jodan!

—Mmm, no cariño— respondió con una sonrisa —Creo que esta noche era tu turno…— dijo extendiendo una mano hacia el hombre que sólo suspiró fastidiado pero igual lo siguió, efectivamente pelear era la segunda mejor cosa que hacían juntos.

***_***

El estadio de Manchester estaba completamente rodeado de personas dispuestas a entrar al concierto, con los tickets en la mano y coreando canciones que Harry más o menos conocía luego de escuchar varias veces el CD que había comprado.

Caminó entre la gente, tratando de encontrar la entrada que Draco le había indicado, hasta que por fin lo vio, de pie y apoyado contra una pared, esta vez venía vestido completamente de negro, con el cabello mas desordenado que nunca y un lock bastante sexy, le sonrió en cuanto lo vio.

—Vaya… ¿Qué te demoró?— preguntó Draco tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo entre las personas y las puertas de entrada

—Nada en realidad… me demore escogiendo que ponerme— Harry agradeció que Draco no lo mirara en ese momento, por que estaba muy avergonzado por la confesión

—Me hubieras avisado y te ayudaba— le contestó Draco sin siquiera un atisbo de burla, —Además no te ves mal…

—Gracias, tú tampoco— le contestó Harry enseñando el pase que Draco le había dado al guardia de seguridad que sólo hizo un ligero asentimiento y los dejó pasar. —Vaya… este estadio es realmente grande

— ¡Ay… Potter!— suspiró Draco con una sonrisa —En serio que sorprendes

—Yo siempre sorprenderé— respondió Harry sonriente mientras se acomodaban finalmente en sus asientos, había aún muy poca gente alrededor, y Harry se preguntó realmente cuanto tiempo tendrían que esperar para que el show se inicie…

—Se te está pegando lo vanidoso— le reprochó Draco

—Me pregunto de quien…

Draco sonrió y negó con la cabeza —Sí… mucho tiempo juntos— dijo apenas, y Harry le dio una mirada extraña, pero no dijo nada —Tengo que ir un momento allá atrás, detrás del escenario, pero sólo tengo un pase, tú quédate aquí sentadito, como un niño bueno que yo vendré en 15 minutos, antes de que el concierto empiece

—Si, mamá— respondió Harry con un puchero que logró arrancar una sonrisa más a Draco, antes de que se alejara.

Harry lo vio conversando con uno de los guardias de seguridad antes de internarse por lo que parecía ser un túnel inmenso, Harry se dedicó a mirar el resto del escenario y las tribunas alrededor, parecía que habría realmente muchísima gente, Draco le había dicho unas cuantas cosas sobre ese grupo, sobre todo que eran muy conocidos y que era una gran vergüenza que él no los conociera y que se abstuviera de decir eso en público. Los regaños de Draco siempre le hacían sonreír.

Pasaron quince minutos, y luego veinte y luego veinticinco, mientras a su alrededor la gente seguía entrando y sentándose, la tribuna en donde Harry estaba, que era muy cercana al escenario fue una de las últimas en llenarse, a su lado se sentaron cuatro chicas de largas cabelleras rubias y uñas muy arregladas, vestían de negro también, y olían como a flores, desde que entraron estuvieron dando saltitos sobre sus asientos, riendo y gritando entre ellas, parecía como si estuvieran demasiado emocionadas. Harry lamentó no haber cargado cigarros ni nada con que entretenerse mientras veía como algunos hombres grandes, gordos y enfundados en vaqueros claros hacían los últimos arreglos sobre el escenario, de cuando en cuando miraba el lugar por el que Draco había desaparecido, convenciéndose de que en realidad no le había pasado nada, que sólo estaba trabajando.

***_***

Las luces se apagaron y la gran multitud que llenaba el estadio comenzó a aplaudir y gritar, mientras él aún recorría el gran túnel, maldiciendo que fuera tan grande y al organizador que lo entretuvo más de la cuenta, jadeando finalmente llegó hasta la entrada de las tribunas, enseñó su pase al guardia una vez más y pasó rápidamente entre las bancas, pidiendo permiso y disculpas hasta que se situó junto a Harry, sujetándole de la mano en el preciso momento en que The Edge empezaba a tocar la guitarra a modo de bienvenida

— ¿Todo bien?— preguntó Harry en voz alta por el sonido del concierto

—Si… lamento la demora— respondió Draco no dejando de pensar en la actitud que Theo tomaba normalmente en situaciones como esa y porque generalmente iba a los conciertos y obras solo.

Harry se encogió de hombros no entendiendo del todo el gran apuro de Draco por alcanzarlo —Apenas han empezado

Durante las siguientes dos horas ambos, junto con el resto del público coreó a voz en cuello todas las canciones del grupo, Draco le hacía determinados comentarios acerca de las historias de las canciones o de los artistas a Harry, que escuchaba todo de manera entretenida, sintiendo como toda la energía que emanaba, no sólo del grupo, si no también del público, lo hacía sentir de alguna manera mucho más extasiado y contento.

Cuando el concierto terminó ambos esperaron un buen rato más a que la mayoría de la gente saliera para poder caminar con más tranquilidad, aún tomados de la mano, algo que hacían muy seguido, se alejaron del estadio, alrededor aún había una gran cantidad de personas caminando, cantando y riendo.

—Entonces… ¿Dónde quieres que te lleve para invitarte esa cerveza que te prometí?— preguntó Harry

—Hay un bar… está al otro lado de la ciudad… te va encantar— murmuró Draco mientras le señalaba la entrada a lo que al parecer era una calle solitaria —Yo te llevo

***_***

Remus abrió la puerta de su despacho no creyendo lo que veía —Sirius… ¿Y esta sorpresa?

—Hola, amigo… ¿Ocupado?

—No, claro que no, para ti nunca, pasa…— dijo con una sonrisa amable mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar — ¿Hay algún problema?

—Eso depende de que punto de vista se vea— murmuró Sirius

—Interesante razonamiento… ¿Deseas té mientras me lo explicas?

Sirius arrugó la nariz en un gesto de total asco y negó frenéticamente, —No, gracias… y yo sé que suena mal educado pero agradecería que tú tampoco lo hicieras… el sólo olor… ¡puaj!

— ¿Estas enfermo?— preguntó suavemente Remus sentándose frente a él y mirándolo de manera preocupada —Tal vez tu flamante nuevo novio tenga una poción para eso, es su especialidad después de todo

—No, no creo que tenga ninguna, más aún siendo su culpa…— murmuró entrecortadamente, con los dientes apretados

—Bien— suspiró Remus dejándose caer sobre el respaldo del sillón y sin dejar de mirar a su amigo —Oficialmente te declaro loco ¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa?

Sirius dio un suspiro cansado y miró a su amigo por un largo instante, como no decidiéndose a hablar, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo pronto, no tendría ya mucho tiempo tampoco —Severus y yo hemos estado juntos por más de dos años…— empezó a relatar, Remus le dio una mirada de asombro, pensó que lo que sea que tenía su amigo con Snape era cosa de poco tiempo, sin embargo no interrumpió, parecía que a Sirius le había costado mucho empezar a hablar y no lo iba a detener —Pasamos por una etapa extraña en un inicio, hasta que llegamos al punto de darnos cuenta de que lo que sentíamos era más que solo gustarnos y follar, eso fue hace un año, y entonces decidimos ser exclusivos… y eso estuvo bien… pero yo quería más, y sé que él también, le pedí que se mudara conmigo, pero entonces él dijo que no iba a salir corriendo cada vez que alguien llegara o esconder sus cosas porque yo no les quería decir aún que estaba con él y entonces… prometí decírselos…

— Pero ya lo has hecho, es decir Harry puede esperar un poco, pero ya algunos lo sabemos y creo que será cuestión de tiempo para que los demás se enteren… ¿No querrás hacer una declaración pública o algo así?

—No… además luego de que se lo dije a ustedes él ya ha pasado algunas cosas a mi casa, y se siente más confiado de que no lo voy a esconder ni que me avergüenzo de él…

—Eso, supongo que es algo bueno— comentó Remus pensando en donde demonios terminaría toda esa confesión y por qué Sirius parecía tan afectado y enfermo

—El otro día estuve discutiendo con él por la forma como se burlaba de Harry por ser tan débil — Sirius levantó una mano pidiéndole a Remus que lo dejara continuar — Y yo me burlé del huroncito… ya sabes, lo de siempre, entonces le dije que de tener que ser responsables realmente de alguien, nosotros tal vez no podríamos porque estaríamos todo el tiempo peleando y…

—Es lo más probable…— murmuró Remus

—Y entonces el dijo que gracias a Merlín no tenemos que cargar con esas obligaciones de andar cuidando a nadie… — El rostro de Sirius se ensombreció bastante y Remus se levantó y se arrodilló delante de él, obligándolo a mirarle.

—Sirius… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Que estoy…— Sirius tomó una bocanada de aire, no podía evitar el estremecimiento en sólo pensarlo, no lo había dicho en voz alta aún, y aunque había pensado que la primera persona a la que tenía que decírselo era Severus ahora ya no se sentía tan seguro —Estoy embarazado.

***_***

—Sería genial si lo intentaras de nuevo— dijo Harry con una sonrisa amable, Draco frunció el ceño

—No me gusta ir por el mundo mágico… no por los lugares muy vistos al menos…

—Ya… pero nadie tiene que verte, conozco un sitio que podemos usar

—No lo sé— murmuró Draco antes de darle un trago a la cuarta cerveza de la noche

—Sé que no quieres que tu padre te vea… o tus amigos, pero tarde o temprano pasará

Draco resopló profundamente y negó con la cabeza —No les pienso pedir perdón

—No veo porque debes hacerlo— Harry se encogió de hombros —No has hecho nada malo ni vergonzoso

—No los conoces, Potter— siseó Draco bastante incómodo con el tema

—Tienes razón… no les conozco— murmuró Harry terminando su cerveza.

Media hora después ambos se aparecieron en el departamento de Draco, porque Draco llevaba más de una semana sin poder pasar una noche allí y aunque argumentaba que ya estaba trabajando en eso, esa noche Harry se ofreció a pasar la noche con él para ayudarlo a acostumbrarse o a superar lo que fuera que lo estaba alterando.

Ambos se tumbaron sobre la cama, ya en pijamas, y a diferencia de otros días ambos se recostaron de lado, encarándose en medio de la oscura habitación, Harry sabía que estaba ligeramente achispado por el licor, y que Draco también lo estaba, tal vez por eso las caricias que normalmente se propinaban, como el tomarse de las manos o el pasarse un brazo alrededor del hombro se habían incrementado.

—Pasé una noche muy buena— murmuró Harry apartándole los mechones rubios que caían sobre la frente

—Y yo… aún no puedo creer cuanto desconoces del mundo muggle…

Harry sonrió suavemente —Y yo no puedo creer que no estés más en contacto con el mundo mágico…

—Lo que es la vida— suspiró Draco lentamente, sus ojos mirando fijamente esos rojos labios, apetecibles en un momento como ese… Se obligó a recordarse que Potter y él eran amigos, amigos del dolor y aliados y que hacer cualquier otra cosa sería contraproducente, por más necesitados que se sintieran en ese momento.

—Sabes que estaremos bien… lo superaremos— le murmuró Harry acercándose un poco mas él, y Draco asintió suavemente, dejándose envolver por el aroma de Harry, cerró los ojos y se acercó más, dándole un suave beso en los labios, Harry no se resistió y correspondió al beso por un instante

Las manos de Draco sobre sus hombros, apretando necesitadamente, le dieron la voz de alarma, se separó lo más suavemente que pudo de sus labios y pegó su frente a la de Draco, que respiraba entrecortadamente, —Lo superaremos— murmuró una vez más, y sintió el asentimiento de Draco.

Draco se pegó más a su cuerpo y con uno de sus brazos se sujetó a la camiseta de Harry mientras cerraba los ojos, sentía la respiración acompasada y tranquila de Potter y eso le bastó para rápidamente quedarse dormido.

***_***

—Le mataré— murmuró Remus con los dientes apretados, Sirius se dejó caer hacia atrás del sillón, mirando con ojos como platos a su normalmente tranquilo y pacífico amigo

—Remus… él no ha hecho nada

— ¿No ha hecho nada? ¿Qué no ha hecho nada, dices? — masculló Remus sentándose sobre la alfombra, aún delante de su amigo —Estás esperando un hijo de él…

—Él aún no lo sabe— repitió Sirius

—Pero tú dices que no lo quiere… que no querrá tenerlo

—Ese precisamente es el problema— Sirius se pasó las manos por el rostro, sintiéndose demasiado cansado —Él no quiere tener a nadie por quien cuidar, y si yo le impongo esta criatura él lo aceptará, pero no de la manera que me hubiera gustado, lo hará por obligación

—Y por supuesto que tiene la obligación… Ambos la tienen— reprochó Remus —De más esta decirte que me asombra que hayas tenido semejante descuido…

—No fue un descuido, esto no debería pasar, ya no, en teoría nuestra edad fértil ya pasó… Ni siquiera estoy seguro en que momento ocurrió, yo también estuve demasiado sorprendido y alterado cuando me enteré…

—Bueno, eso no es lo importante…

—Y de todas formas a mi no me molesta la idea… sólo la idea de que retendré a Severus a mi lado por esto

—Pero él se quería mudar contigo, ¿en realidad no estás imaginando fantasmas donde no los hay?

—Sólo he reunido toda la información, me ha dejado en claro que no tiene tiempo ni paciencia para un hijo o alguna otra cosa que no sean sus investigaciones…

Remus le dio una mirada evaluadora y se puso en pie caminando alrededor de la sala, sopesando sus palabras antes de hablar —No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto pero… Tú no estás siendo del todo justo con él, es decir, en realidad no le has planteado la situación real…

Sirius suspiró profundamente y se quedó cayado durante mucho rato, tanto que Remus pensó que incluso se había podido quedar dormido —Tengo miedo de forzar las cosas… aún tenemos mucho que aprender el uno del otro, apenas y nos mudaremos juntos, ni siquiera nos ponemos de acuerdo por ver quien usa el baño primero… ¿cómo se supone que criaremos a un niño?

—Nadie tiene un manual, Sirius, nadie sabe a que atenerse cuando algo así pasa…

Sirius no contestó, se dedicó a mirar las llamas de la chimenea mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de actuar

***_***

— ¿Ahora si me explicaras tu misterioso plan?— preguntó Harry ligeramente divertido mientras miraba a Draco trajinar de un lado a otro, sacando unas cajas de cartón de uno de los armarios

—Ya casi… ¿Qué tal te fue con tus amigos?

—Oh… no quiero hablar de eso— murmuró Harry, su semblante había cambiado ligeramente y Draco detuvo su movimiento para mirarlo con más atención

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Harry resopló —Pues lo que siempre pasa, está todo muy bien hasta que alguien hace algún comentario sobre Oliver y de pronto todo me llega de nuevo…

—Oh… lo siento

— Será que traigo un cartel en la frente que dice ¿Pregunta por cómo me siento y si ya he superado lo de Oliver?

Draco sonrió y se aproximó más a él, hasta retirar todo el flequillo de su frente, dejando ver solo la cicatriz en forma de rayo —Nop, aun esta sólo esa ridícula cicatriz tuya

— ¡Gracias!— bufó Harry apartándose fastidiado, no le gustaba que nadie viera ya su cicatriz —Es bueno saber que sólo son ideas mías

—Anda ya, no seas quejicas— murmuró Draco alejándose nuevamente hasta el centro del salón —Hoy tenemos un proyecto que cumplir

— ¿Y será posible que me entere en que consiste el proyecto?— preguntó Harry tratando de sonar divertido — ¿Pintaremos cajitas en forma de autos y los encantaremos para que vuelen?

Draco le dio una mirada confusa y luego sonrió —No esta vez… Aunque no es mala idea

—Lo sé… sería divertido

Draco estuvo a punto de preguntarle si había hecho algo similar con Oliver pero se abstuvo, no queriendo caldear más el ánimo de Harry —Bien, esto es lo que haremos, debemos sacar todo lo que nos lastima y deshacernos de eso

Harry le dio una mirada confusa —Sacar todo lo que nos lastima… ¿cómo en una reunión de apoyo?

—No, botaremos todo lo que me recuerde a Theo y tú todo lo que te recuerde a Oliver…

—Pero yo no quiero botar sus cosas…

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para seguir viéndolas cuando crees que nadie te ve?

—Yo no las veo cuando…— Harry se detuvo ante la mirada acusadora de Draco —Aún lo extraño y a veces me gusta ver…

—No, Potter, no— regañó Draco —Empezaremos conmigo, y continuaremos contigo… y tiene que ser todo ¿eh?

Harry sopesó las ideas por un momento mientras Draco se cruzaba de brazos y cambiaba el peso de una pierna a otra, mirándolo impaciente —Supongo que tienes razón

—Por supuesto, siempre la tengo

***_***

— ¿Sirius?— llamó la voz de Severus en cuanto entró en la casa, haciéndole dar un pequeño sobresalto, mientras se internaba en la oscura sala

— ¿Qué haces a oscuras?

—Pensar…— murmuró Severus, llevaba días viendo a Sirius actuar de manera extraña y por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no le encontraba la lógica, sólo tenía en claro sus largas ausencias y su poca disponibilidad para con él. — ¿Un trago?

—No… estoy muy cansado, creo que mejor iré a dormir— murmuró Sirius encendiendo las luces, Severus lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y estuvo seguro que la culpabilidad se reflejaba en su rostro —No es bueno que estés a oscuras… es tenebroso

—Iré en un momento más— contestó Snape sin quitarle la vista de encima

—Buenas noches— murmuró Sirius caminando hacia las escaleras mientras Severus lo seguía con la mirada, lucía realmente cansado y no le había dicho donde había estado, tal como venía haciendo desde hace días ¿Sería posible que Sirius de pronto no lo quisiera más?

***_***

—Esta de aquí es la foto que siempre veo cuando le extraño— murmuró Draco abriendo uno de los cajones en donde guardaba su ropa, un marco de metal oscuro enmarcaba la foto de Draco y Nott, ambos sonreían felices a la cámara, en lo que al parecer era la sala de Draco —Es de cuando se mudó aquí… — Draco le dio una mirada más a la foto y suspiró suavemente, Harry a su lado hacía levitar la caja donde irían dejando todo lo que le recordaba a Nott

—Vamos, Malfoy… es tu idea— canturreó Harry quitándole el marco de las manos y lanzándolo a la caja sin nada de delicadeza, no le agradaba ver el rostro del hombre que finalmente había conseguido quitarle a Oliver

—Lo sé…

—Si no estás aún listo lo podemos dejar para luego— dijo Harry poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

—Nunca lo estaremos, Potter, lo debemos hacer y punto— la mirada de Draco se volvió mas decidida mientras abría otro de los cajones, de donde sacó una pequeña caja de madera oscura y antigua y con ella entre las manos se sentó en la cama, a su lado Harry lo imitó mientras Draco dejaba caer todo el contenido sobre la cama

—Vaya…— murmuró Harry levantando un pequeño dije con la imagen de un dragón, en plata, y con una pequeña piedra brillando en los ojos

—Si, lo sé… nunca me gustó para ponérmela, llamaba mucho la atención— comentó Draco dejando caer el colgante en la caja de cartón, Harry se abstuvo de hacer cualquier comentario mientras Draco seguía haciendo caer en la caja una a una todas las cosas que Nott le había dado. Luego de la habitación fueron a la sala, donde varios libros y más fotos llenaron poco a poco la caja, hasta que Draco suspiró con algún tipo de alivio

— ¿Eso es todo?— preguntó Harry mirando alrededor por si encontraba alguna cosa más que le pareciera que llevara la firma de Nott

—Sí— Draco miró alrededor y asintió —Te toca

***_***

Luego de convencerse de que todo lo que pensaba no eran más que estupideces se metió en la cama, a su lado Sirius le daba la espalda y permanecía casi inmóvil, en un auto reflejo se giró lo suficiente para abrazarlo, fue ponerle una mano encima para sentir como el hombre se tensaba por su toque, frunció el ceño y todas las ideas a las que le había dado vuelta durante la noche y que finalmente había descartado volvieron con más fuerza, le dio apenas un beso en la nuca a Sirius

—Te amo…— le murmuró suavemente

—También yo… y mucho— contestó Sirius relajándose un poco

Severus se abrazó con más fuerza a él y suspiró profundamente, Sirius le ocultaba algo, y algo muy grande, y averiguaría lo que era, no en vano había sido un doble espía durante la guerra, tenía sus métodos, y aunque hubieran pasado ya algunos años aún sabía como ponerlos en práctica

***_***

—Esta es del primer viaje que hicimos juntos luego de que la guerra terminara… — dijo Harry dándole la fotografía que Draco había visto siempre volteada en la mesa de noche del dormitorio —Fue la primera vez que me dijo que me amaba…

—Oh... ¿Dónde estaban?— preguntó Draco mientras dejaba caer la foto en la caja de Harry

—Irlanda… Pasamos muy buen rato, en las noches podíamos ir a los bares mágicos, la gente siempre nos invitaba tragos… en realidad esa parte no me gustaba mucho— dijo recordando y frunciendo el ceño

— ¿Tragos gratis? Vaya Potter, me sorprendes

— Yo quería ir a un lugar muggle, pero él insistió y no me gustaba por que nadie nos dejaba tranquilos por mucho tiempo

—Sí, fue mala idea ir a un lugar mágico— apoyó Draco mientras Harry levantaba la varita y apuntaba a un espejo de cuerpo entero junto a la puerta del baño, el espejo se desvaneció dejando dentro un pequeño espacio en la pared donde habían varios estantes, llenos de objetos

—Este es mi lugar secreto— dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo —Tendría que matarte ahora que lo conoces

—jJo, Jo! Potter— murmuró Draco sarcásticamente mientras Harry sacaba unas cuantas cajitas de terciopelo oscuras, Draco jadeó ligeramente, reconociendo varias de las cajitas por que él también había recibido ese tipo de cajitas — ¿Qué es eso?

—Pues… Me da la sensación de que nuestros queridos ex han estado haciendo las compras juntos— dijo Harry algo enfadado mientras abría una de las cajas, dentro había un dije en forma de León, con las mismas características y las mismas piedritas brillantes en los ojos, que el dragón de Draco

—Serán hijos de puta…— murmuró Draco, Harry asintió en silencio dejando caer todo dentro de la caja sin tanto reparo, luego de más de una hora en que recorrieron todo el departamento, deshaciéndose de algunas prendas que Oliver había dejado, fotos y regalos ambos caminaron hacia la sala de Harry una vez más, en el centro descansaba la caja de Draco

— ¿Y ahora?— preguntó Harry pensando que todo eso debía ir a algún sitio

—Ahora nos vamos— dijo Draco mientras buscaba entre sus bolsillos —Sólo aférrate a tu caja— encontró el pequeño disco plateado y se lo enseñó a Harry

—Odio usar trasladores…

—También yo, pero no nos podemos aparecer— comentó Draco tocando con su varita el objeto —Y no preguntes donde vamos que no te lo diré

—Ya, ya— resopló Harry mientras con una mano sujetaba la caja y con la otro el pequeño disco plateado, Draco le dio una pequeña mirada y de pronto todo el ambiente cambió, sentía su cuerpo siendo tironeado hacia muchos lados, una de sus manos se aferraba al pequeño disco mientras la otra trataba de no perder contacto con la caja, sabía que iba lejos por el tiempo que todo eso estaba tomando, hasta que finalmente el olor a mar lo envolvió al momento que caía de culo sobre lo que supuso era arena, a su lado cayó primero su caja y casi sobre él, Draco.

—¡Auch!— protestó Harry mientras Draco se ponía en pie

—Lo siento…

—Mi culo también, gracias— murmuró Harry algo divertido mientras se ponía en pie con ayuda de Draco — ¿Ahora si me es permitido saber donde estamos?— preguntó Harry mirando alrededor, a lo lejos podía ver un muelle, pero además de eso en esa playa sólo estaban ellos dos

—Pues en Kirkcaldy— comentó Draco haciendo levitar ambas cajas y caminando hacia el lado opuesto del muelle que Harry había visto a lo lejos

—Si querías mar, pudimos ir más cerca, como a Torbay— le reprochó Harry apretujándose más dentro de su abrigo y siguiendo a Draco

—Quejicas— canturreó Draco con una sonrisa burlona

Harry simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y siguió en silencio a Draco por varios minutos más hasta que encontraron una pequeña entrada, era una cueva natural, creada por las rocas que bordeaban la playa

—Esto es impresionante…— murmuró Harry

—De septiembre a febrero está por lo general llenó de agua, porque las mareas suben, pero ahora nos servirá muy bien — informó Draco mientras sacaba de los bolsillos una muy pequeña maleta que, con ayuda de su varita, se acrecentó hasta el tamaño de un maletín deportivo

— ¿Lo quemaremos?

—Y luego enterraremos

—Hay cosas allí que demoraran días en consumirse, Malfoy

—Qué bueno que somos magos ¿no? — sonrió Draco mientras sacaba un cigarro de uno de los bolsillos y lo encendía con la varita, cómo queriendo demostrar su punto de vista, Harry se arrodilló junto a él y lo ayudó a sacar las cosas que tenía Draco en el maletín, había una botella de Whisky, mas cigarros y algunos maderos, Harry supuso que para mantener el fuego encendido…

— ¿Qué más necesitamos?— preguntó Harry quitándole el cigarro de las manos y dándole una suave calada

Ambos hicieron dos agujeros en la arena, ayudados por un hechizo que Draco conocía y metieron allí las cajas con todas las partencias de Wood y Nott en su interior, pusieron unas cuantas maderas y con ayuda de las varitas encendieron el fuego, mientras ambas cajas ardían una muy cerca la una de la otra, Draco y Harry se apretujaron contra una de las paredes, viendo el suave vaivén de las olas y bebiendo en silencio, despidiéndose de todos esos recuerdos, o intentando al menos hacerlo, sabiendo que era lo mejor, dejar todo atrás.

***_***

_Bien, ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que me lo hagan saber… _

_Ya se sabe de quien es el mpreg de esta historia y Harry ya conoce a U2 (mucha gente se molestó con Harry por ser tan despistado jajja)_

_El siguiente capítulo: CONTACTA VIEJOS AMIGOS, HAZ NUEVOS Y DIVIERTETE" _

_Un beso y que disfruten del fin de semana, nos leemos el lunes, _

_Pao (Zafy)_

"_Un Drarrymundo sería un lugar mejor"_


	6. 6: CONTACTA VIEJOS AMIGOS, HAZ NUEVOS Y

Hola a todos, ¿listos para una nueva semana?

Primero, muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias a todos los que han dejado su comentario por el último capítulo, sé que aún no terminó de contestar a todos los comentarios, pero tal como siempre hago, intentaré contestar hoy y mañana.

Esté capítulo también es corto, pero pasan cosas muy interesantes…

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco * Severus/Sirius * Remus/Lucius  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Advertencias**: Mpreg; corazones rotos, partes empalagosas y algo de sufrimiento emocional, Flash, personajes algo OoC

**Disclaimer**:

Como siempre, todo pertenece a JKR, y también a Danver (a quien le escribí este fic), no se pretende lucrar ni conseguir beneficio económico con la historia o sus personajes, simplemente divertirme y entretener a los que leen.

**Notas**:

1.-Este fic fue escrito para Danvers, como regalo para el intercambio de fics por navidad en la torre de Astronomía (Amigo invisible) Me salió mas largo de lo que había pensado y sinceramente espero que te guste mucho, Danvers XD

2.-No es en realidad una historia de aventura, más bien es algo romántico.

Es post-guerra, Voldemort ya no existe y muchos de los personajes siguen vivos.

3.- Este fic tiene advertencia de Mpreg, (embarazo masculino) pero no serán ni Harry ni Draco.

4.- Esta historia es de relaciones chico/chico, si no te gusta, no te apetece o no te agrada, es tu momento de darle al botón "Atrás" o cerrar la ventana. Vamos que guerra avisada no mata gente.

5.- Nunca he podido mantener a un solo personaje como Top o bottom, por si es el caso, hago la aclaración.

Y ahora si, a leer:

**CUANDO TE ROMPEN EL CORAZÓN**

**CAPITULO 6: "CONTACTA VIEJOS AMIGOS, HAZ NUEVOS Y DIVIERTETE"**

Cuando la mañana llegó Harry y Draco aún permanecían uno al lado del otro, arropados por unas mantas mágicas que Draco había traído para mantenerlos calientes durante la noche, a su lado el fuego había consumido ya todos los recuerdos y ellos habían pasado gran parte de la noche hablando, como ya se les estaba haciendo costumbre, aunque esta vez Harry se sorprendió gratamente al ver que la conversación no sólo se centró en Theo y Oliver, pudieron hablar de más cosas, de sus gustos, de sus historias luego de la guerra y de los planes a futuro, Harry animó a Draco a que se centrara en el libro que planeaba escribir y Draco le dijo que debía esforzarse más si es que quería realmente convertirse en jefe de los aurores, vieron como el sol salía por el horizonte y luego de enterrar todo en la arena, mucho mas profundo de lo que por medios muggles hubiera sido posible ambos se encaminaron al departamento de Harry, pero Draco no se quedó mucho tiempo esta vez, obligándose a dormir en su casa una vez más, ahora libre o casi libre del recuerdo de Theo.

Harry despertó muchas horas después, en su cama, solo, llevaban semanas durmiendo juntos y la sensación de soledad lo embargó por un instante, pero los recuerdos de todo lo malo que Oliver había hecho pudo más que su autocompasión y se puso en pie rápidamente, era domingo y tenía planeada una visita a sus amigos, había sido muy injusto con ellos las pasadas semanas y tal vez lograba pasar la tarde con ellos sin que le mencionaran a Oliver

***_***

El lunes en la noche Draco se encontraba en la sala de redacción del diario, tomando un café junto a Justin y Dru y conversando de las últimas noticias del día, nada espectacular, pero le agradaba pasar el tiempo así, distrayéndose, había dormido mucho mejor la noche anterior, en un departamento _destheorizado_ y por lo que le había contado Potter, la idea también había funcionado bastante bien para él, aunque aún extrañaba dormir con alguien a su lado o despertar con Potter sabía que lo más sano era parar esa mutua dependencia, al menos en ese aspecto.

—Y entonces el muy tonto se ha tirado sobre el arbitro y le dio un golpe tal que lo dejó tumbado en el piso— comentaba Justin sobre el último partido de Chelsea vs. Arsenal, Dru y Draco sonrieron negando con la cabeza

— ¿Por cuántas fechas lo suspendieron?— preguntó Draco

— ¿Fechas? Hombre, lo han sacado de la federación, con suerte lograra entrenar a algún equipo de escuela…

—Pero eso es injusto el otro lo provocó— protestó Dru

—Si, pero eso no tiene nada que ver, la agresión la cometió él y según los estatutos…— Justin se interrumpió y se tensó ligeramente, Dru y Draco giraron para ver en la dirección en que Justin miraba, para ver como Visiani se acercaba con petulancia hasta su mesa

Draco suspiró fastidiado y a su lado Dru le apretó el brazo —Draco…— advirtió suavemente

—Chicos… ¡cuánto gusto verlos!

—Lástima que no podamos decir lo mismo— murmuró Draco con una sonrisa hipócrita, Visiani frunció el ceño y se acercó más a Draco

— ¿Y has sabido algo nuevo de nuestro Theo?

Draco se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente — ¿De Tu Theo? No… nada ¿Tanto le extrañas?— Visiani se tensó ligeramente y se apartó un poco mas de ellos —Ahora que lo recuerdo… Harry preguntó por ti, por cómo esta tu nariz ¿Ya sanó?

Visiani entrecerró los ojos, molesto, e hizo un ligero asentimiento a los otros dos chicos antes de salir con pasos rápidos, Dru y Justin sonrieron hacia Draco y sin darle ya más importancia al asunto continuaron con su conversación.

***_***

Harry se apareció delante de una gran mansión en una de las zonas más alejadas de North Hampton, la casa se veía realmente imponente con todas esas luces iluminando el jardín y la entrada, tomó una bocanada de aire y trató de convencerse de que aquello era correcto, que se lo debía a Draco y que de la misma manera en que a veces lo obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería pero que a la larga eran provechosas él también tendría que empujar a Draco hacia el lado correcto.

Tocó la puerta y el ligero sonido de una aparición llamó su atención en el preciso momento en que un pequeño elfo se aparecía delante de él

—Buenas noches, Señor— dijo con voz chillona

—Hola… Estoy buscando a Parkinson… es decir a los señores Zabinni— se corrigió en el último momento

— ¿Y quien les digo que los ha venido a buscar?— siguió preguntando el Elfo con tono educado

— Harry Potter, pero diles que vengo a hablar de Draco, y que es importante

***_***

—_Mañana en la noche en mi casa—_ le dijo Harry a través del teléfono móvil que se había comprado a insistencia de Draco _—A las 8 estará bien_

—De acuerdo… saliendo del trabajo iré, pero ¿Tú estás bien no?— preguntó Draco algo preocupado por la llamada de Harry y no que no se vieran casi todos los días, pero si lo llamaba y lo citaba era porque algo se traía entre manos

—_Si, hombre, bien y muy bien… no te preocupes _

—Nos vemos entonces… — dijo Draco antes de colgar el teléfono y continuar con su trabajo en la redacción del diario, le gustaba estar allí nuevamente, ahora que Visiani no se metía con él y que los comentarios o las miradas que sus compañeros le dirigían ya no eran tan perturbadoras como antes, recordaba que había dejado de ir por los celos paranoicos de Theo y ahora resoplaba y se sentía estúpido por haberle permitido llegar tan lejos, siendo él quien siempre lo engañaba y aun así tenía la cara de hacerle líos

—Vamos a cenar a un nuevo restaurante en la otra calle ¿Vienes?— preguntó Keny, que recién había vuelto de Italia, bastante bronceado, lo que hacía que se le viera mucho mas atractivo.

—Claro— sonrió Draco en respuesta hacia el chico.

***_***

Desde que la guerra había terminado Sirius se había dedicado a disfrutar de su fortuna devuelta y a hacer algunas obras de caridad, tenía un horario muy flexible y simple, pese a eso se había vuelto a escabullir sin dar mayores pistas, y ahora Severus miraba con el ceño fruncido como su novio entraba a la casa de Remus, que le dio un suave abrazo antes de hacerlo entrar, pasaron demasiado tiempo dentro, pero Severus sabía que no habían ido a ningún otro sitio, por que se había encargado de poner hechizos de rastreo alrededor, se sentó sobre la hierba preguntándose por qué se veían allí y no en la escuela donde Lupín dictaba clases, cuando finalmente Sirius salió se veía ligeramente pálido y preocupado, y Severus no tuvo más que achacar eso a la culpa que podía sentir Sirius al engañarlo, aunque aún no tenía ninguna prueba de eso, estaba seguro que así era.

Con un giro de varita se apareció nuevamente en casa de Sirius a la espera de que llegara. Aún no lo encararía, aún necesitaría más pruebas.

***_***

—En serio agradezco que hagan esto— dijo Harry dejando pasar a Pansy y Blaise a su departamento —Y Malfoy estará contento de verlos también

—Aún sigo sin entender cómo es que tú estás ayudándolo— dijo Pansy frunciendo el ceño y mirando alrededor

—Ya se los expliqué ayer…— murmuró Harry algo fastidiado, hablar con los amigos de Draco no había sido algo muy simple, eran desconfiados y resentidos, les explicó que Draco estaba solo y que le haría bien contactar con ellos, pero les obligó a prometer que no le reprocharían nada por que no tenían en realidad nada que reprocharle y que evitarían tocar el tema de Theo o su ruptura y darle miradas de lástima, tuvo que explicarles también que ambos habían sido engañados y que por eso eran ahora amigos y que justamente por eso los había contactado.

—Interesante lugar, Potter— comentó Blaise mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás, junto a su esposa

—Gracias… yo me voy y volveré como a las 10, por favor, recuerden todo lo que les he dicho— dijo Harry mientras se apresuraba a salir, casi eran las ocho y Draco era muy puntual, no quería que lo encontrara allí, quería que tuvieran completa privacidad

—No te preocupes, Potter, además tengo buenas nuevas que darle a Draco y tu ayuda nos ha caído como anillo al dedo, ¿A que si? — preguntó ella hacia Blaise que sonrió e hizo un ligero asentimiento, Harry se abstuvo de preguntar más, y simplemente hizo un asentimiento de despedida antes de partir rumbo a la madriguera, recordando que les debía una visita a los padres de Ron y rogando porque realmente todo saliera bien y Draco no se enfadara con él por todo eso.

***_***

—Cariño, he hecho la cena— Anunció Snape desde la cocina en el momento en que Sirius aparecía por la puerta

—Genial— murmuró Sirius con una sonrisa que a Snape le pareció sincera, mucho más sincera que las últimas que había visto —Espero no morir envenenado— bromeó Sirius abrazándolo por la espalda y dándole un beso en la mejilla

—Tu sentido del humor es fascinante— contestó Snape mientras Sirius ya se acomodaba en una de las sillas

—Lo sé…— murmuró apenas Sirius mientras veía la comida que Snape iba poniendo sobre los platos, era una de las cosas que normalmente le gustaba comer, pero esta vez el olor no le gustaba demasiado y estuvo seguro que antes de dormir las nauseas volverían —Se ve muy bueno, Severus, gracias por cocinar…

—Oh… llegué temprano y no te encontré así que como no tenía nada que hacer pensé en cocinar un poco…—Severus no le quitaba la vista de encima, analizando cada una de sus reacciones, sobre todo en el gesto que hacía al engullir la comida, se preguntó si es qué en casa de Remus ya habría comido y por eso no comía con real apetito.

— ¿Qué tal ha ido tu día?— preguntó Sirius

—Supongo que bien… ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

—Oh… no mucho, tenía que ver a lunático, quería ayuda con un par de cosas…

— ¿Y por qué no viene él a visitarte?

—Supongo que porque no tiene mucho tiempo… Ya sabes… las clases y todo eso

— ¿Qué tal está el castillo?— Snape levantó la vista al tiempo que Sirius tomaba un poco de jugo de calabaza, ignorando completamente el vino que le había servido

—Oh… pues bien, supongo, he visto a McGonagall…— murmuró Sirius, recordando la visita de la vez anterior, mientras Snape le daba una mirada fría, asintiendo suavemente. Tomó una bocanada de aire, sabía que pronto tendría que decírselo y aunque Remus le había dicho que seguía haciendo fantasmas en donde no los había no podía estar menos nervioso. — ¿Sabes que Angelina esta embarazada?

—¿Jhonson? ¿La esposa de uno de los gemelos Weasley?

—Si… esa misma, la esposa de Fred, esta esperando gemelos… Lo anunciaron en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la semana pasada

—Vaya… ahora quiero ver a esos chiquillos— replicó Severus con una sonrisa perversa, de aquellas que daba cuando dejaba un trabajo sumamente complicado a uno de sus alumnos.

— ¿No te parece maravilloso?

—Claro… pañales, biberones, vómitos, llantos a media noche… toda una aventura— murmuró Severus ligeramente enojado, por que al final Sirius le había cambiado el tema y no había podido continuar preguntando acerca de lo que había hecho el día de hoy

— Pero seguro tiene su recompensa— murmuró Sirius algo sonrojado, aunque Severus no entendió el porque.

—Claro, algún día crecen y se van…— comentó Severus mientras se ponía en pie para recoger toda la mesa.

Sirius sintió como la comida subía hasta su garganta y un sudor frío en la frente y espalda, apenas y se pudo poner en pie —Yo… Yo lo lavo todo luego— murmuró apretando los dientes —Voy al baño…

Severus le dio una mirada de fastidio mientras lo veía correr escaleras arriba, preguntándose por qué no usaba el baño que estaba en el primer piso y por qué se había puesto verde —Ha de ser la culpabilidad, porque mi comida no estaba nada mal— dijo molesto mientras tiraba los platos dentro del lavabo y los hacía lavarse con un par de hechizos.

***_***

Cuando Harry apareció en su departamento eran poco mas de las 10 de la noche, en realidad había pasado muy buen rato con los señores Weasley, y aunque la señora Weasley parecía dispuesta a andar ahora de celestina, por lo demás se había sentido bastante relajado, contento de poder encarar cada vez mas fácilmente a sus amigos y gente alrededor.

El departamento tenía las luces prendidas, pero no había nadie en él, la botella de vino y los pequeños bocadillos que había dejado en la mesa del centro habían desaparecido, así que supuso que en realidad si habían estado allí mucho tiempo, se preguntó si es que habían decidido ir a otro sitio a conversar, o si es que la reunión había salido mal y todos se habían ido temprano…

Dejando caer el abrigo sobre el sofá y caminando a la habitación sacó el pequeño móvil y marcó el único número que tenía guardado por el momento, después de varias timbradas saltó la casilla de voz, preguntando si es qué deseaba dejar un mensaje. Harry frunció el ceño, Draco nunca dejaba de contestar el teléfono, jamás, por que lo podían llamar de su trabajo, y que no atendiera a las 10:30 de la noche era extraño. Marcó una vez más y esta vez la contestadora saltó inmediatamente, Draco había apagado el teléfono. Trató de convencerse de que en realidad era algo extremista preocuparse por que Draco no atendiera, y se metió a la ducha, se puso el pijama e intentó una vez mas, aun saltaba la contestadora, y ya eran cerca de las 11, así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la varita de la mesa de noche y se apareció en casa de Draco, en medio de su sala.

Todo estaba a oscuras y solo resonaba en el apartamento una melodía, una muy triste y deprimente, según pensó Harry conforme miraba alrededor, Draco no estaba en la sala ni en la cocina, caminó por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio, donde la música se hacía mas fuerte

— ¿Malfoy?— preguntó en un susurro tocando la puerta que estaba, como nunca en todos esos meses, cerrada, al parecer con un hechizo.

—Vete… ahora quiero estar solo— contestó la voz ronca y ligeramente ahogada de Draco

—No, claro que no ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada… y déjame solo, en serio, Potter

—Lo siento, si la reunión con tus amigos no ha resultado… lo lamento yo sólo quería…

— ¡Largo, Potter!— interrumpió la voz de Draco — Yo te llamo mañana, esta noche quiero estar solo

— ¿Estás bebiendo?— preguntó Harry mientras pasaba la varita sobre la cerradura, Draco había asegurado la puerta con un hechizo, pero él, como auror, tenía muchas formas de abrirla sin que Draco notara siquiera lo que estaba haciendo.

—No, y ya sólo… Sólo vete— dijo Draco con voz ligeramente temblorosa.

Harry sintió como el hechizo se quebraba y empujó la puerta lentamente, Draco ni lo notó, estaba de espaldas a él, recostado en un sofá sin respaldo que daba a la ventana, al parecer perdido en la oscuridad, la melodía sonaba mucho mas fuerte que en la sala o en el pasillo, el sólo entrar a esa habitación fue envolverse en una onda depresiva y triste.

— ¿Draco…? — llamó suavemente, era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre cuando estaban solos, mientras ponía una mano en su hombro, Draco se giró sobresaltado, viéndose mas pálido que nunca, con los grises ojos apagados y el cabello completamente desordenado, aún vestía los vaqueros y la camiseta que debió haber usado para ir a trabajar.

—Te dije que quiero estar solo

—Si, tal vez lo hiciste… pero eso no implica que te vaya a hacer caso ¿verdad?— murmuró Harry con una media sonrisa mientras se acostaba a su lado, abrazándolo por la espalda, y dejando su cabeza descansar entre el cuello y el hombro de Draco

—Mal momento para empezar a no hacerme caso— murmuró Draco, sintiendo la respiración suave y pausada de Harry, su pecho contra su espalda y sus piernas ligeramente enredadas entre las suyas, suspiró profundamente y siguió mirando hacia la oscura noche, carente de estrellas o de luna siquiera

— ¿Es mi culpa?— preguntó suavemente Harry mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban con los de Draco sobre su abdomen — ¿Por invitar a tus amigos?

—No, claro que no— contestó Draco rápidamente —Es sólo mi culpa, enteramente mi culpa…

—Dudo mucho que lo sea…

Draco giró un poco el rostro, para tratar de enfocar a Harry, sintió el calor de su mejilla chocando contra la suya y le pareció todo mucho mas reconfortante, su aroma y la paz que este le transmitía, de pronto se sintió algo tonto por sus reacciones, levantó apenas un poco la mano, aun sujeta con la de Harry y la música cesó. —Gracias por hacer que mis amigos vinieran… los extrañaba mucho, aunque no lo quisiera admitir…

—No me tienes que dar las gracias, somos amigos y aliados, ¿recuerdas?

—Si… un genio él que inventó eso ¿no?— murmuró Draco y aunque su voz sonaba aun apagada, Harry tuvo que reconocer que estaba mejorando, tal vez y terminara contándole lo que le había pasado.

—No, en realidad se te ocurrió a ti… pero que se le hace— contestó Harry apretándose un poco más contra él, sintió la respiración ligeramente agitada de Draco y ambos se quedaron en silencio un instante, hasta que Draco se decidió a hablar:

—Pansy esta embarazada… tendrán un bebé pronto

—Eso es genial…

—Lo es… tendrán una familia, y son muy felices mientras yo sigo aquí, solo y sin ningún tipo de futuro, peleado con mi padre, sin nada que ofrecer, ni ser lo suficientemente bueno como para mantener a alguien a mi lado… — su respiración se agitó mas aún y tuvo que parar para tratar de calmarse

—Hey… no hagas esto, no te lo hagas— reprochó Harry soltando su mano y acariciándole la mejilla, —No es tu momento, eso es todo… pronto encontraras alguien que te ame como te lo mereces y luego todo tomara su propio rumbo, no tienes que apresurarte

— ¿Tú nunca quisiste tener una familia con Wood? Casarse y todo eso…

—Si, lo quise, pero él no, y ahora lo agradezco, porque todo sería peor si hubiéramos tenido hijos juntos, lastimaríamos a más gente a nuestro alrededor, y no sería justo…

—Yo nunca lo había pensado a fondo… sólo quería estar con Theo siempre, pero ahora que veo a mis amigos, tan felices y es como si… parecen muy realizados y yo estoy aun en este estúpido departamento, con el mismo empleo que hace tres años y solo…

—No estas solo— le corrigió Harry —Yo estoy aquí— Harry le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y Draco se acomodó mejor dentro de su abrazo

—Gracias…

—Amigos y aliados— le recordó Harry,

—Si, amigos y aliados— concordó Draco, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Harry sintió como el cuerpo de Draco se relajaba poco a poco, intuyó que se había quedado dormido, se dedicó a mirar un poco más por la ventana el cielo oscuro hasta que él también cayó dormido.

***_***

—Si no se lo dices tú, terminaré diciéndoselo yo— reprochó Remus, sentado junto a Sirius en una de las incómodas sillas de espera de aquella clínica particular en donde Sirius había recibido la confirmación de su embarazo, en aquella ocasión no se había quedado el tiempo suficiente para que les dieran las instrucciones a seguir de ahora en adelante y Remus había insistido en que fueran, porque ante todo estaba la salud del pequeño o pequeña que Sirius llevaba en su interior.

—No tienes derecho a hacer eso, Lunático— reclamó Sirius mirando de pronto sobresaltado hacia el fondo del pasillo, ¿era su imaginación y su sentimiento de culpa o por un pequeño y casi inexistente momento le había parecido ver a Severus?

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Remus mirando hacia el fondo del pasillo

— Nada… es sólo que me pareció…— Sirius agitó su cabeza negativamente y suspiró profundamente —No le digas nada a Severus, yo encontraré la forma…

—Creo que tarde o temprano se enterará— masculló Remus cruzándose de brazos

—Lo sé… no creas que no, y he tratado pero últimamente parece tan ocupado y gruñón… sé que esto le enfadará…

Remus iba a protestar, pero en ese momento salía del consultorio una enfermera, llamándolos porque el medimago ya estaba listo para atenderlos.

En cuanto la puerta del consultorio se cerró Severus se acercó lo suficiente para leer el nombre que ponían en la puerta

"_Medimago especialista en embarazos masculinos:_

_MDM. L. Erwan"_

¿Especialista en embarazos masculinos? Se preguntó mientras se dejaba caer lentamente en una de las sillas que momentos antes habían ocupado Remus y Sirius ¿Especialista en embarazos masculinos? ¿Qué demonios hacían esos dos juntos en una consulta de ese tipo?

***_***

—Vamos Draco, que yo siempre hago lo que tú me dices—

—Eso es porque te encanta hacerme caso— le respondió Draco con fastidio mientras Harry aún rebuscaba en su armario

—Y a ti te encantará hacerme caso— Harry salió del fondo con una gran sonrisa —Esta te servirá, además se ve muy cómoda

—Es una túnica, Potter, todas lo son… No sabía que aún me quedaban algunas por allí dentro

—Si, no me extraña, es todo un campo de batalla… Tienes demasiadas cosas…

—No tantas como quisiera en realidad— replicó Draco mirando aún la túnica con el ceño fruncido. —No estoy seguro…

—Sólo un helado, nada más y luego, si no te sientes cómodo, regresamos

—Ahhh… No sé por que demonios termino haciéndote caso— protestó Draco mientras se ponía la túnica, la última que había usado había sido unos meses antes, para ir al matrimonio de Theo y mirar oculto entre las cortinas, y antes de eso no se había aparecido por el mundo mágico en más de un año —Pero luego haremos lo que yo quiera

— ¿Hogueras en la playa?— preguntó Harry divertido, mientras lo miraba a través del espejo, había pasado ya una semana desde el último ataque de depresión de Draco y desde entonces ambos estaban mucho mejor, es más, ahora le era tan fácil pasar de Oliver y todo lo que le había hecho, y estaba seguro que Draco también estaba ya superándolo — ¿Conciertos de rock?— siguió insistiendo mientras Draco se acomodaba el cabello

—No, es sólo una sorpresa…

— ¿Por qué te gusta mantener siempre el suspenso?

—Porque a ti te gustan los misterios— contestó Draco con una gran sonrisa, y Harry se sintió ligeramente sonrojado por ella

—Es genial entonces, a ti te gusta hacerte el misterioso y a mi me gustan los misterios— murmuró poniéndose de pie para ya irse

— ¿Estás seguro que no te meteré en problemas por ir contigo?

— Sólo iremos a tomar un helado y si te sientes bien, dar una vuelta… no veo cual es el problema…

—No lo sé, ¿la idea de que tú y yo somos enemigos desde la escuela y que es raro que nos vean juntos?

—Oh vamos, Malfoy, eso fue hace años… ¡éramos niños! ¿Realmente esperas que la gente recuerde eso? Además al final tu familia se alió a la orden y tu padre ayudó en la última batalla— comentó Harry despreocupadamente.

Draco negó con la cabeza suavemente, no creyendo que Harry tuviera del todo razón y esperando no encontrarse con nadie desagradable en la visita al callejón Diagon.

***_***

— ¿Severus?— llamó Sirius desde la parte superior del laboratorio

Snape cerró de golpe el libro que estaba leyendo y dio una mirada hacia Sirius que venía bajando lentamente las escaleras —Hola

— Pensé que pasarías la tarde en casa— le reprochó Sirius apoyándose en la mesa y quedando muy cerca de Severus

—Lo sé, pero tengo unas cosas que investigar— contestó seriamente sin mirarlo realmente a la cara, no podía hacerlo, no tenía como hacerlo sin que la rabia y la pena fluyeran

—Yo quería tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo…

—Justo ahora no puedo hablar— dijo Severus poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia el lado opuesto, hacia donde estaban los estantes llenos de pociones e ingredientes. No estaba listo ni dispuesto a que Sirius le dijera nada, aún no.

—Pero es importante y…— Sirius se interrumpió dándose cuenta que no estaba siendo realmente escuchado pues Severus se dedicaba aparentemente a buscar algo entre la gran cantidad de estantes —Bien… en la noche cuando llegues tal vez podamos conversar un poco

—Llegaré tarde, no estoy seguro— comentó Severus sin darle la cara

—Entiendo…— murmuró Sirius acercándose hasta él y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro —Te quiero— le dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla

Severus se puso rígido y estuvo a punto de preguntar qué si era verdad qué lo quería por qué estaba haciendo todo eso, por qué lo estaba engañando, por qué… por qué lo estaba lastimando así —también yo— respondió con los dientes apretados, escuchó el sonido de los pasos de Sirius hacia la salida y luego la puerta cerrarse, entonces giró y se arrastró hasta la mesa, sacando nuevamente el libro que había estado leyendo _"Licántropos y embarazos"_

***_***

El callejón Diagon estaba mucho más abarrotado de lo que podía recordar, a los lados las tiendas rebozaban de magos y brujas entrando y saliendo con grandes paquetes levitando alrededor, los restaurantes que tenían mesas y sillas en las veredas estaban repletos de jóvenes brujas y magos conversando alegremente, e incluso en algunos lugares se podía escuchar música que él no reconocía muy bien, la idea de que definitivamente se cruzarían con alguien le pareció mucho más real ahora, pero se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario a Harry, que sonreía a su lado, al parecer muy contento de estar allí

—Vamos por ese helado— le dijo Harry jalándolo de un brazo para no perderlo entre la gran multitud, que aquel sábado en la tarde recorrían impacientes y alegres el gran callejón

—Muero de impaciencia— respondió Draco sarcásticamente, mirando alrededor, no parecía haber nadie conocido ni nadie mirándolos de manera curiosa, tal vez Harry había tenido razón y estaba creándose paranoias injustificadas.

—Mira allí está— dijo Harry señalando hacia la heladería Florean Fortescue, Draco realmente extrañaba comer los helados de allí y según le había dicho Harry ahora tenían muchísimos más sabores de donde escoger.

— ¿Es más grande que antes?— preguntó Draco dándole una mirada evaluadora, parecía mucho mas grande, la parte de afuera estaba repleta de gente sentada bajo las multicolores sombrillas, comiendo conos y copas de helados que parecían interminables.

—Si, hace un año el ministerio le dio la autorización para aplicar un hechizo de agrandamiento… es que siempre está lleno— Harry tiró de él con un poco más de fuerza —Muero por un helado de caramelo y crema

—Ya, tranquilo que terminarás arrancándome un brazo— le dijo Draco divertido al momento que atravesaban las puertas de cristal, dentro el sonido de mucha gente conversando y de los empleados despachando helados los envolvió

— ¡Harry!— llamó una voz cerca de ellos y ambos se giraron, Draco algo sobresaltado y Harry con una sonrisa amistosa

—Señor Florean— saludó Harry hacia un hombre bastante mayor, Draco lo reconoció inmediatamente, era el dueño de la heladería

—Sólo Florean, Harry, me haces sentir mas viejo…

—Florean— replicó Harry — Él es Draco— dijo jalando un poco más a Draco hacia el frente

—Claro, el chico Malfoy, que sorpresa verlos por aquí…— dijo el hombre dándoles una mirada escéptica

—Sólo se nos antojó un helado— continuó Harry hablando como si no notara nada en la reacción del hombre. Draco se preguntó si era total cinismo o si realmente Harry era así de inocente.

— ¿De crema y caramelo?— le preguntó Florean de manera amable

—Sí… cómo siempre

— ¿Y el joven Malfoy?

—Pues…— Draco le dio una mirada a la gran vitrina de helados, tratando de decidir por uno rápidamente, — Calabaza y caramelo

—Esperen aquí yo se los traeré — dijo el hombre con un asentimiento

— ¡Pero yo quiero pagar por ellos!— se quejó Harry rápidamente

—Tonterías… hace mucho que no venías, así que me darás el gusto— dijo el hombre alejándose de ellos, en sólo unos minutos ambos tenían grandes conos de helados bañados en caramelos de colores.

—Vaya… se ve que realmente le caes bien— comentó Draco, ambos se habían sentado ya en una de las esquinas de la terraza, era una suerte que encontraran aquel lugar libre, donde podían disfrutar del sol y la brisa mientras comían sus respectivos helados.

—Si… me pasé el verano antes de empezar el tercer año aquí casi todos los días— le explicó Harry mientras jalaba la mano en que Draco sostenía el gran helado y daba una probada

— ¿Siempre tienes que andarle quitando las cosas a los demás?— se quejó Draco mientras imitaba a Harry y probaba de su helado de crema y caramelo

—Se llama compartir, Malfoy

—Oh, no me enseñaron eso en la escuela— dijo Draco arrugando la nariz y Harry se echó a reír con ganas, como hacía días no lo hacía, por la mueca de Draco

—Bueno, ya que he servido de tu payaso personal, cuéntame cómo es que estuviste todo el verano aquí…

—Si compartes un poco más de tu helado conmigo, te cuento, es que está muy bueno…

Draco puso los ojos en blanco pero acercó el cono hacia los labios de Harry para que le diera una probada más.

***_***

"_Es muy difícil la reproducción de hombres o mujeres lobo, básicamente por que el feto hereda la enfermedad del progenitor y luego de cuatro meses, cuando está ya completamente formado, es capaz de entrar en fase y transformarse durante la luna llena, por instinto destruirá el interior de el cuerpo que lo acoge, poniendo en riesgo la vida del progenitor y la suya propia, pues no está del todo listo físicamente para salir al exterior._

_He allí el porque se debe evitar la procreación de hombres/mujeres lobo (licántropos), sin embargo si es que sucede y se desea cuidar de la criatura existen métodos muy avanzados para mantener el feto en el interior, induciendo a una cura de sueño durante los días de luna llena, acompañado de pociones matalobos y es necesario mantenerse siempre monitoreado a ambos durante todo el proceso…"_

Snape cerró el pesado tomo y lo lanzó contra una de las paredes, no era muy amigo de Lupín pero estaba seguro que no se arriesgaría a algo así, ¿Y si no se trataba de él si no de Sirius? ¿Y si era Sirius el que estaba embarazado? —No— se dijo con los dientes apretados, era Remus… por que si Sirius estuviera embarazado ya se lo habría dicho… a menos que… la idea de la traición rondó en su mente, pero esta vez mucho más dolorosa que antes, Sirius podía estar embarazado… pero no de él, ¿por qué otro motivo ocultaría algo así?

***_***

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que mis padres habían visto a Harry y que se encontraba muy bien?— preguntó Ron hacia Hermione, ambos caminaban tomados de la mano por el centro del callejón

—Claro… es más, mañana iré a invitarlo a cenar, como habíamos acordado…

—Pues creo que Harry perdió la cabeza

— ¿Ah?

— Mira— dijo Ron señalando hacia uno de los lados, en donde Harry caminaba junto a un chico rubio, ambos riendo bastante y señalando unos escaparates, Hermione parpadeó varias veces tratando de convencerse de que estaba equivocada, que no estaba viendo lo que creía ver

— ¿Ese no es…?

—Si, si es, reconocería su cara de hurón albino en cualquier lado— dijo Ron algo enfadado y caminando hacia ellos

— ¡Ron!— protestó Hermione, deteniéndolo

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Pues preguntarle que demonios está haciendo, ¿Qué más?

—No, no puedes hacer eso, se enfadará… sólo vamos a saludarlos ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero…

—Si le decimos algo será peor, sólo saludarlos o no nos acercamos— advirtió ella cruzándose de brazos, Ron resopló vencido, sabiendo que cuando Hermione le daba esa mirada no había nada que pudiera hacer para contradecirla

—De acuerdo, vamos

—Vamos, no seas así… sabes que aún te puedo ganar— decía Harry

—No, no puedes, y no me gusta apostar— reprochaba Draco con los brazos cruzados en el momento en que los vio acercarse, Weasley tenía una mirada furiosa aunque caminaba con lentitud, sus ojos se encontraron y le sostuvo la mirada un instante mientras Granger lo jalaba de una mano

— ¡Harry!— Harry volteó rápidamente para ver a sus amigos, y luego le dio una mirada de disculpa a Draco, no que se avergonzara de él, pero no estaba listo para encarar a sus amigos y todos los comentarios que estaba seguro le harían

—Hermione, Ron, qué raro verlos por aquí

—Salimos a comprar un par de cosas para la casa… — explicó Hermione dándole una mirada interrogante —Hola, Malfoy— saludó hacia Draco que se había quedado un par de pasos atrás

—Hola, Granger, Weasley— dijo arrastrando ligeramente las palabras, no podía evitarlo, era la costumbre.

—Malfoy— respondió Ron dándole una mirada de odio antes de girar hacia Harry y darle una mirada interrogante

—Si… Malfoy y yo decidimos salir un rato por un helado… hace mucho que no me daba una vuelta por aquí— comentó Harry

—Eso es genial, el que estés saliendo un poco más— comentó Hermione mirándolo con desconfianza — ¿Qué tal si te caes por casa uno de estos días en la noche? tenemos que hablar contigo— preguntó en el momento que Draco se apartó lo suficiente, entretenido aparentemente con un escaparate lleno de libros.

—Si, claro, no hay problema— respondió Harry rápidamente

—Nos vemos, compañero— le dijo Ron dándole una palmada en el hombro, Harry sólo asintió como despedida

—Adiós, Malfoy— dijo Hermione en voz alta hacia Draco que se giró rápidamente

—Si, adiós— murmuró Draco acercándose a Harry nuevamente.

—Lo siento…

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó Draco con voz ligeramente resentida — ¿Por qué nos vieron?— dijo antes de empezar a andar hacia el lado de la salida.

— ¿Qué?— protestó Harry alcanzándolo en sólo un par de pasos y girándolo con fuerza — ¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Suéltame— pidió Draco tratando de soltarse del agarre

—Lo siento porque te incomodaron, no porque nos hayan visto juntos— replicó Harry apretando más su brazo y pegándolo a él, no prestando atención a la gente que alrededor se detenía para mirarlos curiosamente

—Ya, ya lo capté, ¿me sueltas? Nos están mirando— dijo Draco algo sonrojado, Harry lo soltó inmediatamente y se apartó un paso, mirándolo de manera culpable

—Lo siento… — dijo luego de un instante

—Tú siempre andas disculpándote o dando las gracias — le dijo Draco con voz ligeramente burlona mientras se enganchaba de su brazo y caminaban nuevamente —Yo lo siento esta vez, no debí alterarme…

—De acuerdo— dijo Harry con una sonrisa tranquila, aliviado de que el pequeño momento de tensión hubiera pasado — ¿Quieres ir a la tienda de bromas de los Weasley?

Draco se quiso negar, pero la sonrisa de Harry hacía que le fuera muy difícil decir que no, porque era como decirle que no a un niño demasiado emocionado. Suavemente asintió y se dejó arrastrar por todo el callejón, con Harry mostrándole diversas cosas, tiendas que antes no habían estado allí y tiendas remodeladas, y tuvo que admitir que la tienda de bromas fue la mejor de todas, pese a la mirada de desconfianza que los gemelos Weasley le dieron la pasó realmente bien.

***_***

—Te estuve esperando— dijo Sirius en cuanto Severus llegó a casa, por primera vez, desde que Severus se había trasladado a su casa, no había pasado la noche allí, y Sirius se había pasado toda la noche esperando por él.

—Estaba en el laboratorio— murmuró apenas Severus pasando de largo hasta las escaleras.

— ¿Qué es lo que me estoy perdiendo?— le preguntó Sirius alcanzándolo en la escalera y sujetándolo por un brazo — ¿Por qué estas tan enfadado conmigo?

— ¿Existe acaso alguna razón por la cual yo deba estar enfadado?— preguntó Severus soltándose de su agarre y sintiéndose furioso por la cara y la poca vergüenza que tenía el hombre para reclamar — ¿Algo qué no me estés diciendo?

—Lo sabes…— murmuró apenas Sirius —Lo sabes y estás enfadado

—Tendrás cara…— Severus se giró completamente para encararlo —¿Pretendías que no me enfade? ¿Qué no me de cuenta? ¿Hacerme el idiota por mucho más tiempo?

—Pero…

—No quiero hablar contigo más del tema— dijo Severus apretando los puños por la rabia —¡No quiero hablar contigo de nada nunca más!— gritó y subió lo que le quedaba de escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a la habitación, tomó un par de cosas de los cajones y sin esperar mas tiempo se apareció nuevamente en su casa y laboratorio, se aseguró de anular los hechizos que le permitían la aparición a Sirius y cerró la chimenea, no necesitaba mas pruebas, Sirius lo había admitido y eso bastaba para alejarse de él, para siempre.

***_***

Severus lo sabía, lo sabía y su reacción había sido miles de veces peor a la que había imaginado, se había marchado y los había dejado, solos, a él y a su bebé, no le importaban y se preguntó si es que alguna vez realmente le había interesado o lo había querido y la respuesta no podía ser más que negativa, de lo contrario no se hubiera desentendido completamente de ellos.

Bajó las escaleras poco a poco hasta llegar al sofá, por un momento estuvo tentado a llamar a Remus, o a Harry y explicarle todo lo que pasaba, pero decidió que no, que mejor era esperar, porque pese a todo él amaba a Severus y tenía la esperanza que volviera, que recapacitara, que todo se tratara sólo de la primera impresión y que luego se arrepentiría y volvería pidiendo perdón, después de todo él mismo había estado en shock durante un tiempo luego de enterarse. _—Si—_ decidió finalmente, _—lo mejor era esperar a que Severus volviera. _

Y se quedó esperando por mucho tiempo, hasta que el sol se ocultó una vez más y la luna iluminó el salón, y más tiempo aun, hasta que el sol decidió salir de nuevo y Severus no volvió.

***_***

—Aún no estoy seguro…— murmuró Harry con los brazos cruzados y mirando la abarrotada entrada del club

—Vamos… te divertirás ¿Hace cuánto que no sales de fiesta?

—Demasiado tiempo— respondió Harry apartando la mirada

—¡Oh Santa Morgana! — Canturreó Draco medio burlón —Nunca has ido a los clubes

—Si he ido, a los del mundo mágico… sobre todo cuando estaba en la escuela de aurores

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué dejaste de ir?

—Oliver— masculló Harry enfadado, Draco dio un suspiro y sacó un cigarro del bolsillo, habían pasado ya muchos días desde la última vez que el nombre salía a relucir

—Dale, Potter, cuéntamelo.

—Me cansé de verlo coquetear con otros en los clubes— empezó a contar Harry —Cuando íbamos con los de la escuela de aurores o con mis amigos por lo general Oliver terminaba bebiendo de más y coqueteando con cualquiera que se le pusiera delante…

—Oh, ¿entonces decidieron no ir más a los clubes?

—No, yo no podía prohibirle que fuera, sólo ya no iba yo con él, finalmente él regresaba a casa, en cualquier estado pero regresaba y yo me sentía tranquilo con eso…

—Pero ¿y tú? ¿Por qué ya no salías?

—Porque todos iban en parejas o en plan de ligue y yo no quería llevar a Oliver ni podía ligar con nadie más, así que terminé aburriéndome

—Pues ahora será mucho mejor, no tienes que preocuparte por nada más que por divertirte

— ¿Cuál es el plan exactamente?

—Pues entrar, beber un par de copas, bailar y con algo de suerte ligar con alguien

—No creo que este listo para eso

—Entonces sólo entra, bebe un par de copas y baila— le apuró Draco —Si no te sientes a gusto nos vamos

— ¿Y si tú encuentras con quien irte?

—No me iré con nadie si tú no quieres…— prometió Draco y Harry le sonrió agradecidamente

—No tienes que hacer eso… vamos, no te arruinaré la noche

Ambos entraron tomados de la mano al enorme club, el sonido de la música era fuerte y parecía adaptarse a los latidos de sus corazones, el ambiente era ligeramente oscuro a los extremos y en el centro, la gran pista de baile estaba iluminada con luces azules y verdes, cientos de cuerpos agitándose al mismo compás, mientras las luces se paseaban sobre ellos

—Vaya— murmuró Harry siendo jalado por Draco hasta la barra

—Dos tequilas y dos cervezas — pidió Draco sin soltar a Harry que miraba todo de manera embelezada

— ¿Hace cuánto que tú no vienes?

—Venía antes de estar con Theo… incluso con él unas cuantas veces, pero hace un año que no me paseo por aquí— dijo pasando el pequeño vaso con tequila a Harry

—Gracias…— Harry le sonrió y ambos hicieron un brindis silencioso.

El calor del licor en su pecho, junto con el sonido de la música y las luces de colores surtió efecto en ambos y antes de lo planeado ya estaban en la pista de baile, moviéndose el uno contra el otro, sin ningún tipo de preocupación, sólo siguiendo el sonido de la música y dejándose llevar.

Draco le había dicho a Harry que no estaría mal el ir por allí con algún ligue ocasional, después de todo ya era momento de espabilar y retomar sus vidas, pero algo que no entendía muy bien se agitó en su pecho cuando alguien se situó cerca de ellos y le lanzó miradas insinuantes a Harry, que sonrió en respuesta, al parecer más dispuesto a poner el plan en práctica que al inicio de la noche.

Aquel chico tenía los ojos azules y el cabello castaño, largo y sujeto en una coleta en la nuca, la camiseta ajustada dejaba en claro que tenía un gran cuerpo y agitaba las caderas al son de la música de manera realmente insinuante, Harry sonrió nerviosamente hacia él y luego giró hacia Draco que simplemente se encogió de hombros, casi cómo dándole permiso. Harry tomó una bocanada de aire y se aproximó al chico, ambos se dieron una mirada cargada de deseo mientras sus cuerpos se seguían meneando al ritmo de la música, pegándose y frotándose cada vez más, cada vez con más fuerza, cada vez más necesitados.

Draco se fue alejando poco a poco, de pronto algo incómodo por la imagen de Harry bailando con otro, llegó a la barra y pidió otra cerveza, a su lado un chico un poco mas bajo que él, con el cabello oscuro y los ojos marrones, le dio una sonrisa, Draco dio una mirada mas hacia la pista de baile, pero le fue imposible divisar ya a Harry

— ¿Vienes solo?— preguntó el chico pegándose mas a él, Draco se encogió de hombros y sonrió tratando de lucir encantador

— Ahora que estas aquí supongo que ya no estaré solo…

***_***

Ok, la autora se esconde tras el escritorio antes de que le caigan encima los tomatazos, sé que muchos se enfadaran por que cada uno se haya ido por su cuenta… pero no hay mucho que se pueda hacer, excepto seguir leyendo para saber que más pasa.

Sé que también muchos tienen deseos de cruciar a Snape por largarse así, pero es que la culpa no es sólo de él, Sirius tampoco fue muy claro que digamos, así que dejémoslo en que ambos son igual de culpables.

El siguiente capítulo: "EL MUNDO DESDE UNA NUEVA PERSPECTIVA"

Una pequeña confrontación Draco- Ron y Hermione, y hace su aparición Lucius Malfoy (ya muchos se estarían preguntando por él, pues ya viene) Y otras peleítas más

Bien, ya saben, un comentario suyo me hace sonreír y ser feliz, prometo actualizar pronto, lo más probable es que antes del lunes, si sigo recibiendo la enorme cantidad de comentarios que me hacen sonreír y ser feliz.

Un beso, y que tengan un grandioso día

Pao (Zafy)

Draco+Harry=DRARRY

DRARRY=Un mundo maravilloso


	7. 7: EL MUNDO DESDE UNA NUEVA PERSPECTIVA

Hola a todos; Hoy es jueves y siendo las 4:30 de la tarde me animo a actualizar… de más está decirles que agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios… y que espero que disfruten también este capítulo…

Primero lo de siempre:

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco * Severus/Sirius * Remus/Lucius  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Advertencias**: Mpreg; corazones rotos, partes empalagosas y algo de sufrimiento emocional, Flash, personajes algo OoC

**Disclaimer**:

Como siempre, todo pertenece a JKR, y también a Danver (a quien le escribí este fic), no se pretende lucrar ni conseguir beneficio económico con la historia o sus personajes, simplemente divertirme y entretener a los que leen.

**Notas**:

1.-Este fic fue escrito para Danvers, como regalo para el intercambio de fics por navidad en la torre de Astronomía (Amigo invisible) Me salió mas largo de lo que había pensado y sinceramente espero que te guste mucho, Danvers XD

2.-No es en realidad una historia de aventura, más bien es algo romántico.

Es post-guerra, Voldemort ya no existe y muchos de los personajes siguen vivos.

3.- Este fic tiene advertencia de Mpreg, (embarazo masculino) pero no serán ni Harry ni Draco.

4.- Esta historia es de relaciones chico/chico, si no te gusta, no te apetece o no te agrada, es tu momento de darle al botón "Atrás" o cerrar la ventana. Vamos que guerra avisada no mata gente.

5.- Nunca he podido mantener a un solo personaje como Top o bottom, por si es el caso, hago la aclaración.

¿Listos?

A leer:

**CUANDO TE ROMPEN EL CORAZÓN**

**CAPITULO SIETE: "EL MUNDO DESDE UNA NUEVA PERSPECTIVA"**

Harry abrió los ojos con pereza mientras el sol se colaba por la ventana, lo primero que registró fue el terrible y espantoso dolor de cabeza, lo segundo fue que estaba en la habitación de alguien más, de aquel chico con el que había estado bailando la noche anterior, el cual dormía ahora a su lado, aparentemente desnudo y enredado entre las sábanas.

Se sentó y vistió lo mas silencioso posible, mirando de reojo al cuerpo del chico, era bastante atractivo, debía reconocerlo y habían pasado un muy buen rato, definitivamente tenía que reconocer que Draco tenía razón en algunas cosas, tal vez ya era tiempo de empezar a salir, sin compromisos ni nada serio, sólo divertirse.

—Hey…— murmuró suavemente agitándolo un poco por el hombro, el chico abrió los ojos perezosamente

—Hola…

—Ya me voy

—Oh, de acuerdo— respondió el chico antes de dar un sonoro bostezo —Gracias— dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que Harry se levantaba

—A ti— le dijo Harry antes de caminar hacia la salida

Se encontraba en un apartamento bastante pequeño, aunque en realidad Harry no recordaba en donde exactamente quedaba y tampoco se le apetecía salir a la calle a tratar de ubicarse, así que, en cuanto llegó al pasillo, miró hacia ambos lados antes de aparecerse en la sala de su propio departamento.

El dolor de cabeza aún era un problema y pensó en que Draco siempre tenía a mano una buena poción anti resaca, miró hacia el reloj de la cocina, apenas y eran las 8 de la mañana, lo había perdido de vista la noche anterior en el club luego de verlo conversando en la barra con aquel chico, pero confiaba en que estuviera ya en casa.

La edición de "El Profeta" descansaba sobre la mesa de su cocina, como cada mañana, se le ocurrió llevarlo para leerlo durante el desayuno con Draco, en cuanto lo tomó identificó su foto en la portada; hacía mucho tiempo que su foto no figuraba en ningún titular, no desde el matrimonio de Oliver, y cuando extendió el diario descubrió que después de todo Draco tenía razón, aún había mucha gente que recordaba que ellos dos habían sido enemigos en la escuela:

"_**HARRY POTTER Y SU NUEVO AMOR: LA INESPERADA REAPARICIÓN DE DRACO MALFOY"**_

_Luego de más de un año de ausencia, Draco Malfoy reaparece en el callejón Diagon de la mano nada más y nada menos que de Harry Potter, el famoso niño que venció al que no debe ser nombrado._

_Draco Malfoy no había dado señales de vida durante mucho tiempo, y algunos pensaban que se encontraba incluso en el extranjero, pero el sábado en la tarde fue visto paseando muy acaramelado junto a Harry Potter, quien al parecer ha ya superado la sonada ruptura con Oliver Wood, actual esposo de Theodore Nott. _

_No hemos podido contactar con ninguno de ellos pero muchos lo vieron paseando y riendo aquella tarde de sábado, deteniéndose primero a tomar un helado para luego realizar algunas compras. _

_La presencia de ambos no dejó de llamar la atención, puesto que todos recuerdan aun la gran rivalidad que existía entre ambos, pese a que al final durante la guerra ambos lucharon en el mismo bando, teníamos entendido que las asperezas entre ellos nunca desaparecieron… _

Harry negó con la cabeza y aún con el diario en la mano se apareció en medio del departamento de Draco, caminó sin hacer mucho ruido hasta la habitación, pero la encontró vacía, algo más preocupado y pensando en cual sería la razón para que Draco no volviera aún, regresó hasta la cocina y buscó en el lugar que, ya conocía de memoria, estaba la poción para la resaca, dio un sorbo directo del frasco y rápidamente sintió como esta hacía efecto, alejando el dolor de cabeza y dejándolo mucho más aliviado.

Se arrastró nuevamente hasta la habitación de Draco y se quitó la ropa para darse una ducha y luego dejarse caer en la cama y dormir un poco mientras esperaba que Draco volviera.

***_***

Después de aquella noche en la que Harry había vuelto hecho trapo por haber visto a Wood y Theo en la Terminal de transportes mágicos, Draco no había estado con nadie más, ni siquiera lo había deseado o pensado, no hasta que se le ocurrió que era momento de salir nuevamente, y aquella noche descubrió, con placer, que podía acostarse con quien quisiera, en este caso: Erick, el chico que había conocido en la discoteca; sin tener ningún tipo de remordimiento ni de dolor. Aquel descubrimiento lo había hecho sentir mucho más feliz y animado de lo que se había encontrado en tiempo, y estuvieron juntos, follando hasta el amanecer, hora en la que finalmente cayeron rendidos sobre la cama, uno al lado del otro, jadeantes y sonrientes, pronto el cansancio hizo que se quedara completamente dormido, cuando abrió los ojos ya era medio día y Erick ya se había puesto en movimiento.

—Tengo que entrar a trabajar en sólo media hora— le dijo el chico saliendo de la ducha apenas envuelto en una toalla, Draco le sonrió y asintió en respuesta mientras se ponía en pie, cogió su propia ropa y se vistió a prisa, pensando en que se bañaría en su casa, donde estaría mas cómodo y que luego iría por Harry, tal vez se le apetecía que almorzaran juntos.

—Suerte— le dijo Draco con una sonrisa a Erick antes de darle un beso en los labios

—Para ti también— le respondió el chico de manera amable antes de meterse en la cocina, Draco agradeció que ese chico se tomara todo de la misma forma que él y salió al pasillo del edificio, parecía uno bastante elegante, y parecía no haber nadie cerca, pero sólo por seguridad se metió al ascensor antes de aparecerse en su departamento, el abrigo sobre el sofá le indicó que Harry ya había llegado

— ¿Harry?— llamó un par de veces, pero no hubo respuesta, con el ceño fruncido y algo preocupado caminó hasta la habitación, donde lo encontró, envuelto en una toalla y durmiendo profundamente sobre su cama, suspiró aliviado, al ver que no pasaba nada grave.

***_***

Severus hizo estallar un caldero más, llenando todo el ambiente de un humo denso y oscuro, soltó un grito de frustración y se dejó caer sobre la silla nuevamente, controlando sus deseos de ir por Lupín y acabar con él por haberse acercado a _su_ Sirius, por haber arruinado lo que él creía era perfecto, miró hacia el reloj, apenas visible por la humareda y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ya era de tarde, se había pasado toda la noche y todo el día metido allí, volando calderos, incapaz de concentrarse pero sin encontrar la fuerza suficiente como para arrastrarse a su cama y dormir, porque sabía que no podría, que de hacerlo terminaría pensando en Sirius una vez más, y aquello dolía demasiado… el dolor de ser traicionado y engañado. Comprendió por primera vez a Potter e incluso a Draco, y todas sus reacciones, porque el dolor que quedaba en el pecho por eso era tan grande que parecía que dolía hasta respirar.

***_***

Sirius se arrastró desde el baño, en donde vomitó todo lo que podía haber comido en el último mes, hasta su habitación, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la cama, aquella mañana los síntomas habían sido mucho peores que durante los pasados meses, aunque el medimago le había dicho que ahora que empezaba el cuarto mes los malestares disminuirían notablemente.

Sabía que tal vez debía llamar a alguien para que lo ayudara, pero no quería moverse de allí, aún tenía esperanzas de que Severus volviera, y cuando lo hiciera quería que lo encontrara en casa para que pudieran hablar.

Durante la noche anterior había tratado de contactarlo pero la chimenea y su casa estaban cerradas, por lo que sabía que aún estaba enfadado, esperaba que muy pronto se le pasara el enfado y que, ya una vez más calmado, volviera para hablar con él.

Se hizo un ovillo sobre la cama, sintiendo como la respiración se le agitaba nuevamente, le había pasado aquello varias veces durante el día anterior, hizo una nota mental para poder preguntarle sobre eso a su medimago en la siguiente cita. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, tratando de alejar todos los malestares y relajarse, pero no estaba funcionando muy bien.

***_***

— ¿Me pregunto si alguna vez dejaremos esta costumbre de dormir uno en cama del otro?— preguntó divertido Draco en cuanto Harry abrió los ojos, parecía algo desubicado

— Hola, Malfoy— murmuró Harry sentándose completamente, notando recién que se había quedado dormido sólo con la toalla en la cintura y que debajo de eso no tenía nada más, jaló una manta y se cubrió totalmente, mirando de forma avergonzada a Draco que puso los ojos en blanco y se echó a reí

— ¡Por Merlín, Potter! Que ya te he visto desnudo

—Ya, pero eso no quiere decir que lo puedes seguir haciendo

—Mojigato

—Descarado— respondió Draco cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un gesto de fastidio, ambos se mantuvieron la mirada por un instante más hasta que los dos casi a la vez sonrieron. —¿Qué tal la pasaste anoche?

—Me fue de maravilla ¿Tú?

—Genial…

—Tenías razón, era buena idea salir

—Yo siempre tengo la razón, Potter — contestó Draco con una sonrisa engreída, Harry puso los ojos en blanco y entonces recordó el encabezado de "El Profeta"

—Esta vez te diré que puede que estés en lo cierto

— ¿Sólo esta vez?

—Si, mira —dijo mientras jalaba de la mesa de noche el diario que Draco parecía no haber notado —Tenías razón, algunos aún recuerdan que tú y yo no nos llevábamos en la escuela

— Genial, un titular— masculló Draco leyendo rápidamente el periódico —Parece como si me usaras para demostrar que ya olvidaste a Wood

—Si, eso parece— Harry suspiró y se puso en pie aún con la toalla enrollada en la cintura, sujetándola con ambas manos, Draco se mordió la lengua para no seguir burlándose de él — ¿Almorzamos?

—Claro, aunque mejor sería que te vistieras más… adecuadamente — le dijo Draco con burla

—Jo, jo, estás con toda la chispa ¿no?— replicó Harry sarcásticamente, Draco sólo se encogió de hombros —Ya… vamos a mi casa, tú ya te cambiaste y todo… desde allí nos podemos ir

***_***

En cuanto se aparecieron en la sala registraron varias cosas a la vez, una gran cantidad de lechuzas se colaban por la ventana de la cocina mientras el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta se intensificaba más

Harry dio un suspiro cansado —Deben ser Ron y Hermione, te apuesto el almuerzo

— ¿Y les abrirás?

— No se irán si no lo hago— dijo Harry caminando hacia la puerta

—Yo que tú me visto primero, no sé que explicación les piensas dar, pese a que ya nos vieron en el callejón ellos mismos, pero el que estés sólo con una toalla en la cintura tal vez… digo sólo tal vez, les pueda dar una idea equivocada

—Buen punto— dijo Harry girándose y sonriendo hacia Draco, — ¿Por qué no les abres tú y les dices que me esperen? , yo salgo en un momento más

—No soy portero, Potter — reprochó Draco sentándose en el sofá con una mirada que Harry entendía muy bien, no lo haría.

—Voy… denme un minuto— gritó hacia sus amigos

—Ok, aquí te esperamos— dijo la voz de Hermione y Harry negó con la cabeza mientras se perdía en la habitación, Draco se quedó mirando la puerta un momento más antes de soltar un suspiro de resignación y ponerse en pie, en cuanto la abrió hubiera deseado tener una cámara fotográfica para poder registrar la cara de ambos al verlo, era una de las cosas más cómicas que había visto en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?— dijo Ron apretando los dientes, Draco sonrió con suficiencia

—Primero se saluda, Weasley— se hizo a un lado para dejarles el paso libre —Potter saldrá en un momento más, se esta cambiando

—¿Cambiando?— preguntó en un susurro Ron

—Si, es que no le gusta andar envuelto en toallas delante de tanta gente…

—¿Toallas?— replicó Ron dándole una mirada incrédula mientras Draco sonreía mucho más, definitivamente había sido más divertido abrir la puerta.

— ¿Has leído el profeta?— le preguntó Hermione dando miradas hacia el pasillo que daba a la habitación de Harry y sujetando a Ron de un brazo, obviando toda la conversación de ambos.

—Si, y Potter también

—Sé honesto y dinos de una buena vez que demonios estás haciendo con él, Malfoy— le increpó Ron acercándose un poco más a él

—Eso es algo que Potter les tiene que decir, a mi no me place darles explicaciones de nada de lo que hago

—Malfoy…— murmuró Hermione —Harry es nuestro amigo y si tú le haces algo…

—Malfoy también es amigo mío— dijo Harry apareciendo de pronto por el pasillo —Tanto como lo son ustedes

— ¡Harry!— dijo Ron acercándose a él, como tratando de constatar que realmente estaba bien —Estábamos preocupados por el titular de "Él Profeta", sabemos que esas cosas no te gustan… y pensamos que estarías enojado

Harry sonrió tranquilamente —Por favor… realmente no me preocupa lo que digan de mi, no ahora al menos, prefiero eso a los titulares de antes, donde me pintaban como estúpido por haber sido engañado por Oliver.

— ¿Pero es verdad?— preguntó Hermione mirando a Draco y a Harry

—Sólo somos amigos, buenos amigos, ustedes ya nos vieron en el callejón Diagon ese día, ¿Por qué tanta preocupación ahora? — les dijo Harry con una sonrisa, los ojos de Ron relampaguearon por un instante y Hermione se quedó en silencio, mientras Draco se cruzaba de brazos y los miraba con impaciencia, realmente si moría de hambre

—Pero se trata de Malfoy— balbuceó Ron —Y pensé que aquel sábado sólo te lo habías encontrado y ya… no que lo dejaras entrar… ¡Merlín, que se trata de Malfoy!

—Estoy aquí, por si no lo has notado— replicó Draco

—Miren, les prometí que mañana iría a su casa a cenar, ¿por qué no hablamos de esto mañana?— les dijo Harry pasando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de sus amigos y caminando hacia la salida —Conversaremos de todo lo que deseen… Pero justo ahora Draco y yo estábamos por salir

— ¿Salir?— balbuceó Hermione ya en la puerta

—¿Draco?— preguntó casi con miedo Ron a la vez

—Si… y de paso díganselo a Sirius, así no viene hasta acá a escuchar la misma historia… ah! Y a Remus también.

—Pero…

—-Te veo mañana, Ron, prometido— le dijo Harry con una sonrisa, sus amigos dieron una mirada más hacia Draco que apretaba los labios tratando de evitar soltar una carcajada y luego asintieron.

En cuanto Harry cerró la puerta Draco no se contuvo más y rió abiertamente —Realmente, Potter, a veces me sorprendes

—Gracias, no cabo en mí de alegría por el elogio— le respondió Harry sarcásticamente, y Draco le sacó la lengua en respuesta, lo que hizo que Harry riera también.

***_***

Remus estaba muy preocupado ya, habían pasado un par de días desde la última vez que Sirius se había puesto en contacto con él, lo último que le había dicho era que hablaría con Snape, y desde entonces no había tenido mas noticias de él.

Empujado por el temor a que algo hubiera salido mal se apareció en la puerta de la casa de su amigo, pues esta aún parecía tener el hechizo anti aparición, después de tocar durante varios minutos estuvo casi a punto de irse, convencido de que su amigo no se encontraba en casa, pero había algo que le hacía pensar que no todo estaba bien, y antes de dar la vuelta decidió aplicar un hechizo para descubrir si es que realmente la casa estaba vacía, el homeun revelus le mostró que había alguien en el segundo piso, una sola persona, una persona que no parecía atender a los llamados de la puerta, Remus insistió con los golpes una vez más, ahora un poco más alarmado, y nada ocurrió así que finalmente tiró la puerta de la casa con un par de hechizos y subió las escaleras a prisa, cada vez más preocupado por la falta de reacción de la persona que estaba arriba, pues el sonido de la enorme y gruesa puerta cayendo habría sido suficiente para despertar a cualquiera

En cuanto llegó a la habitación de Sirius empujó la puerta lentamente y se acercó hacia el cuerpo ovillado sobre la cama, le puso una mano en el hombro, dándose cuenta de lo caliente que se encontraba

— ¿Sirius?— preguntó temeroso, mientras lo hacía girar, Sirius no contestó se encontraba inconciente y al parecer volando en fiebre.

***_***

La mañana fue relativamente tranquila para todo lo que esperaba Harry, algunos de sus compañeros le hicieron comentarios insinuantes acerca de él y Malfoy y otros simplemente le decían que se alegraban de que hubiera encontrado a alguien con quien olvidar a Oliver aunque hubiera sido preferible que encontrara a alguien más amable y menos creído.

Para la tarde ya estaba un poco cansado, repitiendo una y otra vez que Draco y él sólo eran amigos, pero nadie realmente parecía querer creerle. Estaba sentado en su escritorio repasando el informe que debía entregar sobre la última inspección a una tienda de magia oscura en el callejón Knut cuando sintió la presencia de alguien frente a él, en cuanto levantó la vista soltó un pequeño jadeo por la sorpresa

—Potter— siseó la voz de Lucius Malfoy, parecía realmente enfadado y de alguna manera amenazante, vistiendo una túnica oscura y elegante y con el cabello totalmente peinado hacia atrás y una mirada gélida.

—Malfoy— dijo Harry poniéndose en pie y tratando de recomponerse

—Necesitamos hablar

—Justo ahora estoy algo ocupado

—No te pedí tu opinión, te dije que necesitamos hablar, esto sólo tomara un par de minutos

Harry dio una mirada alrededor, varios de sus compañeros lo miraban fijamente, sabía que si se seguía negando Malfoy seguiría insistiendo, y, por la mirada que le estaba dando, probablemente de manera más agresiva, así que simplemente asintió —Podemos ir a la cafetería del segundo piso

—Conozco otro sitio mejor— le dijo Lucius mientras le hacía una señal para que lo siguiera, Harry caminó detrás de él hasta alejarse de la sala de aurores y adentrarse en uno de los pasillos donde estaban las salas de reuniones —El ministro ha tenido a bien prestarme una de sus salas, será mucho más cómodo y privado— dijo con voz inexpresiva Lucius mientras abría una de las puertas, dentro había una gran mesa de madera, larga y rectangular, y muchas sillas alrededor.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?— preguntó Harry impaciente y cruzándose de brazos mirando al hombre con enfado, aunque sabía que era un aliado de guerra no podía dejar de estar a la defensiva con él, y no sólo por el pasado, también porque ese hombre aún estaba enfadado con Draco y había actuado de manera muy poco justa con él.

—Es muy simple ¿Cuánto quieres para alejarte de Draco?

Harry le dio una mirada desconcertada y por un instante no supo que decir, abrió la boca y la cerró una vez mas, antes de negar con la cabeza

—Vamos, Potter, que no tengo todo el día y supongo que tú tampoco, solo di una cantidad

— ¿Está intentando comprarme?

—No seas tan dramático, es obvio que mi hijo y tú no tienen nada en común y que todo este noviazgo no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, creo que él ya ha sufrido bastante por culpa del idiota de Nott cómo para que tú también lo lastimes, así que si igual esta relación está condenada al fracaso, ¿Por qué no acelerar un poco las cosas?— dijo Lucius paseándose impaciente de un lado a otro —¿Qué mejor que salir ganando algo de oro en el proceso?

—No quiero su oro— masculló Harry aun incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba, se guardó el comentarle a Lucius que Draco y él en realidad no tenían ninguna relación de ese tipo, no se merecía ninguna explicación.

—Intentas hacerte el honesto ¿eh?— le dijo Lucius deteniéndose —Bien, entonces ¿qué te parece la promoción para la que has estado postulando?, tengo varios amigos en puestos importantes que me deben algunos favores… sólo tienes que alejarte de Draco y ascenderías a jefe de una división

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— respondió Harry indignado —No tiene derecho a meterse en la vida de Draco, ni en la mía, sobre todo después de haberlo negado como hijo y no hablar con él en casi dos años

—Veo que te contó la historia— Lucius le dio una mirada evaluadora —Sólo busco el bien de mi hijo, logré alejar al vividor bueno para nada de Theo, pese a que Draco juraba que era el amor de su vida y lo haré contigo también, no quiero verlo sufrir de nuevo por algún tipo.

—Si no quiere verlo sufrir de nuevo por qué no habla con él

—Ese no es tu asunto, Potter— dijo Lucius apretando los dientes y dándole una mirada fiera

—Tampoco lo que yo haga o con quien salga

—Lo es si se trata de mi hijo

—Hasta donde tengo entendido usted lo negó, así que ya no lo es más

—Mira, Potter, lo puedes hacer por las buenas o por las malas, si no te alejas de mi hijo entonces hablaré con aquellos amigos míos y te quedarás como un simple auror por el resto de tus años

—Por mi y puede hacer lo que le dé la gana, yo no me vendo, supongo que habrá podido comprar a Nott, pero a mi no,

—Todos tenemos un precio

—Yo no

— ¿Me dirás acaso que estas terriblemente enamorado de mi hijo? ¿Qué no lo estas usando para olvidar a ese noviecito tuyo? ¿Qué no terminaras lastimándolo?

—No tengo por que decirle nada, absolutamente nada

Lucius se acercó mas a él, parecía dispuesto a atacarlo, y Harry se puso en guardia, sólo por si acaso —No juegues con la felicidad de mi hijo, Potter

—Usted es el que hace infeliz a Draco, él tiene derecho a enamorarse y equivocarse y tratar de levantarse una vez más, no ha hecho nada malo como para que usted lo repudie

Lucius pareció vacilar ante sus palabras y dio un paso hacia atrás, antes de negar con la cabeza —No te metas en mi familia— se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida —Y piensa en lo que te he dicho, pon una cantidad o acepta el ascenso, estaré esperando tu respuesta

— ¡Sigue siendo no! — gritó Harry sobre el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, en cuanto se quedó solo se recostó sobre la pared, preguntándose si es que sería adecuado el decirle lo ocurrido a Draco, agradeció que esa noche tenía que cenar con sus amigos, tal vez Hermione le podía dar un buen consejo al respecto.

***_***

Remus odiaba aquella sala de emergencia, odiaba aquel lugar porque durante la guerra habían pasado muchas noches esperando noticias que no siempre eran buenas, la odiaba porque habían días en que sólo podían estar allí, y en ningún otro lado mientras otros eran los que salvaban la vida de sus amigos y seres queridos, la odiaba por la impotencia de no poder hacer más nada que esperar, justo como en ese momento: llevaba sentado allí demasiadas horas y no había nadie que le pudiera decir si Sirius iba a estar bien o no, y tenía miedo, mucho miedo, porque no quería perder a su amigo. Ambos habían sobrevivido dos guerras y muchas cosas más y no era justo que muriera justo ahora y de esa manera.

Aún recordaba todo lo que había pasado aquella tarde, la forma como lo había encontrado en la cama, ardiendo en fiebre e inconciente, como lo había trasladado a la clínica en la que se había atendido la última vez y como sólo media hora después salía el medimago Erwan a decirle que estaba a punto de perder a la criatura y que no había nada que pudieran hacer allí, que lo trasladarían a San Mungo, porque el caso era demasiado delicado.

Habían pasado horas desde que habían llegado de la clínica y aún nadie le había podido dar ninguna información, y por experiencia propia eso sólo podía significar que las cosas estaban saliendo mal.

***_***

Draco tenía que admitir que había olvidado lo divertido que era ir a los bares y clubes de cacería, y ahora que había retomado su vida estaba dispuesto a aprovecharla al máximo, lamentaba que Harry tuviera ya planes para esa noche, de lo contrario se hubieran ido juntos, pero de todas maneras no se había dejado desanimar y aún así había ido en busca de algo de diversión.

Estaba apoyado en la barra, con una botella de cerveza en la mano y mirando hacia los cuerpos que se agitaban dentro de la pista de baile, cuando vio a un chico de cabellos largos y claros, los traía sueltos y ya no traía ninguna camiseta, bailaba solo en medio de la pista, los músculos de su pecho y brazos tensándose y soltándose, los ojos cerrados, _todo un espectáculo._ Apuró su bebida y se acercó a la pista de baile hasta llegar a él, tomándolo por las caderas y pegándolo a él, en cuanto lo hizo el chico abrió los ojos y pareció sorprendido apenas un momento, antes de dejarse llevar por el ritmo que Draco le imponía.

***_***

—Harry, aquí estas— le dijo Hermione ligeramente agitada, Harry se había pasado toda la tarde dándole vuelta a lo que Lucius había dicho y lo cierto era que se había retrasado un poco con su trabajo, no estaba de muy buen humor

—Dije que iría a cenar e iré— respondió sin levantar la vista, si quería salir pronto más valía darse prisa.

—No se trata de eso— Hermione puso las manos sobre el pergamino que Harry en ese momento escribía a gran velocidad — ¿Puedes prestarme atención por un momento?— Le reprochó mientras los ojos verdes de Harry se enfocaban en ella, con algo de resentimiento

—Te estoy escuchando

—Se trata de Sirius…

***_***

—No puedo creer que esto este pasando— masculló Ron mirando hacia la misma puerta que Remus había mirado durante toda la tarde

—El medimago dijo que estaba haciendo lo posible, pero que aún no podía darnos ninguna esperanza, que debíamos esperar…

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

—Un par de semanas… Sirius no estaba muy seguro de la reacción de Snape y no se animaba a decírselo…

—Si el murciélago grasiento le ha provocado esto…— empezó a amenazar Ron en el momento que dos figuras volteaban corriendo el pasillo

—Remus, Ron— llamó Harry bastante agitado — ¿Qué les han dicho?

—Aún nada, aún nada— dijo con pesar Remus

— ¿Pero que es lo que le pasa? ¿Por qué lo tienen aquí?— preguntó Harry sentándose al lado de Remus, algo descolocado por estar en el piso de partos y nacimientos.

Remus levantó la vista hacia Hermione que se encogió de hombros pareciendo ligeramente avergonzada — No se lo has dicho…— murmuró apenas

—No, lo siento…

— ¿Qué no me han dicho?— preguntó Harry con voz molesta — ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Remus dio una bocanada de aire para luego mirarlo directo a los ojos —Verás Harry, hay algo que Sirius no te ha dicho…

***_***

—¡Oh sí!— jadeó Draco mientras la boca cálida y al parecer muy experta alojaba su miembro casi por completo, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, chocando ligeramente con la pared fría de mayólicas de aquel baño. Una de sus manos se enredó en el largo cabello castaño mientras esa lengua subía y bajaba con más lentitud de la que realmente necesitaba —Más… más rápido— pidió mientras empujaba las caderas un poco más, a su amante de turno aquello no pareció perturbarle, y esa boca caliente y húmeda se movió mucho más rápido y fuerte.

Draco cerró los ojos mientras sentía como un hormigueo recorría su espalda y sus piernas, y estaba tan cerca… cuando de pronto el teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar y vibrar en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, que estaban hasta los tobillos —Oh mierda… ¡no! mierda— lloriqueó Draco mirando hacia la cabeza entre sus piernas, el chico apenas y había disminuido un poco la velocidad y lo veía de manera ansiosa, el teléfono sonó nuevamente, incluso le pareció que mucho más fuerte y Draco supo que se trataba de Harry, sopesando cuan urgente podía ser y recordando luego la promesa que hizo de estar allí siempre que Harry lo necesitara, con un pequeño sentimiento de frustración, se apartó un poco del chico,

—Lo siento… de verdad— balbuceó hacia su compañero que se había quedado de rodillas y mirándolo ya de manera algo agresiva

— ¿No será tu novio, no?— preguntó el muchacho mientras Draco se agachaba y buscaba entre los bolsillos al aparato que permanecía vibrando y sonando con aquella tonta melodía que Harry había escogido

—No, no tengo novio— respondió Draco rápidamente, levantándose completamente y presionando la tecla para contestar

—Genial— le murmuró el chico empezando a repartir besos alrededor de su erección, Draco le dio una mirada interrogante y entonces el chico dio una larga lamida, lo que hizo que Draco jadeara una vez más.

—Hola— dijo Draco con voz ahogada, sintiendo como el chico volvía a la mamada, rogó porque Harry se apresurara, de lo contraria terminaría teniendo un orgasmo en medio de aquella llamada.

***_***

—Potter— siseó con voz ligeramente ofendida Draco apareciéndose en su departamento, apenas unos quince minutos después de que Harry lo hubiera llamado, aún acomodándose la ropa y deseando una buena ducha

—Lo siento— masculló Harry desde el sofá, dándole una mirada evaluadora — ¿Estabas… estabas con alguien?— preguntó en un susurro sintiendo algo muy extraño en el pecho al notar que Draco tal vez estaba disfrutando de su recientemente adaptada soltería mucho más de lo que esperaba.

—Eso ya no importa ahora ¿o si?— preguntó sentándose a un lado de Harry — ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Lo lamento… no sabía que podías tener planes y yo…

—Ya déjalo, Potter, sólo era un polvo, tú eres más importante, así que dime que es lo qué pasa…

***_***

—Pueden pasar a verlo— informó al fin el medimago hacia Ron, Remus y Hermione

— ¿Cómo está? ¿El bebé está bien?— preguntó ansioso Remus

—Si, ambos están estables y bien, por ahora, como comprenderá no podremos darle de alta… lo más recomendable es que pase el resto del embarazo en cama, de preferencia aquí, aunque eso lo tendrá que ver con el padre de la criatura, tal vez pueda contratar una enfermera…

— ¿Él está conciente?

—Si, señorita, lo está, pero pronto deberá dormir, ha gastado muchas energías durante el proceso de estabilización y lo más recomendable es que no le perturben…

***_***

—Es lo más insólito que he escuchado— murmuró Draco dando una calada más a su cigarro, luego de que Harry le contara toda la historia

—Dímelo a mi— Harry dio un suspiro de cansancio, dejándose caer en el sofá —Mi padrino, embarazado y de Snape… es ¡puaj!

—- Pero… ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? ¿Por qué Severus no está con tu padrino justo ahora?

—No lo sabemos, y no sabemos donde encontrarlo… — le dijo Harry —Es por eso que te necesito, quiero que me digas donde encontrarlo, tú debes saber…

—Si sé donde puede estar, aunque todo se me hace demasiado…

—Extraño— completó Harry —Ya me lo habías dicho… ¿Me ayudarás?

—Claro… aunque sigo pensando que debe haber algún error.

***_***

—Remus… ¿Has hablado con Severus?— preguntó Sirius en cuanto los tres entraron a la habitación, Remus le dio una mirada preocupada, su amigo estaba mucho más pálido que antes y el cansancio se reflejaba en su rostro, sus ojos grises estaban más apagados que nunca, y todo él se veía frágil en esa cama, rodeado de aparatos y hechizos para monitorearlo

—Aún no… pero he enviado a buscarlo

—Ahora debes descansar, Sirius— le dijo Hermione acercándose un poco más a él y acomodando un poco los cobertores —Debes pensar en lo mejor para el bebé

— ¿Quién lo ha ido a buscar?— preguntó ansioso Sirius, ignorando completamente a Hermione y Ron

—Harry…— Remus se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban alrededor de la cama

—¿Harry?

— ¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Qué estabas embarazado?

—ÉL…— Sirius jadeó ligeramente y por un momento se quedó en silencio, a su alrededor los hechizos que monitoreaban hicieron un ruido extraño, pero sólo duró un instante, luego todo volvió a la normalidad, y cuando Sirius continuó lo hizo con voz lenta y pausada —él dijo que sabía que yo le escondía algo y que… que estaba enfadado, se fue esa noche y no ha vuelto…

—El muy bastardo… ¿Cómo demonios pudo enojarse?— preguntó Ron bastante enfadado, Hermione lo sujetó del brazo implorándole con la mirada que se calmara

—Espera, ¿Quiere decir que no te ayudará?

—No lo sé… yo pensé que tal vez necesitaba tiempo para hacerse a la idea, pero no ha vuelto…— comentó Sirius cerrando los ojos, de pronto el cansancio había vuelto, sentía que podía dormir por días enteros, sin embargo algo lo detenía, la esperanza de que Severus aparecería pronto

—El medimago ha dicho que estabas muy débil, y que casi pierdes a tu hijo, espero que eso sea suficiente para que empieces a prestar atención a las indicaciones— le recriminó Remus queriendo alejar el tema de Severus de la conversación.

— ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Harry?— preguntó Sirius aún con los ojos cerrados

—Todavía está en shock— contestó Hermione —Pero sólo quiere que te recuperes pronto…

Sirius asintió en silencio y abrió los ojos una vez más, mirando fijamente hacia la puerta, como si de esa manera pudiera lograr que Severus entrara y le dijera que todo estaría bien

***_***

Cada día se hacía más largo e imposible, alrededor sus notas e investigaciones estaban desordenadas sobre la mesa, algunos de los libros habían caído ya al piso, y no se animaba a seguir experimentando con los calderos porque sabía que los volaría todos.

La chimenea y los escudos de la casa habían dejado de alertarle que alguien quería comunicarse con él desde la noche anterior, y aún seguía sin entender la fijación de Sirius por hablar con él, por tratar de encararlo y poner el dedo sobre la yaga, como si no fuera ya todo lo suficientemente doloroso… ¿Para qué insistir? ¿Para qué refregarle en la cara que no lo quería? ¿Qué le había engañado?

El sonido de una puerta azotándose lo hizo dar un salto, estaba seguro que había cerrado los hechizos que permitían a Sirius entrar a su casa, nadie más podía… Se detuvo recordando que había alguien más que si podía, maldijo su suerte, justo en el momento en que lo último que quería eran visitas.

***_***

—Este lugar es muy raro— murmuró Harry dando una mirada alrededor, la oscura casa parecía completamente desierta, las paredes repletas de libros y los viejos muebles en el centro parecían no haber sido tocados en años

—No debes criticar los lugares que irrumpes— le recordó Draco jalándolo de una manga para que se apresurase hacia las escaleras que sabía daban al laboratorio —Y recuerda, mejor deja que yo hable con él

—Claro, de lo contrario yo terminaré peleando con él, mira que estar metido aquí jugando con las pociones en vez de estar con Sirius después de todo lo que ha hecho…

—Cállate, Potter— le dijo Draco

—Si, Potter, cállate— hizo eco la voz de Snape, ambos giraron sobresaltados hacia uno de los lados, donde había una puerta que no habían visto y por donde Snape había salido. Estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta, con unas tremendas ojeras, y con la varita en la mano, parecía realmente molesto

—Tú— masculló Harry apretando los dientes al tiempo que Draco lo jalaba más fuerte de la manga, queriendo contenerlo.

—Severus, tenemos que hablar— le dijo Draco seriamente, rogando por que Harry no empezara la retadilla de amenazas antes de terminar de informar el por qué de su inesperada visita

—Si, ya lo creo, Draco, tenemos que hablar acerca de entrar a la casa de los demás sin ser invitado y de tus malas compañías…

— ¡Oh vamos!— bufó Harry

—No entré sin ser invitado, tú dejaste abiertas las protecciones para mi desde hace muchos años, si no querías que entre las hubieras retirado— contestó Draco con mirada retadora —Y Potter está aquí porque tenemos que hablar contigo de algo muy importante

— ¿En serio?— preguntó de manera sarcástica hacia Harry — ¿Qué podrá ser? ¿Una amenaza mundial? ¿La cicatriz doliéndote de nuevo?

—Severus…— regañó Draco

— ¿No puedes dejar de ser el centro del mundo por mucho tiempo?

— ¡Idiota!— Dijo Harry ya no conteniéndose, Snape abrió la boca para replicar pero no se detuvo y habló mucho mas fuerte —Vine a hablar de que Sirius está en este momento en San Mungo debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y a punto de perder a TU hijo— gritó Harry de un solo tirón y sobre todo ya harto del tono en que Snape le hablaba

—Si, esa fue una forma muy calmada de decírselo— murmuró Draco hacia Harry, pero Harry no le prestaba real atención, su mirada estaba enfocada en Snape, en como su rostro había palidecido aún más y como sus ojos se habían llenado de algo que jamás había pensado ver en él: miedo.

— ¿Sirius? ¿En San Mungo?— murmuró apenas

—Si, Lupín y los demás están allí, pero creemos que debes ir— continuó Draco en tono más conciliador

—Claro, el licántropo tenía que estar allí… — masculló con los dientes apretados y colocando una máscara de total frialdad en su rostro —Es a quien le corresponde estar a su lado

— ¿Qué?— preguntó completamente confundido Draco — ¿De qué estás hablando?

—De que el hijo que espera Black es del licántropo, que no crea que se me ha olvidado… la forma como me ha estado engañando todo este tiempo y si piensa que yo…— Snape no terminó de hablar, en tan sólo dos pasos Harry había llegado hasta él y lanzado un golpe tan fuerte que el hombre se balanceó hacia atrás hasta dar con una pared

— ¡Potter!— gritó Draco alcanzándolos

—Serás un mal nacido…— masculló Harry levantándolo por la túnica —Pero vienes conmigo — dijo al tiempo que Draco llegaba hasta ellos, no le gustaba mucho hacer ese tipo de apariciones pero no tenía tiempo ni paciencia, así que jaló a Draco con una mano y sin soltar la túnica de Snape se apareció en el pasillo de San Mungo, en el que habían estado esperando noticias unas horas antes.

***_***

Draco cayó sobre el frío y duro piso, segundos después el golpe de un cuerpo cayendo sobre él lo hizo soltar un jadeo de dolor, que se acrecentó cuando un tercer cuerpo cayó sobre ambos.

— ¡Mierda, Potter! — dijo empujando el cuerpo de Harry a un lado

—Luego— masculló Harry poniéndose en pie, jalando a Snape con él, y mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo.

—Potter, sé que eso de ser el salvador del mundo te puede hacer creer con ciertos derechos, pero a mi no me jaloneas y llevas a donde te plazca — le reclamó Snape soltándose del agarre

—Severus, ¿Por qué no escuchas…?— empezó a hablar Draco

— ¡Tú no te metas! — gritaron los dos a la vez, Draco les dio una mirada molesta y se alejó mirando alrededor, buscando alguna información de donde se encontraba Black para poder acabar con todo eso de una buena vez, lamentando haber contestado el teléfono a Potter, había estado tan bien con ese chico…

—Lo escucharás y luego podrás decir todo lo que quieras— continuó discutiendo Harry

—No tengo nada que escuchar, te voy a hacer una pregunta ¿Si fuera mi hijo por qué lo sabía Lupín y yo no?— siseó Severus

—Eso es algo que sólo le toca a Sirius contestar— contestó Harry

—¡Oh, aquí están!— llamó Draco desde casi el final del pasillo,

— ¿Malfoy?— preguntó Hermione saliendo de la habitación, alertada por los gritos — ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

—El saludo primero… de verdad que a todos ustedes se les olvida ¿no?— contestó Draco con cierta burla en la voz antes de señalar hacia el pasillo por donde Harry y Snape avanzaban aun refunfuñando entre dientes

—Oh…— murmuró ella dando una mirada a la habitación.

***_***

—Mejor será que nos vayamos— dijo Remus poniéndose en pie, mientras Sirius miraba hacia la puerta con los ojos como plato, en el umbral, de brazos cruzados y mirada realmente enojada estaba Severus.

— ¿Crees que será seguro?— masculló Ron, Sirius hizo un ligero asentimiento, aún terminando de creer que Severus había venido, al fin, después de tanto esperar ya estaba allí, y si estaba allí era porque ahora todo se arreglaría, porque había recapacitado…

Snape avanzó unos cuantos pasos, aún tratando de parecer lo más frío posible mientras registraba cada uno de los hechizos y pociones alrededor de su novio… o ex novio ahora, realmente si estaba muy delicado y seguía sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando, Potter había dicho que aquel era su hijo, aunque lo que había pasado antes le daba todas las pistas de que no era así.

***_***

—Hola, Malfoy— dijo Remus en cuanto los cinco se encontraron en el pasillo, si es que estaba extrañado por la presencia del chico no lo demostró

—Buenas noches, Lupín— dijo haciendo un ligero asentimiento hacia el hombre —¡Al fin uno con educación!— dijo hacia Hermione y Ron, que sólo le dieron miradas enfadas, alrededor de ellos Harry estaba con los puños apretados y caminando de un lado a otro: furioso.

—Harry… cálmate— le pidió Hermione acercándose a él,

—No me pidas eso— reprochó él aun dando vueltas por el pasillo, pensando en las mil y una forma de torturar y asesinar a Snape sin dejar pistas

Draco negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el piso, con las piernas cruzadas y lamentando no haber traído una túnica consigo, todos los demás lucían demasiado "magos" y él demasiado "muggle", era hasta cierta forma irónico.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— le preguntó Ron a Harry, que sólo volteó a mirarlo realmente enojado antes de continuar con su silenciosa caminata

—Yo que ustedes me abstengo de preguntar hasta que termine de desfogar toda su rabia— comentó Draco en tono tranquilo y luego le dio una mirada a su reloj de muñeca —Debe ser en veinte minutos más

—Oh, ¿ahora lo conoces mejor que nosotros?— le reclamó Ron

—Tú dímelo

—Mira hurón…

—Basta, ¿Quieren? — Protestó Harry deteniendo el paso —Malfoy me ayudó a encontrar a Snape así que déjalo en paz

Ron abrió la boca para protestar pero ningún sonido salió, no podía creer que Harry estuviera realmente defendiendo a Malfoy, debía haber caído en un universo paralelo y bizarro, con Sirius embarazado de Snape y Harry y Malfoy llevándose bien

—El medimago ha dicho que tendrá que pasar el resto del embarazo en cama— comentó Hermione tratando de hacer que la conversación se inclinara hacia temas realmente importantes.

— ¿Aquí en San Mungo?

—Depende… aún en unos días mas le dirán eso…

Harry iba a preguntar más pero los sonidos de gritos desde la habitación de Sirius hicieron que todos se sobresaltaran, incluso Draco se puso en pie, mirando atentamente hacia la puerta y tratando de entender que era lo que sucedía, no fue hasta unos minutos después que una enfermera llegó corriendo seguida de un medimago, y luego Snape salía, con una mirada furiosa y pasos rápidos, pasó de largo entre ellos y se perdió en el pasillo.

***_***

—Severus… viniste— dijo Sirius sentándose un poco más en la cama —Yo sabía que vendrías… que todo estaría bien

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?— preguntó Severus sin atreverse a acercarse a él y descubriendo lo fácil que era esconder el dolor en una máscara de furia —Potter cree que estas esperando un hijo mío

Sirius le dio una mirada incrédula apenas unos instantes antes de sentarse más derecho, su corazón agitándose con fuerza y cada vez le costaba más respirar, mientras su cabeza daba vueltas, negándose a creer lo que escuchaba, negándose a creer que realmente Severus había dicho eso

—Tal vez debas calmarte… honestamente no tengo la menor idea de para que me has llamado pero…

— ¿Qué quieres decir con qué Potter cree que el hijo que espero es tuyo?— siseó Sirius con los dientes apretados

—Sirius, si pretendes pedir perdón por esto, no tengo tiempo y…

— ¿Me puedes explicar de quien crees que es este hijo si es que no es tuyo?— Sirius apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo como las uñas se le clavaban en las palmas y su pecho se agitaba cada vez más, dejando que el dolor y la pena se desplazaran y en su lugar quedara rabia, pura y profunda rabia.

—No creas que no lo sé, te lo dije el día que me fui de tu casa, lo sé todo— reprochó Snape cruzándose de brazos, ya que Sirius pretendía que tuvieran esa discusión entonces la tendrían.

—Lo sabes todo… — bufó Sirius — ¡¿Y que mierda significa TODO?!— gritó no pudiendo contenerse más

—Todo, Sirius, ¡todo!, las veces que te escapabas a ver a Remus diciendo que ibas a otro sitio, tu amorío con él y ¡como te embarazaste!— Snape también levantó la voz, no quería, realmente no quería pensar mas en eso, y el que Sirius lo obligara no sólo a pensarlo, si no también a repetirlo en voz alta era demasiado para él.

— ¡Yo no me he acostado con Remus, maldito imbécil!— Sirius sintió como algo se oprimía más en su pecho —Yo no me he acostado con nadie más que contigo

—Si ese hijo fuera mío entonces ¿por qué demonios no me lo dijiste?— gritó Snape, registrando apenas como Sirius respiraba entrecortadamente o que los hechizos de alarma alrededor sonaban cada vez más fuerte.

— ¡Tenía miedo! ¡Tú dijiste que no querías tener a nadie mas a quien cuidar, que no querías otras responsabilidades, pensé que te enfadarías, que nos rechazarías o que permanecerías a mi lado por simple obligación!— Sirius jadeó apenas — ¡Mierda! ¡Tenía tanto miedo de cómo cambiarían las cosas entre nosotros!

— ¿En tan bajo concepto me tienes?— Snape se acercó apenas un paso más, sabiendo que no se podía contener mas, aquella declaración era mucho más hiriente de lo que incluso había sentido por la supuesta traición de su amante — ¿Crees que soy un ser tan ruin y miserable que sería capaz de rechazar a mi propio hijo? ¿Qué no lo querría?

— ¡No me hables de conceptos errados! ¡No te atrevas! Tú maldito idiota, pensaste que me enredé con otro, con Remus, que me embarazaría de otro, ¿crees que soy una puta regalada o que mierda?

—Tú tienes la culpa, tú te alejaste, te desaparecías, si hubieras sido honesto conmigo… — su voz cambió rápidamente ahora solo sentía desesperación, todo estaba tan claro y tan aterrador, estaba perdiendo a Sirius, si es que no lo había perdido ya.

— ¡Déjanos solos!— gritó Sirius de pronto cayendo sobre la cama, la fuerza se le estaba agotando, podía ver como alrededor todo se movía ligeramente — ¡Quiero que te largues y que no vuelvas jamás!

— ¡No!— Snape avanzó hasta él y trató de tomarlo de una mano

—¡Nunca más!— replicó Sirius apartando de un tirón la mano que Snape pretendía tomar.

— ¡No me alejaré de ti o de mi hijo! Pese a que creas que soy alguien que no tienen la más mínima dosis de paternalismo no abandonaré a mi hijo

—Largo— siseó Sirius a la vez que la puerta se abría y un fuerte dolor nacía en su vientre

—Señor… debo pedirle… — murmuró apenas la enfermera pero Snape no le prestó atención

—Sirius…

—Señor, por favor…

—¡Que te largues te he dicho! Somos nosotros los que te abandonamos, mi hijo y yo— Sirius tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y miró implorante a la enfermera que en ese momento agitaba la varita de un lado a otro sobre los hechizos de detección, mientras sentía como los hechizos que practicaba el medimago menguaban en algo el dolor de su vientre

—Señor, debe salir — dijo la enfermera con voz más firme hacia Snape que la volvió a ignorar

—No puedes…

—Si que puedo, mi hijo y yo te abandonamos, no te necesitamos

—Amor…

—Señor, por favor, debe salir está alterando mucho más a su esposo— dijo el medimago empujándolo a un lado para acercarse más a Sirius

—El No Es Mi Esposo— Sirius enfatizó cada una de las palabras con rabia y veneno — ¡Y no te aparezcas más por aquí, porque no te necesitamos y no te queremos!

Snape apretó los labios y dio una mirada más alrededor, registrando los cambios en los hechizos de monitoreo mientras Sirius seguía respirando entrecortadamente.

—¡Largo!— gritó una vez más Sirius, tratando de levantarse, pero el medimago le puso una mano en el hombro y miró a la enfermera severamente

—Sirius, cálmate…

—Señor… si no sale, tendré que llamar a seguridad— informó la enfermera, Snape no dijo más nada, sabía que no había más que pudiera decir, así que dio la vuelta y con rabia salió de la habitación, apenas y prestó atención a los que esperaban fuera y siguió de largo y no se detuvo hasta llegar al vestíbulo y de allí a casa, pero no a su casa, a la de Sirius, se dejó caer en el sofá y en total oscuridad se quedó allí, tratando de calmarse, y de encontrar la forma en que Sirius lo perdonara, de arreglar todo ese desastre, reprochándose una y otra vez todo lo que había pasado por no confiar en él.

***_***

Pasaba de media noche cuando finalmente les dijeron que Sirius estaba estable nuevamente, el medimago hizo hincapié en que no podía recibir más ese tipo de visitas, que ponían en peligro la vida de ambos.

Remus se ofreció a quedarse con él aquella noche y pronto todos se organizaron para no dejarlo solo y mantenerse a su lado durante los días y las noches que aún quedaban de su embarazo ya que el medimago les había dicho que no sería posible el moverlo de allí.

Harry y Draco se aparecieron en el departamento del primero para comer algo antes de ir a la cama, Draco había comentado que estaba realmente hambriento, cuando Harry le preguntó, medio en broma, si sería acaso por aquel amante que había tenido que abandonar para contestar a su llamado Draco había gruñido y afirmado que realmente ese chico estaba muy bueno y que era una pena haberlo dejado.

Entonces Harry se sintió enfadado nuevamente, no entendía bien el porque, pero de pronto ya no se sentía tan bien junto a Draco en ese momento.

— ¿Dónde crees que ha ido Snape?— preguntó Harry a Draco, tratando de alejar la molestia inicial y cambiar el tema, seguir hablando del amante de Draco no le pareció para nada agradable, sobre todo después del largo y horrible día que había tenido.

—No a su casa… supongo que aún necesita tiempo para pensar las cosas

— ¿Pensar las cosas?— murmuró Harry con la molestia a flor de piel

—Si, pensar, Potter, algunas veces es bueno— contestó Draco a la defensiva, ¿era su imaginación o Potter estaba enfadado con él? Desde que habían llegado de San Mungo, Potter parecía irascible, pese a que Draco lo había ayudado y permanecido a su lado durante toda la noche, acompañándolo… —Después de todo lo que pasó tendrá que darse un tiempo para asimilarlo

— ¿Asimilarlo? Mi padrino está en esa cama, tratando de salvar a su hijo ¿y es Snape quien necesita asimilarlo?

—Fue tu padrino quien le pidió que se fuera— respondió Draco dejando a un lado el emparedado que había estado comiendo y mirando enfadado a Harry

—Pues fue Snape quien creyó que lo había engañado, que esperaba un hijo de otro… cómo si se tratara de un vulgar…

—Por que Black le dio razones para creerlo, debió ser honesto desde el comienzo— interrumpió Draco

—Snape debió confiar más

—Error, Potter, fue Black el que debió confiar más

— ¿Insinúas que todo esto es culpa de mi padrino?

—Si, y no sólo lo insinúo, lo afirmó

—No tienes derecho a culpar a mi padrino por esto

—Tú eres el que está haciendo el juicio aquí, Potter

— ¿Sabes qué? No quiero hablar contigo, no hasta que te disculpes por culpar a mi padrino

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Draco en tono incrédulo y poniéndose de pie —No me voy a disculpar por dar una opinión

—Entonces déjame solo— contestó Harry cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada, no comprendía porque estaba enojado, durante las últimas semanas había controlado muy bien eso del enojo, pero ahora simplemente no podía.

—Por supuesto, Potter, que te aproveche— replicó Draco con enojo antes de desaparecer y aparecer en la sala de su departamento, respirando entrecortadamente por la rabia de haber sido echado y maldiciendo a Potter y sus ideas tan erradas.

***_***

**

* * *

  
**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer…

Está vez si estoy bien escondidita y protegida, porque soy conciente de que ahora si que llueven maldiciones… Sé que he dejado a todo el mundo peleado pero… prometo un final feliz *Pao levanta la mano en señal de juramento* estamos justo a la mitad del fic, así que aún falta tantito… espero que terminen de leer…

**aghata malfoy uchiha**

_Gracias por el comentario, definitivamente tienes razón, el drarry también le da sentido a mi vida _

_Ya ves como terminaron la noche los chicos… espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y hayas comprobado que en realidad el más celoso no es Draco jeje… _

_Un beso y que pases lindo día _

**Cindy**

_Me alegra que hayas vuelto y te hayas "puesto al día" espero que el capítulo nuevo te haya gustado y que lo hayas disfrutado. Snape ya está pagando las consecuencias de su estupidez… tienes razón, como que se creía muy listo con eso de que era espía de la orden y nada se le escapaba y ya ves… tonto, tontísimo. _

_Me agrada lo que dices de Harry y Draco, y tienes tanta razón! Cualquier cosa que hicieran juntos ahora sería algo precipitado porque por mucho mejor que se puedan sentir… aun necesitan sanar…  
Y ya ves, hoy jueves actualizo… ahora tendrás que estar al tanto a ver cuando actualizo…!!! XD  
Gracias por tus comentarios, un beso y pásala bien!_

Y también gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios, ya saben que ustedes y sus opiniones son el motor que me impulsa a colgar los capítulos (sobre todo antes de tiempo)

Un beso y nos leemos el lunes…

**Pao (Zafy)**

**_¿Qué podrías estar haciendo en este momento si no existiera el Drarry?_**

**_¡Apuesto a que nada tan divertido!  
_**


	8. 8: AUSENCIAS

Hola a todos!

Primero la disculpa que todos ustedes merecen, y es que ayer me pasó algo bien tonto, dejé el USB, donde tengo la historia, en casa, y no la pude actualizar, no saben lo culpable que me sentí… _*Pao estuvo de muy mal humor todo el día*_

Ahora yo estoy aquí bien escondidita bajo la capa de invisibilidad que tan amablemente me ha prestado Harry, y es que sé que el último capítulo estuvo algo "feito" y encima los dejé esperando un día de más, pero ya volví, y tenemos nuevo cap, que espero les guste…

Bien, antes que lo olvide, súper atrasado, (mas aun si es martes) les envío un saludo por el día de la amistad, espero que la hayan pasado bien…

Lo de siempre:

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco * Severus/Sirius * Remus/Lucius  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Advertencias**: Mpreg; corazones rotos, partes empalagosas y algo de sufrimiento emocional, Flash, personajes algo OoC

**Disclaimer**:

Como siempre, todo pertenece a JKR, y también a Danver (a quien le escribí este fic), no se pretende lucrar ni conseguir beneficio económico con la historia o sus personajes, simplemente divertirme y entretener a los que leen.

**Notas**:

1.-Este fic fue escrito para Danvers, como regalo para el intercambio de fics por navidad en la torre de Astronomía (Amigo invisible) Me salió mas largo de lo que había pensado y sinceramente espero que te guste mucho, Danvers XD

2.-No es en realidad una historia de aventura, más bien es algo romántico.

Es post-guerra, Voldemort ya no existe y muchos de los personajes siguen vivos.

3.- Este fic tiene advertencia de Mpreg, (embarazo masculino) pero no serán ni Harry ni Draco.

4.- Esta historia es de relaciones chico/chico, si no te gusta, no te apetece o no te agrada, es tu momento de darle al botón "Atrás" o cerrar la ventana. Vamos que guerra avisada no mata gente.

5.- Nunca he podido mantener a un solo personaje como Top o bottom, por si es el caso, hago la aclaración.

Ahora si, ¿listos para saber que más pasará?

A leer…

**CUANDO TE ROMPEN EL CORAZÓN**

**CAPITULO OCHO: "AUSENCIAS"**

Habían pasado ya seis semanas desde aquella noche en San Mungo y las cosas habían variado un poco:

Remus se había sorprendido al día siguiente de que Sirius pasara la noche internado cuando había ido a recoger algunas cosas que su amigo podía necesitar para su estancia, y se había encontrado con Snape, sentado en el sofá con un pequeño maletín al lado, "Es lo que necesita" le había dicho el hombre y Remus tenía que admitir que realmente se veía destrozado, había preguntado por cómo había pasado la noche y por toda la información que los medimagos podrían haberle dado, en un inicio Remus se mostró algo reticente a darle cualquier tipo de ayuda, pero finalmente lo hizo, porque sabía que su amigo también estaba sufriendo, que ambos lo hacían por desconfiados y testarudos y trataría de encontrar la forma de hacer que volvieran a estar juntos.

Snape había dejado de lado todas sus investigaciones, pasaba los días y las noches en San Mungo, los días en aquel pasillo, alerta a cualquier tipo de complicación o información acerca de Sirius o del niño, si se necesitaba ir por alguna cosa para hacer sentir mas confortable a Sirius él iba, traía revistas y libros además de varias tazas de café e incluso comida a todos los que se turnaban para acompañar a Sirius, la única condición era que no le dijeran nada a Sirius de su presencia, porque después de aquella pelea Remus le había explicado que había estado demasiado cerca de perder al niño y eso era suficiente para mantener a raya a Snape.

Pero las noches, en complicidad con Remus, se las pasaba en la habitación de Sirius, mirándolo dormir, tomando su mano y susurrando casi en silencio miles de perdones, perdones que sabía no serían escuchados, ni aceptados, no ahora y tal vez nunca.

Ni siquiera él mismo se podía perdonar todo lo que había hecho o provocado.

Sirius se pasaba los días despierto, obedeciendo cada una de las indicaciones que le daban, mientras veía como esa pequeña criatura en su vientre crecía cada vez más e incluso se movía, muy pronto, había prometido el medimago, podrían saber el sexo del bebé y entonces podría escoger un nombre del libro de nombres que la señora Weasley le había traído unas semanas antes.

No se podía quejar, siempre tenía alguien cerca para acompañarlo o ayudarlo, Harry se pasaba por allí todas las noches, y se pasaban horas charlando, hasta que la hora de dormir de Sirius llegaba, pero pese a todo, a esa calma y tranquilidad que había en el ambiente, pese que su salud estaba mejorando notablemente y estaba ganando el peso adecuado y desarrollando las defensas y magia necesaria para ayudar a su bebé, no podía dejar de pensar en él, en Severus, en dónde estaría o en qué estaría haciendo.

Durante los primeros días de su estancia había hecho prometer a Remus y a los demás que no lo mencionarían, que no hablarían de él, ni lo dejarían entrar, porque el tema todavía le dolía y sabía que no le dejaría de doler, la forma como todo se había enredado y como al final ambos habían resultado lastimados.

Pero no se podía negar la verdad a si mismo, aún lo extrañaba y amaba, y mucho. Por las mañanas generalmente despertaba con el aroma de él alrededor y con la idea de que había vuelto, pero se desencantaba inmediatamente al darse cuenta que todo no eran más que sueños. Aun así se daba ánimos, sabía que debía continuar y seguir adelante, con o sin él, por aquella pequeña criatura, por el bebé de ambos.

Harry tenía que admitir que extrañaba a Draco, y lo extrañaba mucho, pero su orgullo no permitía que fuera a buscarlo y disculparse, desde aquella tonta, tontísima, pelea en su departamento no se habían vuelto a hablar, y su ausencia era algo que resentía, no de la misma forma que había extrañado a Oliver las primeras semanas, era algo diferente, el no poder conversar con él o contarle algunas cosas lo hacía sentir de alguna manera vacío, incompleto.

Sin embargo sus caminos de una u otra manera siempre se cruzaban, aunque ni siquiera se saludaban, sí se veían a la distancia, por ejemplo varias veces lo había visto en alguna cafetería del callejón Diagon o con una un poco más embarazada Pansy Zabinni de tiendas, al parecer su fobia al mundo mágico ya no le afectaba tanto, y eso no podía dejar de hacerlo sentir de una u otra manera orgulloso por su amigo.

También habían coincidido en aquel club al que Draco lo había llevado alguna vez, Harry se sentía aliviado al saber que Draco estaba muy bien, y que se le veía cada vez mas animado y contento, pero no dejaba de removerse algo en su interior cada vez que lo veía marcharse o bailar con algún otro. Y no era que él guardara tanto la compostura últimamente, le era cada vez mas fácil ligar a algún chico y pasar un buen rato, aunque ya no se volvió a quedar a dormir con nadie, no importaba la hora que fuera, después de follar se marchaba a casa.

Se había hecho el hábito de comprar el diario para el cual Draco escribía, le entretenía bastante leer sus columnas y era casi como si Draco le estuviera hablando directamente, criticando y bromeando acerca de algunos lugares a los que había ido o alguna nueva película recién estrenada.

El trabajo por otro lado no era tan bueno como antes, al parecer Lucius había cumplido su amenaza y había movido algunas influencias en el ministerio, pues cada día los casos a los que lo mandaban eran uno peor que el anterior, incluso más simples que los que había visto durante sus primeros tiempos como principiante. Pero aun así se mantuvo firme y no fue a hablar con Lucius, y era más una cuestión de honor y orgullo que simple terquedad, no le rogaría nada a aquel hombre, no se dejaría comprar ni convertiría a Draco en mercancía de cambio, tal como había hecho el idiota de Nott.

Después de un par de semanas de exprimir la noticia finalmente "El Profeta" había dejado de publicar acerca de ellos, sin embargo esa era la razón por la cual Harry se abstenía de ir a los club mágicos, no quería que alguien lo acusara de infiel, y no que le importara mucho lo que dijeran de él, pero si lo que pudieran decir de Draco si se corría la voz de que su "supuesto novio" estaba de fiesta sin él. Agradeció que Draco tampoco hiciera nada como eso.

Draco estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba con Harry y la gente a su alrededor, pues se dejaba caer de vez en cuando, sobre todo en el horario que sabía que Harry aún estaba trabajando, a San Mungo, en donde acompañaba a Severus un rato y éste le comentaba si había visto a Harry y las novedades, Draco quería estar al tanto porque no quería que Harry tuviera ninguna recaída o crisis ahora que no se hablaban, y no por él, si no por Oliver, y aunque lo había visto en el callejón Diagon y en los bares, y muy bien acompañado, dicho sea de paso, algo en su interior hacía que no se dejara de preocupar por él, pero aún no estaba dispuesto a disculparse para hacer que Harry le volviera a hablar, aún consideraba que no tenía por que hacerlo.

Su trabajo en el diario parecía mejorar cada día, o eso era lo que decía su jefe e incluso se estaba barajando la opción de que pudiera estudiar un poco más de periodismo para hacer algo de investigación más a fondo, por primera vez en tiempo sentía que su trabajo le estaba siendo gratificante y que la vida le sonreía, aunque no podía dejar de extrañar el compartir todo lo bueno que estaba sucediendo con Harry.

También trataba de ayudar a Severus, seguía sin entender esa fijación de ocultarle a Black su preocupación, cuando lo correcto sería que lo supiera, y que viera que Severus realmente quería estar con él y con el bebé, pero su amigo no escuchaba razones y se empeñaba en guardar silencio, al menos hasta que el niño naciera.

***_***

Aquella tarde estaba haciendo mucho más frío que las anteriores, el verano se estaba marchando ya y el cielo se había oscurecido y presagiaba una posible lluvia, Harry seguía terminando de corregir el informe sobre la última pelea domestica en la que había tenido que intervenir cuando la alarma de emergencia de la sala de aurores sonó.

Se trataba de una gran explosión en uno de los barrios mágicos industriales, en una zona alejada de Luton, mas de una docena de aurores de turno se aparecieron, uno detrás de otro a tratar de ayudar, uno de los primeros en llegar fue Harry, sólo para comprobar que en realidad no había ya mucho que hacer, al parecer se trataba de una fábrica de pociones de baja calaña, en el interior habían perecido doce magos y brujas, algunos menores de edad que no deberían estar trabajando allí y el número de heridos llegaba a una veintena, todos en muy mal estado por la precaria situación del lugar, pues la fábrica no cumplía con las normas de seguridad establecidas como portales de emergencia, salas de desaparición, o trasladores siquiera, al final todo se había convertido en un horno cerrado y ardiente y la gente atrapada casi no había tenido ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Pasaba de media noche cuando por fin las llamas se apagaron y pudieron sacar los últimos cuerpos, todo fue sumamente desagradable, llevaban muchos años en los que no pasaba nada como eso, Harry tenía que admitir que casi estaba olvidando que no sólo habían peleas domésticas en el mundo mágico, si no también tremendas negligencias.

Extrañamente Harry, junto con un par de aurores de gran carrera fueron asignados a hacer las investigaciones, él supuso que se debía más que nada a que la opinión pública estaría al tanto pronto de lo que había pasado y querían usarlo como imagen pública.

Junto con los otros dos aurores trabajó durante toda la noche y al amanecer Harry se dio con una desagradable sorpresa, la identidad de los dueños del laboratorio y responsables de todas aquellas muertes: El matrimonio Nott.

***_***

Draco tecleaba rápidamente sobre su portátil en la mesa de la cocina mientras tomaba su acostumbrado café de la mañana cuando las protecciones de su departamento temblaron ligeramente un instante después Harry aparecía en su sala, vistiendo el uniforme de auror y luciendo sumamente cansado y sucio.

Harry se alegraba de que Draco al fin no le haya quitado la autorización para aparecerse en su departamento pues no quería llamarlo y conversar aquel tema por teléfono o tener que esperar en la puerta a que decidiera si abrirle o no. Cuando apareció en la sala, Draco lo observaba desde la cocina, aun con una taza de café en la mano y con una mirada curiosa, suspiró aliviado de que no hubiera enojo en esos ojos grises.

— ¿Potter?— preguntó Draco finalmente reaccionando y caminando hasta la sala para alcanzar a Harry, no creyendo del todo que el chico hubiera aparecido en su sala y preocupado por su estado.

—Si, ese es mi nombre— murmuró Harry dejándose caer en el sofá, el cansancio cada vez más presente, esperó no dormirse en medio de la conversación

— ¿Estas bien? Te ves fatal— le dijo Draco sentándose frente a él, registrando todos los daños en su túnica o sus brazos con manchas negras y algunos cortes. Harry le sonrió ligeramente en respuesta.

—Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien

— ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Tienes algún problema?— preguntó Draco ignorando la broma y mirando atentamente a Harry

—Pues… si, ha pasado algo y he querido venir a hablar contigo antes que te enteres por otros medios, además que necesito hacerte unas preguntas…

—Me asustas… ¿Vienes acaso como auror?

—No, Malfoy, como amigo, siempre como un amigo— le dijo Harry enderezándose y mirándolo a los ojos, estuvo a punto de soltar una disculpa por aquella tonta pelea que semanas atrás había hecho que se dejaran de hablar, pero Draco no se lo permitió

—¿Siempre cómo un amigo?— preguntó Draco suavemente, casi con temor en la voz

—Siempre como amigo— ratificó Harry sonriendo hacia Draco, sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban un poco más

— ¿Amigos y aliados?— preguntó Draco un poco mas relajado y contento al fin toda aquella estúpida pelea hubiera terminado.

—Si, así es— confirmó Harry

Ambos se sonrieron un momento más, hasta que fue Draco el que reaccionó — ¿Quieres café?

— Me vendría bien, he estado toda la noche en el trabajo

—Oh… Ha pasado algo muy gordo entonces— murmuró Draco caminando hacia la cocina, Harry lo siguió y se acomodó en una de las bancas a espera de su café y de que Draco se sentara para contarle lo que había pasado

—Ha habido una explosión, de un laboratorio casi clandestino de pociones, creemos que pudieron haber usado ingredientes no legales o en mal estado y que eso fue lo que provocó el terrible incendio, murió mucha gente y otra tanta quedó herida

—Merlín, lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso— le dijo Draco pasando una mano sobre la mesa hasta tomar la de Harry y tratando de darle una mirada reconfortante

—Yo también lo siento— Harry trató de creer que el que la piel de Malfoy sobre la suya lo alterara no se debía más que al cansancio por haber estado despierto toda la noche y se concentró en seguir explicándole la información al chico —Pero hemos descubierto que el laboratorio era… bueno, los dueños son Oliver y Nott.

—Bromeas

—No, y Malfoy, necesito que seas honesto, ¿Tú sabías algo de la existencia de ese laboratorio? ¿Algo acerca de los ingredientes o las pociones que hacían?

Draco se apartó un poco y frunció el ceño —Dijiste que venías como mi amigo, no como un auror

— ¡Y lo hago!— protestó Harry —Por eso he venido, para advertirte, para protegerte, por que si hay algo que tú sepas o con lo que te puedan asociar vendrán por ti, están realmente enojados por esto, y la comunidad clamará por justicia…

Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello algo nervioso y miró hacia Harry, parecía realmente preocupado, y sabía que trataba de hacer lo correcto —Cuando Theo vivió aquí, conmigo, no tenía ningún trabajo o propiedad, lo perdió todo durante la guerra, y yo lo mantenía, no me enorgullece reconocerlo pero así era, me sorprende que ahora tenga un laboratorio… Tal vez Wood lo ayudó con eso.

—Tal vez, aunque lo dudo mucho, Oliver trató de conseguir varios empleos de entrenador pero no pudo, mientras lo poco que tenía se le iba agotando, no creo que haya podido conseguir dinero para montar un laboratorio— Harry suspiró y por un momento extrañó la mano de Draco sobre la suya, pero se abstuvo de comentarlo —Lo más probable es que me terminen sacando del caso. En cuanto se presente el informe a los jefes esta mañana y vean el nombre de Oliver me dirán que como tengo o tuve una relación con uno de los implicados no podré continuar.

—Es lo mejor… ¿No lo crees?

—Honestamente, si, no me interesa encerrar a Oliver o a su esposo, y no quiero que si ellos son culpables y los tuviera que encerrar lo catalogaran de una venganza personal

—Aunque sería una venganza muy interesante, ¿No crees?— bromeó Draco un poco más relajado

—Si, pero ellos no valen la pena ni para eso

—No, no lo valen— estuvo de acuerdo Draco

***_***

—Esta tarde le harán el examen para saber el sexo de la criatura— informó Remus a Snape, ambos estaban en el pasillo, tomando un café, ya era de mañana y Ron estaba ahora con Sirius y Remus pronto se iría a la escuela a dictar clases.

— ¿Él quiere saber que será?

—Si… quiere saber que comprarle, o mejor dicho que ordenar por catálogo, ya sabes, no podrá salir hasta después del nacimiento…

—La habitación esta ya casi lista— le interrumpió Snape —Sólo falta escoger el color de las paredes y los muebles, pero eso se puede hacer en el momento que el bebé nazca… Es un hechizo muy simple

Remus le dio una palmada en el hombro, y una sonrisa amable, —Sería mucho mejor que se lo dijéramos… tú podrías estar con él en el momento del parto. Es más— se corrigió — Tú deberías estar con él en ese momento…

—Él no me quiere allí, Lupín, se alterará y es peligroso para ambos… ahora está bien, respondiendo muy bien a todo lo que los medimagos le ordenan… es lo mejor para nuestro bebé

—Yo creo que dos meses es suficiente tiempo para que ambos se calmen…— insistió Remus

— ¿Él ha pedido verme?— pregunto Snape, estaba ya resignado a esperar que el bebé naciera y luego a suplicar por perdón y no antes por que la última vez habían discutido y de tal manera que Sirius no sólo casi pierde al niño, si no que también casi muere.

—No, pero eso no quiere decir que no te extrañe

—Yo también lo extraño… es decir, lo veo todas las noches mientras duerme pero no sé que es lo que está pensando o sintiendo…

—Aún creo que deberías hablar con él, pero te prometí no decir nada y así lo haré— dijo Remus terminando lo que quedaba de su café, Severus seguía con la mirada fija en la puerta, como si de esa manera pudiera finalmente ver a Sirius y lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

***_***

—Te vi en el club unas cuantas veces— le comentó Harry, Draco finalmente lo había convencido de ir a su departamento y mientras tomaba una ducha, prepararle el desayuno antes que fuera a la cama.

—Si… también yo, me alegró mucho ver que estabas bien

Harry sonrió —Creo que tú también lo estás, es más, creo que eres la sensación del lugar

—Yo siempre lo soy, Potter— replicó Draco acercando un plato con tostadas hacia Harry —Anda come antes de que todo se enfríe

—En realidad te encanta esto de cocinar ¿no?

—Sólo es el desayuno, Potter… pero si, no es desagradable…

—Gracias— dijo Harry dándole una mordida a la tostada —Y lamento todo lo que…

—No lo digas, Potter— le interrumpió Draco dejando la taza de café humeante sobre la mesa y fijando su mirada en Harry —No importa, ambos lo sentimos y ya. No lo pienses ¿si?

Harry le sonrió sinceramente —Extrañaba hablar contigo

—Y yo, extrañaba llegar y verte durmiendo en mi cama— medio bromeó Draco, realmente si lo había extrañado.

—Jo, jo— replicó Harry sarcásticamente —Tú eres el que por lo general se metía en mi cama— Draco puso los ojos en blanco, y Harry lo tomó de una mano, haciéndolo sobresaltar, pero continuó hablando como si no lo hubiera notado —También extrañaba tenerte alrededor, con tu vocecita criticona y mandona

—Yo no tengo una vocecita criticona y mandona— le reclamó Draco, pero no podía borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, ni lo intentaría siquiera, se sentía mucho mejor ahora que él y Potter podían ser amigos de nuevo, que lo tenía cerca y que podía hablar con él.

***_***

—En realidad quisiera poder salir para escoger todo lo que debemos poner en la habitación, ¿te das cuenta que ni siquiera sé que habitación voy a usar para el bebé?— dijo Sirius sentado sobre su cama y mirando unas revistas de artículos para bebé que Ron, por encargo de la Señora Weasley le había traído.

—Yo no me preocuparía por eso— le dijo Ron distraídamente, entretenido en la revista de Quiditch.

— ¿No te preocuparías por eso? — Le reprochó Sirius dejando la revista a un lado — ¿Dónde crees que voy a poner al bebé mientras todo se organiza? Si Hermione te escuchara se pensaría muy bien eso de casarte contigo

Ron soltó una carcajada mientras dejaba la revista a un lado —Vaya, ¡intentas boicotear mi matrimonio!— Ron se adelantó un poco más en el sofá para mirar seriamente a Sirius —No te preocupes, afuera están dejando todo listo para cuando ese niño o niña salga de allí— dijo señalando hacia la barriga, cada día mas abultada de Sirius —Tú sólo ocúpate de cuidarlo y hacer que nazca bien

—Pero…

—En serio, si no fuera así no te lo diría— le dijo Ron mientras le alcanzaba una nueva revista de ropa para bebes, luego de eso se concentró nuevamente en su revista de Quiditch, mirando de reojo de vez en cuando a Sirius, que había retomado la lectura de "El Grandioso Libro de los Nombres" en busca de uno para el bebé. Al igual que Remus pensaba que pese a todo lo que había pasado y lo equivocado que había estado Snape, Sirius debía hablar con él, no privarlo de participar de manera mas activa en el nacimiento del bebé.

***_***

"Será una niña" Remus se lo había dicho aquella noche, y Severus había sonreído tontamente ante eso, y ahora mientras Sirius dormía se había acercado más aún a la cama, y sus dedos acariciaban suavemente, con mucho temor de ser descubierto o perturbar, el abultado vientre de Sirius, que cada noche se veía mucho más grande

—Eres una niña— murmuró suavemente hacia la barriga —Una pequeña niñita…

Remus sonrió suavemente y continuó haciéndose el dormido mientras Severus seguía hablando muy bajito hacia la barriga, esperando que su hija lo escuche y reconozca su voz cuando nazca.

***_***

— ¡Harry!— dijo Sirius extendiendo los brazos hacia su ahijado — ¿Por qué no has venido ayer? Estaba muy preocupado…

—Hola Sirius— saludó Harry sentándose sobre la cama y estudiando con atención a su padrino —Tuve trabajo que hacer… y no pude venir antes

—Lo entiendo— suspiró Sirius —No sabes cuanto te envidió, yo simplemente estoy aquí encerrado sin poder moverme a ningún sitio…

—Pero estas haciendo algo muy importante— reprochó Harry con cariño acariciando suavemente el vientre abultado —Remus me dijo que será una niña…

—Si, una niñita

—Sirius… he estado pensando, ¿No crees que sería bueno que hablaras con Snape?

Sirius se tensó ligeramente y se alejó un poco de Harry, mirándolo con reproche —No quiero hablar de eso, no quiero escuchar nada al respecto

—Pero Sirius, ¿te das cuenta que ambos se equivocaron? Tú no confiaste en él y sus reacciones y él no confió en ti, sería injusto que su hija pague las consecuencias de que sus padres sean un par de cabezotas

—Mejor cuéntame que tal te ha ido en el trabajo y por que no pudiste venir ayer — le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa que, Harry sabía, era falsa, y decidió que por hoy estaría bien, al día siguiente insistiría con el tema, y al siguiente también, hasta que estuvieran dispuestos a conversar y hacer las paces, Draco le había prometido que haría lo posible por convencer a Snape de acercarse a Sirius, y así lo estaba haciendo precisamente en ese momento en el pasillo.

***_***

—A ver ¿Cómo se supone que te va perdonar y que harán las paces si es que no se entera de nada de lo que estas haciendo por ellos?— resopló Draco armándose de paciencia y lamentando el momento en que escuchó a Potter y sus "buenas ideas en pos de buenas acciones". Debió ser efecto de la reciente reconciliación y sus deseos de no volver a pelear, no encontraba otra explicación.

—Tú estuviste aquí la última vez que lo vi y discutimos y todo salió mal, no pienso acercarme a él y arriesgarnos a que sufra algún tipo de descontrol o recaída, nuestra hija puede salir lastimada, no sólo se trata de él o yo ¿sabes?

—Para cuando de a luz y salga de aquí lo más probable es que esté ya convencido de que tú no le quieres, o les quieres, mejor dicho y aunque le digas todo lo que has hecho, tal vez ya sea tarde

—No lo será, yo lo sé— replicó Snape cruzándose de brazos y con la mirada más terca que Draco le había visto en mucho tiempo, sabía que no había más que pudiera decir si es que se cerraba de esa manera. Tal vez sería necesario tomar acciones más drásticas. Todo por culpa de Potter y meterle esas ideas de hacer el bien al prójimo.

***_***

— ¿Entonces han hecho las paces?— preguntó Hermione, parecía ligeramente decepcionada.

—Si… es que estaba preocupado por lo del laboratorio clandestino y no pude aguantarme las ganas de hablar con él y ponerlo en sobre aviso de ser necesario

—Estoy seguro que esa es una infracción al reglamento— dijo Ron desde el otro lado del sofá, los tres estaban en casa de Ron y Hermione tomando unas cervezas y pasando una tranquila tarde de sábado luego de un gran almuerzo en la madriguera

—Si, pero es mi amigo y…— Harry le dio una mirada dura a Ron — ¡No pongas esa cara, él nunca se queja cuando le hablo de ustedes!

— ¿Le hablas de nosotros?— preguntó Hermione —Mejor no quiero saber que le dices

— No te lo iba a decir de todas maneras— replicó Harry —Además han sido ustedes los que han preguntado por él, yo no he traído el tema a colación

—Ya… es sólo que siempre lo vemos con Severus, y pensamos al principio que lo hacía por su eh… amistad contigo, pero después de que nos contaste que estaban peleados se nos hacía extraño— explicó Ron

—Snape es amigo suyo, por eso iba a verlo, aunque ahora le he convencido para que trate de hacer que Snape se acerque a Sirius

—No deberías meterte— canturreó Hermione

—Y fue el burro a hablar de orejas— río Harry —Ustedes, al igual que Sirius, son los más entrometidos que conozco, cuando Oliver se fue estaban sobre mi todo el tiempo

— ¡Pero porque somos tus amigos y tratábamos de consolarte!— respondió algo ofendida Hermione

—En ningún momento quisimos hacerte volver con él— secundó Ron

Harry soltó otra pequeña carcajada —Como si eso hubiese sido posible…

—Lo siento— murmuró Hermione suavemente, apretando su brazo con una mano

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

—Lo que pasó con Oliver… de haber podido hacer más para que no sufrieras…

—Oh, ya déjalo, Hermione, Oliver está en el pasado, enterrado…— sonrió recordando las hogueras que habían hecho él y Malfoy en aquella playa —Quemado, enterrado y bajo el mar.

***_***

—Sigo sin entender exactamente cual es tu plan— dijo Harry caminando junto a Draco hacia la entrada a la casa de Sirius

—Sólo ver que es lo que Severus ha estado haciendo en la habitación de la niña, vamos, Potter, ¿siempre pones tantos reparos?

—Sólo cuando vamos a irrumpir en algún lugar…

—¡Oh, por favor!— dijo Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco —Es la casa de TU padrino, no estamos irrumpiendo nada

—Pero él no sabe que entraremos…

—A veces eres muy aburrido— picó Draco dándole un empujón con su hombro, Harry que iba con la guardia baja, trastabilló unos cuantos pasos hacia un lado

— ¡Hey!— protestó Harry

—Y débil— continuó Draco avanzando más a prisa

— ¡No soy débil— dijo Harry tratando de alcanzar a Draco

—Si, si lo eres— canturreó Draco deteniéndose delante de la puerta de la casa de Sirius, apenas un instante después fue empujado y aprisionado sobre ella

—No soy débil, Malfoy— resopló Harry presionando más el cuerpo de Draco contra la puerta

—Estas aplastándome — resopló Draco, de pronto ligeramente más acalorado mientras sentía todo su cuerpo cubierto por el de Harry y su respiración entrecortada golpeándolo suave y cálidamente el cuello

— ¿Dirás que soy gordo?— preguntó Harry aflojando ligeramente su agarre y conciente de cada músculo de Draco, de la tensión de su espalda y de la dureza de sus brazos

—No…— Draco, aprovechando que Harry había dejado de presionarlo, se giró lo suficiente para encararlo, no sabía en que momento sus rostros se habían acercado tanto —Gordo no…— dijo apenas, sentía como sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse y como el aire se hacía cada vez más espeso.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces y sus ojos se centraron en aquellos labios rojos, se veían mucho mas sexys y atrayentes que antes, y sabía que si no se apartaba ahora lo más probable es que terminara besándolos, y eso no era correcto, besar a los amigos no estaba bien —Bien— carraspeó alejándose un poco, por un instante le pareció ver algo de decepción en esos ojos grises pero pudo ser sólo una idea —Señor flacucho, henos aquí… ¿ahora que hacemos?

Draco solo asintió, incapaz de poder replicar a lo de flacucho o de pensar en algo más que en los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, besándolo y acariciándolo, y lo mal que se sentía cuando Harry se alejaba, como en ese momento en que ya extrañaba el cuerpo de Harry presionándose contra el suyo y…

— ¿Malfoy?— preguntó Harry algo mosqueado

—Lo siento— respondió rápidamente Draco

— ¿Lo sientes?— dijo Harry con una sonrisa —Vaya, debe ser un gran momento, lástima que no hayan testigos para constatar que Draco Malfoy a dicho que lo siente

—Idiota— dijo Draco fastidiado —Abre la maldita puerta y acabemos con esto de una vez.

***_***

— ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de un amigo?— preguntó Draco a Pansy durante el almuerzo que compartían cerca de la oficina de Draco, en Londres muggle

—Bueno, Blaise y yo éramos amigos antes de empezar a salir, tú lo sabes, estabas allí…

—Si, claro, pero… si sales con un amigo deja de serlo ¿verdad?— Draco revolvió con poco ánimo la ensalada que aún quedaba en su plato, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a sus interrogante, había pasado ya mas de una semana desde aquella tarde en casa de Black, y no podía dejar de pensar en eso, en lo que hubiera pasado si se hubieran besado, pero tampoco podía dejar de tener miedo, habían estado peleados casi un par de meses y se sentía mal no tener a Potter: _su amigo_, cerca para escucharlo o para contarle sobre su día, pero también se sentía raro tenerlo cerca y querer tocarlo y abrazarlo y besarlo, sabiendo que posiblemente eso sería el fin de la extraña y fortalecida amistad que tenían. ¿Acaso besarlo sería tan bueno como para mandar al diablo su amistad?

—No lo creo… supongo que depende de cómo salgan las cosas, hay amigos que salen y se dan cuenta que las cosas no son como esperaban y vuelven a ser sólo amigos…

—Pero también los hay de los que no se vuelven a hablar más ¿no?

—No creo que esos hayan sido realmente buenos amigos— opinó Pansy dándole una mirada preocupada — ¿Será posible que…?

— ¡No!— interrumpió Draco rápidamente —Sé lo que esta pasando por esa cabecita tuya y la respuesta es no

—Bueno, ya casi ha pasado un año desde que Theo y tú terminaron, ya es tiempo de que te enamores de nuevo…

—No me estoy enamorando de nuevo

—Si, apuesto a que Potter estará encantado

—No me estoy enamorando de Potter, ya te lo dije él y yo sólo somos buenos amigos, y así estamos bien

— ¡Oh por favor!— bufó Pansy acariciando su ya muy crecido vientre —La semana pasada, cuando vinieron a casa, parecían tan felices de estar el uno junto al otro, despedían felicidad…

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Pansy!— dijo Draco enterrando el rostro entre las manos —Suena patético y empalagoso

—¡Pero es que así son ustedes!

—No lo somos, sólo somos amigos… ¿Por qué crees que si estoy enamorado de alguien ese debe ser Potter?— Draco aún recordaba esa visita a Pansy y Blaise, ambos habían insistido en que Potter fuera y lo había arrastrado hasta allá, pero todo había salido bien aunque de todas maneras le había dado la sensación de que sus amigos lo estaban de alguna manera evaluando, y no se había equivocado.

—Es obvio

—No lo es… No me estoy enamorando

—Cuando Theo y tú empezaron a salir y estuvieron juntos lo que se respiraba alrededor suyo era diferente… de alguna manera asfixiante, en cambio es diferente con Potter, y créeme que soy la primera en sorprenderme de que tú y él siquiera se dirijan la palabra, pero cuando ustedes están juntos pareces tan relajado… tan tú

—Sólo somos amigos— repitió Draco

Pansy negó suavemente con la cabeza y se acercó un poco más a Draco —Dicen que cuando uno se enamora no sólo encuentra a alguien que lo haga vibrar de pasión, o que lo lleve al límite de las emociones, también debe ser alguien con quien te puedas pasar horas en silencio sin que resulte ser aburrido, alguien que se pueda acurrucar junto a ti en invierno y con quien puedas hablar por horas, alguien que entiendas con tan sólo mirarlo, y que sepa que necesitas sin que tengas que decírselo.

—Eso es… — balbuceó Draco ligeramente mareado con todo lo que su amiga le había dicho, Harry y él compartían mucho de esas emociones.

—Eso, mi querido Draco, es estar enamorado, y no debes tener miedo a sentirlo…

***_***

El vestíbulo del ministerio estaba abarrotado, como hacía muchos años no lo estaba, por periodistas con cámaras fotográficas, y con vuela plumas listos para preguntar, Harry apareció como cada mañana, a través de una de las chimeneas y en cuanto lo hizo los flash de las cámaras lo cegaron

—Harry, Harry, ¿Es cierto que estás a cargo de la investigación sobre el incendio de la fábrica de pociones?— peguntó la voz de un hombre algo mayor, Harry reconoció apenas a Dorian Dimitri un periodista de "UK mágica hoy"

— ¿Serás imparcial al momento de reunir las pruebas?— preguntó otro de ellos no dándole tiempo a responder

—¿Qué opina tu novio, Draco Malfoy, de que tengas que ver de nuevo a tu ex con su esposo?— esta vez era una bruja, Harry no recordaba su nombre pero sabía que escribía para "Corazón de Bruja"—¿Está el celoso o es comprensivo con tu trabajo?

—Déjenme pasar— pidió Harry haciéndose espacio entre ellos y maldiciendo la situación, se había alejado del caso de Nott y Oliver, porque no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que ocurriera con Oliver, pero al parecer había pasado algo y él no se había enterado —Si no se alejan tendré que hechizarlos— resopló

—Tan sólo danos tu declaración— dijo un hombre con acento francés —¿Es cierto que Oliver te ha pedido por ayuda para su esposo?

—¿Qué?— Harry empujó un poco más, preguntándose por qué demonios los guardias no llegaban a ayudarlo —¡Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera estoy en ese caso!

Finalmente, luego de empujar algunos metros más se pudo colar hacia la sección de ascensores, en donde los guardias no permitieron más el ingreso de periodistas, el ascensor comenzó con su sonido habitual y se detuvo en la segunda planta, donde una agitada Hermione entró

—Oh, ¡Hola Harry!— dijo ella con una sonrisa, cargaba una gran cantidad de pergaminos —¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si, genial— replicó Harry —Sólo he sido atacado por una bandada de periodistas sedientos de información

—Pensé que tu jefe te advertiría, están aquí desde hace horas, esperándote

—Nadie me lo advirtió— dijo Harry ayudando a Hermione con un grupo de pergaminos que amenazaban con caer al piso por el precario equilibrio en que su amiga los traía —¿Qué es lo que ha pasado de todas formas?

—Para ser auror estas muy desinformado

—Para ser alguien que trabaja en la sección de leyes mágicas estás muy al tanto

—Bueno, puede que tengas razón— dijo ella con una sonrisa culpable —Ayer congelaron las cuentas de Oliver y su esposo, porque han descubierto demasiadas irregularidades en sus empresas, tenían un par de laboratorios más, en Stranraer y en Dundee, ambos tenían las mínimas medidas de seguridad y empleaban no solo menores de edad, también a niños muggles…

—No lo puedo creer…

—Si, lo sé — dijo ella indicándole que la siguiera en cuanto el ascensor se detuvo en la quinta planta —No sólo eso, hay más, aparentemente la fortuna de los Nott ha aparecido de la nada, es decir, luego de la guerra Nott no tenía un Knut donde caerse muerto, y Oliver, pues… tampoco tenía mucho que digamos, pero luego del matrimonio su cámara de Gringotts ha aumentado considerablemente, por lo que se cree que ese oro fue conseguido de manera ilícita…

—O sea…

—Que están metidos en un gran lío— concluyó Hermione mientras abría la puerta de su oficina y dejaba la gran pila de pergaminos en su escritorio, Harry acomodó el resto que cargaba a un lado también

—Yo creo saber de donde salió el oro

—¿El padre de Malfoy?— preguntó Hermione y Harry solo asintió —Si, yo también lo pensé, sobre todo después de que nos contaste de su última visita insistiendo con pagarte por que te alejes de Malfoy,

—Aún no se lo he dicho, a Draco, lo de su padre…

—Considerando que sólo es tu amigo y no tu novio, tal vez tenías derecho a quedarte callado, para no lastimarlo más o empeorar la relación entre ellos, pero ahora que hablamos de un tema legal, tal vez deberías darle esa información a uno de los aurores que están a cargo del caso, a ellos les puede ser útil.

***_***

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que haces?— preguntó Harry sentado en el sofá con la portátil de Draco sobre las piernas, estaba tratando de aprender a usarla mientras Draco delante de él efectuaba complicados movimientos de varita sobre una madera cuadrada y grande, completamente en blanco

—No te lo puedo decir, y no porque me guste andar con secretos …

—Ja… si claro, no es por eso— dijo Harry con diversión, Draco se giró y le dio una mirada ofendida

—Ten cuidado con lo que haces, si malogras mi portátil no te servirá de nada ser un grandioso héroe mágico, igual te daré una paliza

—No la voy a malograr… he entendido todo lo que me has explicado

—Aja…

—Y este letrero que a aparecido en la mitad de la pantalla que dice "borrando información" no significa nada— continuó Harry mirando con diversión a Draco que en sólo un instante había abandonado lo que sea que estaba haciendo y había saltado sobre él, quitándole la portátil de las piernas y quedando casi encima suyo

—Serás idiota, Potter— resopló Draco molesto apoyando una mano en el respaldo del sofá para levantarse, pero las manos de Harry lo sujetaron de la cintura evitándole el movimiento

—¿Por qué nunca me dices Harry?— preguntó suavemente, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Draco temblaba ligeramente entre sus manos y eso lo animó a continuar, no sabía exactamente que era lo que estaba haciendo o por qué, pero sentía que iba en la dirección correcta.

—Porque Harry es un nombre demasiado común y ordinario— contestó Draco rápidamente y tratando de soltarse del agarre de Harry, lo cual se le hacía difícil teniendo solo una mano libre —Y ahora suéltame, tengo que terminar…

—¿Y yo te puedo llamar Draco?— interrumpió Harry levantándose un poco más y pegando su cuerpo al de Draco

—Si… Si es lo que quieres— Draco jadeó al sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Harry, era tan atrayente… pero era su amigo y no quería perder eso, no, definitivamente no quería —Potter…

—mmm

—No lo hagas— dijo con voz seria, y Harry lo soltó inmediatamente como si de pronto quemara, su cuerpo, ya sin la presión de Harry se sentía de alguna manera vacío

—No sé de que hablas— replicó Harry acomodándose mejor sobre el sofá, podía sentir sus mejillas calientes y sonrojadas, como si hubiera sido pescado haciendo algo muy, pero muy malo

—Ten— le dijo Draco poniéndose en pie y acercándole la portátil nuevamente —Sólo no te andes metiendo a páginas pornográficas…

— ¿Hay páginas pornográficas?— replicó Harry con tono incrédulo —No, ¿en verdad?— continuó con una sonrisa burlona al tiempo que Draco giraba a verlo una vez más

—Serás…

— Anda, ¿no me dirás que estás haciendo?— insistió Harry ya aburrido del Internet y prestando más atención a la figura de Draco, vistiendo esos pantalones de algodón oscuro y aquella camiseta vieja, de color claro y bastante corta, tanto que cada vez que se estiraba para alcanzar algo dejaba ver sus músculos del abdomen o la cintura…

—No te lo diré, pero es por tu seguridad… luego te lo podré contar

— ¿Por mi seguridad?— Harry se acercó un poco más pero la mirada de Draco lo hizo retroceder — ¿no estarás haciendo una bomba o si?

—No seas ridículo, por supuesto que no, sólo que no quiero que rompas una promesa…

—Pero…

—Y mejor sigue jugando por allá y déjame trabajar, quiero terminarlo antes del amanecer…

—Tsk, que carácter…

—Pero así me quieres, Potter — replicó Draco, tarde se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, y sintió como su rostro comenzaba a arder, fue incapaz de levantar la mirada para encarar a Harry

—Si, así te quiero— suspiró Harry suavemente, y no estuvo seguro si es que Draco lo escuchó o no.

***_***

Draco caminó por el largo pasillo de San Mungo, apenas iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas, no sería muy difícil hacer lo que se había propuesto, solamente esperaba que todos actuaran de la manera que habían actuado durante las últimas semanas, porque aquello significaba que en tan sólo 5 minutos más un medimago y una enfermera llegarían a la habitación de Black, y en ese momento Lupín y Snape saldrían rumbo a la cafetería a desayunar. Siempre tardaban 30 minutos y el medimago solamente 20 en su revisión diaria, así que disponía de 10 valiosos minutos para realizar su plan y salir rápidamente, antes de ser descubierto.

Se escondió en uno de los pasillos y se dedicó a esperar, mirando hacia su reloj nerviosamente hasta que finalmente escuchó los pasos del medimago y la enfermera, dio una mirada y allí estaban entrando a la habitación de Black, apenas un instante después salía primero Snape, caminando cansadamente, y luego Lupín, ambos conversando en murmullos se encaminaron por el pasillo opuesto, rumbo a la cafetería. Draco suspiró aliviado, ahora nada más le quedaba esperar los largos 20 minutos a que el medimago terminara su examen de rutina.

Cuando por fin escuchó la puerta abrirse por segunda vez, dio una mirada más y esperó hasta que ambos se adentraran en otra habitación para caminar rápidamente hasta la habitación de Black, abrió la puerta y se metió en ella, cerrándola suavemente.

— ¿Malfoy?— murmuró Sirius mientras Draco aún se apoyaba en la puerta, jadeando ligeramente — ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Hola, Black — dijo Draco caminando hacia él y preguntándose si no hubiera sido buena idea el poner algún tipo de hechizo en la puerta. —Necesito hablar contigo

— ¿Harry ha venido contigo?— preguntó Sirius mirando hacia la puerta y esperando que Harry apareciera por allí, mientras Draco sacaba algo de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

—No, Potter no sabe que estoy aquí, en realidad nadie lo sabe— informó Draco antes de apuntar con su varita a la tabla blanca que había estado preparando durante la noche, hasta que retomó su tamaño normal.

— ¿Aun le dices Potter? — preguntó Sirius algo confundido y sentándose mejor

— Por supuesto— contestó Draco mirando con más atención a Sirius, su vientre mucho más abultado, aunque no lucía para nada enfermo —Pero no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar de eso ahora

— Entonces… ¿Por qué has venido?

—Verás— dijo Draco haciendo levitar la madera blanca hasta la altura de Sirius, que se sobresaltó ligeramente y retrocedió un poco más dentro de la cama —No te haré daño— reprochó Draco, y Sirius le dio una mirada desconfiada —Necesito mostrarte algo, y como los pensaderos son extremadamente caros e imposibles de trasladar reduciéndolos, he usado un viejo hechizo para mostrar recuerdos… es diferente a lo que ves en el pensadero porque son menos reales pero creo que nos bastará por ahora

—Malfoy… ¿Perdiste un tornillo?

Draco suspiró profundamente y estuvo a punto de replicar que él también se había hecho la misma pregunta; todo por culpa de Potter y sembrar en él las ideas de reconciliar a ese par. Apuntó hacia la madera blanca, ignorando por completo sus deseos de replicar —Revelus

La madera blanca cambió de color, formando una imagen poco a poco, Sirius se centró en tratar de comprender lo que aquellas formas eran hasta que se dio cuenta que era al parecer el pasillo de San Mungo, en una de las sillas estaba sentado Severus, junto a Draco, por un instante nada pasó, hasta que Remus apareció en la imagen, saliendo de una de las habitaciones, lucía cansado.

—Esa es tu habitación y eso es exactamente fuera de esta puerta— le explicó Draco mientras Sirius simplemente se mantenía en silencio, expectante

—_El medimago ha dicho que aún está muy delicado y que lo mejor será dejarlo descansar— informó Remus hacia Snape, —Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar a que su cuerpo reaccione de manera positiva a los hechizos y pociones que le han dado_

— _¿Y el bebé?— preguntó Snape que se había puesto de pie — ¿El bebé estará bien?_

—_Tenemos aún que esperar— respondió Remus sentándose a su lado — ¿Por qué no vas a casa y duermes un poco? Aún puede tardar unas cuantas horas en mostrar resultados_

—_No… yo me quedaré aquí, no me puedo ir— dijo Snape con voz cansada _

—Eso fue hace 8 semanas, al día siguiente que fuiste internado— comentó Draco, Sirius aún seguía con la mirada fija en la imagen y sin atreverse a hablar.

Un movimiento más de varita de parte de Draco y la imagen cambió nuevamente, era el mismo pasillo pero parecía mucho más tarde, todo estaba iluminado por antorchas, Draco permanecía aún sentado junto a Snape, y los que salían de la habitación esta vez eran Ron y Hermione, ambos parecían realmente cansados

—_Profesor Snape— dijo Hermione —Remus dice que se quedará esta noche con él, ¿Por qué mejor no duerme un poco? No ayudara en nada que usted también se enferme _

—_No se preocupe, Granger, no enfermaré, además anoche tuvo un par de recaídas, y si vuelve a ocurrir quiero estar aquí— respondió Snape con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos _

Ambos chicos se despidieron y se fueron alejando del pasillo a la vez que la imagen se disolvía

—Eso fue la octava noche que estuviste aquí… tuviste una pequeña recaída y Severus estaba muy preocupado, y quería verte, pero sabía que te alterarías demasiado y no quería causar más daño— comentó Draco y Sirius apenas hizo un ligero asentimiento

—Luego de eso, cuando tu magia se estabilizó finalmente, Remus le permitió entrar todas las noches, ambos pasan las noches aquí, cuidándote, y no he podido conseguir esos recuerdos por que Severus les ha hecho prometer a todos que no te dirán que permanece casi todo el día y toda la noche aquí, cuidándote… Incluso ha suspendido sus investigaciones y todo eso

—Pero… ¿Por qué…?— balbuceó Sirius

—Espera hay uno más— informó Draco agitando su varita otra vez, la imagen cambió completamente, esta vez ya no se trataba de San Mungo si no de su propia casa, reconocía ese pasillo como el que daba a su habitación, en el segundo piso —Este recuerdo lo obtuve con ayuda de Potter, aunque en realidad no sabía para que era… así que no lo puedes culpar— comentó Draco, la imagen siguió avanzando hasta dar con una puerta oscura, vio a Harry abriéndola lentamente, en el interior la estancia estaba apenas iluminada por la luz del día, en el centro había una cuna de madera, de color blanco, y alrededor lo que parecían muebles pequeños, y una mecedora, las paredes estaban en blanco también, y Sirius reconocía aquella habitación, era una de las que se encontraba disponible para visitas, aunque no podía identificar a ciencia cierta cual de ellas, pues estaba totalmente cambiada —La ha arreglado Severus, creo que lo hacía mientras decía a todos que se iba a dormir… sólo esperaba que se supiera el sexo de tu bebé para pintarla y llenarla de mas cosas…

—Ya veo…— jadeó Sirius mientras la madera volvía al color blanco inicial

— Como te dije, Severus le hizo prometer a todos que no te dijeran nada de lo que estaba haciendo, pero me parece que es demasiado injusto, que ambos se comportaron de manera inadecuada y que son demasiado tercos para encararse…

— ¿Por qué no ha entrado a verme cuando estoy despierto? ¿Por qué no quiere que sepa que…? ¿Qué sepa todo lo que está haciendo?

—Porque cree que te alterará y que eso dañara al bebé, la última vez que pelearon fue horrible, los medimagos pensaron que perderías al niño e incluso que tú morirías, y Severus se siente tan culpable por eso…

—Yo…— Sirius trató de poner sus pensamientos en orden, de analizar todo lo que estaba pasando, pero era demasiada información y demasiados sentimientos

—Y no te alteres por favor, que si no Severus me colgará… — le dijo Draco encogiendo la madera nuevamente, —Ya me tengo que ir, de un momento a otro llegará Lupín, con la señora Weasley si no me equivoco, y no quiero que me vean aquí

—Si, claro…

—Y no te he mostrado todo esto para que perdones a Severus y vuelvan a estar juntos, eso es un tema de ustedes, sólo quería que supieras lo que estaba pasando en realidad, que te enteraras de que él de verdad está aquí, al pendiente de ambos…

— ¿Por eso faltaste a la promesa de Severus?— preguntó Sirius mientras Draco ya caminaba hasta la puerta —Ya sabes, eso de no decirme nada…

—Ah, es que Severus no me hizo prometer eso a mi— Draco se encogió de hombros y sonrió —Supongo que pensó que yo no hablaría contigo

—Gracias— alcanzó a decir Sirius, Draco solo hizo un asentimiento y salió rápidamente, no pasaron más que un par de minutos cuando Remus entraba a la habitación en compañía de la señora Weasley.

***_***

Gracias a todos por leer, como siempre espero que les haya gustado como para dejarme un pequeño comentario/saludo/sugerencia/advertencia/pregunta…

Les recuerdo que son trece capítulos, más un epílogo así que ya estamos cada vez más cerca de llegar al final, espero que sigan acompañándome hasta allí.

* * *

**Algunos comentarios:**

**Cindy**

_Hola!!! Muchas gracias por tremendo comentario, me he divertido muchísimo leyendo… _

_Creo que Harry, después de lo que pasó con Oliver y la forma como Draco le ha impuesto el tomarse las cosas, todo lo ve diferente, se lo toma mejor… y es genial… aunque todavía tiene su vena impulsiva y rabiosa, no te creas… fiel hasta la muerte…. _

_Harry golpeando a Snape, que bien que te encantó, déjame decirte que yo también he fantaseado mucho con eso… y la verdad es que Snape (ya sea en los fics o en los libros) se lo merecía… y pues que bien que ambas pudimos ver nuestra fantasía hecha realidad… _

_Harry y Draco deben andar un poquitín para darse cuenta de algunas cosas, y para enterarse de lo que sienten, y me parece (en mi humilde opinión) que a veces para terminar de sanar hay que seguir el camino que ellos siguen, un poco de diversión, de relaciones sin ataduras… no les hará daño en realidad. Además, así se vayan a casa de otro, ya ves que terminan juntos siempre… es que les llama!!! _

_Gracias por seguir leyendo pese a que no simpatizas con las parejas de Sirius/Snape y Remus/Lucius… espero que al fin valga la pena, aunque siempre lo principal son Harry y Draco, te adelanto que de Remus/Lucius (para tu paz mental) no hay mucho.. jeje.. _

_Ron siempre será adorable con sus reacciones, me reí escribiendo la parte en que llegan al departamento de Harry… y si te ha hecho reír entonces si salió como quería XD _

_Lucius siempre cree que puede comprar todo… y en el fondo en verdad sólo quiere que nadie se aproveche de su hijo (como Nott) y obvio, Harry enfadado y ofendido.. _

_Sobre el engaño de Sirius (el que Snape creía, claro) es que Snape es muy inseguro… porque no se cree que Sirius lo puede amar, por eso piensa mal con esa cabeza cochina que tiene… ya aprenderá la lección… y bueno, si Remus es su confidente y le cuenta a él cosas que a Snape no, pues en el fondo algo de razón por sentir celos tiene, sólo que se extralimitó… _

_Sobre tu última pregunta, no, Dumbledore no está vivo, lo siento, se murió en la guerra… porque si no ya hubiera aparecido ofreciendo sus caramelos de limón para que todos se sintieran mejor… _

_Un beso y que pases un lindo día!!! _

**AGHATA MALFOY UCHIHA**

_Gracias por el comentario, y por leer, pese a que la pareja SS/SB no te gusta mucho… y si, Sirius lo botó por tonto… pero en el fondo los dos se quieren… _

_Un beso… _

**ania**

_Muchas gracias por el comentario, y por leer, me alegra que sigas la historia… _

_Un beso_

_

* * *

  
_

Un beso para todos, gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran los días…

Zafy

_¡Harry y Draco se aman! _

_(Aunque te duela, JK)_


	9. 9:CUANDO YA NO DUELE

Hola a todos…

¡Aparecí! Hoy es viernes y seguimos avanzando… cada vez más cerca del final, sé que varios se preguntan que pasa aquí con Remus y Lucius, la pareja se está haciendo esperar y creando demasiadas expectativas, expectativas que espero no decepcionar… pero prometo que prontito aparecen, aunque no hoy… sorry…

Bien, para empezar y dar más emoción, hoy tenemos la aparición de dos personajes de alguna manera muy mencionados… y una declaración… sí, así como leen, ¡una declaración! ¿Y luego qué? Pues a leer se ha dicho…

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco * Severus/Sirius * Remus/Lucius  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Advertencias**: Mpreg; corazones rotos, partes empalagosas, algo de sufrimiento emocional, Slash, personajes algo OoC… y demás locuras algo conocidas de Zafy

**Disclaimer**:

Como siempre, todo pertenece a JKR, y también a Danver (a quien le escribí este fic), no se pretende lucrar ni conseguir beneficio económico con la historia o sus personajes, simplemente divertirme y entretener a los que leen.

**Notas**:

1.-Este fic fue escrito para Danvers, como regalo para el intercambio de fics por navidad en la torre de Astronomía (Amigo invisible) Me salió mas largo de lo que había pensado y sinceramente espero que te guste mucho, Danvers XD

2.-No es en realidad una historia de aventura, más bien es algo romántico.

Es post-guerra, Voldemort ya no existe y muchos de los personajes siguen vivos.

3.- Este fic tiene advertencia de Mpreg, (embarazo masculino) pero no serán ni Harry ni Draco.

4.- Esta historia es de relaciones chico/chico, si no te gusta, no te apetece o no te agrada, es tu momento de darle al botón "Atrás" o cerrar la ventana. Vamos que guerra avisada no mata gente.

5.- Nunca he podido mantener a un solo personaje como Top o bottom, por si es el caso, hago la aclaración.

**Última advertencia**: Capítulo algo _fluffy _(según mi humilde opinión)

A leer:

* * *

**CUANDO TE ROMPEN EL CORAZÓN**

**CAPITULO 9: "CUANDO YA NO DUELE"**

_Potter: _

_Los meses pasan y aún sigo esperando tu respuesta, a menos que te guste tanto el estar en misiones de bajo rango y escoltando delegaciones deportivas espero que te apures... _

_L. M. _

Apenas terminó de leer la nota, está se desintegró completamente sobre su escritorio, Harry le dio una mirada furiosa a los restos de pergamino y agitó su varita desapareciéndolos, aún no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle a Malfoy acerca de los intentos de soborno por parte de Lucius o de la participación que había tenido el hombre en el rompimiento con Nott y se sentía cada vez más incapaz de hacerlo, sobre todo ahora que empezaba a sentir cosas diferentes acerca de él y lo menos qué quería era provocar una nueva pelea entre ellos y hacer que Draco se sintiera triste.

—Potter— llamó la voz de su jefe

—Señor— Harry se puso en pie rápidamente

—Hay un pequeño disturbio en Berks, ve con Williams y trata de resolverlo

Harry dio un resoplido de fastidio, aquellas misiones eran de novatos y sabía que todo era obra de Lucius Malfoy, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a caer en su juego, él no se vendía y punto —Si, Señor

***_***

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y Draco ya estaba en casa, leyendo tranquilamente un nuevo libro sobre el cual tendría que hacer una pequeña reseña, cuando el timbre sonó, y aquello era extraño, no esperaba a nadie a esa hora; por lo general Potter aparecía directamente en su sala y en cuanto a Blaise o Pansy avisaban antes de llegar.

—Ya va— gritó cerrando el libro algo fastidiado por haber sido interrumpido en su trabajo y caminando hacia la entrada, puso su mejor cara de "Espero que sea de vida o muerte si es que aprecias tu vida" y abrió la puerta de un solo tirón, sin preguntar siquiera de quien se podría tratar, y se congeló al ver quien estaba allí; de pie y con una mirada culpable estaba Theodore Nott.

***_***

—Malditos mocosos…— murmuró Harry mientras se desprendía de su uniforme empapado y manchado y caminaba hacia el baño de su departamento, aquel incidente doméstico no había sido más que dos pequeños magos menores de edad lanzándose hechizos, al menos había corrido con suerte, Williams aún tenía las orejas bailarinas…

Se metió en el agua caliente y usó una extra cantidad de jabón tratando de sacar todos los residuos apestosos que podían quedarle encima _—Tal vez debería pedir una pizza… si, eso estaría bien—_ se dijo, casi saboreando la pizza que ordenaría, se preguntó si tal vez Draco querría compartir esa pizza con él y que tal vez no sería mala idea llamarlo para preguntar.

Estuvo bajo el chorro de agua lo que le pareció una eternidad, hasta que quedó, según su opinión, libre de los residuos apestosos de aquel par de niños. Una vez estuvo más relajado se arrastró hasta su habitación dejando que el agua mojara el piso mientras se secaba con la toalla, apenas había empezado a vestirse cuando sintió las protecciones del departamento temblar, se apresuró a terminar de ponerse los pantalones y sintió aquel temblor una vez más, esta vez se concentró un poco e identificó al dueño de aquella magia, lo reconocería de cualquier manera, porque la había sentido durante más de seis años, sólo que no esperaba sentirla más.

Con pasos firmes caminó hasta su puerta, sintiéndose confuso, no creyendo del todo que pudiera ser Oliver quien estuviera afuera, no después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas… Cuando abrió la puerta se dio cuenta de que no se había equivocado, no era una alucinación por el cansancio, efectivamente; Oliver Word, ahora Oliver Nott, estaba de pie en su puerta.

***_***

—Draco…— dijo Nott con una sonrisa y extendiendo los brazos ligeramente hacia los lados, Draco le dio una mirada evaluadora, notando pequeños cambios en él, cómo el cabello más largo, o que lucía más delgado que antes, algo ojeroso y hasta pálido. Se preguntó si realmente ese gesto de estirar los brazos era porque esperaba que lo abrazara.

— ¿Qué quieres?— le preguntó Draco con voz fría cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el marco de la puerta, en una pose totalmente aburrida. Nott bajó los brazos, luciendo algo descolocado.

—Hablar… ¿Es qué acaso no me invitarás a pasar?

Draco bufó —Claro que no, ¿para qué querría dejarte entrar a mi casa?

—Necesito hablar contigo… es importante— Theo le lanzó una mirada de súplica, una mirada que antes era capaz de derretir su corazón y obligarlo a hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera, Draco se sintió completamente satisfecho cuando descubrió que aquella mirada y que aquella sonrisa no provocaban absolutamente nada en él

—Pues no tengo tiempo para ti ni para tus conversaciones importantes, así que si quieres decir algo, dilo de una vez o si no márchate— La sonrisa de Theo tambaleó ligeramente, aunque se recompuso inmediatamente

— Draco, te he extrañado tanto… — empezó a recitar Theo, pero Draco levantó una mano y lo interrumpió

—No me vengas con esa mierda, ¿quieres? Si vienes a decir que me quieres, extrañas, deseas o cualquiera de sus variantes te puedes dar la vuelta y marcharte ya mismo

—Draco, vamos, yo sé que tal vez me fui precipitadamente pero…

—Creo que te fuiste en el momento oportuno— interrumpió Draco, sin alterarse siquiera un poco al hablar, Nott parecía cada vez mas desesperado.

—Yo sé que aún me amas, que lo nuestro es tan grande…

— ¿Lo nuestro?— Draco sonrió con burla — ¿Tú y yo?

—Sé que estás con Potter ahora, pero yo sé que en el fondo lo haces por despecho… sé que aún me amas y yo también lo…

— ¡Oh, por Merlín bendito!— exclamó Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco —Si no te marchas ahora mismo, llamaré a los aurores, y no a Harry, a otros aurores, a los que están revisando tu caso por asesinato culposo, negligencia y no sé que otras cosa más, ellos estarán muy felices de oírte, porque a mi realmente me estás hastiando.

Theo negó con la cabeza y levantó una mano intentando acariciar el rostro de Draco, pero este lo esquivó —Draco… debes escucharme… lamento tanto…

—No, Theo, de verdad que eso no funciona conmigo, ya no

— Pero…

—Ya no te amo— le dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros —Ni siquiera me gustas

—Draco, por favor… yo sé que me equivoqué… que me apresuré y te hice daño, pero tú me amas, siempre lo has hecho y siempre lo harás… al igual que yo

Draco bufó —Después de tres años pensé que al menos llegarías con un repertorio más variado… la verdad, aburres

—Si es por Potter, yo sé que él tampoco te quiere… seguramente aún anda llorando por Oliver y…

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada —Eres patético — Theo abrió la boca para contestar pero Draco se apresuró y continuó hablando —Me das pena, pero no tanta como para no llamar a esos aurores… ahora tengo algo de influencias allí y estoy seguro que llegaran en menos de lo que dices "Quiditch"

Theo le dio una mirada incrédula y finalmente se dio la vuelta sin siquiera despedirse o agregar algo más, Draco juraría que lo escuchó murmurar algo aunque no estaba seguro del qué.

***_***

—Has hecho algunos cambios al departamento— comentó Oliver sentándose en uno de los sillones mientras Harry se sentaba delante de él

—Si, sólo algunos

—Te ha quedado bastante bien…

—Oliver… sé que no estas aquí sólo para ver los cambios de decorado, ¿Por qué no vas al punto de una vez? Tengo algunas cosas que hacer…

—Si… claro, yo…— Oliver tomó una gran bocanada de aire, Harry tenía que admitir que se veía cansado, tal vez hasta derrotado.

—Cometí un gran error… yo… tú no sabes lo que daría por volver el tiempo atrás, por cambiar lo que hice

—No sé puede cambiar el pasado, sólo aprender a vivir con las consecuencias

—Si, es cierto— Oliver se adelantó un poco más en su asiento —Pero sé que aún puedo cambiar algunas cosas… ¡y yo quiero hacerlo!— Harry lo siguió mirando inexpresivamente, a la espera que terminara de hablar y se marchara para que pudiera de una vez por todas llamar a Draco. —Yo nunca valoré todo lo que tenía contigo, lo mucho que me amas…

—Amaba— corrigió Harry y Oliver le dio una mirada incrédula antes de hacer un pequeño asentimiento.

—Amabas…— murmuró entre dientes —Yo pensé que Theo era el hombre con el que debía compartir el resto de mi vida y no me di cuenta de lo que estaba dejando aquí, me dejé cegar por promesas que…

—Ya es tarde para eso, Oliver, y lo lamento, pero yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte, ve con tu esposo y trata de solucionar todo con él

—Él todavía lo ama, ¿Lo sabías?— preguntó Oliver con voz suave —A tu novio… Theo siempre habla de él y me compara con él, es imposible vivir a la sombra de alguien más

—Imagino que debe serlo— Estuvo de acuerdo Harry aunque seguía sin comprender exactamente que era lo que Oliver buscaba

—Y ahora que el juicio iniciara muy pronto, cada día está peor, siempre dice que no le hubiera pasado nada de esto si es que él se hubiera casado con él y no conmigo— Oliver se tensó aún más y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, Harry tuvo un pequeño flash back acerca de lo fácil que era para Oliver obligarlo a hacer cualquier cosa que deseara o hacer que lo perdonara con sólo llorar, sin embargo esta vez lo único que Harry podía sentir era una mezcla entre lástima y repudio — ¡Oh, Harry!— suspiró Oliver —No sabes cuánto, pero cuánto he pensado en ti estos días— dijo levantando el rostro, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos irritados, apenas una lágrima escapando de ellos —En lo malo que fui y en como extraño nuestro tiempo juntos y todo lo que compartimos

—Pues… lo siento— murmuró Harry no sabiendo exactamente que se supone que debería decir en una situación así

—Yo también…— Oliver caminó hasta quedar frente a Harry y luego se arrodilló delante de él, abrazando sus piernas y mirándolo con rostro suplicante, mientras Harry soltó un jadeo sorprendido, tratando de alejarlo

—Oliver…

—Te amo, Harry, yo te amo… y siento tanto haberme ido… y te extraño tanto— empezó a lloriquear Oliver, aferrándose con más fuerzas a las piernas de Harry mientras este seguía empujando —Si me dejaras volver todo sería distinto… yo sería distinto, sería todo lo que quisieras que fuera, no volvería a equivocarme ni ha hacerte daño…

Harry dejó de forcejear y lo miró fijamente mientras Oliver esperaba, con una mirada anhelante y unas cuantas lágrimas más sobre el rostro y entonces entendió que no sentía nada por él, absolutamente nada, que sus lágrimas y ruegos no significaban nada, no lo afectaban, ni tan siquiera un poco, y estaba seguro de que si estos ruegos hubieran llegado meses antes él hubiera estado feliz, hubiera acogido a Oliver nuevamente y cerrado los ojos a cualquier otra cosa, ahora todo era tan diferente por que finalmente estaba curado…— Oliver, vete— dijo con voz firme

—Harry… dame una oportunidad, yo puedo… yo puedo hacer lo que quieras— pidió, su mano acariciándole la pierna, tratando de colarse por la basta del pantalón para tocar su piel directamente, —cualquier cosa que me pidas…— sus tibios dedos sobre la piel de su pantorrilla tuvieron un significado diferente a cualquier otro que hubiera sentido en el pasado; ahora era asco, repudio.

—¡No me toques!— exigió Harry usando ya toda su fuerza para apartarlo —Entiende una cosa— dijo poniéndose de pie y jalando a Oliver en el proceso —No te amo, no me gustas y ni siquiera me atraes como para tener un acostón o pasar el rato

—No digas eso, yo sé que me amas, como yo te amo a ti…

—Si, tal vez te amé… aunque ni siquiera puedo estar seguro de eso… no creo que eso haya sido amor— dijo con un gesto despectivo— aunque si estoy seguro de que ya no siento absolutamente nada por ti… ¡Nada! Así que ya lárgate

— ¿Es por Malfoy verdad?— preguntó Oliver irguiéndose más, como si juntara lo que le quedaba de dignidad antes de irse — ¿Sabes que él sólo está contigo por despecho? ¿Qué fue el novio de Theo por muchos años? ¿Qué no puede olvidarlo? ¿Por qué otra razón él, que te odiaba tanto en la escuela, estaría a tu lado?

Harry sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, y sin responder ya nada abrió la puerta para indicarle a Oliver que debía irse, que era el mejor momento de marcharse

—Theo le pedirá a Draco que regrese con él, lo sé… si es que no lo ha hecho ya, y entonces él te abandonara, pero yo aún te amo, Harry, aún te necesito… lo nuestro aún se puede salvar… como en los viejos tiempos…

—Que tengas buena vida, Oliver, te lo deseo de corazón— le dijo Harry en la puerta, una vez que Oliver salió —Y en serio que espero que nadie te haga lo que tú me hiciste a mi, pero así Draco se fuera con otro, o me quedara completa y absolutamente solo en el mundo, yo no volvería contigo, es una cuestión de dignidad…

Oliver no dijo nada, simplemente hizo un asentimiento, dio la vuelta y Harry vio como bajaba las escaleras lentamente. En cuanto cerró la puerta se sintió de pronto más eufórico de lo que se había sentido en días, incluso semanas, y tenía que decírselo a alguien; a Draco. Corrió hasta su habitación a terminar de vestirse y luego se apareció en medio de la sala del departamento de Draco, en el preciso momento en que Draco descorchaba una botella de vino, sobre la mesa había dos copas largas y de aspecto fino

— ¡Potter!— Dijo Draco con una sonrisa mientras servía el vino

— ¿Estás con alguien?— preguntó Harry mirando alrededor y algo preocupado por haber interrumpido alguna cita. Intentó convencerse de que la sensación de ansiedad en su pecho se debía a la vergüenza de haberlo interrumpido y que no tenía derecho a reproches.

—Si, contigo— respondió Draco sonriente y acercando una de las copas de vino hacia Harry que lo miró sorprendido

—¿No…? — Harry tomó la copa de vino y le dio una mirada interrogante a Draco —¿En serio es para mi?

—Si… iba a aparecer en tu departamento para traerte aquí

—Vaya… esto es real coordinación— murmuró Harry sentándose en el sofá, Draco se dejó caer a su lado, las luces de la habitación se reflejaban en su cabello rubio y suelto, y su mirada era brillante, estaba feliz y eso sólo hizo que su corazón se removiera un poco más, tuvo que luchar con la necesidad de estirar la mano y acariciarle la suave mejilla o de acomodar un par de mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja

— ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que te dije que esto sería una victoria el día que los veamos y que no sintamos nada? ¿El día que ya no nos doliera?

— ¿Verdaderamente Nott vino?

—Si, el muy idiota creía que yo lo dejaría pasar o que le haría algún tipo de caso…

—No lo puedo creer…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué no lo dejara pasar? Vaya confianza— protestó Draco, mirando seriamente hacia Harry, tratando de hacerle creer que se había enfadado, pero en cuanto la mano de Harry se cerró en torno a su brazo sintió que la piel le quemaba y que su corazón se disparaba hasta velocidades in sanas, trató de mantener la calma y no lanzarse sobre él, de no moverse ni un centímetro…

—No seas tonto, no me refería a eso, me refería a Oliver, él también vino, me dijo que Nott estaba todavía enamorado de ti y que quería volver contigo que seguro que te visitaría… Vino a pedir perdón… él muy…

—Oh…— La mano de Harry seguía sobre su brazo y se sentía de una manera extraña, su mente vagando en cómo se sentiría el resto de la piel de Harry sobre él, si esa sola mano sobre su brazo lo estaba haciendo sentir así de bien—Y entonces…— se obligó a prestar atención a Harry que lo miraba de manera curiosa — ¿Wood fue a tu casa y te dijo que Nott vendría?

—Ellos creen que tú y yo somos novios— murmuró Harry, ¿era su imaginación o de pronto Draco se había sonrojado? —Y quería regresar a casa, que volviera con él, dijo…

— ¿Por qué ambos han querido hacernos una visita al mismo tiempo?— interrumpió Draco

— Creo que estaban buscando la forma de encontrar ayuda ahora que las cosas se ponen peores, Hermione me estuvo comentando que las cosas no pintan bien para ellos…

—Ya veo

—Y hoy estuvieron los periodistas en la entrada del vestíbulo, algunos creen que estoy en el caso de ellos, supongo que Oliver pensó que yo lo ayudaría y de esa manera ayudaría indirectamente a Nott…

—Claro… Porque están casados y si tú estás con Oliver no querrías que vaya a prisión y para eso tendrías que ayudar a Theo… ¿Pero entonces por que Theo vino hasta mí? ¿Habrá creído que tengo dinero de nuevo?

—No lo sé y lo cierto es que no me importan en lo más mínimo, ni ellos, ni sus problemas o tretas — dijo Harry soltando a Draco y balanceando un poco la copa de vino que aún tenía intacta en la mano

—A mi tampoco— afirmó Draco encogiéndose de hombros, se sintió extraño sin la mano de Harry sobre él.

— Pero ahora lo importante es que ibas a hacer un brindis, ¿verdad?— Harry sabía que era una buena oportunidad para hablar del chantaje de Lucius y de cómo seguramente había comprado a Nott a cambio de que lo dejara, pero prefirió pasar un buen rato primero… luego podría contarle eso

—Cierto, entonces es un brindis doble— Draco sonrió—Por ti y por mí y por qué el día de darnos cuenta que hemos superado a ese par de imbéciles buenos para nada ha llegado

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada —Eres todo un maestro en brindis— hizo chocar su copa con la de Draco y ambos bebieron en silencio, en un silencio tranquilo y hasta en cierta forma reconfortante.

***_***

—¿Estás seguro que no pasa nada?— preguntó Remus por enésima vez en la noche mientras Sirius se acurrucaba de lado para poder dormir, aún acariciando su vientre y dándole muchas vueltas a todo lo que Malfoy le había mostrado aquella mañana.

—Si, Remus, sólo estoy cansado…

Remus acomodó mejor las mantas sobre su amigo —Bien… es normal, mientras más cerca estés de dar a luz más necesitarás dormir.

—Ya falta poco, sólo un par de semanas…— le recordó Sirius

—Sólo un par de semanas— suspiró Remus —Todo saldrá bien entonces

—Si… todo saldrá bien— murmuró Sirius con los ojos cerrados, tratando de parecer finalmente dormido, y tuvo que luchar con no hacerlo realmente, con mantenerse despierto y quieto, escuchaba como Remus pasaba suavemente las hojas de la revista que leía por lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que las luces bajaron hasta quedar casi en penumbra, incluso así no se atrevió a abrir los ojos, porque no quería estropear su pequeño plan.

Remus dejó que la oscuridad los envolviera un rato más, hasta que estuvo completamente seguro de que Sirius estaba ya dormido, entonces en total silencio se puso en pie, caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió para dejar entrar a Severus que estaba ya impaciente fuera de la habitación.

—¿Qué tal ha estado?— preguntó en un susurro Snape acercando una silla hasta el lado en que Sirius dormía

—Bien… ya sabes, estás últimas semanas todo ha ido muy bien… tal vez sea posible que converses con él sin alterarlo

Sirius estuvo atento a la respuesta que pudiera dar Severus pero no supo si es que la dijo en voz muy baja o simplemente no la dio, porque todo se quedó en silencio durante demasiado tiempo y estuvo dispuesto ya a abrir los ojos para constatar que no lo habían dejado solo cuando lo sintió…

Trató de no moverse mientras esa cálida y temblorosa mano se posaba sobre su vientre y casi suelta un jadeo cuando esos labios fueron lo siguiente que se posó sobre su vientre. Apenas abrió un poco los ojos para ver la oscura cabellera de Severus, había recostado su cabeza sobre la cama, junto a su vientre y lo acariciaba muy lentamente

—Niñita… Aún no sé que nombre te vaya a poner Sirius…— murmuró Snape una vez estuvo seguro que Remus estaba ya dormido, ese era su momento de tranquilidad, el que usaba para hablar con su hija —Espero que no se le ocurra ponerte Walburga o algo por el estilo… — la suave carcajada de Severus fue como un aire caliente sobre su vientre, apretó un poco más los puños y luchó contra las ganas de levantarse porque aún quería seguir escuchando que más le decía Severus a su bebé — Es el nombre de tu abuela, de la madre de papá Sirius, aunque no debes preocuparte, estoy seguro que el licántropo evitará que eso te suceda…

No supo en que momento se quedó realmente dormido, mientras escuchaba las historias que Severus le contaba a su bebé, le hablaba al parecer toda la noche, pero cuando despertó ya sólo estaba Remus nuevamente a su lado, lo embargó una sensación de soledad y tristeza mucho mayor a la que había sentido las primeras semanas internado allí, porque en ese entonces esos sentimientos estaban acompañados de rabia, ahora esa rabia había desaparecido, dejándolo paladear con más fuerza la ausencia de Severus.

***_***

La casa estaba más oscura que de costumbre, Oliver empujó la puerta y cruzó los dedos, esperando que realmente Theo hubiera podido convencer a Malfoy. Sintió una gran decepción cuando lo encontró en la sala de estar, junto a la chimenea, fumando y con el ceño fruncido

—¿No hubo suerte?— preguntó Oliver sentándose a su lado, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

—Ninguna, pensé que sería mas fácil para ti— le respondió Nott sin levantar la vista hacia él

—No, tampoco me quiso hacer caso… ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora, Theo? El oro y las propiedades están congelados, no tenemos más oro aquí, ni nada que poder usar…

—Lo sé…

—No debiste haber montado esos laboratorios… pudimos emplearlo en otra cosa… ya sabía que era mala idea, que pasaría algo malo y…

Theo se lanzó sobre Oliver y lo empujó contra el piso, tan rápido que lo hizo soltar un pequeño grito por la sorpresa, mientras se dejaba caer sobre él —¡Cállate, esto no nos ayuda en nada!

—Lo siento— jadeó Oliver

—Draco no quiso ayudarme, ni siquiera escucharme porque creo que realmente si está enamorado de Potter… de tu querido Harry Potter

Oliver se limitó a mirarlo en silencio, escuchando todo lo que su esposo le decía mientras su cuerpo seguía presionado contra el frío y duro piso —¿Él es acaso mejor que yo? ¿Le puede dar más de lo que yo le pude dar?...— Theo agitó un poco más los hombros de Oliver, había algo de desesperado en su mirada —Dime, ¿Puede?

—No, claro que no

—

Draco nunca se me ha negado… nunca, ni una sola vez y ahora ni siquiera me quiere escuchar… Como si ya ni siquiera le gustara…— las manos de Theo comenzaron a desabotonar el oscuro abrigo, a repartir algunos besos descuidados sobre el cuello, y Oliver jadeo suavemente, sintiendo de pronto que tal vez decirle a Harry que Theo no había olvidado a Draco después de todo no era tan falso.

***_***

Harry despertó ligeramente incómodo, tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que aún seguía en el sofá de la casa de Draco, y que lo que de alguna manera lo aplastaba y presionaba contra el sofá era el cuerpo tibio de Draco. La mano del chico estaba aferrada a su camiseta y su cabello rubio desordenado le provocaba cierto cosquilleó en el cuello, suspiró suavemente y con la mano que tenía libre acarició lentamente la mejilla, Draco soltó un pequeño jadeo que fácilmente podía ser confundido con un ronroneo y Harry decidió que era uno de los mejores sonidos que había escuchado en su vida.

En la mesa de noche todavía descansaban las dos botellas de vino vacías y la caja y restos de pizza que habían ordenado, ambos se habían quedado conversando durante horas hasta que finalmente el sueño, junto con el alcohol ingerido los había hecho dormir, demasiado cansados para arrastrarse hasta la cama.

Draco se estiró ágilmente sobre él, y pudo sentir su pelvis rozando contra la de él, su típica erección matutina dio un tirón de ansiedad mientras el cuerpo tibio de Draco se refregaba sutilmente contra él, acomodándose

—Oh vaya… este sofá si es incómodo— dijo Draco con voz ahogada mientras levantaba el rostro hacia Harry, se sorprendió de encontrarlo tan cerca, o tan sonrojado.

—Bueno, en realidad sobre lo que dormiste fue sobre mí…— le contestó Harry ordenándole el cabello con la mano que tenía libre, su cuerpo seguía registrando cada porción de la piel de Draco sobre la suya y se sentía tan bien, que en realidad no quería dejar de sentirla.

—Oh… lo lamento— murmuró Draco, muy incómodo ya, sus cuerpos juntos, sus pieles tocándose, y no era un idiota como para no darse cuenta que lo que su cadera presionaba era la gran erección de Potter, una tan grande como la que él tenía en ese momento, sintió como la sangre se le agolpaba en el rostro mientras intentaba alejarse

—Espera— murmuró Harry sujetándolo de un hombro —No… no te vayas…

Draco se quedó quieto y esperando por lo que le pareció una eternidad, mientras Harry sólo lo miraba a los ojos, como tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta o algo que decir —¿Potter?— murmuró no soportando más el silencio y la incertidumbre

—Yo…— Harry tragó grueso y sintió sus mejillas arder más, no estaba seguro que era lo que debía decir, o si es que lo podría decir siquiera, así que finalmente se decidió a actuar, acercando su rostro más al de Draco y presionando sus labios contra los de él, y aquello duró solo un instante, un insignificante e insuficiente instante, antes de que Draco saltara hacia atrás, presionando con sus rodillas sus muslos y haciéndolo jadear por el dolor, mientras Draco se seguía alejando como un animal demasiado asustado por la presencia del cazador.

—¡Que demonios, Potter!— murmuró Draco sentándose completamente y mirando a Harry de manera molesta, aunque por dentro su corazón estaba desbocado por la sensación de esos labios contra los suyos, y por el miedo, por eso había saltado hacia atrás, por el miedo a todo lo que un beso podía llegar a significar con Harry, mucho más que cualquier otro beso con cualquier otro, mucho más de lo que había significado las veces que se habían besado e incluso acostado juntos anteriormente.

—Lo siento— murmuró Harry sentándose también

Draco negó suavemente con la cabeza y se acomodó de rodillas en el sofá, mirando hacia Harry y respirando entrecortadamente, sin saber exactamente que decir ahora… ¿Significaba que Harry también gustaba de él? ¿Qué Harry también podía estar sintiendo lo mismo que él? ¿O solo que Harry estaba caliente y con ganas de follar a alguien? De todas maneras no podía arriesgarse a echar a perder todo lo que tenían por eso.

—Malfoy— dijo Harry acercándose una vez más a él —Yo necesito decirte algo y…

—No quiero oírlo— interrumpió Draco

—No sabes lo que te diré— se quejó Harry

—No lo hagas… tú y yo somos amigos y me gusta ser tu amigo, no quiero que esto se vaya al diablo por que estás caliente

—¿Caliente?— replicó ofendido Harry alejándose de Draco y poniéndose en pie —¿Es lo que crees? ¿Qué solo estoy caliente?

—Eso es obvio— contestó Draco aún sin encararlo

—-Bien si es lo que crees entonces te dejaré solo, iré a mi apartamento y me haré una paja— gritó Harry —¡Así ya no habrá problema!

Draco giró el rostro a tiempo de ver las últimas luces de la desaparición de Harry y soltó el aire lentamente, su corazón latiendo de manera alocada y haciéndolo sentir más culpable que nunca y su mente repitiendo una y otra vez: _¡Idiota, idiota!_ Pero no pasó mas de un par de segundos, cuando el sonido de Harry apareciendo nuevamente lo alertó,

—Lo siento— murmuró Harry, apenas había puesto un pie en su casa se había arrepentido de la forma en que todo había salido, y Draco le importaba demasiado ya como para no decirle lo que sentía por él, como para no ser honesto e intentarlo

—Yo también lo lamento— contestó Draco, mientras Harry se sentaba a su lado una vez más —No quería que te fueras enojado…

—Hay algo que te debo decir y…— Harry levantó un par de dedos y los puso sobre los suaves labios de Draco, impidiéndole hablar —Tengo que decirlo…

Draco sólo asintió en respuesta, conteniéndose ante la tentación de atrapar ese par de dedos que descansaban sobre sus labios y morderlos y besarlos para luego continuar con el resto de la mano y seguir hasta haber besado cada rincón del cuerpo de Harry

—Tú y yo empezamos a ser amigos de una forma muy extraña… y en una situación nada favorable, sin embargo, en este último año nos hemos estado conociendo, y viendo todos los días, bueno, casi todos si no contamos el tiempo que estuvimos peleados… y durante ese tiempo me di cuenta de cuanto te extrañaba… como extrañaba tenerte a mi lado, y me di cuenta también…— Harry se detuvo un instante y lo miró a los ojos, esa mirada sólo sirvió para hacerlo sentir más seguro de lo que sentía hacia Draco —Me di cuenta que me estoy enamorando de ti… y que no quiero dejar de estarlo, yo… te quiero.

Draco se alejó de él, se puso en pie y llegó hasta la cocina, abriendo los estantes de manera frenética, renegando por que no encontraba el café que necesitaba en ese momento mientras sus manos temblaban y todo él ardía en llamas, las palabras de Harry aun bailando alrededor de sus oídos, como una telaraña, cubriéndolo y asfixiándolo —Si te esperas un rato te prepararé café antes que vayas a casa

—Draco…— dijo Harry alcanzándolo en la cocina

—Sabes, tal vez debas darte una vuelta por el hospital antes de ir a trabajar… ayer no has ido y tu padrino debe estar algo intranquilo, ya ves que…— Draco detuvo su hablar nervioso cuando las manos de Harry lo tomaron por las muñecas y lo hicieron girar lentamente, estaban más cerca de lo que había querido en ese momento, su corazón seguía tan desbocado que estaba seguro que Harry lo escucharía, y si el zumbido de sus oídos no desaparecía pronto empezaría a darse de golpes en la cabeza por la desesperación.

—Draco…— murmuró Harry mirándolo de manera cauta, como estudiándolo, tratando de saber que era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento o por que estaba reaccionando así —He dicho que me estoy enamorando de ti, que te quiero

—Te he oído— chilló Draco con voz muy aguda y agitada, y Harry estuvo seguro que Draco estaba tan tenso que si un alfiler caía en la habitación en ese momento Draco saltaría hasta el techo. No sabía como interpretar eso, si era por que Draco se sentía igual hacia él o por que no sentía nada hacia él y no sabía como decírselo —Ahora… deja que te prepare el café ¿si?— dijo Draco tratando de soltarse del agarre de Harry, de librarse de esas manos que quemaban su piel y lo convertían en una pequeña masa de nervios e incoherencias.

—No, espera… ¿Tú no…?

— ¡No lo sé, maldita sea!— mintió Draco dejando de luchar para soltarse de Harry, la voz de Harry había tambaleado tanto que se sintió mal por engañarlo así, pero no podía… No, no quería tomar ese riesgo —¿De verdad lo quieres arruinar así? ¿Y si esto no funciona? ¿Te das cuenta lo que perderemos?

—Me doy cuenta que confío lo suficiente en nosotros dos como para arriesgarme— le dijo Harry soltándolo, y alejándose un par de pasos —Te lo quería decir desde hace días, no sabía que podrías alterarte tanto…

—Demonios, Potter, somos amigos…

—No sientes absolutamente nada por mi entonces— concluyó Harry apretando un poco la mandíbula y sintiendo como algo amargo trepaba por la boca de su estómago

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! Sólo he dicho que no quiero perderte, eres mi amigo, pensé que tú también lo entenderías así, que te darías cuenta que podíamos salir lastimados y no…

—Yo no soy Theo, Draco— dijo de pronto Harry, empujando a Draco, presionándolo contra la mesa de la cocina —Y tú no eres Oliver, esto no se arruinará, porque somos diferentes a ellos y diferentes a lo que fuimos con ellos…

Draco bajó la mirada, no podía seguir mirándolo a los ojos por que sus piernas temblarían más y terminaría besándolo —No quiero perder lo que tenemos por algo que no sabemos si realmente conseguiremos— masculló con voz entrecortada y baja.

—Pues, yo apuesto por nosotros— refutó Harry rápidamente, luego soltó una bocanada de aire y habló con voz mas calmada —Te quiero, y eso es aceptar cualquier cosa que me permita estar a tu lado, y no en el plan de desesperación por tenerte cerca— aclaró cuando Draco le dio una mirada de reproche —Si no por que me gusta tenerte cerca, hablar contigo y todo lo que hacemos, por que si, somos amigos, y aunque siento que podemos ser más que eso no te presionare, si algún día decides que tú también te quieres arriesgar, aquí estaré, listo para ti, y si no, si decides que no vale el riesgo, aquí estaré también, como tú amigo… tú amigo y aliado.

—Harry…— Draco trató de encontrar una respuesta coherente a todo lo que Harry le estaba diciendo, una explicación a su propia confusión, pero el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar.

Harry le dio una sonrisa sincera y se apartó de él, apenas y rozando con sus dedos la desnuda piel de sus brazos —Me tengo que ir, tengo turno temprano, e iré a San Mungo en la tarde…

—Pero…

Harry negó con la cabeza, no parecía realmente herido o trastornado por como las cosas habían salido —Sólo piénsatelo, ¿si? Date un tiempo y llámame mañana para hablar, o para ir al cine, o para lo que quieras… en plan de lo que quieras

—Si— contestó Draco finalmente, aún algo aturdido pero aliviado de que no hubiera una presión para su respuesta —Yo te llamo mañana en la noche…

—Genial, te veo— dijo Harry antes de desaparecer de la cocina hasta su departamento.

En cuanto estuvo solo, Draco se dejó resbalar hasta el piso y se quedó allí durante mucho rato más, sonriendo estúpidamente y recordando las palabras de Harry, todo lo que le había dicho y lo mucho que le había gustado, aunque aún estaba ese temor que tenía a que todo saliera mal, a que todo se arruinara… Estaba demasiado confundido. Se puso en pie de un salto e invocó una bata desde el dormitorio, en cuanto la tuvo puesta se apareció en la puerta de Blaise y Pansy, necesitaba a sus amigos, y agradecía que Harry los hubiera acercado nuevamente.

***_***

Harry lo entendía y lo sabía, había luchado contra aquel temor las últimas semanas, mucho antes de siquiera plantearse decirle lo que sentía a Draco, pero ya lo había hecho y se sentía feliz porque sabía que la reacción de Draco no era más que una confirmación de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, y si todavía necesitaba más tiempo para aceptarlo y decidir lanzarse pues lo obtendría, Harry no pensaba presionarlo ni alejarlo de su lado, sólo esperar. Esperar por Draco, no era algo que doliera tanto en realidad, era más bien como algo que de alguna manera sabía que debía hacer.

La oficina de aurores estaba más acelerada que de costumbre, en cuanto llegó, Melissa, una de las aurores más antiguas chocó contra él, casi haciéndolo caer al piso —¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Harry mirando resentido a la mujer

—Lo siento, Potter, mejor será que te reportes con el jefe ya mismo

—Pero…— iba a preguntar Harry pero Norman, otro auror le metió prisas a la mujer que se alejó sin tan siquiera despedirse, alrededor los demás aurores de turno seguían corriendo sacando escobas de los armarios y saliendo

—¡Potter!— gritó su jefe cuando Harry ya se acercaba a su oficina —¡¿Dónde demonios has estado?!

—Recién me tocaba entrar en 20 minutos y…

—¡Olvida eso!, ve con…— el jefe miró alrededor y a Harry se le encogió el estómago dándose cuenta que sólo quedaban unos cuantos novatos, aquellos que se habían integrado al cuerpo hacía menos de tres meses, aún era muy temprano para que llegaran sus compañeros habituales, los aurores más experimentados —Browning— escogió finalmente el hombre, señalando a un pálido y flacucho muchacho sentado en el otro extremo de la habitación, parecía estar perdido y no saber que era lo que estaba haciendo precisamente en ese sitio, los otros novatos emitieron sonidos de descontento, como si hubieran perdido algún tipo de sorteo

—¡No!— bramó Harry, —¡No me puede enviar con uno de los nuevos!

—No es una pregunta, Potter, hay una manada de Dragones sueltos en el campo de Sussex, estamos recibiendo el apoyo de Alemania y Rumania, al parecer las bestias se escaparon hace sólo unas cuantas horas, durante la noche, y están destrozando el lugar, ya hay desmemorizadores trabajando con los muggles, mientras los aurores y los de control de criaturas mágicas tratan de controlar a los Dragones, son pequeños aún, eso es lo que tenemos, así que toma de la mano a Browning y tu escoba y vayan a ayudar

—Pero…

—Haremos lo mejor posible, jefe, confíe en nosotros — dijo la voz de Browning junto a Harry, parecía nervioso y solemne, casi como si le hubieran dicho que vayan a matar a Voldemort, Harry puso los ojos en blanco

—Sólo son dragones, Browning— replicó tomando la escoba que el auror nuevo le tendía —Vamos pues— dijo dando una mirada resentida a su jefe y maldiciendo el haber decidido llegar temprano a la oficina.

—No sabe cuánto me entusiasma trabajar con usted, Señor Potter— dijo la voz del chico a un lado, Harry podía jurar que hasta daba saltitos alrededor de él y eso sólo lo irritó más.

—Bien, pongamos esto en orden— bufó Harry deteniéndose ante la puerta de la sala de transportes —Primero; no soy señor Potter, sólo Potter, segundo; harás todo lo que te diga, no pienso saltar de la escoba para salvar tu pálido culo si es que me desobedeces ¿Estamos claros?— Browning dio un rápido asentimiento, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y Harry supo que tendría problemas. Nunca estuvo tan acertado como esa mañana.

***_***

Sirius esperó a que Remus se marchara y que su acompañante de turno, en este caso la esposa de Bill, Fleur, se quedara a solas con él para actuar, lo había pensado durante el desayuno, lo había pensado todo el día anterior, después de que Malfoy le mostrara aquellos recuerdos y todo había cobrado mayor fuerza cuando había sentido los tibios dedos de Severus acariciando su vientre o cuando había escuchado todas las palabras e historias que le había dedicado a su hija durante la noche.

—Fleur— llamó Sirius, la chica levantó el rostro de la revista que leía con la miranda ligeramente alarmada

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieges que llame a un medimago?

—No, estoy bien, no te preocupes— se apuró a contestar Sirius, —Quiero que me hagas un favor…

—¿Un favog?

—Si, un favor— le dijo Sirius, —Hay una pastelería muy buena en las afueras del ministerio, allí hacen una tarta de limón que es… deliciosa y pues… mi niña quiere de ese pastel— Sirius sonrió hacia la mujer, de la manera mas seductora que pudo (contando con su enorme barriga lo último que podía sentirse era seductor, pero el esfuerzo valía la pena)

—Oh, ¡es un antojo!— dijo ella con una sonrisa amable y cerrando la revista —Cuando estuve embagazada de Victorie también tenía muchos antojos… por suegte Bill siempre estuvo allí para complacegme y… — de pronto se quedó callada y bajó la mirada, pero se recompuso inmediatamente —¡Tagta de limón!— dijo animadamente y poniéndose en pie —de acuegdo, volveggé en sólo unos minutos

Sirius confiaba en que realmente fuera ella por la tarta de limón, sabía que si simplemente decía que quería hablar con Severus, él se negaría y se alejaría por temor a provocar algún daño, en cambio si lo encaraba directamente no había forma de que se negara a esa conversación. En cuanto Fleur abandonó la habitación se deshizo de las sábanas y bajó lo más lento que pudo al piso, había pasado las últimas semanas apenas y moviéndose lo necesario, el medimago le había dicho que era lo mejor para la bebé y para él, en cuanto se puso en pie se dio cuenta de que sus piernas parecían resentidas y agarrotadas, no se preocupó por calzarse, simplemente tenía que llegar a la puerta y abrirla, Severus estaría allí y luego todo sería más simple.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y empezó a arrastrar los pies bajo el frío piso, sujetándose con una mano de todos los muebles y paredes que podía y con la otra sujetando su vientre, ahora que estaba en pie tratando de avanzar se sentía mucho más pesado e inestable y temía que incluso lo hiciese caer hacia delante.

Casi se da un aplauso a si mismo cuando llegó a la puerta, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para eso, así que abrió la puerta de un rápido tirón, delante de él, en una de las sillas incómodas del pasillo, tal como los recuerdos de Malfoy le habían mostrado, estaba Severus, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y mirándolo entre culpable y preocupado.

***_***

— ¿Y te dijo que seguiría a tu lado sólo como amigo si no querías arriesgarte?— Preguntó Blaise, Draco asintió lentamente aún jugando con la servilleta entre sus manos

—Pues, yo ya te lo había advertido— Pansy tomó una gran bocanada de aire y luego soltó el aire lentamente mientras acariciaba su muy abultado vientre, estaba ya tan sólo una semana de la fecha para dar a luz y algunas molestias habían surgido.

—Cariño… ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Si, Blaise, sólo estoy embarazada y a este pequeño le gusta dar demasiadas patadas a mamá ¿verdad?— preguntó hacia su vientre

—Si te encuentras mal, yo puedo volver en otro momento, en serio chicos— dijo Draco sintiéndose culpable de molestar a sus amigos en un momento así

—No digas tonterías— reprochó Pansy rápidamente —Te dije que tú y él despedían amor por el aire

Blaise soltó una carcajada ante el ceño fruncido de Draco —Vamos, no es como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ustedes

—Pero eso fue antes y estuvo mal, fue por pura desesperación y soledad.

—Pero incluso así se convirtieron en amigos— opinó Pansy

—Ahora es diferente, ahora dice que me quiere

—Y tú le quieres, así que…— Blaise agitó la mano al aire — Lo que te detiene ¿es?...

—No quiero perderle como amigo

—Tiene miedo— concluyó Pansy hacia su esposo

— ¿No has escuchado alguna vez que si dejas pasar la oportunidad luego te arrepentirás de no haberlo hecho?

— Esto es diferente… nos jugamos nuestra amistad, él ha estado para mi cuando pasó lo de Theo, y le he contado cosas que no le he contado a nadie… ni siquiera a ustedes— Draco hizo una mueca de disculpa —lo siento, chicos, es que él es mi confidente, si algo sale mal perderé demasiado…

—Ya— bufó Pansy —Y tal vez si lo intentas puede que todo salga bien, pero no lo sabrás si no te arriesgas, la vida es eso, arries…— de pronto se quedó en silencio, abriendo los ojos mucho más, y sujetando su vientre con fuerza

— ¿Pansy?— dijo Draco en un susurro a la vez que Blaise se levantaba hacia ella

— Cariño… ¿Qué es lo que…?

—Creo que debemos ir a San Mungo… — Pansy hizo un gesto de dolor más y trató de tomar aire para alejar el dolor —Creo que algo anda mal.

***_***

—Sirius— jadeó Snape poniéndose en pie y acercándose al hombre —Deberías estar en la cama… el medimago dijo que no debías caminar

—Supongo… ¿Por qué no me ayudas a volver a la cama?— Snape le dio una mirada confundida, sin embargo no se hizo de rogar, con uno de sus brazos rodeó la cintura de Sirius y lo ayudó con pasos lentos y pausados a llegar a la cama de vuelta.

—Vaya… nunca me había cansado tanto caminar— murmuró Sirius mientras Snape le ayudaba a levantar las piernas y cubrirlo con las mantas

—No debiste ponerte en pie, es peligroso para ella y para ti— comentó Snape quedándose en pie, delante de Sirius y sin saber exactamente que era lo que estaba pasando.

—Si, creo que hay muchas cosas que no debí hacer, y otras tantas que si— le dijo Sirius tomándolo de una mano

—Sirius…— murmuró Snape acercándose mas a él y con una mirada cautelosa, decidió tomar su oportunidad de explicarse, después de todo había Sirius el que lo había buscado, el que había dado el primer paso, literalmente. —Yo… no sabes cuanto lamento todo lo que dije o pensé…

—Yo también lo hago, no debí guardarme las cosas… lo siento

Snape levantó la mano libre con lentitud y cierto temor, la sonrisa que le dedicó Sirius le dio algo de seguridad y confianza, suspiró suavemente mientras con un par de dedos acariciaba su mejilla, disfrutando de poder verlo con total calma, de poder tocarlo sin temor a despertarlo, de poder escuchar su voz —Te amo…

—Y yo…

Cuando Fleur entró a la habitación, quince minutos después, cargada con una gran provisión de tartas de limón encontró a Sirius y Snape uno al lado del otro sobre la cama, con las manos entrelazadas y sobre el vientre de Sirius, hablando en susurros. Sonrió emocionada y satisfecha y en completo silencio y no sabiendo si es que realmente los hombres notaron o no su presencia, cerró la puerta y se sentó en una de las sillas del pasillo, se decidió a probar una de aquellas tartas de limón mientras esperaba al que le tocaba cuidar a Sirius aquella tarde para contarle la buena nueva.

***_***

**

* * *

  
**

Y ya está… he hecho que Sirius y Snape se reconcilien…

Ahora sólo faltan Draco y Harry… ¿Qué pasará con ellos? Pues se los cuento el lunes, sin falta… No está demás decirles que AMO todos y cada uno de sus comentarios… vamos, no se detengan, síganme haciendo feliz…

Comentarios:

MaGg: _Hola!!! Muchas gracias por comentar (si no me equivoco es el primer comentario) me alegra que la historia te esté gustando, aunque parezca mentira si habrá Remus/Lucius, pero sólo un poco y ya aparecerá pronto… Un beso, _

Cindy:_ Gracias por tus comentarios, no importa si son grandes o pequeños, yo contenta con que la historia te guste y estés disfrutándola!!!! Bueno, es que la pelea de Harry y Draco fue media tonta, al fin Draco ya no le importaba tanto que Harry no se disculpara porque lo extrañaba mucho, y Harry, intentó disculparse, pero Draco no le dejó… Un beso y nos estamos leyendo prontito… ya me contarás que tal te pareció este capi ^ ^_

El siguiente capítulo si es uno largo… "ENTRE LAS HABITACIONES DE SAN MUNGO"

Y bien, eso fue todo por esta semana, espero que tengan un lindo fin de semana, y que se diviertan mucho.

XD

_Zafy _(Aún bajo la capa de invisibilidad por seguridad)

**¡DRARRY, DRARRY y más DRARRY!**

**¿Es qué acaso puede haber algo mejor?**


	10. 10: ENTRE LAS HABITACIONES DE SAN MUNGO

Hola a todos....

Si, ya sé que no es lunes, pero no sé si soy la única que ha estado experimentando estos problemas, pero no he podido colgar el capitulo, he intentado de veras que si, pero siempre me salía error, ni siquiera me dejaba logearme...! o responder comentarios, los dos comentarios dejados ayer y anteayer recién los he visto hoy porque no me llegaban las alertas a mi correo... espero que algunos hayan podido leer el capitulo en las otras paginas en que se cuelga... pero si no, con las debidas disculpas del caso, aqui va:

* * *

**CUANDO TE ROMPEN EL CORAZÓN**

**CAPITULO 10: "ENTRE LAS HABITACIONES DE SAN MUNGO"**

Harry recordaba el miedo que había sentido antes de salir a pelear contra aquel dragón en cuarto año, en como su corazón latía con fuerza y como le costaba respirar, y aquella vez sólo había sido un dragón, ahora habían cuatro, cuatro furiosos, y narcotizados dragones, dando vueltas y soltando fuego por todo lo amplio del campo, a lo lejos, desde su escoba, podía ver algunas pequeñas poblaciones humeando, supuso que habían podido reducir el campo de movimiento de los dragones y ahora sólo faltaba que los capturaran.

A su lado escuchó el jadeo ahogado de Browning, le dio una mirada y si antes le había parecido pálido y asustado ahora estaba blanco y aterrado.

—Potter… cuánto gusto— dijo la voz de un hombre que se acercaba hasta ellos montando su escoba

—Qué hay Goran— saludó Harry, Goran era uno de los encargados del control de criaturas mágicas, en más de una ocasión había trabajado con Harry desarticulando organizaciones de tráfico y rescatando especies en peligro, Harry no podía dejar de encontrarle un parecido con Hagrid en su fijación por ver hasta el más temido de los animales como una dulce e indefensa criatura que necesitaba ser rescatada y protegida.

—Cuatro dragones, están drogados pero parece que lo que les dieron les ha hecho daño, ha alterado su carácter, pero ha reducido sus habilidades motrices… por eso no pueden atravesar el campo de seguridad que tus compañeros — Dijo señalando hasta el otro lado del campo libre, donde varios aurores levantaban las varitas conjurando campos alrededor —Pero ahora nos queda detenerlos, no sabemos cuanto tiempo vayan a durar los efectos… los idiotas que los robaron planeaban cruzar hasta América con ellos pero se les han ido de control, hay un par heridos y los que están concientes no tienen idea de que pueden haberles dado en realidad…

— ¿Y cuáles son las buenas noticias?— preguntó Harry con cierto sarcasmo en la voz, el sonido de las llamaradas que los dragones lanzaban se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

—Pues qué tú y…— Goran le dio una mirada evaluadora a Browning, como si recién notara su presencia.

—Es Browning, está conmigo hoy.

—Vaya, te debes haber portado muy mal para que te manden con principiantes.

—No tienes ni idea.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que haremos, señor?— preguntó Browning, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado un poco, Goran puso los ojos en blanco y dio una mirada de lástima a Harry.

—Lo sé— bufó Harry como respuesta —Entonces, dinos, ¿Cómo los detendremos?

***_***

—El medimago dice que la tendrán en observación un par de horas más, que no ha dilatado lo suficiente y que tengo que esperar… pero ella realmente está sufriendo y no me gusta cuando sufre, tú sabes que se altera mucho y…

—Blaise— interrumpió Draco la rápida explicación de su amigo tomándolo de los hombros —Vamos, hombre, no hagas que te tenga que dar un golpe para que te calmes.

—No, yo…

—Mira yo estaré aquí, y tú entra allá, toma su mano y aguanta junto a ella, es lo único que puedes hacer y lo único que necesita ¿de acuerdo?

—Si…— Blaise tomó una bocanada de aire, como dándose valor, lo cual le pareció de alguna manera gracioso a Draco y de ser otra la situación lo hubiera dicho, porque lo cierto era que la que debía necesitar más valor era Pansy, ella era la que tendría al bebé. —Gracias, Draco…

—Para eso estamos los buenos y guapos amigos — le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro, y Blaise sonrió débilmente —Ve… Yo estaré aquí, o doblando el pasillo, hay un amigo internado y tal vez me de una vuelta por allá…

***_***

— ¿En serio pensaste que le pondría Walburga?— preguntó Sirius suavemente a Snape, llevaban quizá ya toda la mañana uno junto al otro, acariciando el vientre y diciéndole a su futura hija cuanto la querían.

— ¿Escuchaste eso?— preguntó Snape.

—Si, y me ofendí, sabes que no le pondría el nombre de mi orgullosa y amorosa madre a mi pobre bebé.

— ¿Entonces ya tienes un nombre?

—No… aún no, ¿Tú has pensado en alguno?

—No creí tener la oportunidad de dar una opinión en eso… yo sólo la llamo niñita.

—Si… me encanta eso, lo escuché también, le podemos decir así hasta que se nos ocurra un nombre…

—Mientras de verdad no le pongan niñita todo estará bien— dijo Draco desde la puerta, Severus y Sirius se giraron para mirarlo asombrados, porque ninguno había notado siquiera que la puerta se había abierto.

—Draco, ¿No te han enseñado a tocar antes de entrar?— reprochó Severus sentándose completamente pero sin soltar la mano de Sirius —Estar tanto con Potter te ha pegado malas manías.

—Si — apoyó Sirius —Creo que se te están pegando muchas de sus manías.

—Ya, no es preciso el ataque— dijo Draco con una sonrisa —yo sólo quería venir a saludar, y ver como estaban por aquí…

—Estamos bien, gracias— contestó Sirius con una sonrisa que no se le pasó por alto a Snape y por la mueca que hizo, Draco comprendió que Sirius aún no le había dicho nada de la forma cómo se había enterado de todo.

—Pansy está por dar a luz a sólo unas cuantas habitaciones de aquí — les comentó Draco —Y Blaise está al borde de un ataque de nervios…

—Vaya… a nuestra niña todavía le faltan un par de semanas— comentó Snape

—Oh, a Pansy le faltaba una semana, pero dicen que esto de los partos nunca es exacto y que por lo general se adelantan— Draco se encogió de hombros mientras Sirius palidecía ligeramente —Ya que vi que están bien, yo me iré a ver a Pansy, pero si necesitas algo me avisas.

—Gracias, Draco — murmuró Snape.

—Si, cuídate.

—Y saludos a Pansy y Blaise— dijo en último minuto Snape mientras Draco ya salía de la habitación con una gran sonrisa, no podía aguantarse las ganas de contárselo a Harry.

Snape se dejó caer junto a Sirius nuevamente, — ¿Potter y él no están saliendo en serio verdad?

—No, todavía no, pero te apuesto a que pronto sí, se nota que ambos están como que algo enamorados…

—Oh, será genial— dijo con sarcasmo Snape

—Te diré que ya noto la influencia de Harry en Malfoy…

— ¿Cómo es eso?— preguntó extrañado Snape, y entonces Sirius sonrió más ampliamente mientras empezaba a relatarle la visita de Draco el día anterior

………**..**

Paralizado, completamente paralizado, así es como había quedado Browning delante del gran hébrido negro, Harry apenas y le pudo dar una mirada de reojo antes de lanzarse con su escoba hacia abajo, evitando por los pelos la gran llamarada que soltó otro de los dragones, un bola de fuego chino que se veía bastante enojado.

—Potter— llamó la voz amplificada de Goran — Hechizo aturdidor— Y Harry elevó su escoba tratando de evitar los rayos que los aurores lanzaban contra el bola de fuego chino en ese momento para aturdirlo, dio una mirada mas a Browning, parecía haber perdido total control de su escoba y zigzagueaba peligrosamente delante del hébrido negro. Debió saber que el novato no estaría listo para distraer él solo a un dragón, resoplando y evitando más hechizos aturdidores, llegó hasta el lado del chico, que sudaba copiosamente y se aferraba con total rigidez al palo de la escoba

— ¡Browning, baja!— gritó Harry, pero el chico pareció no escucharlo pues elevó la escoba más aún, acercándose peligrosamente ahora a la enorme cola en forma de flecha del dragón, que se agitaba de un lado a otro, lista para golpear —¡Demonios Browning!—

Browning giró el rostro hacia Harry en el momento en que la sombra de la cola se posaba sobre él y Harry estaba seguro que le daría un golpe. Aceleró todo lo que la vieja Nimbus le permitió, sujetándose con una mano del mango y con la otra levantando la varita — ¡Levicorpus!— gritó apuntando hacia Browning, apenas y pudo ver como el cuerpo del chico volaba unos cuantos metros lejos cuando una gran sombra lo cubrió, y entonces se dio cuenta, había olvidado al bola de fuego chino, giró lo más a prisa que pudo para alejarse pero ya era demasiado tarde, registró un gran dolor en toda su espalda mientras sentía como su mano soltaba la varita y su cuerpo era aplastado hacia abajo.

***_***

Draco caminaba de un lado a otro de la pequeña sala de espera del área de maternidad, a un lado estaban sentadas la señora Parkinson y la señora Zabinni, a quienes Draco se había encargado de avisar una vez Blaise le había dicho que Pansy estaba ya en la sala de partos, lista para dar a luz. Ambas mujeres lucían relativamente calmadas, conversando en murmullos acerca de los planes para el futuro bebé. Draco tuvo que admirar su sangre fría, pues aunque intentaba lucir calmado, conforme pasaba el tiempo y no habían noticias se impacientaba más y más, en realidad no sabía que los partos podían durar tanto tiempo, ya eran casi las tres de la tarde y Blaise no había vuelto a salir con noticias en más de dos horas.

No se imaginó que varios pisos abajo, por la entrada de emergencia destinada para los aurores Harry Potter era ingresado, sangrando, inconciente y completamente destrozado, literalmente.

***_***

Hermione aferraba la mano de Ron como si eso fuera un salvavidas mientras ambos corrían por los pasillos de emergencia, en una de las últimas puertas, casi llegando a los tópicos un guardia de seguridad frenó su recorrido

—Identificación y cargo— dijo de mala gana el gran hombre mientras Hermione sacaba refunfuñando una tarjeta mágica que le daba autorización a ella y Ron para entrar, después de todo ser parte del trío que derrotó a Voldemort y amigos del Salvador mágico tenía sus privilegios, Harry les había conseguido aquella tarjeta poco después de la primera vez que había sido herido en una misión de auror, cuando sus amigos se habían quedado en la puerta peleando por horas hasta que los habían dejado entrar de puro cansancio

—Adelante— murmuró el hombre haciéndose a un lado para que la puerta se abriera, ambos conocían ya muy bien aquellos pasillos, no sólo por Harry, si no desde antes, desde la época de la guerra

—Chicos— llamó la voz de Neville desde uno de los tópicos, Hermione y Ron frenaron casi al mismo tiempo, haciendo un sonido extraño en el muy encerado piso

— ¡Neville!— Hermione estaba ya al borde de un ataque, desde que habían avisado a su oficina sobre el accidente y la forma como Harry había sido literalmente aplastado por un dragón — ¿Lo has visto?

—Si— suspiró Neville indicándoles un pasillo para que lo siguieran —Lo lamento, realmente está muy herido…

— ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?— preguntó Ron

— Fue aplastado por más de dos toneladas de dragón, un bola de fuego chino, creo…— Neville se detuvo al final del pasillo y les señaló hacia un muchacho delgado y pálido, lucía herido pero en pie, y miraba hacia una puerta, parecía realmente desolado —Ese chico estuvo con Harry durante el accidente, al parecer Harry lo lanzó a un lado en el momento en que un dragón lo iba a golpear, y eso hizo que se distrajese de otro de los dragones, que lo golpeó con la cola, recibió todo el golpe en la espalda, estaba a 70 metros de altura y la fuerza del ataque hizo que se estrellara contra el piso

— ¡Oh Dios mío!— jadeó Hermione tapándose la boca con las manos y sollozando —No… no puede ser

—Pero estará bien ¿verdad?— murmuró Ron mirando implorante hacia Neville.

—Todavía no estamos seguros— Neville siempre era honesto con ellos, y con todos en general, no podía dar una falsa esperanza, por más que aquello fuera a calmar los ánimos momentáneamente —Tiene rotos casi todos los huesos, una hemorragia interna y de milagro no se ha fracturado completamente el cráneo, si no estaríamos hablando de daño cerebral también, por ahora están con él los sanadores Koestler y Ungaretti, ambos son profesionales destacados por atender este tipo de casos, aún debemos esperar a sus diagnósticos

—Él saldrá bien, Ron, siempre lo ha hecho y esta vez no será la excepción— afirmó Hermione sentándose en una de las sillas más alejadas de Browning, ella sabía que era injusta, pero simplemente no podía estar cerca de él sin reprimir las ganas de gritarle, no lo conocía pero sabía que por él Harry estaba en la condición que se encontraba.

—Trataré de averiguar cualquier cosa— dijo Neville apretando con una mano el hombro de Ron que sólo asintió en silencio y se dejó caer al lado de su novia, mirando también hacia la puerta de la habitación donde Harry estaba siendo atendido.

***_***

—Vamos Pansy, sólo un poco más, este es el último— pidió el medimago y Pansy le lanzó una mirada de puro odio, Blaise pensó que era una suerte que su esposa no tuviera la varita a mano y que estuviera tan ocupada dando a luz porque de lo contrario aquel medimago ya se hubiera convertido en una masa de gelatina.

— ¡Merlín!— gritó Pansy apretando la mano de Blaise con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza

—Tranquila cariño…— murmuró Blaise secándole con un paño el sudor de la frente, la mirada de Pansy se dirigió ahora hacia él

— ¿Tranquila cariño?, ¿Eso es lo único que sabes decir? Ya te digo yo que nunca más— dijo con los dientes apretados —Jamás me volverás a poner una mano encima

—Pero…

—Tú y tus tontas ideas de tengamos un bebé y yo…

—Ahora Pansy— gritó el mendimago interrumpiéndola para alivio de Blaise. Pansy volvió a pujar, apretando los dientes y ahogando un grito, sintiendo como se le iba el alma en ese momento, y que definitivamente no tendría fuerzas para más, la mano de Blaise le acarició suavemente el hombro a la vez que ella dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se escuchaba lo que definitivamente era el llanto mas hermoso que había escuchado en su vida —Un niño, muy bien Pansy…— dijo el mendimago.

—Mi bebé…— murmuró Pansy abriendo los ojos y levantando el rostro al tiempo que veía al medimago envolver al niño en unas mantas celestes y acercarlo hasta su pecho

—Cariño…— dijo Blaise dándole un beso en la frente, y ella estuvo a punto de protestar porque la besara estando ella bañada en sudor, pero el peso de ese cuerpecito pequeño sobre su pecho la hizo olvidar cualquier queja o reclamo, se sintió embargada por una sensación desconocida mientras uno de sus dedos acariciaba la pequeña manita —Es perfecto— concluyó Blaise

—Lo es, y es nuestro…— dijo Pansy sintiendo que de pronto todas sus emociones afloraban más que nunca.

—Te amo…— le dijo Blaise dándole un beso, esta vez en los labios —Gracias…

—Yo también te amo— contestó Pansy mientras el medimago seguía trabajando alrededor de ellos con hechizos de curación y de limpieza aunque ellos ya no se preocupaban más que por mirar a su bebé

***_***

Remus tocó la puerta suavemente y entró a la habitación, Fleur, que se encontraba junto a Bill cuando llegó, ya le había informado que no sabía en realidad como pero que Severus estaba ahora en la habitación de Sirius y que parecía que se quedaría allí.

Remus les había informado ya a los chicos del accidente de Harry, dado el estado del chico Ron y Hermione habían conseguido la autorización para que pudiera entrar más gente a la sala de espera y ambos se habían ido para reunirse con los demás en el piso de emergencia. Sabía que no podía darle la noticia a Sirius, pero si a Snape, y al menos ahora estaría seguro de que Snape cuidaría de Sirius durante su ausencia. La reconciliación de la pareja le serviría para poder estar ahora al tanto de Harry.

—Buenas tardes— Dijo Remus hacia ambos, Sirius seguía en la cama, recostado de lado y leyendo una de las revistas sobre escobas y a su lado y tomando su mano, Severus parecía ahora absorto en los catálogos, ambos levantaron el rostro para verlo, algo sorprendidos de que llegara tan temprano.

—Hola Lunático— saludó Sirius con una sonrisa.

—Lupín— dijo Snape con un asentimiento y una muy leve sonrisa.

— ¿Qué tal ha estado el día?

— Muy bien, no ha habido molestias, ni dolores ni nada de nada— dijo Sirius.

—Y la niñita se mueve mucho allá dentro — comentó Snape posando la mano sobre el vientre nuevamente, y Remus sonrió, había visto con que cariño Snape hacía eso cuando pensaba que nadie lo estaba mirando y le alegraba tanto que pudiera hacerlo ahora en compañía de Sirius.

Aún era un misterio lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero por el momento no era un asunto relevante, tenía que informar a Severus lo ocurrido con Harry y luego salir nuevamente hacia la sala de emergencias asegurándose de que Sirius no se enterara de nada.

—Me parece genial, creo que les dará bastante trabajo ahora que nazca — comentó Remus.

—Si, pero estará bien, Severus me ayudara a cambiar pañales.

Snape puso una cara que definitivamente indicaba que Sirius estaba muy equivocado si es que pensaba que iba a cambiar pañales, sin embargo asintió lentamente —Claro…

—Snape, necesito hablar contigo sólo un momento— le dijo Remus tras la carcajada que había soltado Sirius, Snape le dio una mirada preocupada.

— ¿Está todo bien?— preguntó Sirius mucho mas serio y alarmado.

—Sí, claro que sí— mintió Remus —Necesito hablar con él sólo un instante.

—Si, está bien, no te preocupes Sirius, vuelvo enseguida— le dijo Snape captando que en realidad algo más estaba pasando allí —Descansa…

—Sí, que descanses, Sirius yo aún tengo que volver a la escuela— dijo Remus saliendo finalmente, detrás de él salió Snape, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza.

—Snape…— suspiró Remus, pero Snape se puso un par de dedos en los labios e indicándole silencio, ambos caminaron hacia el final del pasillo.

—Sirius puede bajar a escuchar y si lo que vas a decir lo va alterar entonces no quiero que lo escuche.

—Es lo mejor— concluyó Remus, su semblante tranquilo había cambiado notablemente, sus ojos se habían entristecido tremendamente e incluso parecía haber adquirido cierta palidez —-Ha pasado algo grave… Muy grave.

— ¿Tú estás bien?— preguntó Severus, cada vez más preocupado.

—Yo sí, es Harry...

Luego de solo unos minutos de explicación Snape entendió la gravedad del chico y peor aún, la posibilidad de que no saliera con bien de aquel accidente, definitivamente no le podían decir nada a Sirius hasta que no hubiera más remedio, porque eso sólo lograría desestabilizarlo.

—En cuanto sepa algo más vendré yo, o mandaré a alguien— le dijo Lupín ya caminando hacia las escaleras para volver a la zona de emergencias.

—Yo estaré aquí, con Sirius así que no te debes preocupar por él…

Remus asintió en silencio y se perdió por las escaleras mientras Snape recompuso su máscara de tranquilidad lo mejor que pudo, aunque no podía dejar de preocuparse por el chico, bueno, no es que fuera de sus favoritos (aún le dolía el golpe que el chico le había dado), pero tampoco era para que le de igual si vivía o moría, además que era el ahijado de Sirius y él se hundiría si es que algo le pasaba.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ha pasado?— preguntó Sirius en cuanto Snape entró a la habitación

—Nada importante, sólo quería asegurarse de que estabas bien y que no te había lanzado un imperius para que me dejes entrar — bromeó Snape recostándose en la cama junto a él nuevamente.

— ¿Te ha hecho problemas?— preguntó Sirius ligeramente alertado.

— Claro que no, cariño, sólo quería saber si todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante, para que pudiera ir a la escuela a terminar de revisar unos exámenes— Snape se abrazó a Sirius por la espalda y cerró los ojos, rogando por que en realidad Potter lo lograra de nuevo y saliera con bien y para que Sirius no tuviera que sufrir por una pérdida tan grande en ese momento.

***_***

El medimago Koestler dio un suspiro cansado, mirando hacia el reloj y luego hacia el chico tendido en la camilla, llevaban demasiadas hora trabajando en él, ya era de noche y todavía quedaba por hacer una gran parte del trabajo —Ahora podemos seguir con la pierna derecha.

—Espera, me falta algo más aquí— dijo Ungaretti al tiempo que palpaba los huesos de la pierna izquierda —Sí, aquí es… tenemos una astilla…— murmuró suavemente antes de levantar su varita y proyectar una imagen de los huesos de la pierna.

—Continuemos, debemos apresurarnos…

En ese momento Neville volvió a ingresar a la habitación, con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza hacia los dos medimagos y las enfermeras

—Ah, medimago Longbottom— dijo Ungaretti apenas levantando la vista —Justo estábamos por solicitar nos envíen un medimago de apoyo

—Claro, no hay problema, díganme en que les puedo ayudar— preguntó Neville dando una mirada al cuerpo de Harry, se mordió la lengua para no emitir ningún ruido de sorpresa. Nunca, en sus años de practicante y de medimago titulado, había visto un cuerpo tan dañado

—Creo que puede ayudarnos con los huesos del brazo derecho…— le dijo Koestler —Sólo los del brazo, nosotros lo ayudaremos con las manos

Neville asintió en silencio dando una mirada mas al rostro ensangrentado, amoratado e hinchado de su amigo, sabía que no bastaba con sólo darle una gran cantidad de poción crece huesos, primero debían dejar todo en su sitio para que los huesos pudieran soldar en la posición correcta — ¿Ustedes creen que estará bien?— preguntó hacia ambos mientras acomodaba lo que al parecer era el húmero, estaba partido en demasiadas partes.

— Es difícil saberlo— respondió Ungaretti aún observando la imagen de los huesos acomodados de la pierna izquierda de Harry, Neville hizo sólo un asentimiento y continuó ayudando, convenciéndose a si mismo de que en realidad Harry sí se pondría bien.

Fuera de la sala de emergencia aún permanecía el auror Browning, sentado en la misma incómoda silla y mirando hacia la puerta de entrada al tópico, recordando una y otra vez la escena de ser lanzado hacia la nada mientras Potter era aplastado por la cola de un dragón por salvarlo a él, cuestionándose una y otra vez si es que realmente tenía la madera para ser un auror, después de todo un compañero suyo, y para peor, Harry Potter, estaba dentro debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte por su culpa, porque se había asustado y no había actuado como un profesional.

A tan sólo un par de sillas se apilaba la familia Weasley al completo, junto con Hermione, Remus, y algunos compañeros más del cuerpo de aurores, todos preparados para pasar una larga noche en espera de que les den noticias acerca del estado de Harry.

***_***

Draco se apareció en su departamento cerca de la media noche, Pansy, Blaise y él habían estado demasiado tiempo conversando y viendo al pequeño Therius Zabinni, alias Terry, parecía un niño hermoso y tranquilo, según las abuelas había heredado mas facciones de su padre que de su madre, pero Draco no estaba completamente de acuerdo con ellas, ya que en realidad aún lo veía muy rojo e hinchado, aunque se abstuvo de decírselo a Pansy y evitar que le cayera alguna maldición.

Durante toda la tarde apenas y había soltado uno que otro pequeño llantito, aunque la enfermera les había advertido que por lo general lloraban más de noche que de día.

Blaise le había pedido de manera muy seria que fuera el padrino del niño y Draco casi da saltos de la alegría y de la emoción, demasiado conmovido por que sus amigos le confíen algo así.

Estaba agotado, se había pasado todo el día en el hospital y no había podido siquiera dedicarse un momento a la reseña del libro que estaba haciendo, además que tenía que pensar en lo de Harry… Entonces se dio cuenta, se había olvidado de decirle a Harry lo que había pasado, que Pansy ya había dado a luz, y contarle que Severus y Black estaban juntos de nuevo. Suspiró y se desapareció de su sala para aparecer nuevamente en la sala de Harry, pero el departamento estaba vacío y a oscuras, y eso era realmente muy extraño, se preguntó si es que Harry se abría ido a bailar o a tomar algo con sus amigos… Aunque siendo día de semana era raro que aún no estuviera ya en casa.

Mitigó el pequeño bichito que le decía que tal vez sí se había ido de fiesta y había encontrado alguien con quien pasar la noche y pensó que lo mejor era esperarlo y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, no lo llamaría al móvil, no quería que pensara que estaba siendo de alguna manera posesivo con él, sobre todo cuando aún no había tomado una decisión respecto a lo que pasaría entre ellos. Se dio una ducha y tomó uno de los pijamas de Harry para luego meterse en la cama, y tratar de descansar a lo que llegaba Harry.

***_***

—Potter ingresó cerca de las 3 de la tarde del día de ayer, por el área de emergencia del hospital, según nos informaron la cola de un dragón le dio en el aire y lo aplastó 70 metros contra el campo, durante su traslado tuvo dos paros cardíacos y en cuanto estuvo en la sala de emergencia tuvo uno más, durante el tercer paro se descubrió que los huesos rotos de las costillas presionaban el corazón evitando que funcionara correctamente, la buena noticia es que el corazón sí estaba en perfecto estado, la mala es que la repetición de paros cardiacos puede haber ocasionado algún tipo de deficiencia que se podrá ver mas adelante aún, aunque no es un hecho confirmado que sufra secuelas por eso. En cuanto se tuvo estabilizado al paciente se pudo hacer un examen más exhaustivo, tenía un pulmón perforado y una hemorragia interna, además de los huesos de todo el cuerpo quebrados, y un riñón seriamente afectado, se han puesto en orden todos los huesos, incluyendo los del rostro y se han curado los daños internos, se le ha aplicado una gran cantidad de poción para el crecimiento de huesos y reparación de articulaciones, el paciente seguirá inconciente al menos 24 horas más, mientras todas las pociones suministradas hacen efecto, le hemos puesto hechizos detectores para el corazón y la respiración pero sólo como medida preventiva, pues internamente su cuerpo parece estar funcionando perfectamente hasta ahora— Terminó de informar Ungaretti con voz fastidiosamente monótona, eran ya cerca de las 6 de la mañana cuando por fin habían podido salir a darles información.

— ¿Podemos entrar a verlo?— preguntó la señora Weasley.

—Dentro de unas horas más y sólo de uno en uno y unos minutos, es preferible no crear mucho alboroto a su alrededor — respondió el medimago —Por el momento nos es imposible moverlo hacia ninguna habitación así que hemos acondicionado el tópico como una, debe permanecer aquí las 24 horas iniciales, cuando ingresen a verlo deben tener en cuenta que no pueden tocar el cuerpo del paciente bajo ningún concepto, las pociones están actuando recién sobre él.

— ¿En 24 horas él despertara?— preguntó Remus.

— Es lo que esperamos pero no estamos 100 por ciento seguros, pues no sabemos si hay daño a nivel cerebral o si se puede presentar alguna secuela por los golpes.

—En caso todo esté bien, es decir, en 24 horas él despierte y este conciente y sin ninguna secuela, ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que le llevará recuperarse completamente de todo esto?— fue Hermione la que preguntó, no contemplando posible que su amigo no despertara en el momento adecuado.

—Suponemos que un par de semanas, dependerá de su empeño para la rehabilitación, pero es un hombre fuerte y ejercitado, ese no será un problema, sólo nos queda esperar que no tenga secuelas y que despierte.

—Medimago, Ungaretti — dijo una enfermera saliendo con algo oscuro entre las manos —Las pertenencias de Potter.

—Cierto, esas son sus cosas— confirmó el medimago a la vez que Hermione extendía los brazos para recibirlo.

—Sabemos que es difícil pedir algo así en un momento como este pero sólo queda esperar… cualquier cosa pueden hablar con las enfermeras.

Todos asintieron y murmuraron las gracias antes de volver a las sentarse, el medimago Ungaretti se marchó por uno de los pasillos mientras Hermione sostenía las túnicas y la varita de Harry, todo revuelto y desordenado, apretó los labios un poco más para evitar llorar y extendió la túnica destrozada sobre uno de los asientos vacíos que tenía al lado.

A sólo unos metros de distancia Browning la miraba temerosamente, Hermione le dio una mirada resentida y comenzó a ordenar lo que quedaba de las cosas de Harry sólo para pasar el tiempo, para tener algo más en que pensar que en el hecho de que todavía faltaban 24 horas de espera para saber si Harry estaría completamente bien.

En uno de los bolsillos de la túnica pudo sacar la billetera, o lo que quedaba de ella, completamente rota y destrozada, la abrió lentamente, una foto de ellos tres era lo primero que se podía ver, suspiró suavemente y apuntó con su varita —Reparo— la billetera cobró la forma adecuada, aunque la foto seguía pareciendo rota, pensó que ya era hora de que se tomaran una nueva, lo harían al salir del hospital.

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó el señor Weasley que se había arrodillado delante de la silla donde Hermione ordenaba las cosas de Harry, señalando hacia un pequeño revoltijo plateado.

—Oh… es su móvil— dijo ella tomándolo entre las manos con cuidado —No estoy segura si se puede reparar, tiene un hechizo para funcionar en zonas mágicas…

— ¿Móvil? ¿Es qué acaso eso se mueve?— preguntó el señor Weasley mientras la chica apuntaba con su varita.

—No, claro que no, es como un teléfono, ¿Se acuerda que le expliqué sobre ellos?— preguntó ella y el señor Weasley hizo un asentimiento —Reparo— murmuró Hermione y la pequeña confusión de pantalla y cables plateados saltó sobre la silla hasta tomar la forma adecuada —Pues este es un teléfono, sólo que Harry lo puede cargar a todos lados y así lo pueden llamar en cualquier momento… Creo que está reparado— dijo dándole una mirada a la pantalla, incluso estaba encendido.

—No sabía que Harry tuviera uno, le pediré que me enseñe a usarlo en cuanto este mejor.

Hermione sonrió tristemente, —él tampoco sabe muy bien como usarlo, es más sólo tiene un número almacenado, y lo hizo porque…— y entonces se acordó, se dio un golpe en la frente por haber olvidado algo tan importante.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hermione?— preguntó Ron, había estado escuchando a medias la conversación de la chica con su padre y le preocupaba su reacción.

—Nos olvidamos de avisarle a Malfoy— dijo ella con un tono culpable.

—Oh… ¿el hurón?— dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos.

—Ron, si algo le hubiera pasado a Harry y Malfoy lo supiera te molestarías mucho si es que no te avisaran— regañó su padre.

—Si, Ron, él dijo que Malfoy era su amigo así que debemos avisarle…

Ron sólo se encogió de hombros y no respondió nada mientras Hermione miraba hacia el aparatito plateado, no estaba segura de que funcionara correctamente dentro del hospital, tal vez tendría que salir hasta Londres para alejarse de la magia del sitio y… no tuvo que esperar más, en ese momento el aparato comenzó a vibrar y soltar una melodía aguda y hasta cierto punto exasperante, todos se giraron a mirarla, entre sorprendidos y molestos, mientras ella examinaba la pantalla.

"_Draco llama"_

Tomó una bocanada de aire y presionó el botón de contestar.

***_***

Aquella noche Draco no la pasó bien, pese a lo cansado que estaba dio varias vueltas en la cama antes de finalmente quedarse dormido, aunque sólo por unas horas, quizá tres, no estaba seguro, pero sí de que el sol ya estaba saliendo y Harry aún no había llegado. Él conocía a Harry desde hace mucho ya y conocía sus hábitos, sabía que había cosas que Harry no hacía, como salir hasta muy tarde entre semana, incluso si es que se hubiera ido de fiesta y hubiera ligado con alguien volvería a su departamento antes del amanecer, a menos que algo malo estuviera pasando. _—¡Oh! he sido tan tonto—_ se dijo luego de pensarlo con mayor detenimiento, tal vez si había pasado algo con Sirius o tal vez le había pasado algo a Harry.

Mucho más preocupado y sintiéndose tonto por no haberlo llamado antes tomó su teléfono móvil y rogando porque Harry aún tuviera batería marcó su número.

Luego de varias timbradas, tantas que Draco ya casi estaba seguro de que saltaría la contestadora, una voz temblorosa y ligeramente conocida habló:

—_Hola— _dijo Hermione suavemente

Draco apartó el teléfono de su oído y le dio una mirada preocupada a la pantalla, en efecto decía "Harry", no se había equivocado al marcar —Hola, ¿está Harry allí?— preguntó, mientras su mente se preguntaba quien demonios era aquella mujer a la que Harry le permitía contestar su móvil.

—_Malfoy, soy Hermione… _

— ¡Oh, Granger!— Draco se obligó a creer que ese suspiro que había dado no era de alivio, definitivamente no — ¿Potter está contigo? Es que no ha dormido en su casa y estoy algo preocupado porque no es habitual en él…— Hermione lo interrumpió, con la voz quebrada, como si le costara demasiado pronunciar cada palabra.

Draco escuchó y trató de concentrarse en lo que le decía, pero luego de que ella dijo San Mungo y gravemente herido su mente dejó de funcionar correctamente mientras su corazón golpeaba dolorosamente entre sus costillas, apenas y registró el número de habitación y el piso en el que Harry estaba o que tenían que esperar todavía un día más para estar seguros que estaría bien.

— _¿Malfoy? ¿Sigues allí?—_ le preguntó Hermione y Draco dio un respingo, apenas conciente de sus movimientos o de lo que había en su entorno.

—Voy… voy para allá— dijo antes de colgar el móvil, mientras se vestía a toda prisa no dejó de maldecirse ni un solo momento por no haber llamado la noche anterior, por no haberse preocupado por él, y sobre todo por no haberle podido decir que él también lo quería a tiempo. Entendió con mucho dolor las palabras que sus amigos "hazlo antes de que te arrepientas por no haberlo podido hacer".

—No— se dijo con decisión, apretando los puños —No es tarde, no es tarde.

***_***

— ¿Por qué Harry no ha venido?— preguntó Sirius aquella mañana, ya eran dos días seguidos que Harry no venía y se preguntaba si estaría bien, ya anteriormente había dejado de ir a verlo algún día, cuando tenía mucho trabajo o alguna misión, pero no dos días seguidos.

—Está en una misión— dijo Snape despreocupadamente, leyendo su revista y sin levantar la vista —Estará aún unos días más sin dar señales… no tuvo tiempo de avisar ni nada…

—Siempre trata de avisarme…

—Ya sabes como son estas cosas, sobre todo cuando tienen misiones encubiertas y todo… — Snape se puso de pie y aún ante la mirada suspicaz de Sirius continuó como si nada realmente estuviera ocurriendo — ¿Qué te parece pintar las paredes de la habitación con estos dibujos?

***_***

Largos pasillos blancos, gente a los costados, algunos llorando y otros como si estuvieran en trance, algunos más sonreían suavemente y Draco los envidió, porque él no podía sonreír, él simplemente estaba en el limbo de la espera. Aun no podía creer que él había estado allí el día anterior, junto a sus amigos mientras Harry estaba jugándose la vida, que ambos habían estado en el mismo edificio y que no se había enterado.

En la entrada se encontró con el guardia de seguridad que lo miró de mala manera, enseñó su tarjeta de identidad, demostrando que era Draco Malfoy, y entonces el gran hombre revisó una lista, Hermione le había dicho que indicaría su nombre para que pudiera entrar, pues el acceso era restringido para evitar que periodistas y fotógrafos se colasen, tras unos minutos que le parecieron eternos el hombre hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza y lo dejó pasar.

En cuanto llegó a la salita de espera, donde todos aguardaban por respuestas, su miedo se multiplicó, todos los Weasley, Granger, Lupín y algunos que no conocía pero que parecían aurores por las túnicas, estaban sentados en sillas o en el piso y todos parecían tan cansados, tan temerosos… Tan faltos de esperanza.

— ¡Malfoy!— llamó Hermione poniéndose de pie para alcanzarlo, los demás levantaron la vista y le dieron apenas ligeros saludos que el trató de corresponder mientras Granger lo tomaba de un brazo con una confianza desconocida y lo jalaba hacia donde ella y Ron estaban sentados. —La enfermera ha salido hace sólo unos minutos, sólo nos ha dicho que no hay ningún cambio.

—Entiendo… — Draco le dio una mirada más a Ron, parecía completamente asustado.

—Lamentamos no haberte avisado antes— continuó la chica —Es sólo que todo esto ha sido terrible… no sabíamos bien que hacer y…

—Está bien, yo… yo ayer estuve aquí, mi amiga Pansy tuvo un bebé ¿saben?— dijo Draco con voz extraña —Y… y yo había quedado con Potter para vernos esta noche, pero quería… quería decirle que Pansy y Blaise ya habían tenido al bebé y que yo sería su padrino, pero no estaba en su casa… si lo hubiera llamado anoche tal vez me hubiera enterado…

—Reparé su teléfono esta mañana…— comentó Hermione —iba a llamarte justo cuando tu lo hiciste…

—Oh… — Draco miró hacia Ron y Hermione sin saber que más decir o preguntar, los chicos parecían en igual situación.

—Ten, esto te hará bien— dijo la voz de una mujer, Draco levantó la vista para ver a la madre de todos los Weasley, que le ofrecía lo que al parecer era café, apenas e hizo un ligero asentimiento mientras tomaba entre las manos el vaso caliente, que dejaba a su paso el aroma del café.

—Muchas gracias— respondió hacia la mujer que apenas hizo un asentimiento y se alejó hacia el grupo de aurores, llevándoles también café.

— ¿Quién es él?— Preguntó Draco luego de un momento más de silencio, esta vez hacia Ron, señalando al chico pálido y asustado del otro extremo de la sala. Le parecía raro que estuviera tan solo y apartado del resto.

— Browning— contestó Ron secamente —El chico al que Harry empujó para que el dragón no le diera…

—Oh… te refieres…

—Si, Harry le salvó para que no le pegara el dragón, por eso se descuido y… bueno, ya sabes

Draco le dio una mirada más atenta a aquel muchacho, realmente parecía no llegar ni a los veinte años, y estaba muerto de miedo, él también lo estaría si todos lo miraran así, sobre todo los gemelos Weasley que, extrañamente, habían permanecido en completo silencio durante todo el tiempo que llevaba allí.

—Señores— dijo la voz de una de las enfermeras saliendo de la habitación donde Harry descansaba, apenas y era medio día, aún les quedaba tanto por esperar, pensó Draco, mientras miraba atentamente a la mujer —El medimago dice que si desean ya pueden pasar a verlo, pero de uno en uno— advirtió con voz severa.

—Iré primero— dijo Ron dando un paso hacia el frente, y Draco quiso protestar, decir que él quería verlo primero, que era su derecho, pero sabía que no era así, que sólo era un amigo, un amigo más. La enfermera hizo un asentimiento y guió a Ron hacia la habitación, mientras Hermione le daba una mirada culpable.

—Tú puedes entrar luego de que él salga— dijo la chica.

—Gracias— respondió Draco sinceramente agradecido, no podría soportar más tiempo sin entrar a verlo, y ya estaba empezando a calcular cuantos de los que estaban allí querrían entrar antes de darle la oportunidad.

***_***

En cuanto Draco entró a la habitación supo que no podría salir de allí, que le sería imposible mover los pies de regreso a aquella sala de espera, que no había forma de que lo apartaran de Harry.

El sonido de hechizos de monitoreo, junto con algunas pequeñas luces alrededor del cuerpo de Harry fue lo primero que percibió, lo siguiente fue aquel cuerpo, flotando sobre la cama gracias a un hechizo, su pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo pausado pero estable, apenas y estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca hasta el pecho, los brazos y parte del pecho que quedaban al descubierto tenían cardenales y moratones, casi no había piel blanca y sana, todo era morado, rojo y hasta verde, el rostro de Harry estaba hinchado, los pómulos, la mandíbula, las mejillas, todo parecía haber sido, de una u otra manera, golpeado con brutalidad. Con cuidado de no tocarlo por que se lo habían prohibido se acercó más a él, y su mirada recorrió los lastimados brazos, así como las manos, y finalmente los dedos, casi suelta un quejido, ¡Hasta los dedos de las manos parecían lastimados! Realmente Harry había sido totalmente aplastado por ese dragón, y se sorprendió de que aun estuviera allí, respirando y luchando por su vida. Si que era un hombre testarudo. No pudo dejar de agradecer a todos los dioses que fuera así.

Se sentó a un lado de la cama y estuvo tentado a apartarle un poco el cabello de la frente, pero sabía que no debía, por más ganas que tuviera no debía ni podía. —Potter… — suspiró suavemente, —Pronto estarás bien— necesitaba decírselo, necesitaba escuchárselo y sobre todo necesitaba creérselo

***_***

—Neville le ha permitido a Malfoy quedarse con Harry— explicó Remus hacia Snape que había aprovechado que Sirius dormía para ir en busca de respuestas —Pero no ha querido tomar ni comer nada, lleva todo el día allí, tal vez tú lo puedas convencer…

—No creo que sirva de mucho, si no se quiere mover de allí no lo hará.

—Está bien, pero que al menos coma algo, no es bueno que no lo haga— Snape tomó la taza de café y el pequeño emparedado que la Señora Weasley tenía preparado para Draco y suspiró, sabiendo que necesitaría encontrar paciencia para tratar con el chico.

Snape empujó suavemente la puerta y Draco se sobresaltó por el sonido, girando rápidamente hacia él —Oh, Severus…

—Hola, Draco— dijo el hombre caminando hacia el interior, apenas sin poder apartar la mirada de Potter, y de la gran cantidad de heridas y golpes, y de los hechizos y pociones alrededor.

—La poción crece huesos aún no ha terminado de hacer efecto… faltan muchas horas más…

—Lo sé — dijo Snape tendiéndole el emparedado y el café.

—No tengo hambre— respondió Draco tomando sólo el café.

—No fue una pregunta, deberás comer si no quieres terminar enfermo y sin posibilidades de cuidar de Potter cuando despierte.

Draco le dio una mirada de fastidio y luego miró hacia Harry una vez más, finalmente asintió, sabía que Snape no se rendiría fácilmente y lo último que necesitaba era discutir con él, o con nadie en realidad, estaba en el territorio de Harry y pese a que Granger había abogado con Longbottom porque le permitiera quedarse sacando a relucir su título de "novio" que "El Profeta" se había encargado de divulgar aún podía sentir la tensión que provocaba su presencia alrededor.

— ¿Cómo está Black?— preguntó mientras daba una mordida al emparedado, más que nada por no permanecer más tiempo en silencio.

—Bien, aunque sospecha de la ausencia de Harry, aún no le hemos dicho nada… no queremos provocar su estado, no ahora que falta muy poco para el alumbramiento.

—Entiendo, supongo que es lo mejor…

—Lo es.

—Pansy y Blaise tuvieron ayer al niño, Terry, están a sólo unas cuantas puertas de donde está Black— comentó Draco recordando por primera vez a sus amigos y su ahijado.

—Me daré una vuelta por allá antes de volver con Sirius…

— ¿Les puedes decir lo que ha pasado?— preguntó Draco terminando ya su emparedado —Harry y yo hemos ido varias veces a su casa, creo que les cae bien y además se extrañarán porque no los he ido a ver…

— ¿Potter iba a casa de ellos?— murmuró Snape mirando hacia Harry, Draco solo se encogió de hombros —Increíble… yo les haré saber, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

—Gracias.

—Y, Draco, sé que es difícil de creer ahora, pero Potter ha superado un montón de cosas, aún en situaciones mucho más adversas, no temas por él, pronto estará recuperado y molestando alrededor.

—Si, lo sé— afirmó Draco con una media sonrisa —Así tiene que ser.

***_***

Snape pasó unos quince minutos con Pansy y Blaise, poniéndolos al tanto de todo lo ocurrido, y de paso conociendo al pequeño, ambos chicos se mostraron bastante preocupados y le pidieron que por favor lo mantuvieran al tanto de las novedades.

Cuando volvió a la habitación de Sirius, este estaba sentado sobre la cama con mirada enfadada, alrededor levitaban todas las revistas y diarios que habían en la habitación.

—Sirius, ¿qué estás haciendo?— preguntó Snape apresurándose hasta la cama para quitarle la varita de la mano, debía evitar gastar energía haciendo magia.

— ¿Por qué no han traído "El Profeta" de hoy?

—No lo sé… él que lo traía siempre era Remus y hoy no ha venido…— dijo Severus agradeciendo que realmente no hubieran traído el diario pues el titular informaba de la posible muerte de Harry, y en realidad no había querido seguir leyendo el contenido del artículo, pero sabía que era lo suficientemente aterrador para crear una nueva crisis en Sirius,

— ¿Y tú por qué no lo has comprado?

—He estado aquí contigo todo el día, cariño.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?— preguntó Sirius apartando los brazos de Snape —No me mientas… ¿Por qué ya nadie ha venido a verme, no desde que Harry ha desaparecido…

—Sirius, te estás volviendo paranoico y eso no le hace ningún bien a nuestra niña, lo sabes bien…

— ¿Es por eso? ¿Por qué temes que al enterarme me altere y cause daño a nuestra pequeña?

Snape tomó una bocanada más de aire y se abrazó a Sirius nuevamente —Temo por ambos, por ti y por ella, porque son lo único que me importa en esta vida, sin embargo no te estoy engañando, Potter está en una misión y en cuanto llegue te ayudaré a darle una reprimenda por no haber avisado a tiempo, es más, lo haré con gusto…

Sirius se dejó abrazar y recostar sobre la cama una vez más, escuchando la suave respiración de Severus a su lado, apretó un poco más sus manos sobre los brazos de Severus y suspiró —Te amo…

—Yo también, cariño, yo también, a ambos— le respondió Severus acariciando suavemente el vientre y pensando en que más le valía a Potter ponerse bien pronto para poder hablar con Sirius y tranquilizarlo.

***_***

La batalla final que acabó con Voldemort varios años atrás duró más de 48 horas, y Harry se había mantenido en pie y luchado durante todas esas horas, recordaba que cuando finalmente todo había acabado, a regañadientes se había dejado guiar a una cama, en cuanto su cuerpo había tocado el colchón cada uno de sus músculos y nervios había despertado y le habían transmitido su descontento, nunca en su vida se había sentido peor, jamás, no tan cansado, agarrotado y adolorido, nunca hasta ese día en que apenas y abrió los ojos por un momento, un pequeño instante, el suficiente para ver una cabellera rubia y un pálido rostro, quiso seguir mirándolos, porque le parecía que era correcto hacerlo, que lo necesitaba, pero no pudo, sus ojos se cerraron solos y el dolor se fue desplazando lentamente lejos de él mientras la oscuridad y el silencio lo invadía.

Draco frunció el ceño ligeramente y giró hacia Hermione — ¿Tú lo has visto?

— ¿Qué cosa?— preguntó ella acercando más el rostro hacia Harry que permanecía inconciente pese a que ya habían pasado más de las 24 horas que el medimago había marcado como tope para que la poción hiciera efecto.

—Abrió los ojos… yo lo vi

—Malfoy… — Draco le dio una mirada fastidiada y Hermione suspiró profundamente —No lo creo, pero… tal vez sólo fue un reflejo, como el mover los dedos… el medimago nos lo explicó ¿recuerdas?

Draco asintió desinteresadamente, y se dedicó a mirar a Harry con bastante interés nuevamente, su rostro estaba ya casi normal y muchos de los hematomas habían desaparecido, sin embargo casi 48 horas después Harry aún no despertaba.

***_***

—Severus…— murmuró Sirius con una voz que Snape no había escuchado en varios meses, tantos que ya casi hasta se le había olvidado lo que significaba, aún no había amanecido y la habitación estaba a media luz.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó suavemente Severus, su mano acariciando la pierna de Sirius.

—Te necesito— le dijo Sirius de espaldas a él, su mano atrapó la de de Severus y la llevó hacia delante, hacia la enorme erección que en ese momento había entre sus piernas.

—Oh— murmuró Severus acercándose más a Sirius y dándole un beso suave en el cuello —No sé si podamos…

Sirius emitió un pequeño jadeo mientras la manos de Severus se colaba por el pantalón acariciando la piel tibia —Por favor… no me hagas rogar por esto.

—No— dijo Severus pegando más su cuerpo al de Sirius y deslizando sus labios por el cuello, sintiendo como toda la piel de su amante se erizaba y sintiendo su propio deseo palpitar con más fuerza, aunque aun no estaba seguro de que era lo que podían o no hacer en esa condición —Sólo que no estoy seguro…

—Yo te diré… sólo no…— Sirius cerró los ojos con fuerza y emitió un pequeño gemido en el momento en que la mano de Severus se hizo finalmente con su miembro, apretándolo suavemente, casi con temor —Sólo no te detengas…

—Aja…— Snape pegó su cuerpo más aún a la espalda de Sirius, su propia erección apretada entre los pantalones del pijama y las caderas de Sirius empujándose lentamente al compás de sus caricias —Dios… Sirius— murmuró Snape.

Sirius agitó un poco más las caderas, lo poco que la enorme barriga se lo permitía, se estiró un poco más sobre la mesa de noche hasta que se hizo de la varita, en un solo movimiento ambos estaban desnudos aún bajo los cobertores —Mejor— ronroneó sintiendo ahora la erección de Snape entre sus nalgas y toda la cálida piel pegada a su espalda.

—Odio cuando haces eso— jadeó Snape besando ahora los hombros y toda la piel que encontraba libre mientras su mano se dedicaba a acariciar el miembro de Sirius, con lentitud, sintiendo como su propia erección crecía más y más. La pregunta de que era lo que podían hacer y si no lastimarían a la niña aún rondando en su mente.

—No es cierto, no lo odias— le reprendió Sirius con voz más agitada, empujó sus caderas mas aún, sintiendo la erección de Severus completamente enterrada entre sus nalgas y entonces comenzó a menearse muy lentamente, el jadeó de placer que emitió Severus fue suficiente para confirmarle que eso se estaba sintiendo bastante bien

—Demonios… Sirius.

—Oh… si… más… un poco más rápido— pidió Sirius girando el rostro lo suficiente para alcanzar los labios de Snape y darle un beso descuidado. La mano de Snape se volvía cada vez más rápida y resbalosa y sus caderas se golpeaban con más fuerza.

—Sirius… mi Sirius… no voy a aguantar más…— medio gruñó Snape enterrando su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Sirius, sus cuerpos agitándose cada vez más rápido, sus respiraciones entrecortadas y ligeros jadeos mientras el sol comenzaba a inundar la habitación, iluminándola poco a poco.

—Oh… ¡Merlín!— gritó Sirius retorciéndose suavemente mientras sentía como aquel hormigueo recorría su cuerpo entero, los dientes de Severus clavándose en su hombro y la sustancia caliente entre sus piernas le hicieron saber que no había llegado solo al orgasmo… que Severus había llegado con él.

— ¿Estás… estás bien?— preguntó Snape apartándose un poco del cuerpo caliente y agitado de Sirius, con un enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad en el pecho, por si es que había dañado a Sirius o a la niña.

—Mejor que bien, diría yo— contestó Sirius estirando los brazos de manera gatuna.

— ¿Seguro? ¿No te he lastimado? ¿O a la niña?— preguntó Severus jalando su propia varita y pasándola sobre el cuerpo de ambos para limpiarlos, los cobertores habían resbalado a un lado por el movimiento en la cama, y se agachó para poder cubrirlos a ambos.

—No, Severus, no me has dañado, lastimado ni nada…— reprochó Sirius jalando a Severus para que se recostara una vez mas en la cama, aún tenían, según calculó, una media hora antes que lleguen los medimagos para su ronda matutina.

— Te amo— le dijo Severus acariciándole el cabello, tenía que reconocer que extrañaba el sentir de esa manera el cuerpo tibio de Sirius a su lado.

—Yo también… mucho— le respondió Sirius dándole un suave beso en el pecho.

***_***

—El jefe está más que furioso— dijo la voz de Dru desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Pues dile que Harry está muy mal y que no puedo dejarlo, yo le voy a mandar algunos artículos antiguos que no presenté y que no han sido publicados, puede escoger de allí si desea.

—Pero Draco…

—No, Dru, en serio, sólo díselo, no me puedo ir…

—Ya está bien, mándamelos para revisarlos y dárselos al jefe

—Gracias, eres un ángel—replicó Draco con una sonrisa, —Te tengo que dejar no me dejan usar el móvil aquí.

—De acuerdo, cuídate, y cuida a Harry…

Draco apagó el aparato y le dio una mirada más al cuerpo inconciente e inmóvil de Harry, preguntándose cuanto tiempo mas podría permanecer de esa manera, porque realmente no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo más tiempo, era tan desesperante no poder ayudarlo, no poder hacer nada que lo hiciera volver en sí.

—Harry, por favor… trata de despertar— dijo en un murmullo hacia Harry —Mira que te extraño mucho, todos lo hacen…— suspiró profundamente y su mano se posó en el tibio brazo desnudo —Tienes que poner de tu parte ¿si?

—Hola Malfoy— dijo Ron entrando a la habitación en ese momento, cargando unas revistas y una pequeña canasta que Draco ya reconocía como de la señora Weasley, seguro que traería emparedados y café.

—Hola, Weasley— contestó Draco apartándose un poco de Harry pero sin soltarlo

—Mi madre ha mandado comida y dice que debes comerla o llamará a Snape— Ron le acercó la canasta y se sentó al otro lado de la habitación, luego de darle una mirada preocupada a Harry sacó una de las revistas y se puso a hojearlas, levantando de cuando en cuando la vista hacia Harry, esperando encontrar alguna reacción.

Draco le dio una mirada a la canasta, la señora Weasley le había enviado aquel emparedado de pavo que le gustaba y una gran cantidad de café, pensó que realmente la iba a necesitar si es que Harry no se apresuraba a despertar, dio una mirada mas a Ron antes de dar cuenta del emparedado, y no era que tuviera mucha hambre pero la madre de los Weasley era demasiado sensible en cuanto a sus comidas y que la gente no las comiera, no quería que llamaran a Severus nuevamente o que la misma señora Weasley llegara dispuesta a obligarlo a comer.

***_***

—Severus…— murmuró Sirius luego de que el medimago que pasaba por las mañanas les había dicho que todo iba muy bien y que en sólo unos cuantos días más podría iniciar la labor de parto —Yo… Sé que no hemos hablado mucho de esto, o no hemos hablado nada pero en verdad me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo cuando sea el momento…

Snape se movió rápidamente hasta tomar su mano y apretarla con algo de fuerza —Por supuesto que estaré, no te dejaré solo.

Sirius le sonrió ampliamente —Bien… No sabes lo que es que estés todo el tiempo aquí… que te preocupes tanto por nosotros…

—Ustedes son mi familia, somos una familia— Snape se adelantó y le dio un suave beso en los labios —Los amo, a ti y a ella…

—Y yo, a ambos.

***_***

— ¿Estás seguro que dijeron este pasillo?— preguntó Pansy dando una mirada alrededor.

—Si, Snape lo dijo, tal vez detrás de esa puerta— murmuró Blaise acercándose a las puertas de vidrio que separaban el pasillo, Pansy aún iba tomada de su mano y caminaba muy pegada a él y lentamente.

—Autorización— dijo el guardia de seguridad que ninguno había notado.

— ¿Autorización?— preguntó Blaise algo confuso.

—Sin autorización no pueden pasar ¿A dónde van?

—Queremos ver a Potter, nuestro amigo Draco esta dentro con él— explicó rápidamente Pansy.

—Ya, ustedes y todos los malditos periodistas que no dejan de inventar excusas para poder cruzar y sacar alguna foto de Potter postrado en la cama— les respondió el vigilante de mala gana —Son como sanguijuelas.

— ¡Oiga!— protestó Blaise —Somos amigos y tenemos derecho a entrar, o si no vaya y dígale a Draco que estamos aquí y que salga, sólo queremos hablar con él un momento.

—No me puedo mover de mi posición— replicó el guardia con una sonrisa que demostraba que estaba feliz de no hacerles el favor.

— ¿Pero qué se ha creído?— bufó Pansy enojada y mirando a través de las puertas de cristal, aunque no había nadie en el pasillo.

—Hola— dijo una voz detrás de ellos, interrumpiendo la nueva respuesta del vigilante, era Hermione cargando una pequeña maleta — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Granger— dijo Pansy seriamente —Queremos ver a Draco pero ese hombre dice que sólo entran los que tienen autorización.

—Oh, pues es que hay demasiados periodistas tratando de colarse, han puesto hechizos de protección y nadie puede entrar así no mas, comprende, es lo que menos necesitamos ahora

— ¿Sigue muy mal?— preguntó Blaise, Hermione apenas dio un pequeño asentimiento y se acercó mas al guardia de seguridad.

—Son amigos nuestros y tardaran sólo un instante.

El guardia les dio una mirada enojada pero asintió y se hizo a un lado, cuando cruzaron las puertas vieron que en realidad no estaba vacío, habían varios aurores vistiendo las túnicas azules del ministerio, muchas cabezas pelirrojas y unas cuantas personas más que tampoco conocían.

—Vaya… ¿todos están aquí?

—Casi todos… — suspiró Hermione —Escuchen, no hay manera posible de hacer que Malfoy salga de allí, apenas y se ha movido al baño y a darse una ducha cada cierto tiempo, he estado trayéndole cosas de su casa por que ni para eso ha querido alejarse de Harry, lo mejor será que entren…

— ¿Te refieres a donde está Potter?

Hermione hizo un ligero asentimiento mientras saludaba a un lado y otro a los demás que esperaban en el pasillo y les daban mirada escépticas —Harry no ha despertado… no sabemos cuando lo hará.

—Pensé que sólo eran 24 horas.

—Si, eso dijo el medimago, pero ya han pasado casi tres días y no hay cambio— Hermione empujó la puerta suavemente y metió la cabeza.

—Malfoy… Tus amigos han venido, Ron, mejor será que los dejes solos…

Pansy y Blaise se dieron una mirada incrédula al imaginar a Draco sentado en la misma habitación que Weasley sin matarse a maldiciones, escucharon el sonido de un pequeño murmullo y un instante después Ron Weasley salía por la puerta dándoles apenas un ligero asentimiento de saludo, mientras Hermione les indicaba que entraran.

—Chicos— dijo Draco poniéndose en pie mientras sus amigos entraban y miraban todo alrededor.

—Hola Draco— dijo Pansy acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras Blaise le palmeaba el hombro.

—Draco, ya le dieron de alta a Pansy y Terry, pero no queríamos irnos sin saber como estaba todo— le dijo Blaise fijando su mirada en el cuerpo inconciente de Potter.

—Lamento no haber podido ir nuevamente, sé que dije que ayudaría… pero es que Potter…

—Ya, no te preocupes por eso, nuestras madres están muy encantadas de ayudar con Terry— le tranquilizó Pansy.

—Y esperaremos a que Potter se recupere y te pueda acompañar para hacer la ceremonia de apadrinaje.

—No tienen que hacerlo, ni siquiera sabemos cuando despertará o las secuelas que puede tener… o siquiera si…— la voz de Draco se detuvo y giró nuevamente hacia Harry para revisar su estado una vez más, reprochándose su falta de confianza y esperanza.

—Saldrá, y con bien, y luego ustedes estarán juntos y vendrán de vez en cuando a visitarnos…— le consoló Pansy con una mano en el hombro.

—Y nos tomaremos unas cervezas viendo el quiditch también mientras Pansy se queja de que es lo único que sabemos hacer, ya verás será genial — aportó Blaise.

Draco asintió lentamente y suspiró cansado —Gracias… Denle un beso a Terry de mi parte, díganle que no seré tan mal padrino en cuanto Potter despierte…

—Lo haremos…— le dijo Blaise con voz suave.

***_***

—Severus… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Como siempre.

— ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Harry?

Snape apenas y levantó ligeramente la vista un instante para encontrarse con los ojos grises de Sirius mirándolo de manera inquisidora como si estuviera ya seguro que le ocultaban algo —Supongo que la misión debe estar tomando más tiempo del adecuado…

— ¿Podrás conseguir "El Profeta" o algún otro diario de hoy? Ni siquiera sé que ha pasado estos últimos días— le preguntó Sirius con los brazos cruzados y sin despegar la mirada de Snape, si le estaba mintiendo, como creía que lo estaba haciendo se daría cuenta.

— Pues, no creo que a esta hora encuentre algún diario ya, pero te prometo que mañana conseguiré uno a primera hora— dijo mientras pasaba la página ya sin mirarlo.

—Me mientes.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Snape levantando la vista hacia él por fin —No te miento, mañana trataré de salir temprano y conseguir una edición de…

—No me refiero a eso— le interrumpió Sirius —Me mientes en cuanto a Harry, porque nunca se va de misión sin avisarme, menos si estoy en el hospital, además sus misiones no duran tanto tiempo.

—Sirius… cuando Potter vuelva te tendrá una explicación, estoy seguro, pero por lo pronto no hay mucho que podamos hacer…

Sirius negó con la cabeza y se recostó nuevamente en la cama, dándole la espalda —Me mientes… crees que soy tan idiota que no me daría cuenta, me mientes.

—Sirius… no te pongas así, sabes que no es bueno para la niña.

—Me mientes, eso es lo que en realidad me hace daño— replicó Sirius sin voltear, escuchó como Snape resoplaba fastidiado y se acercaba un poco a la cama.

Snape levantó una mano lentamente y le acarició el brazo suavemente, Sirius hizo un ademán de alejarse —Cálmate…

—Me mientes, Severus Snape, y odio que lo hagas— concluyó Sirius cerrando los ojos y tratando de calmar los dolores en el pecho y la espalda, así como los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón, obligándose a no pensar en lo que le podía estar pasando a Harry ahora mismo.

***_***

Lo despertó la sensación de vacío en el estómago, sintió como su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más liviano, casi como si estuviera cayendo por un gran túnel oscuro, el viento cada vez era más frío y fuerte y estaba seguro que sus ojos lagrimeaban por la fuerza con que caía. Hubo un destello de luz y vio el rostro de aquel principiante, pálido y muerto de miedo mientras se alejaba lanzado hacia un punto desconocido y luego la sensación de algo golpeando su espalda muy, muy fuerte.

Soltó un ronco gemido a la vez que habría los ojos, entonces recién notó que antes había permanecido con los ojos cerrados, que tal vez todo había sido una pesadilla, apenas y trató de girar el rostro para darse cuenta que no se podía mover. Jadeó con frustración y escuchó como algo se movía alrededor al momento que una cara pálida y de ojos grises aparecía en su campo visual, tardó solo un instante más en saber que se trataba de Draco, intentó abrir la boca para decir algo, lo que sea, pero parecía que aquello también requería de mucho esfuerzo.

— ¡Harry, Merlín, Harry!— medio gritó Draco de pie delante de él y mirándolo a los ojos, tratando de convencerse de que Harry efectivamente había despertado, que está vez no era una alucinación o sólo un reflejo.

Harry hizo un gesto, trató de decir algo tal vez, y sus ojos mostraban cierto pánico —Tranquilo… no intentes hablar, todavía no… debo ir por un medimago…

Harry parpadeó entendiendo al fin un poco más, estaba en San Mungo e internado… ¿Por qué?

—No sabes como nos has tenido preocupados…— murmuró Draco no queriendo salir de la habitación, no queriendo dejar a Harry solo, pero sabía que era mejor que el medimago viniera a revisarlo.

Sintió un leve apretón en su brazo y luego escuchó ruidos alrededor, supuso que se trataba de Draco saliendo por el medimago mientras a su mente llegaban los últimos recuerdos, cada vez más nítidos. —Había un dragón— se dijo, recordando al enorme híbrido negro —y claro, el chico nuevo…

***_***

Los sonidos de alarma de los hechizos que rodeaban la habitación sonaron bastante fuerte, haciéndolo sobresaltar, su mirada se clavó en el cuerpo de Sirius aún de espaldas a él y entonces recién notó su respiración irregular.

— ¿Sirius?— jadeó dando la vuelta a la cama para verlo, estaba empapado en sudor y con los dientes apretados — ¿Sirius?

—Creo que… que algo me está pasando— murmuró Sirius apenas apretando los dientes y presionando más fuerte en su abdomen que se había puesto demasiado duro.

— ¿Desde hace cuanto…?— empezó a preguntar Snape al momento que la puerta se abría con un sonido fuerte y un medimago y dos enfermeras entraban corriendo.

—A ver, Sirius— dijo el medimago acercándose a ellos y levantando la varita para que el sonido se detuviera —Vamos, necesito que voltees un poco— le dijo a la vez que una de las enfermeras ayudaba a Sirius a girar lo más lentamente posible.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?— preguntó Snape sujetando con una mano la de Sirius, que aún seguía sobre el abdomen.

—Ha llegado la hora, hay que llevarlo a la sala de partos.

***_***

Harry descubrió que realmente no se podía mover y estaba empezando a asustarse, ya recordaba lo que había pasado, la cola de un dragón le había dado en la espalda, y recordaba estar cayendo y luego nada más. ¿Sería que no se podría mover más? No quería pensarlo, ni siquiera ponerlo como una de las posibilidades. El sonido de pasos nuevamente acercándose lo hizo sentirse alerta.

—Potter, ya era hora— murmuró la voz de un hombre, y Harry hizo un esfuerzo, todo el posible por girar el rostro hacia donde llegaba el sonido pero no era posible, nada en su cuerpo quería obedecerle.

—Harry, debes calmarte— le dijo la voz de Draco al otro lado y sintió una mano presionando su hombro suavemente.

—Soy el medimago Ungaretti— dijo el hombre acercándose más y entonces Harry lo pudo ver, era un hombre mayor con el cabello oscuro y con algunas canas ya, tenía una pequeña barba entre cana también y los ojos de un color castaño, parecía amable —Te atendimos luego del accidente que sufriste — sintió una corriente extraña en su cuerpo mientras el medimago se alejaba sólo un instante para volver a aparecer en su campo visual —Ahora no te puedes mover, pero no te asustes, está bien, llevas inconciente varios días, y hay hechizos de seguridad en tu cuerpo para que las pociones curativas hagan efecto, ahora escucha, sé que puedes parpadear, un parpadeo si la respuesta es si y dos si la respuesta es no, ¿Me comprendes?

Harry parpadeó una sola vez, de pronto iba siendo cada vez más conciente de su cuerpo, de su corazón latiendo con fuerza o del aire que entraba y salía de sus pulmones.

—Muy bien, ¿entiendes por que estás aquí?— Harry parpadeó una vez más, la presión en su hombro creció e imaginó que Draco estaba aún allí aunque no lo podía ver ni oír.

— ¿Sientes el apretón que el señor Malfoy está dando en tu hombro derecho?— Harry parpadeó una vez más y esta vez si pudo escuchar a Draco suspirar profundamente.

—Eso está muy bien, Harry— dijo con alivio en la voz Draco, por más de una vez la posibilidad de que si Harry despertaba no pudiera volver a moverse había sido barajada, aunque Draco ni los amigos de Harry habían dedicado mucho tiempo a pensar en eso, descartándola como una posible realidad futura.

—Bien, el señor Malfoy tiene razón, eso está muy bien, ahora escucha voy a empezar a desactivar los hechizos que te tienen sujeto pero deberás tratar de no moverte todavía, todo debe ir poco a poco…— Y Harry parpadeó una vez más.

***_***

Desde la puerta abierta de la habitación y en total silencio los demás observaban poco a poco como el medimago iba soltando los hechizos sobre el cuerpo de Harry y como este permanecía aún completamente quieto.

—Remus— dijo la voz de Neville detrás de ellos, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran.

—Neville— saludó Ron — ¡Es Harry ya ha despertado!

—Lo sé, me lo dijo Ungaretti antes de venir, y pensé que sería buena idea que Snape supiera, pero se han llevado a Sirius a la sala de partos, ha entrado ya en labor.

Remus giró hacia él mirándolo de manera incrédula —No puede ser… aún le faltaban unos días.

—Esas cosas nunca son exactas— indicó la señora Weasley.

— ¿Justo ahora?— preguntó Remus debatiéndose entre seguir mirando hacia la habitación de Harry o salir corriendo hacia la sala de espera donde su amigo estaba ya dando a luz.

—No hay mucho que puedas hacer allá— comentó Neville hacia Remus, leyendo sus preocupaciones.

—Pero ¿Y si le pasa algo a Sirius?

—Yo iré— dijo Bill.

—También yo— agregó Fleur.

—Si pasa algo uno de los dos vendrá con noticias, y si algo pasa aquí nos avisan— le dijo Bill al momento que salía tomado de la mano de su esposa y se perdían por el pasillo.

—Merlín, ¿Por qué tiene que pasar todo junto?— preguntó Hermione mirando hacia la sala donde Harry era liberado ya del último hechizo.

***_***

—Algo anda mal, Severus, algo anda mal— dijo Sirius con voz agitada mientras se doblaba en dos por el dolor

—No, amor, no, nada anda mal… sólo debes calmarte, la enfermera ya te había explicado sobre el dolor— murmuró Severus apartando el cabello pegoteado de la frente, y comprobando que Sirius estaba demasiado caliente —Medimago Smith, creo que Sirius tiene temperatura.

—Es normal, en este caso al menos… ha tenido un embarazo muy difícil, pero todo saldrá bien, sólo tome su mano y ayúdelo a que se relaje.

Snape quiso gruñir a aquel hombre para que le diera una explicación más clara de todo el asunto pero el gemido de dolor que soltó Sirius lo hizo girar y sujetar la mano del hombre, —Irá bien, de verdad…

***_***

—Bien, Señor Potter, ahora esto será un poco más difícil, y le costará algo de esfuerzo pero si no lo logra no quiere decir nada, ¿bien?— Harry parpadeó una vez más, y el medimago le hizo un ligero asentimiento, sintió unas manos frías sobre una de sus manos —apriete un poco los dedos.

Harry cerró los ojos un instante, tomó una bocanada de aire e hizo el esfuerzo hasta que sintió como, con algo de dolor, sus dedos se cerraban en torno a la mano del medimago —Sí…— murmuró por puro instinto, aunque estaba seguro que lo que había salido de su boca había sido un ronco e in entendible gruñido.

—Harry, con calma— dijo la voz de Draco en algún punto del lado derecho.

—Bien, creo que podemos suspirar tranquilos, Señor Potter, costará un poco pero los hechizos prueban que todos los músculos, huesos, nervios y articulaciones están en su sitio y funcionando…

Harry fue conciente del jadeo de alivio en algún sitio del lado izquierdo, no muy lejano a él, reconoció algunas de las voces y estaba seguro que todos sus amigos estaban allí, hubiera querido voltear a verlos y agradecerles que estuvieran junto a él.

***_***

Sirius cerró los ojos y soltó el aire levemente a la vez que sentía algo caliente sobre su abdomen, Snape aún lo tenía sujeto de una mano y desde la posición en que estaba le era difícil ver que era lo que el medimago hacía allá abajo.

—Bien Sirius, estamos ya muy cerca, pronto el hechizo hará efecto y se formara una salida en tu abdomen para la bebé, se sentirá extraño, pero los dolores desaparecerán muy pronto.

—Bien— resopló Sirius mirando hacia Snape que se había adelantado un paso y miraba justo donde el medimago estaba trabajando.

—Pronto saldrá— dijo Snape mirando hacia Sirius nuevamente.

— ¡Ouch!— gruñó Sirius, eso había dolido, la sensación de algo abriéndose en su interior.

—Tranquilo… sólo un poco mas— murmuró el medimago y Sirius estuvo muy dispuesto a mandarlo callar, como si realmente uno pudiera estar tranquilo en un momento así.

—Bien, amor, bien… ya veo la pequeña incisión abriéndose — le dijo Snape con calma, aunque en su interior sentía los nervios a flor de piel y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

Sirius jadeó nuevamente y entonces sucedió, sintió como todo su vientre ardía con fuerza mientras un dolor le desgarraba desde adentro, apretó aún más la mano de Snape y soltó un grito de dolor.

—Eso es… un poco más, eso es— murmuraba el medimago y Sirius podía jurar que sentía las manos del hombre en su interior.

— ¡Maldición!— gritó Sirius con un último jadeo mientras sentía un último jalón en su vientre.

—Amor…— murmuró Snape mirando hacia la pequeña criatura que el medimago sostenía entre las manos.

Un llanto llenó la habitación y Severus decidió que era uno de los mejores sonidos que había escuchado en su vida, la mano de Sirius se soltó un poco y lo hizo girar para ver al hombre dejándose caer completamente.

— ¿Sirius?— preguntó alarmado Snape, una de las enfermeras envolvió a la niña entre unas mantas rosadas y se acercó a ellos.

— Estoy bien… cansado— murmuró Sirius girando el rostro hacia la enfermera que ya ponía a la criatura sobre su pecho —Oh, allí estas…

—Es preciosa…— dijo Snape dándole un beso en la frente a Sirius

—Y perfecta…

—Ella está muy bien, Sirius— dijo el medimago Smith en tono amable antes de murmurar un par de palabras, de su varita surgió una luz azul y Sirius sintió como todo el ardor en su vientre desaparecía por completo, aunque no le prestó mucha atención a eso, ni a nada mas que a esa pequeña que aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados y suspiraba sobre su pecho.

***_***

Harry dormía nuevamente, aunque ahora era todo diferente, porque ya había despertado y había podido mover los dedos de las manos y de los pies, porque ya estaba recuperándose, porque Draco sabía que ahora si estaba bien, sin embargo no se podía contener mucho y cada cierto tiempo le apretaba una mano para escucharlo gruñir y sentir como esos dedos se cerraban en torno a su mano.

—Se quejará porque no le dejas descansar— dijo Remus en tono condescendiente y sentándose al lado de Draco, que se sobresaltó un poco por la llegada del hombre, no lo había sentido entrar.

—Es que… ha estado tanto tiempo quieto en esa cama y apenas estuvo despierto un par de horas… — Draco se apartó del cuerpo de Harry —Supongo que tienes razón— dijo finalmente.

—Si, pero no le diré a nadie que haces eso.

Draco le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento — ¿Cómo está Severus?

—Embobado y enamorado— suspiró Remus, Draco arqueó una ceja —Y te pediré que no digas que yo dije eso.

—Claro…

—Sirius alumbró hace unas cuantas horas — informó Remus.

— ¿Qué?

—Si, mientras Harry despertaba Sirius era llevado a la sala de partos, por suerte todo fue bastante bien y rápido.

—Genial… tendré que ir a verle pronto.

— Malfoy— Remus le dio una mirada más seria —Harry tiene mucha suerte de tenerte a su lado… Todavía no sé en calidad de qué, pues he escuchado los rumores, pero Hermione y Ron dicen que no son ciertos… pero eso no interesa, finalmente estás a su lado y tiene mucha suerte, cuando Oliver se fue pensé que tardaría mucho más en verlo sonreír o en verlo ser como antes…

—Él ya lo ha olvidado— afirmó Draco con mas hostilidad en la voz de lo que hubiera querido

—Si, estoy seguro que así es…

***_***

Hubo una gran fila de amigos que fueron a visitar a Sirius y a Snape, todos los Weasley, y varios miembros de la orden, todos se mostraban aún algo perplejos por la pareja y por la nueva criatura, aunque todos parecían felices, sin embargo Sirius seguía preocupado por la ausencia de Harry, aún seguía sin dar señales de vida y sin que nadie quisiera informarle sobre él, y se había esforzado en preguntar y casi todos parecían ignorar su paradero. Ron y Hermione sólo comentaron que estaba en una misión y que no les era posible comunicarse con él.

—Si Harry tiene algo malo y no me lo dices realmente me enojaré contigo— reprochó Sirius hacia Severus ya muy entrada la madrugada, cuando su pequeña se había despertado para alimentarse.

Snape tomó una bocanada de aire y sostuvo a la pequeña para volverla a la cuna mientras Sirius se cruzaba de brazos, listo para una discusión. —Lo más importante para mi son tú y ella— hizo un ligero ademán con la cabeza hacia la cuna donde la niña dormía —Y haré lo que pueda para protegerlos y cuidarlos, y si tengo que mentir para hacerlo, lo haré.

—Entonces si me mentiste…

—No, sólo te oculté algunas cosas— replicó Snape sentándose más cerca de Sirius.

— ¡Y una mierda!, no me vengas con esas tonterías, una mentira siempre es una mentira— reclamó Sirius con los dientes apretados, cuidando de no gritar para no molestar a la pequeña.

—Bien, entonces si te mentí, pensaba decírtelo mañana, cuando estuvieras ya totalmente repuesto del parto pero supongo que ya da lo mismo…

— ¿Qué le ha pasado a Harry?— preguntó Sirius mirando con furia a Snape por haberle ocultado algo tan importante.

—Lo primero que debes saber es que está muy bien cuidado y que el peligro ha pasado, que se está recuperando…

Sirius jadeó y apretó los puños — ¿Qué demonios fue lo que le pasó a Harry?

—Bien, recuerda, ya está fuera de peligro y…

—Severus— reclamó Sirius cada vez más asustado

—Fue aplastado por un dragón…

***_***

Sabía que había dormido demasiadas horas, o al menos eso era lo que su cuerpo sentía, recordaba el día anterior, el miedo al no poder moverse, el alivio al ver como poco a poco algunas partes de su cuerpo finalmente obedecían sus ordenes, las palabras del medimago diciéndole que pronto estaría en pie nuevamente, que era sólo parte de la recuperación, pero lo que más recordaba era el rostro de Draco, él estaba allí, fue lo primero que vio cuando despertó, a Draco a su lado, preocupado, y luego cuando Ron y Hermione se acercaron, Draco seguía allí, tomando su mano suavemente, demostrándole que no se iría.

Cuando abrió los ojos giró el rostro lentamente, lo más lento que sus entumecidos músculos le permitieron y lo vio nuevamente, sentado muy cerca de él, dormitando sobre esa incómoda silla, se veía ligeramente cansado, aunque no por eso menos guapo. Suspiró suavemente y con algo de esfuerzo movió su mano lo suficiente para alcanzar la mano de Draco que aún descansaba sobre la cama, se sentía tibia y suave, más suave de lo que recordaba en realidad, y le hubiera gustado quedarse más tiempo mirándolo dormir, pero Draco despertó casi inmediatamente, y sobresaltado.

— ¡Potter!— Dijo Draco apretando con su mano la de Harry — ¿Hace cuanto despertaste?

Harry abrió la boca para contestar y entonces descubrió lo seca que tenía la garganta, Draco se puso en pie rápidamente y le acercó un vaso de plástico con un sorbete, sus dedos rozaron los labios de Harry mientras lo ayudaba a beber un poco de agua.

—Con esto estarás mejor… aunque no debes intentar forzar nada… ya has escuchado al medimago, con calma y…

—Draco— interrumpió Harry aún con voz algo rasposa, pero sintiendo menos dolor y fastidio en la garganta. Draco sonrió ante la interrupción.

—Nos has dado un susto de muerte… En serio, Potter, la próxima vez que saltes frente a un dragón… juro que te mataré.

Harry sonrió condescendiente hacia Draco —También te extrañé— Draco le acarició suavemente el rostro, sintiendo bajo sus dedos la insipiente barba en la mandíbula por los días que habían pasado sin afeitarse, sus dedos subieron lentamente hasta los labios y los acariciaron apenas antes de soltar un suave suspiro. Harry lo miró interrogantemente, algo confundido por el tipo de caricias, pero deseando que no se terminasen.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?— preguntó Draco si apartar los dedos, ahora de la mejilla.

Harry hizo el intento de hablar pero sintió un picor en la garganta y tosió un poco mientras Draco le alcanzaba nuevamente el vaso con el sorbete, sólo necesitó un trago pequeño para sentir su garganta aliviada nuevamente —Siento… como si me hubiera atropellado un dragón— le dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

—Idiota— replicó Draco aunque no podía reprimir la sonrisa —Mira que serás cabezotas… siempre tratando de hacerte el héroe.

—Oh… si, el nuevo— murmuró Harry mientras movía los pies lentamente, disfrutando lo bien que se sentía poder moverse más a cada instante.

—Si, ese… — Draco soltó un sonido exasperado y luego miró a Harry levantando una ceja de madera acusadora — ¡Debería estar celoso!

— ¿Celoso?— replicó Harry moviendo la mano un poco más hasta tocar la pierna de Draco, apenas un pequeño roce.

—Saltaste delante de un dragón para protegerlo… ¿Será que te gusta?

Y entonces Harry rió, con mucha mas fuerza de la que Draco había esperado, mientras aquella mano que había rozado su pierna se afianzaba más sobre ella. — ¿En serio estas celoso?— preguntó Harry luego de un momento, y Draco se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada por un momento. — ¿Draco? No hablabas en serio ¿o si?

Draco tomó una nueva bocanada de aire y se obligó a mirar a Harry una vez más —El chico ese ha estado sentado en el pasillo a esperas de noticias tuyas durante todo el tiempo, se sentía muy culpable.

—No es su culpa… me descuidé en el último momento— explicó Harry mientras Draco asentía en silencio.

—El medimago dice que esta tarde debes empezar con tu rehabilitación, Weasley y Granger vendrán en una hora más a visitarte, pero antes creo que llegará Black, Snape dijo que ya no le podría ocultar las cosas más tiempo y que se lo diría esta mañana…

—Sirius…— jadeó Harry recordando ahora el estado de su padrino —Pero no se debe levantar…

—No, ya está bien, él y la niña, ambos están muy bien…

— ¿Cuándo?

—Ayer… justo a la hora que tú despertaste… No los he ido a ver todavía pero supongo que no tardará en aparecer y…— Draco no pudo terminar pues en ese momento la puerta se abría con fuerza y ambos giraron para ver a Sirius, aún en bata y mirándolo de manera molesta, detrás de él Snape con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

—Harry James Potter— siseó Sirius acercándose a la cama con pasos bastante rápidos para alguien que acaba de alumbrar a una criatura — ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre ser tan descuidado?

Harry se encogió ligeramente en su sitio mientras Sirius llegaba a su lado —No lo hice a propósito, créeme.

***_***

Lucius caminó por el callejón Diagon con bastante calma, sabía que dentro de poco llovería pero esperaba llegar a casa antes, sólo tenía que recoger un par de cosas de la tienda de túnicas pues había decido tomarse la tarde libre, la noticia de que Severus había sido padre lo había tomado por sorpresa, había estado los últimos dos meses en Francia atendiendo unos negocios y no se había podido comunicar con él antes, pero no podía dejar de ir a verlo y comprobar con sus propios ojos que había tenido un bebé y, para mayor sorpresa, con nada mas y nada menos que Sirius Black.

En cuanto salió de la tienda de túnicas sintió una mano sujetando su brazo con fuerza, trató de soltarse mientras descubría al atacante.

—Nott… que demonios…

—Lucius, escucha… necesito hablarte— jadeó Nott soltándolo finalmente, y Lucius tenía que reconocer que realmente se veía acabado, aunque aquello no le importaba en realidad.

—Señor Malfoy para ti— dijo con tono petulante mientras se alisaba la túnica —Y no tengo tiempo para hablarte… saca una cita en mi oficina.

—Lo he intentado, pero nunca me quieres atender…

—Pues tampoco lo haré ahora— dijo comenzando a caminar y alejarse de él, después de todo no le convenía que les vieran juntos.

—Necesito oro… tengo muchos problemas— gimió Nott alcanzándolo nuevamente —Por favor…

—Te di ya demasiado oro, no es mi culpa que montes negocios ilegales.

—Sólo un poco más, no tenemos ya nada y el Wizengamot ha congelado todo…

—No me interesa.

Nott apretó los labios con fuerza y su mirada cambió de implorante a fiera —Si no lo haces le diré a Draco que me compraste para que me alejara de él.

— ¿Y eso qué?— dijo Lucius deteniéndose —Él tiene a Potter ahora y tú ya eres historia.

—-Te podemos incriminar… decir que el oro me lo diste tú.

—Firmaste un contrato, Nott— le recordó Lucius —Yo te daba el oro, tú te alejabas de mi hijo, lo que hicieras con el oro no es de mi incumbencia, y si lo sacas a la luz yo quedaré como un padre preocupado y chantajeado y tú como el que se vendió.

—Pero…

—Lo siento, tuviste una oportunidad y lo desaprovechaste, ahora es problema tuyo y de tu queridísimo esposo— Lucius le dio una mirada más de desprecio y se alejó por el callejón con pasos rápidos, el cielo emitió un pequeño sonido ahogado y una fina lluvia comenzó a caer, Nott se quedó en pie, en medio de la lluvia mirando hacia donde Lucius se apartaba, apretando los puños y sintiéndose completamente perdido.

***_***

Las visitas no se detuvieron durante el resto del día, los siguientes en llegar fueron Ron y Hermione, recriminándole también su falta de cuidado, y lo preocupados que habían estado, se preguntó si es que la gente de verdad creía que saltaba frente a los dragones sólo por diversión.

La señora Weasley apareció minutos después, seguida por toda la tribu Weasley, incluyendo a Fleur, todos venían de ver a Sirius y la pequeña Elizabeth Snape Black, que era la forma como habían decidido nombrarla, a Harry el nombre le agradaba bastante.

Luego de eso desfilaron todos sus compañeros aurores, Draco había aprovechado ese momento para ir a casa a enviar los artículos a Dru, y lo había dejado solo con su jefe y sus compañeros, un muy apenado Browning se disculpó y agradeció al menos unas cien veces durante toda la visita, mientras sus compañeros le contaban los por menores del accidente.

Finalmente cuando ellos ya se iban Harry le pidió a Browning que se quedara y habló con él por largo rato, el chico le contó que se sentía tan mal que estaba a punto de dimitir de su puesto, Harry lo convenció de que no lo hiciera y de que aquello realmente había sido un descuido suyo… para cuando el chico salió parecía mucho más aliviado y seguro de si mismo, dispuesto a conservar su puesto.

Para cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo se sentía realmente agotado, y agradeció silenciosamente que la enfermera prohibiera más visitas por el momento, se dejó caer sobre la cama nuevamente, y cerró los ojos quedándose dormido.

Cuando despertó, poco rato después, encontró a Draco, leyendo en una silla cercana y una charola de comida flotando sobre su cama.

—Hola…— murmuró sentándose nuevamente.

—Espera, yo te ayudo— replicó Draco dejando el libro a un lado y acercándose a Harry, le acomodó las almohadas en la espalda y le acercó la charola, que contenía un plato lleno de sopa humeante y de olor muy poco apetecible.

—Puedes poner en tu siguiente crítica lo desagradable que es esta sopa— se quejó Harry.

—Es saludable… no debes comer tanto por ahora, llevabas muchos días inconciente.

—Ya, por mi y no como esto.

—Potter— regañó Draco —Sólo come la maldita sopa, te prometo que cuando salgas y el medimago diga que estás bien te llevará a cenar al sitio que tu elijas.

— ¿Lo prometes?— preguntó Harry con una sonrisa pícara

—Si, claro que si…

— ¿Lo que yo elija?

—Si, señor, lo que usted elija

— ¡Que conste!— dijo Harry apuntándolo con un dedo y Draco levantó una mano solemnemente, sonriendo.

Cuando Harry terminó de almorzar la charola se desvaneció en el aire, y ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento más, Draco le miraba de una manera extraña, tanto que Harry incluso empezó a sentirse nervioso.

—Draco, vamos dímelo, ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó finalmente, Draco se acercó un poco más a él, aún con la mirada nerviosa y jugueteando con los bordes del cobertor.

—Yo… estaba muy asustado por lo que pasó.

—Lo sé… lamento que todos hayan estado tan preocupados, no me gusta tenerlos aquí pendientes de mi.

—Y estaba pensando… Es decir, cuando nos vimos por última vez, tú me dijiste que esperarías por mí y por lo que yo decidiera…

—Aún sigo esperando, y ya sabes que lo haré siempre— interrumpió Harry, colocó una mano sobre las de Draco, —Sin presiones

—Lo sé, pero es que yo tenía tanto miedo de que arruináramos nuestra amistad, pero con esto me di cuenta de cuanto me hubiera arrepentido si es que no despertabas y yo nunca podía decirte que te quiero, es decir de la misma manera que tú a mi.

—Draco…

—No, no es porque pensé que morirías, te quiero así desde hace ya tiempo, pero no quería que las cosas salieran mal, por eso callaba, pero he decidido — Draco se acercó mas a él y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de Harry —Que si quiero tomar el riesgo, que tú, que nosotros valemos el riesgo…

— ¿Eso quiere decir qué…?— preguntó Harry aún no creyendo la respuesta de Draco, pero no pudo continuar pues Draco se acercó más a él y lo besó, lenta y suavemente, esos tibios labios acariciando los suyos con cariño, transmitiendo tantas cosas a la vez que Harry se sintió abrumado.

Cuando el beso acabó ambos estaban sonrojados y se sonrieron suavemente —Te quiero— dijo Draco en voz baja pero firme.

—Y yo a ti… todo irá bien, ya lo verás.

—Lo sé…— suspiró Draco dándole un beso más, ahora que lo había besado, que realmente lo había besado, sin miedos ni temores, se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba mucho hacerlo, mucho más de lo que había imaginado que podía gustarle.

—Además si es que no te puedo convencer de algo ya sé lo que haré— replicó Harry con una sonrisa burlona en cuanto se alejaron por segunda vez, Draco elevó una ceja interrogante — ¡Saltaré delante de un dragón!

—Tonto— dijo Draco conteniéndose para no darle un golpe en el brazo, y sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, estaba muy feliz, demasiado feliz.

***_***

* * *

Gracias por leer…

Gracias por todos sus comentarios.

Lamento no haberlos podido contestar por la página, como les dije me estaba dando muchos problemas desde el lunes asi que mejor de una vez aprovechando qeu este capitulo ya esta colgandose (eso espero) lo pongo por aqui:

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} a:link, {color:blue; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} a:visited, {color:purple; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} {mso-style-name:reviews_data;} page Section1 {size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**_xxIsisxx _**

_Hola!!!_

_Gracias por el comentario, _

_Que bien que la declaración de Harry haya salido bien, y en cuanto a Draco y su ataque de pánico, pronto tendrán una respuesta… _

_Lo de Lucius se sabrá prontito… y alguien será puesto en su lugar!!!! _

_Oliver y Theo con el rabo entre las piernas, se lo merecen… par de… #####_

_Nos leemos prontito, _

_Un abrazo_

**_Shijiru Posible _**

_Hola!!!!_

_Gracias por el comentario, que bien que la historia te siga gustando… Harry no tendrá que esperar mucho por su respuesta.._

_Draco haciendo de cupido.. se ve tan lindo… y si, ahora la gente dudará menos de él, gracias a él ya una de nuestras parejas se reconcilió… _

_Un beso y nos leemos prontito. _

**_mila22_**

_Hola!!!! _

_Gracias por el comentario!!!!! _

_Draco tuvo un ataque de pánico, pero en el fondo bien que se moría de darle un beso… pronto tendremos el desenlace, y bueno, como dice Pansy, si son verdaderos amigos, no se perderá la amistad… _

_Y si, el siguiente capi es largo y espero que lo disfrutes!!!_

_Un beso y pásala genial_

**_Alejandra Black-Potter_**

_Hola!!!_

_Yeah… tenemos fic nuevo entonces, en cuanto pueda me daré una vueltita para leerlo… me preguntó que cosas se te habrán ocurrido ahora jajaja…  
Y sobre esto: parece un Hufflepuff en su primer año en hogwarts! Jajaja… que buena… pobre Draco, anda con un ataque de pánico que ya le quitaremos… _

_Sobre lo de San Mungo, vas por buen camino con tus ideas, definitivamente si será un gran enredo!!!! _

_El nombre de la bebé, prontito, ya lo tengo elegido XD Y no, no te preocupes, no será Walburga, que Snape luego me maldice (*Pao sonríe inocentemente hacia Snape*) _

_Nos leemos muy pronto, un beso _

**_Ed Gyllenhaal_**

_Hola_

_Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado y espero que sigas leyendo y comentando también… _

_Pronto tendremos la respuesta de Draco… _

_Un beso_

**_Loves_**

_Hola!!!_

_¿Por qué crees que ando bajo la capa de invisibilidad? Si, ya sé que la estoy dejando fea a los chicos. *Pao se desaparece nuevamente*_

_Pero no te preocupes, ya sabes que me gustan los finales felices… XD_

_Un beso y pásala bien, _

**_Cindy_**

_Hola _¡!!!!!

Gracias por el comentario, y si, esa definitivamente si fue una declaración de Harry… y ya viste cual fue la respuesta de Draco (aunque se hizo esperar tantito)

Sirius y Snape ya están juntos y ya los queremos ver con la bebé, creo que Sirius decidió dejar las cosas por la paz, para que más problemas, yo insisto, ambos eran culpables…

En cuanto a Oliver y Theo, son personas más que malas, interesadas y ven por ellos mismos, como ves en este capi creo que ya nos quedó claro porque Theo se casó tan rápido con Oliver, dejando a Draco, y porque Oliver se tiró a los brazos de Theo, porque no pensaron en más que ellos mismos y su bienestar…

Y aunque hubiera querido actualizar el lunes… pues lo hago hoy, espero que el capi te haya gustado…

**_La Dama Arual_**

Hola!!! Gracias por dejarme un comentario a pesar de la falta de tiempo…

Me halaga mucho que me digas eso de la forma como llevo la relación de Snape y Sirius, no estoy segura si lo dije a un inicio, pero lo repito, este fic lo escribí para alguien más, alguien que le encanta el Sirius Snape, y la verdad que no soy muy asidua a esa pareja y la forma como juntarlos y describirlos me dio algo de problemas, estaba nerviosa al respecto y me alegra sinceramente de que haya resultado bien, entretenida y "leíble" XD

Ya has podido leer lo que pasa con Draco y su respuesta, creo que era la que todos queríamos…

Muchas gracias nuevamente por tus palabras,

Espero que tengas un lindo día

* * *

El siguiente capítulo: "NUEVOS AMORES, NUEVAS FAMILIAS"

No olviden, un comentario suyo me alegrará la semana XD

Zafy

_El DRARRY existe…_

_¡Y llegó para quedarse!_


	11. 11: NUEVOS AMORES, NUEVAS FAMILIAS

_Hola a todos!!!!_

_Viernes ya, se acaba febrero (casi) y la semana(al fin) Espero que todo les esté yendo bien, allá al otro lado de la pantalla, como siempre muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y palabras agradables. _

_Fic dedicado a Danver, por el Amigo invisible de la Torre de Astronomía, _

_Nada es mío, sólo mis ideas y mis comentarios (esos no se los regalo a nadie) Los personajes pertenecen a JKR (en el fondo gracias por crearlos, aunque no sé porque tenías que torcer tanto el final) _

_Bien, hoy ando algo irritadita con JKR, Ginny y medio mundo, creo que amanecí con el pie izquierdo y caí de la cama… así que no los distraigo más con mis "divagaciones" y les dejo un capitulo que espero disfruten mucho al leer…. _

_

* * *

  
_

**CUANDO TE ROMPEN EL CORAZÓN**

**CAPITULO 11: "NUEVOS AMORES, NUEVAS FAMILIAS"**

_JUICIO A THEODORE NOTT Y OLIVER WOOD TERMINA CON UNA CONDENA Y LA AUSENCIA DE LOS ACUSADOS_

_Luego de que la defensa del matrimonio Nott – Wood argumentara que ambos eran personas confiables y convenciera al Wizengamot de permitirles conservar su libertad mientras el juicio se realizaba, el día de ayer tuvieron que aceptar frente al tribunal que sus patrocinados habían desaparecido. _

_Se cree que pueden haber salido del país luego de que el juicio mostrara que la fortuna que manejaban era de procedencia poco honorable (por una cuestión de seguridad muchas de las pruebas no han sido presentadas a la opinión pública). Se demostró también su participación y responsabilidad en los laboratorios y los deficientes métodos de trabajo e ingredientes, así como en el empleo de magos y brujas no capacitados, menores de edad e incluso jóvenes muggles. _

_El tribunal habría condenado a la pareja a cinco años en prisión y a una reparación civil que les costaría el total de los bienes congelados, al parecer la pareja, sabiendo ya las pocas probabilidades de victoria, se ha dado a la fuga, los aurores aún les siguen la pista, y han ofrecido recompensas a quienes puedan brindar información al respecto. _

_Recodemos que Oliver Wood… _

Hermione dejó el diario a un lado y suspiró —En el ministerio están muy enojados por que los dejaron escapar— comentó hacia Harry que estaba recostado sobre la cama, jugando ajedrez mágico con Ron. —Incluso se habla de sancionar a los abogados que contrataron porque podrían ser cómplices de su desaparición.

—Supongo que cuando los encuentren esos cinco años de condena se convertirán en algunos años más…— murmuró Harry distraídamente.

—Sí, escuché que pueden llegar a ser de diez a doce años…

—Pues bien merecido se lo tienen, bien dice mi madre que uno paga en esta vida lo malo que hace— comentó Ron antes de ordenar a su caballo atacar una torre de Harry.

— ¿Y qué hay sobre esas pruebas que dijeron que no pueden mostrar a la opinión pública?— preguntó Harry aun sin mirar a su amiga.

Hermione dio una mirada alrededor, cerciorándose de que en verdad se encontraban solos —Finalmente Nott les dijo de donde había sacado el oro…

— ¿Delató a Malfoy?— preguntó Harry alejando la vista del tablero por fin—Eso no meterá en problemas a Lucius?

—No, porque tenía un contrato en el que Nott se comprometía a no acercarse más a Draco y casarse en un plazo establecido por una gran cantidad de oro, Lucius dijo que fue víctima de un chantaje al cual accedió por la felicidad de su hijo.

— ¿Chantaje? ¿Malfoy? Por favor— bufó Ron.

— Pues en realidad el contrato no tiene nada de ilegal, Lucius se aseguró muy bien de cuidarse las espaldas, es un tipo listo.

—Ya lo creo…— murmuró Harry.

— ¿Todavía no se lo has dicho, no?— preguntó Hermione con mirada de reproche —Debes hacerlo, Harry, ahora que dices que son novios con más razón aún, en parte es por culpa de él que tú terminaras así.

—Primero que no es que yo diga que somos novios, realmente lo somos —Ron puso los ojos en blanco, pero Harry lo ignoró, había mantenido una conversación con ellos un par de días antes sobre Draco y él y aunque se habían mostrado algo comprensivos Harry intuyó que se debía más que nada al hecho de estar postrado en cama, imaginaba que aquella situación era algo a lo que tarde o temprano se tendrían que acostumbrar y que por el momento podía estar contento con que sus amigos toleraran a Draco y no lanzaran comentarios mordaces delante de él —Y segundo, Lucius sólo me advirtió que me alejara de su hijo… en realidad no ha hecho gran cosa y no creo que la haga.

—Vamos, Harry— replicó Ron — ¿Mandarte con un principiante? Los turnos dobles, los casos de mala monta… ¿en verdad no lo ves? ¿O es que te quieres hacer el que no ve como tu carrera va bajando mientras Malfoy mueve sus hilos en el ministerio?

—Pues, casi todo es cierto, pero me mandaron con el novato porque yo llegué temprano ese día y no había nadie más disponible y definitivamente no terminé aquí por él, es decir, no tiene la culpa de mi descuido ni del accidente…

—Sabes a lo que Ron se refiere— canturreó enfadada Hermione.

—Y se lo debes decir, no vamos a esperar que Malfoy trate de usar otros métodos para alejarte de su precioso y adorado hijo— dijo Ron con burla en la voz.

—Ya, pero no hables así de Draco— se quejó Harry.

—Definitivamente debe ser un mundo bizarro— masculló Ron.

— ¿Y dónde está a todo esto?— preguntó Hermione antes de que Harry replicara y extrañándose por la ausencia del rubio, por lo general estaba siempre allí, cerca de Harry, cuidándolo o acompañándolo, si había algo que ella no podía negar era que Draco realmente si parecía querer a Harry y si Harry también lo quería… pues ni modo, tendrían que acostumbrarse.

—Fue un momento a su oficina, tenía que hablar con su jefe… por lo que ha estado faltando…— explicó Harry, también extrañado por la demora de su ahora novio.

***_***

No era su costumbre escuchar conversaciones ajenas, realmente no lo era, y no lo habría hecho de no ser porque escuchó su apellido, estaba a punto de entrar cuando lo mencionaron y algo lo hizo quedarse en silencio y escuchando, y ahora se alegraba de haberlo hecho.

Sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas y que su magia pronto perdería el control debido a la rabia, estaba mucho más que furioso, su padre esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos, no sólo se había empeñado en separarlo de Theo, si no que ahora también lo hacía con Harry, y definitivamente las cosas no se quedarían así.

Mientras aparecía en medio del vestíbulo de la mansión, ese que no había pisado en casi tres años, hizo una nota mental para luego reprocharle a Harry su falta de comunicación y honestidad en ese asunto.

— ¿Draco?— dijo la voz de Lucius desde el otro lado del salón, se veía ligeramente asombrado, Draco le dio una mirada de enfado.

***_***

Elizabeth Snape Black era una niña encantadora, tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos grises de Sirius, sus mejillas sonrojadas y era bastante pequeña, parecía muy frágil y, según muchos una niña adorable, aunque eso no la detenía al momento de llorar, ensuciar pañales y vomitar.

Sirius se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la habitación continúa, donde la niña ya empezaba con su sinfonía de llantos, la levantó de la cuna y la empezó a mecer suavemente, supuso que Severus aún estaría en la cocina terminando de preparar el biberón.

—Ya… Elizabeth… pronto papá llegará con la comida— murmuraba Sirius meciéndola de un lado a otro mientras maldecía que Snape se demorara tanto en llegar, la niña seguía llorando sin dar tregua alguna.

—Aquí está— dijo Snape apareciendo por la puerta, algo agitado por haber tenido que correr desde la cocina y con el biberón en alto como si se tratase de un trofeo, o de la solución a un grave problema, Sirius se inclinaba más por la segunda comparación.

—Al fin— murmuró Sirius mientras tomaba con una mano el biberón y lo dirigía hacia la pequeña boca, que inmediatamente se quedó en silencio, disfrutando de su alimento, a su lado Sirius y Severus soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

—Pensé que se despertaría en un momento más— se excusó Snape —Lamento que te hayas tenido que levantar…

—Está bien, además no me siento débil ni nada de eso y de todas formas no es muy tarde aún.

—Lo sé, pero el mendimago dijo que debías descansar un poco, al menos unos cuantos días— dijo Snape acariciando la espalda de Sirius.

—Sólo he tenido una niña, no es para tanto, pero de todas formas si me siento cansado o enfermo te prometo que volveré a la cama— dijo a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre la mecedora y empezaba un suave balanceo mientras Elizabeth, con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba de su biberón. Cuando Sirius había llegado a casa unos días antes había quedado gratamente sorprendido por como Severus había dejado todo en la habitación de la pequeña, era mucho mejor que el recuerdo que Draco le había mostrado.

Snape se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente antes de apartarse un poco y jalar una pequeña silla para estar sentado frente a Sirius y a Elizabeth, con un dedo acarició una de las manitas de la niña que rápidamente lo apretó con fuerza, ambos sonrieron hacia su pequeña hija, cada vez más maravillados con cada gesto que habían descubierto en esos escasos cuatro días.

***_***

—Veo que eso de que había sido repudiado como hijo tuyo no es del todo cierto— comentó Draco cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Te refieres a qué la mansión te dejó entrar?

—Así es.

—Pues supongo que una vez que recuperaste la razón y te alejaste del vividor de Nott la mansión te admitió nuevamente— replicó Lucius, aunque ambos sabían que eso era mentira, si Draco había entrado era porque Lucius siempre había esperado por él — ¿Deseas un trago?

—No, gracias— Draco avanzó varios pasos hasta estar a la altura de su padre —Necesito hablar contigo, aclarar ciertas cosas.

— ¿Y qué cosas exactamente?

—Sé acerca del dinero que le pagaste a Theo para que me dejara— dijo con voz fría y herida, Lucius pareció sorprendido por un momento antes de alejarse unos pasos y cuando habló nuevamente lo hizo con voz severa.

—Yo te dije que lo único que quería ese chico de ti era tu fortuna y que no te quería, pero no me hiciste caso, lamento que te hayas tenido que enterar pero no podía hacer otra cosa más para ayudarte.

— ¿Ayudarme? ¿Llamas a eso ayudarme?— dijo Draco más alterado ahora tras las palabras de su padre.

—No creas que no sabía lo que pasaba, Draco— Lucius le dio una mirada de reproche —No creas que no estoy enterado de todos los malos ratos que te hizo pasar, de todas las humillaciones que tuviste que soportarle, sólo por tu terquedad de no darme la razón.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?— preguntó Draco, de pronto ya no se sentía tan molesto pero si algo avergonzado.

— ¿En serio necesitas que te lo recuerde?— Lucius caminó hacia el pequeño bar y se sirvió un vaso de licor — ¿Qué te recuerde todas las veces que te engañó? En tu propia cara, ¡Mierda, Draco! ¡Se pavoneaba con sus amantes en tu propia cara!, malgastando el poco dinero que le dabas, y creándote más deudas de las que podías pagar… — reprochó Lucius con mirada furiosa— Humillándote y sin embargo tú permanecías allí, aguantando cada uno de sus maltratos, ¡incluso más de una vez te golpeó!

— ¿Cómo…?— Draco jadeó ligeramente por lo mucho que dolía que su padre estuviera al tanto de todo eso — ¿Cómo demonios puedes saber todo eso?

—Draco— suspiró Lucius —Él que te hayas alejado de mi no significaba que yo no estaría cerca para cuidarte, para ver que nada malo te pasara… Cuando tu madre murió le juré que te protegería, que no permitiría que nada ni nadie te dañara… y no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veía como tirabas a la basura tu vida, tu orgullo, por alguien que no se merecía siquiera una mirada tuya.

—No tenías derecho a meterte en eso… ni a espiarme.

—Sí, sí que lo tengo, Draco, soy tu padre, y te cuidare y protegeré siempre, aunque seas un anciano o creas que puedes solo, yo estaré allí hasta que se me agoten las fuerzas, es lo que hacemos por la familia, por los que queremos.

Draco se quedó en silencio, tratando de encontrar aluna cosa que argumentar ante las palabras de su padre, aún podía recordar la última vez que lo había visto y la terrible discusión que habían tenido, y ahora por más que lo intentara y lamentara no podía dejar de darle la razón en tantas cosas…

—Hijo— dijo Lucius apoyando una mano sobre su hombro —Yo te quiero, eres lo único que me queda y mientras esté en mis manos que no sufras haré hasta lo imposible.

Draco levantó la vista para encontrarse con los grises ojos de su padre, con la mirada ligeramente empañada, —Si no quieres que sufra… si de verdad dices que me quieres entonces tendrás que dejar a Harry en paz.

Lucius torció el gesto y se apartó unos cuantos pasos de él —Veo que Potter se ha estado quejando.

— No, él no se ha quejado, pero sé lo que estás haciendo, molestándolo en el trabajo para que se aparte de mí, ¿Acaso también le ofreciste dinero?— Lucius sólo se encogió de hombros y Draco suspiró —Él no es como Theo, no los confundas, padre.

—Potter era la pareja de Wood, puede estarte utilizando para vengarse de alguna manera o…

—Por favor— bufó Draco interrumpiéndolo — ¿Acaso para lo único que sirvo es para que se traten de apropiar de mi fortuna o para que me usen en venganzas? ¿En tan mal concepto me tienes?

—No digas tonterías, Draco, yo jamás he pensado eso, sólo te digo lo que veo, ¿la ex pareja de tu ex pareja está enamorado de ti? Es poco creíble.

—No lo es, y él y yo hemos sido amigos durante un tiempo, durante mucho tiempo en realidad, cuando más necesitaba de un amigo…

— ¿Y no estás confundiendo esa necesidad con cariño?

— ¡Claro que no! Esto es diferente, diferente a lo que sentí por Theo o por cualquier otro.

Lucius frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza antes de darle un sorbo más a su trago —Potter nunca ha sido de tu agrado, ni del mío, aún recuerdo la de veces que pelearon en la escuela, y aun después, durante la guerra, pese a que estábamos en el mismo bando simplemente ustedes no podían llevar la fiesta en paz.

—Las cosas han cambiado, yo he cambiado y él también— Draco suspiró profundamente y se acercó al pequeño bar para servirse una copa, sentía que realmente la necesitaba si es que iba a continuar con esa conversación. Ambos permanecieron en un silencio sólo roto por el sonido del líquido cayendo en el vaso y la botella golpeando suavemente la mesa de madera —Yo supongo que debo darte la razón en cuanto a Theo…

—Hubiera dado lo que sea por que no tuvieras que dármela— se apresuró a decir Lucius.

—Sin embargo, no te la daré en cuanto a Harry, ni él ni yo buscamos venganza, nunca la buscamos, ni siquiera al inicio.

Lucius suspiró profundamente y le dio una larga mirada a Draco, sopesando las palabras de su hijo.

— Harry y yo nos encontramos en la boda de Theo y Wood— continuó hablando Draco con voz calmada mientras mecía entre sus dedos el vaso con licor — Estuvimos espiando la ceremonia y la recepción— Draco hizo una mueca de descontento hacia el gesto de su padre —Si, lo sé, patético— Dio un sorbo más a su copa, recordando por primera vez en meses aquella parte de su vida y aquellas primeras veces en que se habían visto, la forma como habían terminado siempre de una u otra manera en la cama y lo doloroso que había sido todo —El tema es que ambos nos apoyamos para dejar atrás a esos dos, sin ningún tipo de interés más que el no dejarnos vencer por ellos. Hemos sido amigos y ahora le quiero, y él me quiere, esa es la historia, la verdad.

—Yo sabía que te encontrabas con Potter— comentó Lucius luego de un momento en que ambos se habían vuelto a quedar en silencio —Incluso antes de que se aparecieran por el callejón Diagon y "El Profeta" sacara esas fotos, lo sabía y pensé que sólo era una forma de olvidar, incluso que tramabas algo, pero cuando se animaron a aparecer juntos supuse que la cosa iba más en serio…

— ¡Padre! — Reprochó Draco — ¿Acaso tienes algún tipo de conjuro sobre mí? ¿Cómo es que sabes todo lo que hago?

—Tengo mis métodos, y no te los revelaré, pero para tu tranquilidad no tengo ningún tipo de hechizo de ubicación sobre ti, ni sobre nadie — contestó Lucius, luego se aproximó hacia Draco y le puso una mano en el hombro —Sé que Potter es mil veces mejor que Nott, pero… ¿Tú estas seguro de eso? ¿De que él te quiere?

—Si.

— ¿Y qué tú le quieres?

Draco sonrió un poco —-Si, también.

Lucius apretó suavemente el hombro de Draco un instante y luego se apartó —Nunca has dejado de ser mi hijo, no podría negarte jamás, sólo restringí tu acceso a la fortuna porque no quería que ese mal nacido la malgastara, ahora que has decidido estar con Potter supongo que eso puede cambiar… puedo dejar que tengas acceso a todo lo que te negué hace un tiempo y…

—No es por el oro por lo que vine a hablar— le interrumpió Draco —No es porque quiera tener a mi disposición todo lo que me puedes brindar en material, yo sólo quiero que dejes en paz a Harry, que dejes de sabotear sus ascensos y que…— Draco tragó sintiendo una ligera opresión en su garganta, mientras Lucius lo miraba de una manera extraña —Quiero que seamos una familia otra vez, como antes.

Apenas tardó medio segundo en rodearlo con sus brazos, en apretarlo con fuerza contra su pecho mientras sentía su respiración irregular y sus brazos aferrándose a él, suspiró profundamente —No hay nada que yo quisiera mas en el mundo, hijo.

***_***

Pasaban de las diez de la noche cuando Draco finalmente volvió hacia el hospital, cargando unos cuantos dulces y el pesado libro que tenía que terminar de leer pronto, pensó que lo mas probable es que Harry estuviera ya durmiendo por lo que se sorprendió cuando lo encontró despierto, sentado sobre la cama y con los brazos cruzados, realmente se veía cansado y hasta algo enfadado.

—Draco, ¿Dónde has estado? No sabes lo preocupado que estaba…— regañó Harry no queriendo parecer demasiado escandaloso, aunque lo cierto era que había estado demasiado angustiado por el retraso de Draco.

—Hola— dijo Draco acercándose para darle un beso en los labios —Lo lamento… surgió algo.

—No contestabas al móvil.

— ¿Llamaste?— preguntó Draco buscando en sus bolsillos el pequeño aparato, pero estaba apagado —Me quedé sin batería, no me había dado cuenta, lo siento…

Harry asintió suavemente y se recostó sobre la cama. Draco se sentó a su lado y acarició suavemente su brazo —No te enfades… Hoy estoy de muy buen humor…

— No me digas.

—Si, es más, te traje unos dulces— dijo Draco sonriendo a la vez que se estiraba hacia el final de la cama donde había dejado los dulces junto con el libro —Anda… siéntate y cómelos conmigo mientras te cuento.

Harry le dio una mirada desconfiada pero finalmente accedió a sentarse y tomar uno de los dulces que Draco le ofrecía, eran unos muy extraños, y tenían la forma de una calabaza, en cuanto les dio una mordida suspiró de gusto, era una de las mejores cosas que había probado en mucho tiempo, aunque eso también se podía deber al que lo habían tenido a base de caldos de vegetales y pollo durante demasiados días —Son deliciosos, ¿De dónde los has sacado?

—Son de una pequeña pastelería francesa, en las afueras de Rouen que es famosa por estos dulces… Los trajo mi padre, hace poco estuvo allí.

Harry se quedó con la mano en alto a medio camino de su boca, mirando a Draco de manera espantada, no creyendo lo que le decía — ¿Quién…?

Draco sonrió y tomó otro dulce de la caja y Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que no se lo comiera, que podía ser peligroso —Así que mi padre te amenazaba, ¿eh Potter…?

***_***

—Definitivamente aún sigo asombrado— comentó Lucius hacia Severus, ambos estaban en la sala de la casa de Sirius y Severus, disfrutando de un café, mientras Elizabeth y Sirius todavía descansaban.

—Ya dijiste eso en el hospital— rumió Severus, Lucius no había dejado de fastidiarlo desde que se había enterado de su reciente paternidad.

—Está vez no hablaba de ti, aunque si sigo asombrado por eso también.

—Al parecer eres muy fácil de asombrar…

—Me refería a Potter, por supuesto— dijo Lucius, obviando el comentario de Severus —y su relación con Draco.

—Tú lo sabías incluso antes que nosotros, no debería asombrarte— Snape hizo un ligero asentimiento ante la muda pregunta de su amigo —Sí, Draco me contó algunas cosas, como que pensabas convencer a Potter de alejarse de él…

—Sí, pero al parecer es muy honesto, no quiere oro, no quiere un puesto mejor en el ministerio… — Lucius se encogió de hombros —Es alguien demasiado extraño.

—Y testarudo, debiste preguntarme primero, lo conozco bien y te hubiera adelantado que no cedería, ya sabes, "nobleza Gryffindor".

Lucius iba a replicar pero en ese momento el sonido de las llamas de la chimenea hizo que ambos girasen, segundos después Remus emergía entre las llamas y daba un paso al frente.

—Hola Snape, lo siento no sabía que tendrían visitas…— Remus hizo un asentimiento hacia ambos hombres —Malfoy, que sorpresa…

—Ya ves, visitando a los amigos y las nuevas familias— dijo Lucius sonriendo.

—Claro.

—Sirius está arriba, si gustas puedes ir a verlo, no creo que siga durmiendo— contestó Snape.

—Pero que falta de educación la tuya, Severus — le corrigió Lucius, Snape arqueó una ceja — ¿No quieres tomar un café con nosotros a lo que Black baja o Elizabeth despierta?

Remus le dio una mirada confundida a un muy sonriente Lucius y luego a Snape, que parecía ligeramente fastidiado —No, no gracias… sólo… Yo subiré a ver a Sirius, nos vemos— hizo un ligero asentimiento hacia ambos y caminó rumbo a las escaleras con pasos rápidos.

Snape esperó a que los pasos de Remus dejaran de sonar para mirar a su amigo con reproche —Lucius…

—Es interesante— comentó Lucius pensativo —Hace mucho que no veo a Lupín, ha cambiado mucho desde la guerra.

—La última vez que lo viste fue en la batalla final y creo que ninguno lucía muy bien que digamos, luego de tantas horas de lucha— replicó Severus

—Si, es interesante

— ¡Lucius!— advirtió Snape con mirada molesta hacia su amigo, y Lucius simplemente se encogió de hombros con un gesto que parecía inocente pero que Severus conocía muy bien.

***_***

Las manos de Draco resbalaron lentamente por su pecho, aún sobre la camiseta, acariciando hasta llegar a la cinturilla del pijama, mientras Harry enredaba más sus dedos en los cabellos de su nuca y lo jalaba hacia él, sus labios estaban siendo besados de esa manera que, según había descubierto sólo unos días antes, le encantaba.

—Draco…— gimió Harry apartándose del beso un poco y dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, los labios de Draco cubrieron con besos el espacio a su disposición, disfrutando de la tibia piel y de su sabor.

—Harry… sabes muy bien— murmuró Draco empujando un poco más el cuerpo de Harry sobre la cama y recostándose a su lado, sus manos seguían rondando y acariciando el abdomen y el pecho mientras Harry se aferraba a él con fuerza.

—Mmmm— Harry levantó un poco el rostro, lo suficiente para besarlo en los labios una vez más —Si no paras…

—Lo sé…— murmuró Draco pero sin detenerse en sus caricias o sus besos.

— ¡Merlín! No sabes cuánto te deseo, Draco— gimió Harry entrecortadamente mientras Draco le levantaba un poco más la camiseta y sus dedos le acariciaban la piel desnuda.

—Y yo… — Draco se apartó un poco del beso y levantó más aún la camiseta de Harry para tener a su disposición toda esa piel, se agachó y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos en el pecho y el abdomen, su lengua hizo un recorrido por el centro hasta llegar a una de las tetilla, apenas y pasó la lengua sobre ella un par de veces, sintiendo el cuerpo de Harry arquearse.

— ¡Demonios…!— gruñó Harry, medio por placer, medio por dolor, dolor en su espalda que estaba alejando rápidamente la excitación, aún así no quiso que Draco se detuviera…

— ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó suavemente antes de pasar la punta de la lengua nuevamente sobre la tetilla.

—No es justo… quiero que lo hagamos— jadeó Harry rindiéndose al dolor punzante en su espalda, seguro de que Draco se había dado ya cuenta de su incomodidad.

—Y lo haremos… de muchas formas, Potter, no te quepa duda— le prometió Draco dando un último beso sobre el ombligo antes de acomodar la camiseta de Harry en su sitio —Cuando te encuentres bien.

—Lo siento…— murmuró Harry cerrando los ojos y tratando de alejar el dolor de la espalda, según el medimago en unos días más todos los dolores debían desaparecer, sólo tenía que seguir con la rehabilitación y no hacer nada brusco ni fuerte, y definitivamente hacer el amor con Draco aún entraba en la categoría de acciones prohibidas.

—No digas tonterías— reprochó Draco que se había dejado caer a su lado nuevamente, aún estaba ligeramente agitado por su propia erección pero se obligó a alejar todos esos pensamientos, por el momento al menos. —Estás hospitalizado, no haremos nada que ponga en riesgo tu recuperación.

—Anoche nos acercamos mucho…— replicó Harry girando un poco hacia Draco y con una sonrisa insinuante.

—Si, ciertamente…

—Y no pusimos en riesgo nada…

— ¿Aún te duele la espalda?— le preguntó Draco mientras una de sus manos se colaba dentro de la camiseta nuevamente, era cierto, la noche anterior los besos nocturnos que compartían cuando sabían que ya nadie mas llegaría de visita o los interrumpiría se habían convertido poco a poco en caricias cada vez más osadas, y aunque ambos sabían que debían contenerse, no se detuvieron, y terminaron acariciándose y besándose hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

—Ya pasó…— murmuró Harry pegándose un poco más a él e implorando a todos los cielos que ningún músculo le doliera ya esa noche.

—Estás abusando de tu suerte…— dijo Draco volviendo a besar su cuello, mientras con una mano se colaba ahora dentro del pantalón, rozando con sus dedos el miembro medio erecto de Harry, que jadeó suavemente por su toque, Draco sabía que estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no moverse demasiado para que no le volviera ningún dolor y eso lo hacía sentir culpable, como si no se pudiera contener hasta que al menos Harry fuera dado de alta, y ya faltaban sólo unos cuantos días para eso. Sintió una de las manos de Harry tratando de apartarle la ropa y colarse hacia su piel, mientras esa erección crecía cada vez mas ante el ligero toque de sus dedos —Harry…— suspiró vencido, apartándose un poco.

—No… no te detengas…

—No quiero que te pase nada malo, ni que retrocedas en tu recuperación…— murmuró Draco apartando el cabello de la frente de Harry, que le dedicaba una mirada de pura frustración, frustración similar a la que él sentía.

—Ayer lo hicimos…

—Y hoy tuvieron que darte mas poción para el dolor, no creas que no me enteré— reprochó Draco dándole un beso suave en la frente.

Harry desvió la vista sabiendo que Draco tenía razón y sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado por su falta de dominio y de control —Entonces… ¿Podrías dormir conmigo esta noche?

— ¿Aquí en tu cama?

—No, en realidad pensaba dormir en el suelo— replicó Harry mientras se acomodaba mejor entre los brazos de Draco, que le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Las ironías son mías, Potter.

— ¡Ouch!— se quejó Harry medio divertido —Claro, y el mal carácter también.

—Duérmete, Potter.

***_***

—Te ves agotado— comentó Harry caminando con pasos más firmes y confiados en la sala de rehabilitación.

—Elizabeth tuvo cólicos, estuvo despierta casi toda la noche— le contestó Sirius ahogando un bostezo —Ni Severus ni yo dormimos bien.

—Debiste quedarte en casa a descansar.

—No, está bien, apenas he tenido tiempo de verte…

—Ya estoy bien… pronto estaré en casa— replicó Harry mientras levantaba una de las piernas como le indicaba la enfermera que lo guiaba en silencio en los ejercicios que tenía que hacer.

—Si, lo sé, iremos a verte con Elizabeth en cuanto estés instalado.

—Me encantaría — murmuró Harry mientras la enfermera le indicaba que bajara la pierna lentamente, haciendo que los músculos le temblaran un poco más por el esfuerzo.

—Eso está muy bien, Señor Potter.

—Harry— replicó Harry, desde que habían empezado con las sesiones había insistido en que lo llame por su nombre pero la mujer parecía no querer tomarlo en cuenta.

— ¿Las cosas con Snape ya están bien?— le preguntó Harry luego de un momento, sabía por Draco y porque los había visto juntos, que habían hecho las paces, aunque no exactamente cómo y en realidad no había tenido mucho tiempo a solas con su padrino para tener esa charla.

— Si, estamos bien… ahora más abocados a cuidar a Elizabeth, aunque en unas semanas más Severus debe retomar sus investigaciones, ya va muy atrasado…

—Aún sigo medio enfadado contigo ¿Sabes?

—Si, lo imagino, era un tema difícil, sobre todo por lo bien que se llevan tú y él.

Harry sonrió de medio lado —Él es el que siempre me ha tenido bronca en la escuela sólo porque…

—Porque eras un Potter, lo sé— le interrumpió Sirius —Justamente de eso deseo hablarte, verás Severus y Elizabeth son ahora mi familia y tú también lo eres, por eso es muy importante para mi que ustedes traten de llevarse bien.

—Si es que él no me molesta, yo no lo molestaré.

—He hablado con él y sabe que es importante para mí, él pondrá de su parte y quiero que tú pongas de la tuya.

—Supongo que es lo justo— dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros —Tú tendrás que prometer lo mismo con respecto a Draco.

—Pero con Malfoy ya no nos llevamos mal, sobre todo después de lo que hizo.

— ¿Hizo? ¿Qué hizo?— preguntó sorprendido Harry. Sirius abrió la boca para replicar, pero la enfermera habló antes.

—Bien, creo que hemos terminado — informó la enfermera —No olvide realizar los ejercicios que le he indicado en casa y si tiene algún nuevo dolor o fastidio debe comunicarse inmediatamente con el medimago.

—Claro, Sue, no hay problema por eso— contestó con algo de cansancio Harry, era la enésima vez que le repetía aquello.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Draco?— preguntó Harry luego de que la enfermera se retirara y los dejara solos.

—Pensé que lo sabrías… bueno, él fue el que hizo que viera que Severus no se había movido de aquel pasillo ni un solo día desde que fui internado, y como estaba preparando la casa para Elizabeth…

— ¿Draco? ¿Mi Draco?— preguntó extrañado Harry, sintiendo un pequeño calor de orgullo en el pecho.

—_Tu_ Draco… eso suena realmente extraño— dijo algo divertido Sirius —Trata de no decirlo delante de Ron, aún le afecta en algo el tema.

—Si, pero ya se acostumbrara.

***_***

Draco tomó una gran bocanada de aire y luego tocó la puerta de la oficina de su jefe, una voz lo invitó a pasar.

—Buen día, Señor Goldsmith, me dijeron que quería hablar conmigo.

—Draco, ¿Cómo has estado?— preguntó el hombre poniéndose de pie y extendiendo la mano.

—Bien, gracias…

—Espero que Harry ya se encuentre mejor— dijo mientras le indicaba una silla para que tomara asiento — Ya sabes que a mi esposa y a mi nos pareció muy buen muchacho.

—Si, ya está recuperado, mañana en la tarde le dan el alta.

—Genial, genial— Goldsmith le dio una mirada intensa y soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras revolvía en uno de sus cajones hasta que sacó una carpeta de color marrón —Tu contrato con el diario vence aún en un par de meses mas, como debes saber.

Draco asintió en silencio, ligeramente tenso, estaba ya muy extrañado por haber sido convocado a esa reunión, pero ahora que su jefe mencionaba su contrato la tensión se elevó más aún, pues esos temas de los contratos se veían directamente con Jhonson, el encargado de recursos humanos, a menos claro, que te fueran a despedir —Si, lo sé.

—Hemos estado evaluando tu trabajo durante los últimos meses, tu columna es una de las más populares, a la gente le gusta leer sobre tus opiniones acerca de los diversos lugares, conciertos, libros…— El hombre abrió la carpeta y sonrió hacia Draco —En realidad son muchas las cosas de las que hablas…

—Si, ya sabe, me gusta diversificar…

—Ya debes saber que desde hace unos meses se está buscando dar un nuevo giro al diario, atrapar a la gente más joven, capturar nuevos lectores— Draco asintió en silencio no sabiendo ya hacia donde podía ir esa conversación —Y hemos decidido lanzar un suplemento más, uno que saldría una vez a la semana, recomendando sitios, libros, películas, conciertos… en fin, creo que debes captar la idea.

—Claro, me parece una buena idea, un suplemento que les recomiende sitios, libros, discos, les de una brújula de hacia donde ir si quieren salir de fin de semana, incluso creo que se podría recomendar sitios nocturnos, estoy seguro que muchos lugares querrían pagar algo de publicidad para aparecer allí y a los mas jóvenes les gustara — comentó Draco.

—Eso es precisamente lo que necesitamos— dijo el señor Goldsmith acercando finalmente la carpeta hacia Draco —Llevas con nosotros casi cuatro años, y en ese tiempo hemos visto como has crecido profesionalmente y nos sentimos muy orgullosos por eso, sabemos que aún te falta un largo camino que recorrer pero creemos estar en lo correcto al apostar por ti.

— ¿Apostar por mi?— preguntó Draco dando una mirada a los papeles, era su contrato de trabajo sólo que las cantidades a ganar habían aumentado considerablemente.

—Queremos que te hagas cargo de todo el suplemento, tendrías un espacio en la editorial, por supuesto, para que puedas hacer alguna de tus columnas acostumbradas, pero además tendrías a tu cargo a todo el equipo de escritores, diseñadores… el cargo preciso es editor.

Draco abrió la boca un instante y miró hacia el hombre ligeramente incrédulo, para luego mirar nuevamente hacia el contrato — ¿Editor?

—Si, creemos que podrías hacerlo muy bien, aunque claro, implicaría tener un horario más estable en la oficina y algo más de trabajo… ¿Qué dices?

—Por supuesto que si— dijo Draco rápidamente con una sonrisa hacia su jefe.

***_***

Harry sabía que en un inicio sus amigos habían estado muy incómodos cuando se enteraron de su amistad con Draco, pero que pese a todo habían puesto su mejor esfuerzo para tolerarse cuando coincidían en algún sitio, básicamente por que pensaban que era una fase que estaba atravesando y que tarde o temprano terminarían peleándose, y el que Draco hubiera pasado tantos días en el hospital junto a él, cuidándolo les empezó a dar sospechas de que tal vez Draco no se iría tan rápido como ellos habían pensado o esperado, luego cuando había despertado y les dio la noticia de que Draco y él se habían hecho novios formalmente todos a su alrededor parecieron resignarse, tal vez aún creyendo que eso era algún tipo de fase (una muy larga) y que de todas maneras terminarían peleados. Así que el que todos sus amigos, estuvieran en la sala de su casa, con letreros que le daban la bienvenida y uno muy luminoso que decía "Debieron ver como quedó el dragón" (supuso que cortesía de los gemelos) junto a Draco, incluyéndolo en sus planes y siendo cómplices junto a él de la fiesta sorpresa lo dejaba mucho más sorprendido y feliz que la fiesta en si.

—Muchas gracias a todos— dijo Harry en voz alta aún con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ante el gran grupo que se había instalado en su sala, estaban todos los Weasley, Fleur, Sirius, Snape, Elizabeth, Draco, y muchos de sus compañeros aurores, incluyendo al jefe Norton.

—Sólo promete que la próxima vez que veas un dragón— empezó George ¿o era Fred?

—Lo dejarás pasar a él primero— completó el otro gemelo, todos en la sala rieron, incluso Draco, que estaba junto a él, aun tomándolo de la mano y cargando las cosas que habían traído del hospital.

—Mejor será que te sientes mientras yo guardo esto— dijo Draco jalando suavemente a Harry hasta uno de los sofás.

—No me siento cansado…—Se quejó Harry sentándose en el sofá.

—Pero no esperaremos a que eso pase, ¿verdad?— dijo Sirius sentándose junto a él, traía en brazos a una muy pequeña niña de cabello oscuro y ojos grises, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y parecía muy interesada por todo el alboroto alrededor, era la primera vez que Harry podía ver a Elizabeth y realmente le pareció que era una niña muy bella, pese a que Snape había participado en la concepción de la criatura.

—Es muy bonita— dijo Harry aun mirando hacia la niña —Menos mal que salió más a ti que…

—Gracias por los cumplidos, Potter— siseó la voz de Snape detrás de ellos, Harry no había notado su presencia, se giró ligeramente sonrojado recordando la promesa que le había hecho a Sirius de ser amable con el ex profesor.

—Eh… ¿Así que Elizabeth llora mucho por las noches?

Snape puso los ojos en blanco y Sirius soltó una pequeña risita, iba ser muy divertido ver a esos dos tratar de llevarse mejor.

A su alrededor Draco y Hermione habían empezado a repartir botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y distintas clases de dulces, bocaditos y pequeños emparedados, mientras el sitio se llenaba del retazo de conversaciones y risas de todos alrededor, Harry estuvo conversando con todo el mundo, y apenas tuvo tiempo de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con Draco, aunque si lo vio bastante cómodo en medio de todo.

Cuando el último invitado se fue Draco se dejó caer sobre el sofá junto a Harry, bastante agotado, había estado desde la tarde anterior, junto a Hermione planeando y organizando todo y durante toda la mañana ayudando a Harry con los trámites de salida del hospital, sin contar los que tuvo que hacer para que le permitieran desaparecer desde la habitación en un traslador y evitarle el salir por los pasillos, pues todo el vestíbulo y parte de los ascensores estaban repletos de periodistas en busca de una buena foto o alguna entrevista.

—Gracias… me divertí mucho— dijo Harry palmeándole una pierna y dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Draco.

—Me alegra, esa era la idea, aunque creo que nos excedimos, es muy tarde y tú ya deberías estar en cama— reprochó Draco suavemente acariciando con la punta de sus dedos la mano de Harry que permanecía sobre su pierna y pensando en darse un largo y gran baño antes de arroparse en la cama y no levantarse hasta muy tarde al día siguiente.

—No tengo 11 años como para tener hora de ir a la cama— se quejó Harry.

—No, pero aparentemente tampoco mucho sentido común— picó Draco —Primero saltas delante de un dragón, ahora no quieres ir a descansar como es lo correcto para recuperar tu salud —Draco soltó un gran suspiro mientras se giraba para encarar a Harry — ¡Ay Potter!— negó suavemente con la cabeza y con una de sus manos atrajo más el rostro de Harry hacia él — ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer contigo?

Harry sonrió divertido —Hay muchas, pero muchas cosas que puedes hacer conmigo — le dijo de manera insinuante antes de besarlo, sus labios acariciando los de Draco lentamente, su lengua pugnando por entrar a esa cálida boca y sus dedos entrelazados.

—Si, lo sé… — le murmuró Draco apartándose un poco de él —Pero justo ahora creo que es mejor que tomes una ducha y te vayas a la cama.

— ¿Vendrás conmigo?— preguntó Harry mientras se ponía en pie.

—Terminare de arreglar unas cuantas cosas aquí primero.

—Lo puedes hacer mañana… yo te ayudaré.

—No señor, nada de eso, usted a la ducha y luego a la cama, donde te quedarás mañana también— Draco se puso en pie también y le dio un beso en los labios —Anda yo te alcanzo en un rato más

—Está bien— dijo Harry a regañadientes caminando hacia el dormitorio.

***_***

Draco terminó de acomodar con ayuda de su varita toda la sala y la cocina, no le agradaba dormir si todo estaba hecho un desastre. Caminó hacia la habitación de Harry y lo vio ovillado en su cama, respirando pausadamente, se había quedado dormido. En silencio se deshizo de su propia ropa y se metió a la ducha, prefería pasar la noche con Harry, sólo por si necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda.

El agua caliente se sentía bastante bien sobre su piel y estaba seguro que una vez tocara la cama se quedaría dormido inmediatamente, lo cual era un alivio pues, desde que le habían comunicado su ascenso (Visiani casi había hecho un berrinche en medio de la sala de redacción cuando se enteró durante la fiesta sorpresa de celebración que sus amigos del trabajo le hicieron luego de que saliera de hablar con su jefe) no había podido dejar de dar vueltas sobre como llevaría las cosas a partir de ese momento, sabía que estaría mucho más ocupado que antes, que era algo que requería ya un compromiso con el diario, un horario de oficina y ya no tanta libertad, pero eso en realidad no le molestaba, tenía tantas ideas en la cabeza que a veces incluso hasta se sentía mareado.

Lo mejor de todo no había sido el gran aumento de sueldo, o ver a Visiani casi lloriquear en medio de la redacción, ni siquiera las felicitaciones de sus amigos, había sido Harry, Harry y la mirada de total orgullo que le había dado, cada vez que recordaba como esos ojos verdes lo habían mirado cuando le había dado la noticia sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba y la respiración se le cortaba, nunca había imaginado que el hacer sentir orgulloso a Harry era razón suficiente para estar contento.

—Si permaneces más tiempo allí te vas a arrugar— dijo la voz de Harry y Draco abrió los ojos, sobresaltado.

— ¿Qué…?— Se detuvo mirando a Harry, estaba con los brazos cruzados, apenas cubierto por un bóxer oscuro, apoyado en el marco de la puerta y mirándolo de una manera que no había visto nunca, ni siquiera en el hospital durante las últimas noches en que se habían aventurado a ponerse más cariños, sus ojos reflejaban el más puro deseo, algo en su interior vibró y hasta cierto punto se sintió tonto por dejar que tan sólo una mirada lo afectara de esa manera — ¿No deberías estar ya durmiendo?— pudo preguntar al fin.

Harry sonrió de lado y se acercó un poco más a la ducha, lentamente, sin quitar los ojos del cuerpo de Draco —Si, tal vez, pero prefiero entretenerme viendo a mi casi no estrenado novio tomar una ducha.

—Potter…— jadeó Draco al tiempo que Harry extendía una mano y le acariciaba con la palma, casi sin tener real contacto con su piel, el pecho.

—Te tendrás que acostumbrar a decirme Harry ¿sabes?— preguntó Harry apartándose un poco, lo suficiente para desprenderse de la única prenda que vestía.

—Harry— corrigió Draco, dándole una mirada al cuerpo ahora totalmente desnudo de Harry mientras este se metía a la ducha junto a él, el agua caliente aún seguía cayendo, ahora sobre ambos y llenando todo el cuarto de vapor, mientras las manos de Harry volvían a acariciar su pecho muy suavemente.

—Eres precioso— murmuró Harry antes de besarlo de manera demandante, sus manos jalando el cuerpo de Draco hasta pegarlo al suyo sus miembros aún no erectos chocando el uno contra el otro, y el aroma de Draco envolviéndolo, había deseado tanto, pero tanto, poder besarlo y tenerlo entre sus brazos de esa manera que no se contendría ya hasta el día siguiente, y no le importaba mucho si luego tenía que volver a San Mungo, esa noche Draco sería suyo y punto.

—Ha… Harry— gimió Draco cuando los labios de Harry se apartaron de sus labios y con la punta de la lengua recorrió la parte posterior de su oreja, haciéndolo temblar de puro placer, sus manos aferraron con más fuerza la espalda de Harry, seguro de que si se soltaba caería al piso.

—Suena tan bien que lo digas— murmuró Harry repartiendo pequeños besos desde la oreja hasta el cuello, y siguiendo por uno de los hombros

—mmm

—Draco, no sabes lo que he esperado…— dijo dándole una mordida en el hombro antes de apartarse de él un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, sus ojos grises estaban ligeramente oscurecidos y demostraban deseo, y eso lo excitó aún más, levantó una mano para cerrar el flujo de agua que aún caía sobre ambos y se lanzó sobre él, besando sus labios con más fuerza que poco antes, sintió los brazos de Draco rodeando su cuello y sus cuerpos más juntos, y más despiertos.

Draco le dio un suave empujón con sus caderas para hacerlo moverse, y Harry pareció captar el mensaje porque pronto, aún besándose y tocándose todo lo posible ambos se las arreglaron para llegar hasta la habitación, dejando a su paso un rastro de agua. Se detuvieron apenas un instante frente a la cama, mientras Harry volvía a lamer aquella parte detrás de su oreja que hacía que se derritiera como helado en verano.

—Dios…— jadeó Harry dando una pequeña mordida en la mandíbula —Sabes delicioso…

— ¿Estás seguro?— jadeó Draco por los dientes de Harry ahora sobre su cuello — ¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien?

Harry detuvo sus besos y se abrazó a él con más fuerza de la que Draco creía necesaria, luego, no supo de que manera, lo siguiente que sintió fue como sus pies perdían contacto con el suelo durante unos instantes antes de que su espalda diera contra el suave colchón, incluso estuvo seguro que su cuerpo rebotó contra la cama.

— ¡Harry!—protestó mientras Harry se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, sus miembros rozándose nuevamente, y las piernas de Harry apretando en torno a sus caderas con ligera fuerza.

—Creo que si me siento bien— dijo Harry acercándose nuevamente a él para besarlo, deslizando sus piernas hacia abajo y recostando ya todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de Draco.

—Si… yo también lo creo— jadeó Draco sintiendo como la erección de Harry golpeaba su pierna.

—No sabes cuanto…— Harry empezó a hacer un camino de besos por el cuello y los hombros para luego resbalar un poco más hacia abajo, hasta el pecho —Cuanto he querido hacer esto.

—mmmSiii— gimió Draco sonoramente cuando Harry presionó su lengua contra su tetilla —también yo— Sintió el aliento tibio de Harry contra su pecho unos instantes antes de que esa lengua fuera remplazada por unos dientes, Draco se arqueó y gimió una vez más, sus manos, que estaban descuidadamente puestas sobre los hombros de Harry, apretaron un poco más fuerte.

Harry se maravilló por la reacción de Draco, dio un último beso y se movió un poco para hacer lo mismo con la otra tetilla, atrapándola con los dientes y apretando solo un poco, y obtuvo otro gemido sonoro de parte de Draco, le encantaba la idea de poder ir descubriendo poco a poco que lugares lograban excitar a Draco de esa manera, conocer lentamente todo su cuerpo… Tanto él como Draco sabían que en realidad aquella no era la primera vez que estaban juntos así, pero habían hablado un poco sobre eso un par de días antes y ambos habían decidido dejar de lado aquellas primeras veces, hace más de un año ya, y considerar la siguiente como la primera, y en realidad lo era, anteriormente solo había sido sexo entre ellos, sexo desesperado y necesitado, esta vez estaban haciendo el amor.

—Harry… oh, Harry — lloriqueó Draco cuando la lengua de Harry se movió mas abajo, serpenteando sobre su abdomen, y deteniéndose sobre su ombligo, Harry sopló suavemente y la piel húmeda se enfrío enviándole más descargas de placer, Draco se preguntó si es que podría contenerse más tiempo, y Harry ni siquiera se había acercado a su erección.

—Me encantas…— murmuró Harry acariciando con la punta de los dedos las caderas de Draco, —Me encanta tenerte así…— enterró su nariz en la mata de bellos rubios, deleitándose con su olor, deslizándose más abajo aún, hasta tener delante la gran erección de Draco, completamente erguida y muy apetecible, levantó la vista un poco, Draco estaba con los ojos cerrados y respirando trabajosamente, su piel ligeramente húmeda. Bello. Bello y excitante.

Draco levantó un poco más las caderas tratando de hacer que Harry se apresure, podía sentir su aliento golpeando apenas su miembro y la ansiedad empezaba a consumirlo —Por favor…— pidió no aguantando más tiempo, abrió los ojos justo para ver a Harry entre sus piernas, su lengua dando una larga y lenta lamida sobre su miembro, su cuerpo se arqueó en contra de su voluntad, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba.

—No seas impaciente— le regañó Harry suavemente antes de volver a dar una lamida, recorrió con su lengua toda la extensión, sólo que esta vez bajó un poco más, hasta los testículos, lamiéndolos apenas, Draco gritó mucho más fuerte, y Harry sonrió antes de repetir el proceso unas cuantas veces más, cada vez los gritos y lloriqueos de Draco eran más fuertes y mucho más eróticos.

Draco estaba a punto de protestar, a punto de pedir que por favor, por favor, le hiciera cualquier cosa, lo que quisiera, pero que se la hiciera inmediatamente, todo él ardía en deseo y Harry era tan injusto jugando así con él, como si no estuviera tan… Su línea de pensamiento se cortó en el momento en que sintió toda aquella húmeda boca acoger su miembro, instintivamente empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, buscando más contacto a la vez que emitía un ronco gemido, Harry se quedó completamente quieto por un instante, y Draco lo agradeció por que si se hubiera movido lo habría hecho terminar vergonzosamente rápido.

Harry quería seguir jugando, seguir explorando y seguir haciéndolo disfrutar pero sabía que no sería aquella noche, ambos estaban demasiado ansiosos y calientes ya, la erección de Draco se endurecía cada vez más dentro de su boca y la suya, que se refregaba suavemente sobre la pierna de Draco, estaba siendo ya dolorosa.

Soltó a Draco dando una chupada bastante fuerte, antes de arrodillarse entre sus piernas.

Draco tomó una gran bocanada de aire y abrió los ojos para ver a Harry, entre sus piernas y estirándose sobre él para alcanzar la varita, y su erección dio un pequeño salto más, sabía lo que venía a continuación, Harry se acercó a él y lo volvió a besar de manera demandante, sus lenguas y dientes chocaban con desesperación.

Harry se alejó un poco de esos labios y siguió bajando haciendo un descuidado camino húmedo sobre la piel del pecho y el abdomen, Draco separó más las piernas y elevó un poco mas las caderas mientras sentía la varita de Harry buscando su entrada —¿Así está bien…?— jadeó Harry

—Si… lo que quieras— Draco sintió como la varita entraba un poco en él y como el hechizo lubricante le hacía sentir frío en esa zona, jadeó, tratando de relajarse mientras un dedo entraba lentamente en él.

Harry trató de tomarse su tiempo en eso, se inclinó nuevamente y empezó a dar pequeñas lamidas sobre el miembro y bajando hasta los testículos algunas veces mientras Draco empujaba las caderas tratando de encontrar más contacto.

— ¡Por Merlín, Harry!— casi gritó Draco —Podrías… — los dos dedos que Harry tenía metidos en su culo hicieron un pequeño círculo que envío una nueva oleada de placer a todo su cuerpo —Sólo hazlo— demandó.

—Definitivamente eres un mandón— se burló Harry, aunque con voz algo agitada mientras retiraba los dedos y se arrodillaba nuevamente entre sus piernas.

—Tú tienes la culpa… por no apresurarte— protestó Draco también agitado.

Harry no contestó nada, le levantó las piernas y las apoyó contra su pecho, su miembro, resbaloso, por el hechizo lubricante, rozó la entrada de Draco un par de veces, sintió a Draco agitarse ligeramente por el contacto y entonces empujó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y conteniendo el aliento por la estrechez y lo caliente del lugar que ahora acogía a su miembro.

—Oh… Sí…— gritó Draco sintiendo como todo su interior era invadido apretó más fuerte las sábanas y se obligó a respirar un poco, a tratar de calmar todo el torbellino de sensaciones en su interior.

—Draco… — Harry soltó las piernas de Draco y este envolvió la cintura del moreno con ellas mientras Harry se acercaba más a él.

—Te quiero…— dijo Draco antes de poner la mano en la nuca de Harry y jalarlo para besarlo.

—Te quiero…— retribuyó Harry en cuanto el beso terminó, afianzó sus manos sobre el colchón y comenzó a moverse, saliendo y entrando con lentitud, Draco se aferraba con fuerza a su espalda y se arqueaba ligeramente cada vez que entraba en él.

Draco levantó las caderas un poco más, atrayendo a Harry mas hacia él, y entonces Harry rozó su próstata, logrando que soltara un fuerte gemido y que clavara las uñas en la espalda de Harry.

— ¡Draco! — Exclamó Harry con voz agitada empujando con más fuerza — ¡Oh Dios!

—Si… sigue— pidió Draco, sus caderas se agitaban por si solas contra la pelvis de Harry, una de sus manos soltó la espalda de Harry y se coló entre ambos cuerpos comenzando a acariciarse.

—Draco… no…— Harry se levantó y afianzó sus manos en el colchón nuevamente, —No puedo más— confesó sintiendo como todo ese cuerpo caliente lo apretaba cada vez más, cada vez mandando más señales de placer por su columna.

—Sí, sí, sí — Draco dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y su mano aceleró sus caricias —Oh… ¡Harry!

Una de las manos de Harry se posó sobre la de Draco y lo ayudó a masturbarse mientras seguía embistiendo con más fuerza, hasta que no pudo más y se dejó llevar, soltando un lloriqueo in entendible y dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de Draco que en ese momento se arqueaba mientras expulsaba su semilla, llenando sus manos y ambos vientres de una sustancia caliente —Draco…— jadeó Harry agitadamente.

Draco giró el rostro aún tratando de recuperar el aliento, encarando a Harry —Eso ha sido…

—Lo sé…

Draco sonrió hacia Harry y suspiró —De verdad te quiero…

—Y yo— afirmó Harry moviéndose lo suficiente para besarlo en los labios.

***_***

**

* * *

  
**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer…

Al fin Harry salió del hospital y como todos pudieron leer, ya está completamente recuperado (si no que le pregunten a Draco) y todo va mejorando poco a poco…

Sé que muchos aun están algo enfadados con Lucius, pero es que el hombre no sabe actuar de otra forma más… y además en el fondo no es malo, en serio que sólo quería que Nott se alejara de él y ya ven, si no fuera por eso, Harry y Draco no hubieran coincidido en la boda y etc…

Espero como siempre poder leer sus comentarios, ideas, sugerencias, maldiciones y… algo que me encanta y divierte mucho: los adjetivos calificativos a Nott y Oliver..

* * *

_**Comentarios:**_

_**cindy**_

_Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, yo aquí en Lima muriendo de calor y con las lluviecitas que caen algunas tardes, pero bien, espero que tu también te encuentres bien… _

_Súpero chevere que andes leyendo la historia en el móvil, se ve muy fashion, y no te preocupes por lo del comentario, te admiro por haber escrito tanto, es que en el móvil a mi no me gusta escribir!_

_Si, ya sé que lo de Harry se vio cruel… y no que a mi me guste hacerlos pasar malos ratos, (*Pao silva con indiferencia*) pero bueno, más empujoncitos para que Draco reaccione no se les podía dar… Además que ya casi estaba tentado a decir que si de todos modos.. _

_Ese Nott, ha perdido el oro y el moro (o el oro y el rubio) y ahora sufre, llora, se arrastra y todo lo demás, como tú dices, desesperado. _

_Sólo tenemos hasta el capítulo 13 y un pequeñísimo epilogo así que calculo que la semana que viene, el viernes como a esta hora nos estaremos despidiendo de la historia… sinf snif… _

_Ten un lindo fin de semana!!!!_

_**krito!**_ _**potter-malfoy**_

_Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tus palabras, me alegra que la historia te esté gustando y que sigas leyendo_

_Un beso y que tengas un lindo fin de semana… _

_

* * *

  
_

Que tengan un lindo fin de semana y que se la pasen genial, nos leemos el lunes!

Un beso

**Zafy**

**_Harry y Draco se besan (porque se aman)_**

**_Ginny y JKR lloran (porque pensaron que no nos daríamos cuenta) _**


	12. 12 ¿ES QUÉ ACASO ESTO SE PUEDE DESMORON

Hola a todos… ¿Qué tal? ¿Listos para empezar la semana?

Hay varios (as) que me cuentan que ya se reincorporan a clases… espero que les vaya bien y que estudien mucho… ^___^

Antes lo de siempre:

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco * Severus/Sirius * Remus/Lucius  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Advertencias**: Mpreg; corazones rotos, partes empalagosas y algo de sufrimiento emocional, Slash

**Disclaimer**: Como siempre, todo pertenece a JKR, y también a Danver (a quien le escribí este fic), no se pretende lucrar ni conseguir beneficio económico con la historia o sus personajes, simplemente divertirme y entretener a los que leen.

**Notas**:

1.-Este fic fue escrito para Danvers, como regalo para el intercambio de fics por navidad en la torre de Astronomía (Amigo invisible) Me salió mas largo de lo que había pensado y sinceramente espero que te guste mucho, Danvers XD

2.-No es en realidad una historia de aventura, más bien es algo romántico. Es post-guerra, Voldemort ya no existe y muchos de los personajes siguen vivos.

3.- Este fic tiene advertencia de Mpreg, (embarazo masculino) pero no serán ni Harry ni Draco.

4.- Esta historia es de relaciones chico/chico, si no te gusta, no te apetece o no te agrada, es tu momento de darle al botón "Atrás" o cerrar la ventana. Vamos que guerra avisada no mata gente.

Y ahora si, a leer:

* * *

**CUANDO TE ROMPEN EL CORAZÓN**

**CAPITULO 12: "¿ES QUÉ ACASO ESTO SE PUEDE DESMORONAR?"**

_10 meses después…_

En un inicio, no podía negarlo había sido sólo un gusto que se quería dar, el hombre le pareció mucho más atractivo que en el pasado y quería tener algo con él, algo pasajero de una, quizá dos noches, nada más, pero las cosas se habían complicado, todo se había torcido de una manera que él hasta ahora no entendía. Los rechazos iniciales sólo lo habían hecho sentirse más y más interesado, más ansioso por conseguirlo, pero en algún momento la necesidad sexual y de obtener lo que quería se había hecho a un lado y había dado paso a algo más, a algo que no sentía hace mucho tiempo y que le asustaba, le asustaba porque no creía que pudiera sentirse así de enamorado una vez más, sobre todo de él.

Lucius levantó la vista en el momento en que Remus entraba a la oficina, parecía molesto, por lo general Remus no era un hombre que anduviera molesto, sin embargo en las últimas semanas los rechazos habían sido mucho más severos, acompañados de esa mirada cada vez más hostil, pese a todo lo que le había dado y dicho, no sólo no obtenía el ansiado sí, cada vez Remus era más duro al responderle, pero eso no lo amilanó, se puso en pie y sonrió de manera amable —Remus…

—Malfoy— siseó Remus bastante enojado, durante los últimos meses Lucius había estado rondándolo de manera que incluso le parecía acosadora, y muchas veces había rebasado el límite, como esta tarde en que había quebrado las protecciones de su oficina en Hogwarts para colarse dentro y esperarlo.

— ¿Cómo ha ido tu día?

—Iría mejor si es que alguien no se metiera en mi oficina sin mi autorización— dijo con voz muy seria mientras dejaba un grupo de pergaminos sobre el escritorio.

—Oh… es que no me apetecía esperarte en los pasillos, ya sabes, con todos los alumnos que andan pasando…

—No tenías porque siquiera venir a la escuela— se quejó Remus cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo de mala manera.

—Si, si tenía, verás me han comentado de un restaurante fascinante en las afueras de Paris, y me gustaría invitarte a cenar allí— Lucius sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica un pequeño disco plateado —he conseguido el traslador para los dos, podemos irnos en el momento que estés listo y si lo deseas volver pronto, sé que mañana tienes clases.

— ¿Por qué crees que yo quiero ir contigo?

—Vamos, Remus, te divertirás, estoy seguro que la pasaremos bien, incluso podremos pasear por la torre Eifel antes de regresar

—En serio, Malfoy, he dicho que no, que no me apetece ir contigo ni a la puerta del despacho, y si eso es lo único por lo que irrumpiste mi oficina de esa manera ya te puedes ir largando.

—¿No te parece que este juego se está extendiendo demasiado?

— ¿Juego?— Remus resopló fastidiado.

—Sí, el hacerte el difícil… ya te he dicho que yo no busco sólo una noche contigo y…

—No es ningún juego— interrumpió Remus— Puede que estés acostumbrado a conseguir a quien quieras con sólo tronar los dedos, pero yo no estoy interesado.

— ¿No crees que estás siendo injusto?— replicó Lucius mirándolo ya con cierto enfado.

— ¿Injusto yo? ¡Por Merlín! Si eres tú el que no para de acosarme, ¿no entiendes que cuando alguien te dice que no está interesado es por que en verdad no está interesado?

Lucius tomó una bocanada de aire, la mirada de Remus era tan severa que le daba a entender que en realidad si había perdido, que era el final del camino y que no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

—Remus, la otra noche, cuando dije que estaba enamorado de ti…— Remus bufó fastidiado, sin embargo Lucius no se detuvo —Era cierto, de verdad estoy enamorado de ti.

—Por favor, Malfoy.

—Sin embargo— siguió Lucius ignorando el comentario de Lupín —Si lo que deseas es que desaparezca, si en verdad es lo que quieres, daré un paso al lado y me iré y no me volverás a tener cerca, no con esas intensiones.

—Es lo que deseo, Malfoy, que te vayas y que me dejes en paz de una vez por todas— dijo Remus con voz firme.

Lucius apretó los labios con fuerza, hizo un ligero asentimiento y salió de la oficina sin agregar nada más, caminando con pasos firmes por los pasillos ya desiertos, y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la entrada de la escuela para poder aparecerse en su mansión, podía estar enamorado de Remus, pero si Remus no quería estar con él tampoco podía seguir insistiendo, aunque eso dolía, ¡demonios que dolía!

***_***

Remus se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio y suspiró de alivio, Malfoy rondándolo todo el tiempo era algo que no se había esperado y era algo que lo perturbaba, sus regalos, sus invitaciones, sus palabras… Cierto era que le había dicho que estaba enamorado de él, pero no podía apostar a que fuera verdad ¿Cómo podía estar enamorado de él? Apenas y se habían tratado durante la guerra y aunque ahora sí habían pasado algún tiempo juntos, forzadamente claro, ya que Malfoy parecía dispuesto a seguirlo a cualquier lugar que fuera o a coincidir en sus visitas a Sirius, pero de todas maneras eso no le parecía suficiente para que el hombre dijera que se había enamorado de él.

Miró hacia un lado de la habitación, donde una pequeña planta adornaba el lugar, aún permanecía viva pese al poco cuidado que Remus ponía en ella, recordó que Lucius había aparecido unos ocho o nueve meses antes, justo después de que Harry saliera del hospital, había dicho que era para que el lugar se viera más alegre y que no le haría mal la compañía, Remus había aceptado el regalo completamente confundido, no sabiendo porque Lucius haría algo así.

—Es lo mejor, después de todo ya estoy muy viejo para andar en aventuras de ese tipo y Malfoy no parece el tipo de los que se enamoran de verdad — se dijo firmemente, la idea de que Lucius en serio estuviera enamorado de él no le pareció ni por asomo real.

***_***

— ¡Severus! ¡Severus!— llamó Sirius desde la sala, sólo unos instantes después Snape llegaba corriendo desde el estudio del primer piso, que era donde ahora trabajaba, hasta la sala donde Sirius estaba jugando con Elizabeth.

— ¿Qué…?— empezó a preguntar pero se detuvo cuando vio a la pequeña en medio de la sala dando un par de pasos temblorosos hacia ellos, Elizabeth se detuvo tambaleándose ligeramente por un instante antes de dar unos pasos más, hasta llegar hacia Sirius que estaba en cuclillas en el piso, con los brazos extendidos y esperando por ella.

— ¡Eso es!, lo has hecho muy bien, cariño— felicitó Sirius dándole un beso en la oscura cabellera a la niña, que emitió algunos balbuceos mirando hacia Snape.

—Hija— dijo Snape agachándose hacia ella también —Estamos tan orgullosos de ti— Snape la levantó en brazos y le dio una suave vuelta en el aire, la niña soltó pequeñas carcajadas de alegría mientras Sirius los contemplaba embelezado.

—No quería que te lo perdieras— dijo Sirius cuando Snape la puso nuevamente en el piso, donde la niña luchó por mantener el equilibrio nuevamente.

—Gracias— contestó Snape dándole un suave beso en los labios, esa era la principal razón por la que había mudado su laboratorio a casa, porque no quería perderse ni uno solo de los avances de su hija y estar allí para ella y para Sirius, para su familia.

***_***

Habían algunos días, no muchos en realidad, pero si algunos en que consideraba que el sueldo que ganaba y el cargo que ostentaba no eran lo suficientemente buenos como para soportar aquello, bufó exasperado y tecleó casi con furia la respuesta, vía correo electrónico, a una de las nuevas escritoras que habían contratado, advirtiéndole que la próxima vez que le obligara a leer algo tan mal escrito la enviaría de regreso a pre escolar. Presionó la tecla de enviar y mientras el ordenador le indicaba que el mensaje había sido ya enviado se dejó caer en el respaldo de su silla, suspiró profundamente y trató de relajarse, hoy era uno de esos días… Estaban a sólo dos días de cerrar la publicación semanal y sin embargo el grupo de ineptos que tenía a su cargo aún no era capaz de presentar un artículo coherente.

Miró hacia el reloj de pared, a un lado de su escritorio y maldijo por lo bajo, había quedado con Harry para ir a cenar a las ocho y ya sólo faltaban 10 minutos para las ocho, se puso en pie con prisas, metió la portátil y un par de cosas más en el maletín y cogió el abrigo a la volada del perchero mientras salía hacia la sala de redacción, la cual había crecido un poco más por el agregado que eran los escritores del nuevo suplemento semanal que dirigía Draco y que estaba resultando un verdadero éxito.

—Ustedes tres— dijo apuntando a un grupo de chicos al lado izquierdo —He revisado ya sus artículos y les he mandado las correcciones, las quiero para esta misma noche, las revisaré en casa.

—Si, Señor— respondieron los tres a la vez mientras Draco se alejaba con pasos veloces.

—Hola Draco, ¿apurado?— saludó Dru cruzándose con él ya cerca de la salida.

—Si… Llegó tarde para cenar con Harry.

—Oh, salúdalo, espero que pronto pueda venir a tomarse algo con nosotros…

—Ya, yo le digo— respondió Draco saliendo al frío invierno de Londres, caminó con pasos rápidos hasta el primer callejón, maldiciendo que hiciera tanto frío y por el color del cielo estaba seguro que pronto empezaría a nevar, activó el traslador que lo llevaría a su casa, necesitaba darse una rápida ducha y luego cambiarse de ropa, pues iban a un lugar mágico, sólo esperaba que Harry no se enfadara con él por la tardanza, aunque dichas sean verdades nunca lo hacía, Harry siempre era muy comprensivo en ese aspecto.

En cuanto llegó a su departamento le sorprendió encontrar las luces encendidas, y más aún a Harry sentado en el sofá con una copa entre las manos, parecía realmente preocupado, en cuanto notó su presencia lo miró de una manera que Draco no recordaba haberle visto jamás y eso lo asustó.

***_***

Él no tenía por que estar allí, lo cierto era que todos sabían que aquel caso de una u otra manera lo afectaba, si bien es cierto hacía ya casi dos años de eso, nadie podía olvidar que uno de aquellos hombres había sido su pareja formal por mas de seis años, y claro, como es que había terminado esa historia.

Pero aquella tarde de invierno la mitad de los aurores estaban en casa con un fuerte caso de resfrío mágico y a falta de elementos no les quedó mas opción que enviarlo a él dentro del grupo de aurores que incursionarían en aquella casucha vieja en medio de aquel bosque, en las afueras de Glasgow, siguiendo la información de un mago que vivía cerca y que aseguraba haberlos visto en más de una ocasión entrar allí.

—Bien, el hechizo indica que hay dos personas, con áurea mágica, en el interior— informó Aldington, el auror encargado de la misión y del caso del matrimonio Nott-Wood, el resto del grupo asintió en silencio —Y recuerden, son prófugos de poca monta, no debemos hacerles daño— Otro asentimiento más y antes de levantar la mano para indicarles avanzar le dio una mirada más a Harry —Y no olvides Potter, te quedas aquí a menos que necesitemos ayuda…

Harry asintió fastidiado, no le agradaba estar allí, en las afueras del hogar de Nott y Oliver, y menos quedarse fuera congelándose mientras todos entraban y actuaban, aunque siendo honestos tampoco le hubiera gustado mucho el tener que entrar y capturarlos, era algo que simplemente no quería ver ni hacer, y agradeció que Aldington tuviera más sentido común que su jefe y lo dejara afuera como refuerzo en caso de necesitar ayuda extra.

El auror hizo un movimiento con la mano y todo el grupo de aurores empezó a avanzar con pasos lentos y silenciosos, Harry se apoyó en uno de los árboles, sacó un cigarro y se dedicó a observar como los hechizos anti desaparición rodeaban la cabaña, dio una calada profunda, llevaba mucho tiempo sin pensaba en ese par, y aunque le habían causado demasiado daño en el pasado no podía dejar de comparecerse de ellos, sabía que una vez que fueran atrapados su condena en prisión no bajaría de veinte años, pues habían cometido un terrible error al escapar. —Claro, que Draco te escuche— murmuró tiritando ligeramente por el frío, Draco siempre decía que era demasiado noble para algunas cosas, como el tener pena por esos dos.

Continuó observando como el cielo se oscurecía cada vez más, pronto llegaría la noche, al menos podría cenar con Draco y ayudarlo a despejarse del trabajo, estaba a sólo un par de días de cerrar la edición semanal y aunque muchas veces no comprendía del todo lo que su novio le comentaba al respecto sí que tenía bien aprendido que el penúltimo y el último día antes de cerrar la edición eran los peores y aunque sabía que Draco trataba de tranquilizarse, por lo general ese par de días andaba muy tenso y nervioso.

Aunque lo mejor llegaba luego de que la edición fuera publicada, ese día era el mejor de la semana, podían pasar todo el sábado juntos y parte del domingo también, antes de que llegara el lunes y Draco comenzara nuevamente a preocuparse sobre lo que saldría en la siguiente edición, en revisar artículos, coordinar eventos para que sus reporteros pudieran asistir y muchas cosas más que Harry no tenía ni idea que se debían hacer para publicar un suplemento. Ambos sabían que era una rutina algo ajustada, pero estaban poniendo su mejor ánimo en que todo funcionara de la mejor manera, y estaba resultando bastante bien.

Vio a través de las sucias ventanas unas cuantas luces azules y luego todo quedó completamente calmado y en silencio, los habían atrapado, eso era seguro, Harry suspiró profundamente mientras dejaba caer la colilla al piso, —lástima— y lo pensó de corazón.

—¡Hey, Potter!— llamó desde la puerta uno de los aurores, Harry levantó la mano para hacerle ver que lo había escuchado y caminó con pasos rápidos hacia la cabaña.

— ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó ya alcanzando a Mackenzie, uno de sus compañeros regulares, que estaba con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

—Estos dos estaban a punto de cometer un secuestro— informó Mackenzie, Harry levantó una ceja interrogante —Será mejor que pases y lo veas tú mismo.

Harry asintió en silencio, cada vez más preocupado y entró a la pequeña cabaña, realmente si era pequeña, las cuatro paredes de madera estaban recubiertas de fotografías, algunas en movimiento y algunas de tipo muggle, al fondo, cerca de un puerta que, Harry dedujo debía ser el baño, ya que la cama se encontraba en uno de los extremos, estaban sentados Nott y Oliver, Harry apenas y les dio una mirada desinteresada antes de que algo llamara su atención, una cabellera rubia demasiado conocida, en todas las fotografías, se acercó un poco más a una de las paredes y lo vio, era una especie de horario, llena de imágenes de Draco; Draco entrando y saliendo de la oficina, de la casa de su padre, en algunas aparecía él también, saliendo a algún lugar, incluso en la casa de los Weasley… Harry sintió como algo en el pecho le estallaba, y pensar que hasta había sentido compasión por ese par momentos antes, cuánta razón tenía Draco en decirle que a veces era demasiado noble, por no decir estúpido.

—Sabes que esta información no puede salir de aquí, Potter, según las reglas no deberíamos enseñártelo— dijo Aldington palmeando su hombro —Pero me pareció que era mejor que lo supieras, sólo por si acaso.

—Claro, gracias— murmuró Harry mirando con más atención una de las fotografías, era del tipo mágica, en ella podía ver a Draco palmeando suavemente el hombro de Keny, el chico que escribía sobre política internacional en el diario donde Draco trabajaba, ambos entraban a un edificio bastante elegante, aunque no conocía la zona. Frunció el ceño y se acercó más a la foto, Draco sonreía de manera amable hacia Keny, según la fecha esa fotografía había sido tomada el pasado miércoles, cuando Draco había dicho que tenía una importante reunión y no había podido ir a almorzar con él, levantó la foto y tras esta había otra parecida, Keny y Draco entraban al mismo edificio, esta vez la toma era diferente y pudo ver lo que al parecer eran un bloque de departamentos, ¿Qué hacía Draco entrando regularmente con Keny a un apartamento una tarde de semana?

—Si, Harry, yo también me sorprendí cuando lo vi— dijo la voz algo quebrada de Oliver, Harry se giró para verlo por primera vez con atención, estaba delgado, mucho más delgado de lo que jamás lo había visto, su castaño cabello, por lo general, largo y brilloso, estaba ahora sucio y enredado, y sus túnicas eran de la peor calidad que había visto y estaban rotas en algunas partes, estaba seguro que en prisión los uniformes eran mejores que lo que vestía ahora, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron esos ojos, estaban ya faltos de todo brillo o vida, parecía como muerto.

—A ver ustedes dos, arriba— dijo la voz de otro de los aurores haciendo que Nott y Oliver, ambos sujetos con ataduras mágicas para que no pudieran hacer magia, se pusieran en pie, Nott no ofrecía un aspecto mejor que el de Oliver, aunque su mirada era mucho más perturbadora.

—Te dije que te engañaría, que no te quería— continuó Oliver, Harry frunció el ceño y se giró para seguir observando las fotografías, tratando de lucir indiferente a las palabras del hombre, escuchó como un par de aurores más se movían a su alrededor, seguro ya listos para trasladarlos.

—Él tiene razón, Potter, Draco ha estado encontrándose con ese atractivo hombre durante varias semanas, sin contar lo mucho que se ven en el trabajo…— dijo ahora Nott —Deberías ver la cantidad de fotos que no tenemos reveladas, seguramente…

La voz de Nott fue interrumpida de pronto y Harry sintió el hechizo de desaparición, no se giró hasta un instante después, para ver la esquina ya vacía, suspiró aliviado, no podía soportar sus voces, sus comentarios…

—Potter… sabes que ya debes volver a la estación, nos haremos cargo— dijo la voz de Aldington, pero Harry parecía no escucharlo, caminó hacia la única mesa de madera donde un gran grupo de fotos estaban desordenadas, y empezó a removerlas, en todas siempre aparecía Draco, lo habían estado siguiendo durante todo el día y desde hace muchas semanas, encontró más fotografías de Draco junto a Keny, saliendo de la oficina del diario, o caminando por una calle cercana con un vaso de café en la mano, y más de esas fotos donde Draco entraba o salía, siempre junto a él, del edificio de departamentos de aquella zona elegante. Algo se aceleró en su pecho y sintió el frío cuchillo de la traición atravesándolo… trató de convencerse, de negarse a ello, de repetirse una y mil veces que Draco lo quería y que jamás haría algo como eso, que no lo engañaría de aquella manera porque sabía lo que se sentía, pero sobre todo porque le quería… Pero por más que buscó alguna explicación racional, no sabía que tanto podría hacer Keny con él, no tenían en realidad nada en común, aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor podía recordar que hace mucho tiempo, antes que siquiera se sintiera algo enamorado de él, Draco le había contado que habían estado tonteando un par de veces, aunque no había pasado nada en realidad, porque a Draco le incomodaba meterse con alguien de su trabajo, pero entonces ¿Por qué Draco y él ahora parecían inseparables?

***_***

Durante las dos horas restantes para terminar su turno se las pasó completamente distraído y dándole demasiadas vueltas a todo el asunto, la imagen de Draco junto a Keny no dejaba de ser la constante en sus pensamientos, exprimió su memoria, tratando de recordar si Draco le había comentado algo acerca de haber tenido una reunión con Keny en las últimas semanas, pero no encontró nada, y Draco siempre le comentaba ese tipo de cosas, cuando se iba con Justin y Dru a almorzar, cuando se juntaba con Blaise, Goyle y Crable, o con Snape, o con su padre, cuando se encontraba con un viejo amigo, incluso si se encontraban con algún ligue antiguo en algún lugar Draco se lo contaba, no se guardaba ese tipo de cosas con Harry, así como él no se las guardaba a Draco, porque pese a ser novios seguían siendo tan amigos y confidentes como antes. ¿Entonces por que ocultar que se iba a hacer, sabrá Merlín que, con Keny?

Cuando su turno terminó no se molestó en ir hasta su casa, sabía que habían quedado para cenar aquella noche, pero sabía que Draco debía pasar primero por su casa para cambiarse y pensó que lo mejor era encararlo de una vez por todas, aclarar toda la situación y mejor en casa que en un público restaurante mágico.

Apareció en la sala del apartamento de Draco, encendió las luces y se sirvió una copa, era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, se quedó sentado en el sofá, en silencio esperando por lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que pasada de las ocho Draco apareció en medio de la sala.

— ¿Harry?— preguntó Draco algo preocupado mientras dejaba sobre el piso el maletín y se quitaba el abrigo — ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Hola— mustió Harry antes de inspirar profundamente e indicarle que se sentara a su lado. Pudo ver su mirada interrogante, su rostro pálido y la nariz ligeramente roja por el frío, la imagen de verlo caminando junto a Keny, haciendo quien sabe que lo asaltó con más fuerza.

—Me estás preocupando— murmuró Draco sentándose a su lado, Harry dio un trago más a su bebida y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de centro, girándose para poder verlo a los ojos.

—Llegas tarde…

—Lo siento, tuve que revisar los artículos una vez más, eran un desastre…— Draco lo tomó de una mano, y sintió como Harry se tensaba ligeramente, aquello lo preocupó más todavía — ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

—Esta tarde hemos tenido que acudir al llamado de un mago que decía haber visto a Nott y Oliver… fueron capturados en una cabaña en las afueras de Glasgow…

— ¿Por qué tuviste que ir tú? Ese no es tu caso, además me dijiste que tu jefe no quería que participaras.

—Si, lo sé, pero es que la mayoría de aurores están todavía enfermos por la epidemia de gripa y no ha habido más remedio que enviarme de apoyo, aunque en un inicio no tenía que entrar a la cabaña, luego lo hice.

Draco soltó la mano de Harry y lo miró un poco más enfadado — ¿Es por eso que estás así? ¿Por qué le has visto?— El temor a que Wood de alguna manera aún pudiera remover algo en Harry lo invadió, ¿Qué tal si es que Harry realmente no lo había olvidado como había dicho antes?

—No… Sí, pero no por eso— aclaró Harry ante la mirada de Draco, parecía enfadado y eso hizo que él se sintiera mucho más enfadado, después de todo él no había hecho nada malo, en cambio Draco… —Ellos estaban siguiendo a alguien, todo parece indicar que querían realizar un secuestro para obtener oro…

—Serán…— masculló Draco sólo un poco más relajado, pues la actitud de Harry seguía preocupándolo, —Ese par no aprende… al menos ya están en prisión — Harry asintió lentamente — ¿A quien querían secuestrar?

—A ti, Draco— dijo Harry con voz firme, su mirada se clavó en la de Draco, por un instante parecía algo confuso y luego entrecerró los ojos, toda la confusión se había desplazado dejando ahora rabia.

— A mi— Draco tomó una bocanada de aire, tratando de controlar los deseos de estrangular a ese par — ¿Cómo lo puedes saber?

—Tenían fotos tuyas, Draco— Harry miró con más atención el rostro de Draco, buscando un indicio de que se sintiera atrapado o culpable —Te han estado siguiendo durante semanas, a todos lados, a cualquier parte que ibas, con todos los que ibas…

—Que hijos de…— Draco sacó la varita del pantalón y con un accio silencioso una cajetilla de cigarros voló por la habitación hasta sus manos — Al menos los han encontrado antes de que algo pasara…

—Si, así es— dijo Harry mirándolo aún con cierto escepticismo, tal vez Draco aún no se había sentido descubierto, así que decidió picarlo un poco más —Tenían fotos tuyas por todos lados, fotos donde estabas con tus amigos, o con los nuestros, con tu padre, tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle…— Draco encendió el cigarro y dio una calada profunda mientras asentía distraídamente.

—Harry, escucha, sé que eso te puede haber alterado, pero no ha pasado nada, es decir, los han descubierto antes de que pudieran hacer algo más que sacar tontas fotos…— trató de tranquilizarlo Draco pensando que era esa la razón para el estado de Harry —Estoy a salvo así que…

Harry soltó una pequeña risa irónica y se soltó del agarre de Draco, que se interrumpió y arqueó una ceja interrogantemente —Dime Draco, tengo una pequeña duda en todo este asunto de las fotos…

— ¿Duda?

—Sí, me gustaría saber que hacías con Keny por todos lados, sobre todo algunas tardes en mitad de semana, entrando a lo que al parecer era un edificio de departamentos muy elegantes — Interrogó Harry, aunque lo había intentado, su voz no había dejado de sonar acusadora.

Draco frunció el ceño y dejó el cigarro sobre el cenicero, la forma como le miraba hizo que el corazón se le encogiera, lo conocía y muy bien y antes siquiera que Draco abriera la boca ya casi estaba seguro de lo que pasaría a continuación. Lo había arruinado todo.

—Lárgate— siseó Draco.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Qué te largues!, ¡que desaparezcas!— gritó Draco poniéndose en pie y apuntando hacia la chimenea.

—Pero… Draco escucha, yo sólo… ¿Por qué te has estado viendo con él? Lo has hecho a escondidas, ocultándomelo ¿Por qué?

— ¿Crees que tengo una aventura con él? ¿Eso es lo que tu cabeza de chorlito cree?— preguntó Draco alejándose unos pasos más de Harry y apretando los puños, sabiendo que la rabia le estaba ganando, si había algo que no le aguantaría, por más que lo quisiera, sería que desconfiara de él.

— ¿Y qué quieres que crea, Draco?— replicó Harry cruzándose de brazos — ¿Qué querías que piense al ver tantas fotos de ustedes dos juntos?

— ¡¿Para que preguntas eso?! ¡¿Para que preguntas nada si tú ya has sacado tus propias conclusiones?!

—Pues tú no me estás dando ninguna explicación.

—No, Potter, no te estoy dando ninguna explicación, ni te la daré tampoco…

—Creo que merezco saber la verdad.

—No, no lo mereces, no mereces nada…— Draco apretó los puños con más fuerza mientras sentía como todo se empezaba a derrumbar a su alrededor, su relación perfecta con Harry, sus planes a futuro, su amor, todo —Pudiste…— jadeó ligeramente por la rabia —Pudiste pensar millones de cosas antes de creer que me revolcaba con otro a espaldas tuyas, pudiste confiar en mi… pero no lo hiciste y por eso no mereces nada.

— ¿Entonces no has tenido nada con él?— preguntó Harry sintiéndose cada vez más estúpido y perdido.

—Ya no es tu maldito problema, quiero que te largues, y ahora mismo— replicó Draco tratando de poner toda la fuerza posible para no derrumbarse delante de Harry.

—No, no me iré, y sí es mi maldito problema, yo te quiero, tú y yo tenemos algo, estamos juntos y no puedes simplemente evadirte…

—No, Potter, tú no me quieres, no me puedes querer si no confías en mi siquiera un poco, y tú y yo no tenemos ya nada juntos, así que si quiero me puedo evadir todo lo que se me de la regalada gana, porque no responderé a ninguna de tus estúpidas preguntas, y ahora ¡LARGATE!

— ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?— preguntó Harry con voz temblorosa y obligándose a pensar que había escuchado mal.

—Sí, aunque debo agregar que fuiste tú el que ha provocado esto.

— Draco… no, escucha, lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Yo sólo vi esas fotos y no sabía…

—No me importa, Potter y si no te largas en este momento juro que te hechizaré— Draco levantó la varita, su mano temblaba ligeramente, pero por la mirada que tenía, Harry sabía que si lo atacaría de ser necesario.

—Yo te quiero…

Draco levantó la varita un poco más, parecía resuelto a hacerlo, aunque en su mirada Harry vio lo herido que estaba, y sabía que era por su culpa —Fuera.

—Escucha… yo… yo te llamaré mañana y hablaremos cuando estés mas calmado y…

Draco negó con la cabeza —En verdad, no quiero hablarte más.

—Perdóname, pero yo necesitaba…

— ¡Largo!— gritó Draco y Harry finalmente vencido, obedeció, desvaneciéndose con una luz azul.

No tardó ni medio minuto en activar todas las protecciones para que nadie que no fuera él mismo se pudiera aparecer en el apartamento y otro medio minuto en cerrar la red flú, luego de eso se dejó caer nuevamente en el sofá, con la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando al techo, — ¿Por qué demonios haz tenido que arruinarlo todo así, Harry?

***_***

Harry se apareció en la sala de su departamento, su corazón latía con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza, debido a su sentimiento de culpa y de angustia, Draco había roto con él, lo había echado del departamento porque había desconfiado de él, porque no se había parado a pensar en más posibilidades que no fuera una traición, aunque por más que lo pensaba no encontraba otra más para toda esa situación, sin embargo la mirada que Draco le había dado… Harry lo conocía y sabía que detrás de toda esa furia había dolor, lo podía ver, y eso era todo lo que le indicaba que sí, tal vez Draco le había estado ocultando algo, pero que definitivamente no era una aventura.

Se arrastró hasta su cama, y se pasó la noche en vela, buscando la forma de disculparse una y otra vez hasta que Draco lo perdonara, hasta lograr resarcir el daño que había hecho.

La cama se sentía extraña sin la presencia de Draco, desde hacía algunos meses que dormían juntos todas las noches, alternando entre un departamento y otro, a menos que Draco tuviera que trabajar hasta muy tarde o que Harry tuviera alguna misión que le impidiera llegar, siempre se acostaban juntos y despertaban juntos, aquella mañana cuando el sol salió se sintió más solo de lo que jamás se había sentido, mucho peor que cuando Oliver lo dejó, y en aquella época, recordó, había pensado que no había forma de sentirse más miserable, pero se había equivocado, si la había; era no tener a Draco a su lado.

Antes de ir al trabajo intentó llamar al móvil de Draco pero este sonó varias veces hasta que saltó la operadora, sabía que Draco aún no quería hablar con él, aun así intentó un par de veces más, sin mejores resultados, finalmente se animó a dejar un mensaje de voz, esperando que Draco lo escuchara.

***_***

"_Draco, perdóname, he sido un completo y total idiota, nunca debí dudar de ti, y lo lamento… tanto…"—_ la voz de Harry se quebró ligeramente y Draco suspiró profundamente — _"Te quiero… por favor sólo… solo déjame hablar contigo" _

El mensaje terminó y Draco colgó el teléfono, por un momento la tentación de llamarlo lo invadió pero el dolor por sus dudas pudo más y se abstuvo, dejó el teléfono a un lado y se concentró nuevamente en el trabajo, llevaba toda la noche revisando y corrigiendo lo necesario para la edición que se cerraba esa tarde, no había dormido nada en absoluto y se sentía realmente cansado, aprovechó que no había nadie en la oficina todavía para sacar su varita y agitarla un par de veces mientras la cafetera en el mueble frente a su escritorio se ponía en movimiento.

Aún le esperaba un día muy largo pero esperaba que para la noche estuviera tan cansado que pudiera dormir al menos un poco sin pensar en Harry o en todo lo que había pasado.

***_***

— ¡Hola Harry!— saludó Hermione haciéndolo sobresaltarse ligeramente.

—Oh, hola, Hermione.

— ¿Estás bien? Te veo… cansado.

—Sí, todo bien— mintió — ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti esta mañana?

—Escuché que Nott y Wood fueron apresados ayer.

—Si, yo estuve allí.

—Y también lo del plan de secuestro… Al menos los detuvieron antes de que pasara nada.

—Si, al menos…

— ¿Seguro que estás bien?— preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—Si… no pude dormir bien, eso es todo.

—Oh… Lo lamento… en todo caso venía para recordarte el almuerzo de mañana, no te olvides de decirle a Draco que lleve su escoba, los chicos están planeando un pequeño partido de quiditch en el patio trasero y sería buena idea que Draco también pudiera jugar, después de todo a él también le gusta el quiditch.

—Lo había olvidado, el almuerzo de mañana…— suspiró Harry, no quería decirle nada de lo que había pasado a Hermione, así que simplemente asintió —Claro, yo le digo…

—Bien, te dejo, todavía tengo bastante trabajo, al menos ya es viernes…— dijo ella con alegría antes de salir de la oficina de aurores, Harry se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su silla y, tal como había estado haciendo antes que su amiga llegara, empezó a calibrar las formas de conseguir el perdón de Draco.

***_***

—Draco— llamó Dru, alcanzándolo en la acera, donde Draco había salido a fumar un cigarro pese al frío, luego de gritar a todo su equipo por el desastroso trabajo que estaban haciendo.

—Hola Dru.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Tenemos que entregar en sólo unas horas un suplemento completo y el equipo con el que cuento no es capaz de colocar correctamente más de un par de líneas.

—Si, escuché sobre ese problema — afirmó ella con la cabeza mientras sacaba un cigarro también —En realidad creo que todo el edificio lo escuchó.

—Ya— bufó Draco dando una calada más a su cigarro y sin muchas ganas de hablar con ella ni con nadie.

—Todos sabemos que te gusta que el trabajo a presentar sea perfecto, y lo exigente que eres, pero nunca te habíamos visto de esta manera, incluso hiciste llorar a Leticia.

—No es mi culpa que no sepa hacer bien su trabajo y si no le gusta se puede ir…

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?— preguntó Dru haciéndolo girar con cierta fuerza para que la mirara a la cara —Ya en serio, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Nada, Dru, por un demonio, ¡ya te lo expliqué! — replicó Draco soltándose del agarre de la chica.

—Pero no te creo, sé que hay algo más y…

—Ese no es tu problema, ni el de nadie— Draco tiró al suelo la colilla de cigarro y se giró para entrar nuevamente al edificio, pero antes de llegar a la puerta Dru lo volvió a sujetar de un brazo.

— ¿Harry y tú han peleado?

Draco se encogió de hombros, pero desvió la mirada, no era capaz de escuchar eso, ni siquiera en sus pensamientos sin que le afectara, sería peor decirlo en voz alta.

— ¿Te… él te engañó?— susurró Dru, y Draco simplemente negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Él ha terminado…?

—No— interrumpió Draco —Él no confía en mí y yo lo dejé, ¿estás contenta ahora? ¿Puedo irme ya a intentar tener algo presentable al menos para la hora del cierre?— preguntó con cierta agresividad.

Dru soltó un suspiro —Sabes que él te ama, y lo sabes muy bien.

—Pues no lo suficiente para confiar en mí.

Dru hizo una mueca de incredulidad y lo soltó, para ver como Draco entraba al edificio —Pobres… lo que les espera — pensó hacia el equipo de trabajo de Draco.

***_***

Remus miraba medio distraído la forma como Elizabeth avanzaba torpemente a través del salón, a su lado Sirius la miraba con orgullo.

—Es increíble lo rápido que crecen… Pronto tendrá su primera manifestación de magia— comentó Sirius.

—No creo que eso sea pronto, pero si que crecen muy rápido.

— ¿Vendrás mañana al almuerzo? Harry y Draco estarán allí, la última semana no los hemos podido ver mucho, estaban muy ocupados con el trabajo.

—Ah… cierto, el almuerzo, ¿Quién más estará?

—Pues— Sirius se puso en pie para alcanzarle unos cuantos juguetes más a Elizabeth —Todos, como siempre…

—Claro, allí estaré.

—Elizabeth, eso no es para comer— regañó Sirius mientras trataba de quitarle de las manos un juguete —Se juega así mira…

— ¿Sirius?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿No has sabido nada de Lucius las últimas semanas?

—Pensé que querías que te dejara en paz— Sirius levantó el rostro para mirar a su amigo con preocupación — ¿Lo convenciste de que se fuera?

—Sí, creo que sí, porque no ha aparecido por la escuela ni he tenido noticias suyas en semanas.

—Bueno, entonces puedes estar tranquilo ¿no? La verdad que le he dicho a Severus cientos de veces que le aconseje a Lucius que deje de acosarte de esa manera suya que tiene, que tú no quieres nada con él, pero al menos ya se dio cuenta.

—Si, ya se dio cuenta.

***_***

—Muy bien, todos a casa— Dijo Draco en voz alta hacia su grupo de trabajo mientras entregaba los formatos ya terminados a los encargados de la impresión del suplemento —La edición de esta semana ya quedó.

Todos soltaron suspiros de alivio, pues al fin el número que saldría esa semana estaba listo y ellos podrían descansar por un día al menos, luego todo volvería a empezar…

—Nos vemos y no olviden empezar a escribir lo más pronto posible, no voy a aceptar más errores— Draco escuchó las respuestas desanimadas de los chicos mientras se encerraba en su oficina y se dejaba caer en la silla detrás de su escritorio, recordando que esperaba toda la semana por ese día, porque era el día en que Harry y él tenían más tiempo para estar juntos.

Se decidió a seguir avanzando más el trabajo, ya que al parecer no tendría nada más productivo que hacer durante el día siguiente, recordaba que era el almuerzo de los Weasley, pero definitivamente no iría, sin Harry él ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.

En la pantalla del ordenador parpadeó un pequeño letrero que le indicaba 3 mensajes nuevos, todos eran de Harry — ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió enseñarle a usar el correo electrónico? — pensó con fastidio mientras abría uno a uno los mensajes, el primero era muy corto y había llegado a medio día:

"_Lo siento"_

_Harry _

Draco se quedó mirando la pantalla durante mucho rato, leyéndolo una y otra vez_ "Lo siento". _

El segundo mensaje era igual de corto, o más aún sólo tenía una palabra:

"_Perdóname" _

_Harry _

Esta vez Draco cerró el mensaje inmediatamente y no quiso abrir ya el tercero, no se le hacía nada de bien el leer eso, no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

***_***

Harry se pasó la segunda noche también despierto, sintiendo como nunca la ausencia de Draco a su lado, extrañándolo más y más a cada instante.

Horas antes, luego de mandar los correos electrónicos había intentado aparecerse en el departamento de Draco, pero había sido desviado hacia la calle, Draco había cerrado el campo de aparición, en todo el edificio al parecer, y había desconectado la red flú, así que no había forma de que lo pudiera buscar, e ir a su trabajo no era una opción, o al menos no lo había sido ese día, sabía que Draco estaría ocupado y que le enfadaría mucho que se apareciera por allí sin avisar, además no tenía ganas de cruzarse con Keny, o con ninguno de los amigos de Draco, pero si no podía ubicarlo durante el fin de semana no le quedaría ninguna otra opción que hacer eso.

Cuando despertó ya eran pasadas las once de la mañana, se había dormido casi al amanecer y pese a las horas de sueño, se sentía más cansado de lo que se sentía cuando se había acostado. Después de darse una ducha se sentó en la cocina y escribió una carta a Hermione, explicándole que se les haría imposible asistir, sólo esperaba que su amiga no intuyera nada malo y lo dejara en paz al menos el fin de semana.

Durante la tarde volvió a insistir varias veces más con el teléfono, pero siempre saltaba la contestadora y ya llegando a la noche volvió a intentar aparecerse en el apartamento de Draco, pero terminó en la calle una vez más, tiritando y congelado por la nevada que estaba a punto de caer se apareció otra vez en su sala, y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Se sentía derrotado.

***_***

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que ya era de día, se estiró notando todos los músculos de la espalda resentidos y adoloridos por la posición en que se encontraba, no podía recordar en que momento exacto de la madrugada se había quedado dormido, pero allí estaba, aún en la oficina, y fuera podía escuchar los ruidos de los demás compañeros trabajando.

Revisó el celular, tenía un par de llamadas perdidas de Harry, suspiró cansado y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento era ir a casa, darse una ducha y dormir un poco más.

Ya era de noche cuando sintió las protecciones del departamento temblar ligeramente, y sabía de quien se trataba, se cubrió un poco mas con las mantas y ahogó un grito de desesperación ¿Por qué Harry era tan insistente? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía irse, dejarlo en paz? ¿No se daba acaso cuenta de cuánto le dolía todo eso? ¿De qué era suficiente dolor que no confiara en él, cómo para encima tenerlo alrededor dando vueltas todo el tiempo?

***_***

El sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta fue lo que lo despertó, caminó arrastrando los pies y ahogando un bostezo hasta la puerta.

—Va… un momento— En cuanto observó por la mirilla vio a Hermione, junto a Ron, ya le parecía que habían tardado mucho tiempo.

—Harry, hola— dijeron ambos a la vez mientras los hacía pasar.

—Te extrañamos ayer, compañero, debiste ver el tremendo partido que se armó.

—Si… y Elizabeth está ya caminando, dice Sirius que debes dejarte caer un poco más seguido por su casa…

—Genial… trataré de hacerlo— dijo Harry distraídamente mientras caminaba hacia la cocina — ¿Café?

—Deberías verlo, hasta Snape babea por ella, es algo… extraño — comentó Ron haciendo una mueca.

—Lo imagino…

— ¿Recién se despiertan?— preguntó Hermione luego de un momento de silencio.

Harry detuvo un momento su movimiento en la cocina, antes de tomar una pequeña bocanada de aire —Si, recién me he despertado…

— ¡Oh! ¿El hurón sigue durmiendo?— preguntó Ron en voz un poco más baja, si bien era cierto que Ron y Draco no eran grandes amigos ahora, y Harry estaba seguro que jamás lo serían, aquellos sobrenombres como "comadreja" y "hurón" habían permanecido vigentes, sólo que ahora ninguno de los dos lo decía con mala intención, o no tanta al menos.

—No, Draco… Draco no está aquí.

— ¿Cómo dices?— preguntó Hermione algo más confundida.

—Dije que no está aquí— repitió Harry con voz un poco más quebrada, tratando de que no se note lo mal que se sentía revelar aquello.

— Harry ¿Hay algo que no nos estés diciendo?— preguntó Hermione acercándose a la cocina.

— ¿Se han peleado?— preguntó Ron, extrañamente preocupado, y Harry aún sin encararlos negó con la cabeza mientras vertía un poco de café en la cafetera.

— ¿Por qué no está aquí? No hay fin de semana que ustedes pasen separados… — continuó interrogando Hermione, pero Harry no podía hablar aún, no se sentía capaz.

—Mira, si es que Malfoy te ha hecho algo malo será mejor que nos lo digas de una vez— dijo Ron con rabia, tomándolo del hombro y haciéndolo girar.

— ¡Él no me ha hecho nada!— replicó rápidamente Harry ante la mirada furiosa de su amigo, sintió como la tensión de los últimos días fluía en él con más fuerza y estuvo seguro que incluso su magia se salió de control por un momento.

—Dios… Harry ¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó Hermione con voz suave y acercándose a su amigo lentamente, Ron aún tenía la mano sobre su hombro y lo miraba mucho más preocupado que antes. —Cualquier cosa que esté pasando nos la puedes contar— Continuó la chica apoyando una mano en el otro hombro de Harry.

Harry agachó la mirada por un instante, sintiendo que tal vez ya era necesario hablar, aún podía recordar como no le gustaba estar cerca de sus amigos cuando Oliver lo dejó, por las miradas de pena que le daban, sin embargo esta vez necesitaba tanto que alguien le escuchara y le prometiera que todo iba a salir bien, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta como empezó siquiera, poco a poco, con voz suave se dedicó a narrarle a sus amigos todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, desde que había tenido que ir a la misión de captura de Oliver y Nott hasta que Draco lo echó del departamento.

***_***

La gran mesa de trabajo estaba llena de papeles ordenados y enumerados, Draco dio una última mirada antes de asentir —Bien, esto queda… A menos que alguien tenga algo más que agregar o sugerir — dijo mirando hacia el grupo que trabajaba con él, los cuales sólo negaron suavemente.

—Bien, April, lleva eso a impresión y se pueden ir a casa— Todos a su alrededor hicieron asentimientos mientras la chica recogía en orden y con cuidado todas las páginas de la siguiente edición —No se olviden de empezar a hacer los trabajos de la semana siguiente— recomendó Draco caminando ya fuera de la sala, atravesó la sala de redacción e hizo un ligero asentimiento de saludo a Justin, Dru y Emily, que estaban conversando alrededor de la máquina de café y luego se encerró en su oficina, dejándose caer sobre la que antes le parecía su muy cómoda silla y suspirando profundamente.

El dolor de cabeza había permanecido allí desde hacía varios días, junto con la sensación de vacío en su interior, y aunque se había atiborrado de medicamentos muggles y pociones sabía que nada lo calmaría, porque sabía cual era la razón para que se sintiera tan mal.

Miró hacia la pantalla del teléfono móvil sólo para ver que no tenía ninguna llamada perdida, suspiró profundamente y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, pensando en lo horrible que había sido esa semana, la ausencia de Harry, y el refugiarse en el trabajo para evitar pensar en él y en lo que había pasado.

Después de que Harry intentara aparecerse en su casa aquel sábado en la noche, no había vuelto a llamar hasta el miércoles en la noche, los días anteriores Draco se había sentido peor aún, revisando a cada instante el correo y la pantalla del móvil y preguntándose por que Harry había dejado de insistir, incluso había estado tentado a contestar la llamada aquella noche, pero finalmente no lo hizo, solo se dedicó a escuchar las palabras de Harry en la contestadora, diciéndolo que lo quería, que lo quería mucho y que quería que al menos le diera la oportunidad de hablar.

Draco había hechizado el teléfono para que la voz de Harry repitiera una y otra vez que lo quería y muy entrada la madrugada se había quedado finalmente dormido con esa voz resonando en la habitación.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde eso y Harry se había detenido en sus intentos de acercamiento, la duda de que finalmente Harry haya decidido olvidarlo lo dividía entre la sensación de que era justo lo que quería, que Harry se alejara porque lo había lastimado al no creer en él y el miedo a que Harry realmente ya no lo quería y no le importaba mucho recuperarlo. Y se sentía cada vez peor.

El sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta lo hizo sobresaltarse un poco, gruñó porque el dolor de cabeza parecía acrecentarse a cada segundo mientras acomodaba un poco su escritorio, que durante la última semana se había vuelto un caos completo —Entre.

—Draco… — Saludó Dru desde la puerta.

—Hola Dru… lo siento no quiero parecer grosero, pero en serio necesito estar solo, tengo un dolor de cabeza tremendo y…

—Si, lo sé, el cierre de edición— mintió Dru, sabía muy bien que todo se debía a la discusión que había tenido con Harry, desde ese día Draco pasaba tantas horas en la oficina que varias veces se había preguntado si realmente se había ido a su casa a dormir, sin contar con el mal humor con el que andaba —Es sólo que hay alguien que te está esperando… le comentamos que tenías que terminar primero con una reunión pero aún así espero por ti hasta que estuvieras libre…

El corazón de Draco se agitó suavemente ¿Sería Harry? — ¿Quién es?

—Granger, no me pidas que repita el nombre.

—Hermione — No pudo evitar que su voz sonara desilusionada.

—Si, eso, dice que es amiga tuya.

Draco escondió el rostro entre las manos un momento, ¿Acaso Harry ahora mandaba a sus amigos para hablar por él?

—Y también me dijo que era urgente— insistió la chica desde la puerta y Draco soltó un pequeño gruñido.

—Ya… déjala pasar.

Dru despareció por la puerta y medio minuto después Hermione, vistiendo ropa muggle entró.

—Hola Malfoy— saludó con una sonrisa tensa, Draco estuvo seguro que estaba registrando su estado para luego darle un informe a Harry. Lamentó no haberse arreglado un poco más antes de dejarla entrar.

—Granger… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Te cansaste de trabajar en el ministerio tratando de arreglar el mundo y ahora quieres incursionar en el periodismo?— intentó bromear Draco mientras le señalaba una de las sillas delante de su escritorio.

—Gracias…— Hermione sonrió un poco más relajada por el comentario —Aún creo que es posible mejorar el mundo mágico desde el ministerio.

Draco negó suavemente, sabía que Granger estaba obsesionada con eso de un mundo perfecto, justo y equitativo, y no quería ser cruel pero sabía que se necesitaría mucho más que una bruja con mucho empeño para lograrlo, aunque claro, como ella siempre decía, al menos por algo hay que empezar —Si, la nobleza Gryffindor— suspiró Draco.

—Escucha— dijo Hermione no siguiéndole más la broma, y con aquella mirada preocupada que ya le había visto antes —Tú y yo no somos grandes amigos, ni nada de eso, pero Harry si es un amigo mío, uno de los mejores, y estoy muy preocupada…

—Mira, Granger, si te ha enviado Potter ya mismo te voy diciendo que…

—No, él no me ha enviado, Malfoy— interrumpió Hermione —Estamos preocupados por él, y por ti también, mírate, se te ve agotado…

—Hoy cerrábamos la publicación, así es como luzco los viernes— masculló Draco sabiendo que no era del todo cierto y que probablemente ella lo sabría.

—No— Hermione negó con la cabeza —Estás sufriendo tanto como Harry, y no comprendo por qué demonios te gusta ser infeliz, tienes a Harry y él te quiere tanto…

—No es tu asunto, Granger.

—Si lo es, es Harry del que hablamos.

— ¿Te ha contado lo que pasó?— preguntó Draco inclinándose un poco más hacia delante — ¿Te ha dicho lo que pensaba de mi?

—Si, lo ha hecho y está muy apenado, sin embargo me parece injusto lo que estás haciendo, él aún te quiere, y trata de pedirte perdón, y tú ni siquiera te quieres detener a escucharlo.

—Ya lo escuché, no creo que tenga nada nuevo que decirme.

—No, tal vez no, pero merece que lo escuches una vez más…

—Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte— dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos y girando la silla lo suficiente para dejar de ver el rostro de la chica, esa mirada marrón parecía estar estudiando hasta su alma y no podía soportarlo.

Hubo un momento más de silencio y entonces sintió como ella se ponía de pie y caminaba alejándose poco a poco — ¿Sabes qué, Malfoy? Cuando Harry dijo que era tu amigo no les di mucho tiempo sin que pelearan, y cuando dijo que estaban enamorados pensé que eso era algo también pasajero, sin embargo los he visto juntos durante todo este tiempo y siempre he agradecido el haberme equivocado, porque ambos se veían felices uno junto al otro… No dejes que todo se vaya al diablo por culpa de tus miedos.

La puerta se cerró pero Draco no se movió. Las palabras de Hermione bailaron en su cabeza durante mucho rato más.

***_***

Levantarse le costaba demasiado, en realidad hacer cualquier cosa le representaba demasiado esfuerzo, esfuerzo que muchas veces no estaba dispuesto a realizar, pese a eso se obligó a arrastrarse hasta la ducha y presentarse en la oficina, como cada día durante la semana pasada, era mejor estar allí y tratar de entretener su mente en algo diferente a Draco.

Tal como sus amigos le habían dicho había tratado de darle un tiempo a Draco para que se tranquilizara, para dejarlo pensar, pero ya habían pasado más de siete días desde aquella noche en que lo corrió de su departamento y aún no habían señales de que las cosas fueran a mejorar pronto, es más, cada día estaba seguro de que las cosas no mejorarían nunca.

Sus amigos no habían estado tan pesados como había podido esperar, sin embargo trataban de dejarse caer por la oficina o por su departamento todos los días, tratando de obligarlo a comer, y contándole sobre sus días de trabajo para entretenerlo.

Incluso Sirius y Elizabeth habían pasado varias horas con él durante el fin de semana, tratando de animarlo, pero nada parecía realmente funcionar, la culpabilidad era algo que le estaba comiendo el alma y el corazón a pasos agigantados.

Miró hacia el teléfono móvil sobre la mesa y sopesó la posibilidad de marcar una vez más el único número registrado, pero finalmente desistió, era ya claro para él que había perdido a Draco, y que por más que marcara y marcara no le contestaría.

Agradecía que al menos el trabajo en el ministerio no estuviera siendo muy exigente por esos días, lo cual le permitía pasar de ser percibido durante sus turnos, ya que no estaba en su mejor forma y eso sólo podía significar graves problemas al momento de actuar.

***_***

—Terry… con calma, con calma— pidió Pansy observando como su hijo corría por el medio de la habitación con pasos torpes, esperando que de un momento a otro cayera, como solía suceder.

—Señora, Zabinni— dijo la voz de un elfo apareciendo frente a ella y haciendo una gran reverencia.

—Dime, Nil.

—Hay una señorita que la espera en la puerta, dice que desea hablar con usted y que es realmente importante. Se trata de la señorita Granger y me dijo que le dijera que era acerca de Draco Malfoy.

Pansy frunció el ceño, recordando extrañamente la vez en que Potter se había aparecido en su puerta casi con el mismo mensaje, —Hazla pasar, yo estaré con ella en un momento.

***_***

Hermione esperó sentada en la sala de estar de la mansión de los Zabinni por algunos minutos, mirando con atención las fotografías y los cuadros alrededor, en varios de ellos aparecía Malfoy, junto a la pareja o con el bebé en brazos, incluso en algunas estaba Harry también, en la ceremonia de apadrinaje del niño, había una mucho más grande que las demás en el centro y pudo reconocer el uniforme de Slytherin, los cinco muchachos sonreían hacia la cámara, eran Malfoy, Goyle, Crable, Zabinni y Parkinson, se preguntó por que Nott no aparecía en ella o si es que luego de todo lo que había pasado con Draco los mismos Zabinni lo habrían sacado de la fotografía.

—Granger— dijo Pansy entrando a la habitación con una sonrisita de suficiencia, Hermione se puso en pie rápidamente.

—Parkinson, Hola.

—Ahora soy Zabinni— corrigió la chica sentándose en un sofá, delante de ella.

—Si, lo sé, también de tu bebé, Malfoy nos lo contó.

—Y a nosotros que en un par de meses dejarás de ser Granger y te convertirás en Weasley.

—En realidad pienso mantener el Granger— masculló Hermione recordando la enorme discusión que eso había acarreado entre Ron y ella.

—Oh, una chica moderna— dijo algo divertida Pansy.

—Algo así…— Hermione suspiró profundamente, todavía no podía creer que estaba allí, sentada en la sala de aquella chica que durante la escuela la había molestado tanto, pese a la relación de Harry y Draco nunca habían coincidido en ningún lugar, ambos parecían entender que juntarlos sería algo complicado, pero como decían, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas —He venido a hablar de Malfoy, de Draco.

—Cierto, me lo dijo el elfo, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

— ¿Hace cuánto que no lo ves?

— Dos semanas, es raro…— dijo pensativa, — por lo general se cae aunque sea un noche a la semana, algunas veces incluso arrastrando a Potter hasta aquí, sin embargo ha estado muy evasivo con nosotros…— Pansy frunció el ceño hacia Hermione —¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Está enfermo?

—No, claro que no…— trató de tranquilizar Hermione —En realidad si pasa algo…

***_***

—Aún no puedo creer que te hayas decidido aliar con ellos — masculló Ron algo irritado mientras ambos caminaban tomados de la mano por una ancha calle de Londres muggle.

—No había opción, ambos están mal y no se solucionará si no les metemos un empujón— recitó Hermione por enésima vez durante el día —Además dicen que ya tienen un plan.

—Si, claro— Ron empujó la puerta de vidrio de la pequeña cafetería y, junto a Hermione dieron una mirada distraída al lugar hasta que los ubicaron al fondo.

—Weasley, tiempo sin verte— dijo Blaise poniéndose en pie para saludarlos, a su lado Pansy lo imitó y una vez estuvieron todos sentados fue Pansy la que comenzó.

—Fui a ver a Draco esta mañana, realmente está hecho polvo.

—Harry igual— comentó Hermione.

—Bien, creo que ya sé lo que haremos— dijo Blaise dejando la taza de café sobre la mesa.

— ¿Un grandioso plan Slytherin?— picó Ron.

—Si, grandioso y muy simple, tanto que me sorprende que no se les haya ocurrido a ustedes primero — reaccionó Blaise.

— ¿Qué tal si dejan las peleas de las casas para luego?— preguntó fastidiada Hermione.

— Si, yo que pensé que habíamos ya dejado la escuela— apoyó Pansy.

Tanto Ron como Blaise asintieron ligeramente sonrojados, —De acuerdo, como les decía, tengo un plan…

***_***

**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer…

El siguiente capítulo será el final, y será el viernes, sé que las cosas no pintan muy bonitas que digamos… pero ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente capítulo.

Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hace leer cada uno de ellos y saber que hay alguien al otro lado de la pantalla leyendo…

_**Alexa**_

_Hola Alexa ¿Qué tal has estado?_

_Si… ya extrañaba tus comentarios, yo también tuve algunos problemas con el servidor estos últimos días, no te preocupes, me alegra que hayas podido seguir la historia de todas maneras… _

_Ya vimos un poquito más de Remus y Lucius, espero que te esté gustado… _

_Un beso y nos leemos el lunes_

_Pao _

_**Krito! potter-malfoy**_

_Hola!_

_Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que la historia te esté gustando… ¡!! _

_Pues Lucius puede parecer "malo" y "frío" pero en realidad si es un padre que quiere a su hijo… y es la única forma que tiene de manejarlo… _

_Un beso y nos leemos prontito… _

_Zafy_

_**MaGg **_

_Hola!!!!_

_Gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te esté gustando y ya se ve algo más de Lucius y Remus… _

_Un beso y que tengas lindo día…_

_**Cindy**_

_Hola Cindy…_

_Gracias por leer, me gustó eso de "Sin ningún estrés" porque ya que has leído este capítulo… verás que el estrés como que volvió de nuevo... *En este punto Pao se esconde, sólo por si las dudas* _

_Entiendo eso de tener la computadora de nuevo… y gracias por esforzarte en dejar el comentario a pesar de tenerlo en el teléfono móvil, yo también cuando salgo de vacaciones o de viaje y regreso, y aunque se rían todos, lo primero que hago es abrazar mi computadora, es que la extraño tanto!!! Por más que encuentre computadoras en otros lados, ninguna como la mía *Pao le da un abrazo a su computadora antes de continuar* _

_Sobre Lucius, pues, si, en resumen si, es lo que quiere decir, porque Lucius quería apartar a Nott del lado de Draco porque sabía que no era bueno para su hijo y finalmente le pagó para que se casara con otro (Oliver) y ya ves, Draco y Harry se encontraron en esa boda por eso… así que si, aunque no lo creamos *Pao sonríe hacia Lucius amablemente* hay que al menos dejar de pensar que es tan malo… o malo en absoluto… jajaja… _

_Ya casi en el final… espero que el capítulo de hoy te haya gustado y que también comentes…_

_Un beso ^ ^ _

_

* * *

  
_

Bien… el siguiente capítulo: "UNO QUE OTRO PLAN EN MARCHA" y más o menos ya saben de que va… así que espero que nos leamos prontito…

Un abrazo y un beso y espero que tengan una linda semana… sobre todo para los que inician ya las clases…

_Zafy_

_El DRARRY no es una moda, _

_Es un estilo de vida _

_(__Condessa Oluha__)_


	13. 13: UNO QUE OTRO PLAN EN MARCHA

Hola a todos…

Hoy es viernes, y ya es tiempo de colgar el último capítulo y el pequeño epílogo de esta historia… es un capítulo largo y un epílogo cortito, que espero disfruten…

Antes de continuar un par de cosas, primero: saludos para Lunatica Cullen Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, espero que el miércoles la hayas pasado muy bien…!

Segundo, lo de siempre:

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco * Severus/Sirius * Remus/Lucius  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Advertencias**: Mpreg; corazones rotos, partes empalagosas y algo de sufrimiento emocional, Slash

**Disclaimer**: Como siempre, todo pertenece a JKR, y también a Danver (a quien le escribí este fic), no se pretende lucrar ni conseguir beneficio económico con la historia o sus personajes, simplemente divertirme y entretener a los que leen.

**Notas**:

1.-Este fic fue escrito para Danvers, como regalo para el intercambio de fics por navidad en la torre de Astronomía (Amigo invisible) Me salió mas largo de lo que había pensado y sinceramente espero que te guste mucho, Danvers XD

2.-No es en realidad una historia de aventura, más bien es algo romántico. Es post-guerra, Voldemort ya no existe y muchos de los personajes siguen vivos.

3.- Este fic tiene advertencia de Mpreg, (embarazo masculino) pero no serán ni Harry ni Draco.

4.- Esta historia es de relaciones chico/chico, si no te gusta, no te apetece o no te agrada, es tu momento de darle al botón "Atrás" o cerrar la ventana. Vamos que guerra avisada no mata gente.

Y ahora si, a leer:

* * *

**CUANDO TE ROMPEN EL CORAZÓN**

**CAPITULO 13: "UNO QUE OTRO PLAN EN MARCHA"**

— ¿Salió de viaje?— preguntó Remus queriendo parecer desinteresado.

—Sí, un recorrido por Europa y todas sus empresas… No creo que sea algo muy divertido, la verdad— le comentó Sirius mirándolo atentamente, desde que Lucius había "desaparecido" de la vida de su amigo este no dejaba pasar la oportunidad para preguntar de una u otra manera por el hombre, aunque claro, según pensaba Remus, de manera sutil. A lo mejor Severus tenía razón y a Remus no le era tan indiferente el rubio.

—Ya veo…— Remus maldijo para sus adentros el no poder dejar de preocuparse por Lucius, pero trató de desviar la conversación hacia otro punto — ¿Harry ya se encuentra mejor?

—No— Sirius soltó un sonoro suspiro —Aún no ha mejorado nada de nada, pero Ron y Hermione tienen un plan…

—A Harry no le gusta que traten de animarlo... Recuerda como se puso luego de que termino con Wood.

—No, esto es diferente, ellos tienen un plan para juntarlo con Draco de nuevo— corrigió Sirius, Remus le dio una mirada interrogante —Dicen que Draco tampoco la está pasando bien y se han juntado con sus amigos, Parkinson y Zabinni para hacer que se reconcilien.

— ¿Ron y Hermione con Parkinson y Zabinni? Vaya… ¿Y aún no se han atacado entre ellos?

—No, y Severus también se sorprendió, aunque a él la idea le hace gracia.

— ¿Y eso?

— Bueno, te lo cuento pero no te enojes… ¿De acuerdo?— Remus hizo un asentimiento y Sirius continuó —Es un comentario tonto, a decir verdad, pero según él le divierte que al parecer ningún león puede mantenerse alejado de una u otra manera de una serpiente…

—Claro… Como Draco y Harry, tú y él, ahora Ron y Hermione buscando ayuda en esos dos chicos…

—Exacto…— Sirius arqueó una ceja y susurró —Tú y Lucius.

Remus le dio una mirada molesta antes de ponerse en pie —Esas si son tonterías, no ha pasado nada entre nosotros y definitivamente yo si me puedo mantener alejado de esa serpiente.

—No te alteres lunático, sólo fue un comentario…

—Ya, lo que sea… Debo volver a la escuela ahora, te veré pronto, y salúdame a Snape— dijo caminando hacia la chimenea.

—Claro, que te vaya bien.

Sirius vio como su amigo desaparecía entre las llamas y luego caminó hacia el laboratorio de Snape.

—Hola, cariño, ¿ya se fue Lupín?— preguntó Snape mientras mezclaba con la varita algo en el caldero.

—Sí… se fue — Sirius suspiró y le sonrió de manera culpable —Ya, tú ganas, si siente algo por Lucius.

Snape sonrió de manera irónica y se alejó del caldero para jalar con ambas manos a Sirius, presionándolo contra su cuerpo —Oh… yo lo sabía, nunca me equivoco…

—Ya… Pero Lucius no está en Londres como para seguir insistiendo y tú no puedes decirle nada.

Snape le dio un beso en el cuello, apenas un roce —Claro que no, no lo haré, pero me encanta tener la razón— Sirius cerró los ojos y asintió distraídamente mientras una de las manos de Severus acariciaba suavemente cerca de su entre pierna. —Creo que…— Snape le dio una pequeña mordida en el cuello y luego hizo un camino de pequeños besos hacia arriba, hasta llegar a sus labios, pero no los besó —necesito tomar un receso…

—Oh… sí, tienes razón— murmuró Sirius antes de besarlo.

***_***

— ¿Blaise?— preguntó Draco algo extrañado al verlo en la puerta de su departamento — ¿Ha pasado algo? Nunca vienes sin avisar…

—Pues eso depende de donde lo veas— afirmó Zabinni mientras entraba al departamento, parecía estar todo en más o menos orden, a no ser por la cantidad de fotos volteadas en los estantes y mesas.

— ¿Quieres beber algo?

—No, ahora no, sólo quería preguntarte algo— Zabinni se acomodó en el sofá y palmeó el asiento del lado para indicarle a Draco que se sentara con él.

—Bien… Me estás preocupando, ¿Qué has hecho ahora?

—Aún nada… aún nada— le dijo Zabinni con una sonrisa que Draco conocía muy bien, una que indicaba que su amigo planeaba algo grande. —Sólo tengo una duda, ¿Por qué demonios estás tan afectado porque Potter dudó de ti?

Draco se tensó como un alambre y se alejó un poco en el sofá, mirando a su amigo con enfado —No sé de que demonios estás hablando.

—Ya lo sabemos, Draco, toda la historia y…— Blaise arqueó una ceja y levantó una mano pidiéndole a Draco que ya empezaba a protestar, que lo dejara continuar —Y no, Potter no ha venido a contárnoslo y tampoco he venido a abogar por él o algo por el estilo, sólo que te conozco y tu reacción es exagerada— Blaise se aguantó el decirle que antes, cuando había sido novio de Theo, le había aguantado escenas mucho peores de celos. Realmente no comprendía a su amigo.

—No lo es, él no confía en mi— Draco se pasó las manos por el cabello y desvío la vista hasta la única fotografía en pie, unos meses atrás, Harry y él habían vuelto a aquel restaurante campestre que tanto les gustaba, y ambos aparecían en la pequeña colina, sentados uno al lado del otro, abrazados, y en el fondo se podía ver como el sol se ocultaba —No quiero hablar de esto…

—No, si yo no seré el que te obligue, pero es que esa pregunta me ha estado dando vueltas durante varios días… Imaginé que tu reacción hubiera sido una gran pelea, tal vez armar mucho alboroto, pero ya han pasado más de dos semanas y sólo te limitaste a echar a Potter de aquí… no va con tu estilo.

—No hablaré de eso— repitió Draco cruzándose de brazos, en una actitud que Blaise sabía, era terquedad pura, no hablaría.

—Bien, lo que quieras— Zabinni se encogió de hombros y ambos se quedaron en silencio por un instante más, Blaise consultó su reloj y sabía que era necesario que se apurara.

—Tu edificio entero tiene la protección anti desaparición.

—Si, es que no quería que Harry se acercara…

—Puede venir caminando ¿sabes?

—Ya— Draco se dejó caer un poco más en el sofá —Ni eso… No he sabido nada de él en varios días.

—Pues si lo botas de tu departamento, no le contestas las llamadas ni los mensajes creo que debe haber entendido que no le quieres ver…

Draco sólo levantó el rostro y le dio una mirada furiosa, realmente no quería hablar de eso en ese momento, tal vez nunca —No me interesa el tema, si es sólo eso a lo que has venido…

—Ya… me voy antes que me eches a mi también— murmuró Blaise, la mirada de fastidio de Draco se incrementó más aún —Y recuerda, no soy yo con quien estas enojado.

—Párale ya… sólo déjame solo.

—De acuerdo, lo que el señor Malfoy pida— Blaise se puso en pie y caminó hacia una de las ventanas, mirando distraídamente hacia fuera —Está empezando a nevar.

—Lo sé… será un invierno muy frío… eso dice el que escribe sobre el clima, aunque no siempre acierta.

—Ya… Oye, Draco ¿Tienes cigarros?

Draco se sentó completamente y miró alrededor, los cigarros aún estaban en el bolsillo de su abrigo, —Si… espera— sacó la varita de los pantalones y la agitó distraídamente haciendo que el paquete volara hasta las manos de su amigo, dejó la varita a un lado y se volvió a recostar completamente en el sofá mientras veía a Blaise encender un cigarro y suspirar con cierto alivio.

— ¿Podrías bajar las protecciones, realmente no me apetece bajar hasta la calle con este frío, creo que tendremos una gran tormenta de nieve.

Draco se puso en pie con algo de pereza y caminó hasta la ventana, parándose al lado de su amigo, la nieve estaba empezando a caer con más fuerza aún, en la calle la gente caminaba más a prisa, apretándose dentro de sus abrigos, incluso la pequeña tienda de comestibles de enfrente estaba cerrando, recordó alguna tarde de invierno, Harry y él acurrucados delante de la chimenea, tomando una taza de chocolate caliente y conversando… amándose… — Supongo que sí, que puedo bajar las protecciones.

—Gracias— Zabinni apagó el cigarro contra el cenicero —No le menciones a Pansy que he estado fumando, se pone muy estricta con ese tema…

—Oh… no hay problema— Draco invocó su varita y la agitó alrededor un par de veces —Te dejará desaparecerte.

—¿Sabes que pronto será el cumpleaños de Terry?

—Sí, ¿cómo crees que se me puede olvidar?, además casi coincide con…— la voz de Draco se quebró ligeramente, recordando aquellas semanas en San Mungo y el inicio de su relación formal con Harry, Blaise pareció notar su estado porque le rodeó con un brazo los hombros en forma consoladora, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Draco por un instante, antes de sentir como todo a su alrededor giraba y una gran opresión en el estómago, trató de jadear o moverse, pero el brazo de su amigo lo retenía con fuerza, hasta que ambos cayeron sentados en medio de lo que al parecer era una no muy grande habitación de madera.

—¿Qué demonios?— murmuró Draco poniéndose en pie, pero entonces notó muchas cosas, primero que la varita se le había caído y que no la tenía a mano, segundo que delante de él estaba Pansy y junto a ella Granger y Weasley, y tercero, estaba en algún lugar desconocido, ¿Es qué lo habían secuestrado?

***_***

Harry se acomodó un poco mejor en el sofá, mirando hacia la ventana y la nieve caer, pensó que el movimiento de la nieve deslizándose era de alguna manera hipnotizante y espero que fuera suficiente como para quedarse dormido, últimamente no le gustaba dormir en la cama, prefería el sofá, contenía menos recuerdos… Acomodó un poco más los cobertores y entonces sintió el sonido de alguien apareciendo, se giró para ver que se trataba de Ron, y luego todo pasó muy rápido…

Ron apareció en medio del salón y le lanzó a Harry una pelotita dorada que fácilmente pudo ser confundida con una snitch, el instinto de buscador que aún conservaba Harry lo hizo levantar el brazo y atraparla en el aire, en cuanto la tuvo en la mano sintió como todo a su alrededor se movía y como era absorbido hacia dentro, sabía que estaba siendo transportado, lo último que vio fue el rostro de Ron, ligeramente sonriente, antes de caer en medio de otro lugar, uno desconocido.

***_***

— ¡Ouch!— se quejó por el golpe, sentándose mejor en el piso —Genial, esto es perfecto— gruñó — ¡No es gracioso!— dijo hacia el aire, sabía que habían sido sus amigos los que lo habían puesto allí, porque nadie excepto ellos y Draco tenían permiso para aparecer en su departamento, y aunque no sabía que demonios estaba pasando si supuso que al menos lo escucharían…

—No es una broma— dijo una voz no muy lejos de él, y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, de una manera que no había latido en semanas, reconociendo de quien provenía aquella voz, se giró lentamente, aún no creyendo que eso en verdad estaba pasando, pero era real, allí estaba, sentado en el suelo, hasta el otro lado, y con los brazos cruzados, parecía realmente enfadado, pero no le importó mucho, sólo el tenerlo delante era suficiente para darle algo de esperanzas.

— ¿Draco?

—No te creas que yo te he traído— le aclaró Draco inmediatamente al ver como los ojos de Harry brillaban, tuvo que reconocer que había realmente extrañado ver esa mirada, o escuchar esa voz, aunque aún se sentía enfadado, y ahora que lo habían engañado y encerrado mucho más. —Han sido tus amigos, y mis amigos que se han puesto de acuerdo para encerrarnos aquí— con un gesto de manos abarcó la pequeña habitación.

Harry sólo asintió en silencio y se acomodó mejor en la esquina opuesta, dedicándose a revisar el lugar, era totalmente de madera, por algún tipo de hechizo se mantenía a una temperatura agradable, pues ambos estaban en pijamas, mientras qué, por la única ventana que había en el lugar, se podía ver como la nieve seguía cayendo con fuerza, tal vez realmente si estaba a punto de convertirse en una gran tormenta. La cabaña no tenía muebles ni nada, sólo una cama en una de las esquinas, en la más lejana a Draco, y una puerta que ni se molestó en intentar abrir — ¿En dónde crees que estamos?

—Inglaterra, espero— contestó Draco con voz indiferente y apoyando la cabeza en la pared —Supongo que es una pregunta tonta pero… ¿Traes tu varita?

Harry miró alrededor y luego hacia Draco, comprendiendo el plan de sus amigos —No… no la tengo.

—Bien, supongo que tarde o temprano se cansaran de tenernos encerrados y nos dejaran ir…

— ¿Ellos te dijeron algo? Es decir… ¿Cómo sabemos que son ellos realmente y no algún tipo de secuestro o…

—No nos dejaran salir hasta que hablemos— interrumpió Draco —ellos me lo dijeron, tienen mi varita y supongo que la tuya también y dijeron que nos dejarían aquí el tiempo que fuera necesario, hasta que aclaremos nuestras diferencias.

— ¿Los cuatro juntos?— preguntó ligeramente sorprendido —¿Hermione y Ron con Pansy y Blaise?

—Si… mira para lo que se vienen a juntar.

—Oh…

—Potter, dime que de verdad no estabas al tanto de esto— siseó Draco luego de un instante, recién ocurriéndosele la posibilidad.

—No, Ron apareció en mi casa de pronto y luego lo siguiente que supe es que estaba aquí…

—Si, algo así me pasó con Blaise… ¡Y lo golpearé tan fuerte que tardará semanas en ponerse en pie!— gritó hacia el techo.

— ¿Ellos nos pueden oír? — preguntó Harry algo desconcertado, no quería que los escucharan.

—Dicen que no, pero sólo por si me estaba escuchando…

—Y entonces… — Harry tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire — ¿Cómo has estado estos días?

Draco arqueó una ceja, a punto de gritarle sobre cómo demonios creía que había podido estar, y todo lo mal que la había pasado sin él, pero se contuvo, tratando de parecer indiferente y calmado —El que tus amigos nos hayan encerrado aquí no garantiza que yo vaya a hablar contigo — Draco se acomodó completamente en el suelo, se sentía tan cansado últimamente, y aunque esa cama en el otro lado parecía cómoda no la usaría, prefería el piso, —Por lo pronto espero dormir hasta que amanezca o hasta que ellos aparezcan, y más les vale que sea pronto…

—Yo lo siento… sé que no debí dudar de ti, y no sabes cuanto me odio por haberlo hecho— dijo Harry con voz firme y recostándose sobre el piso también, mirando hacia Draco, que apenas y se encogió de hombros, aún con los ojos cerrados. Luego de unos minutos de silencio comprendió que Draco en verdad no le contestaría así que se dedicó a ver como la nieve caía con más y más fuerza hasta que finalmente empezó a quedarse dormido.

***_***

—Esto no está funcionando— dijo frustrada Pansy.

—Les dije que no era así de simple— reprochó Ron, Blaise le dio una mirada de fastidio pero no dijo nada.

—Hay que bajar un poco la temperatura— dijo Hermione, los cuatro estaban en la casa Zabinni, mirando hacia una pequeña imagen que flotaba en el aire, sólo para cerciorarse de que sus amigos se encontraban bien, pero ya habían pasado más de dos horas y cada uno estaba en una esquina diferente, acurrucado en el piso y aparentemente durmiendo, y definitivamente eso no era parte del plan.

—Granger, no queremos lastimarlos— reprochó Pansy.

—Sólo hará que se tengan que juntar para obtener calor, o al menos que se despierten, no los hemos puesto allí para que duerman.

Blaise negó con la cabeza pero aún así apuntó hacia la cabaña…

***_***

Una luz muy fuerte iluminó la habitación por completo, haciendo que ambos se levantasen sobresaltados, aquella luz duró apenas un instante más y luego todo quedó en semi oscuridad, iluminado lo necesario como para poderse ver el uno al otro.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?— preguntó Draco ya más asustado.

—No lo sé… supongo que es para poder ver mejor… la habitación tiene más luz ahora.

—Ya… justo ahora que empezaba a quedarme dormido— bufó Draco recostándose en el piso una vez más y cerrando los ojos.

—Lo siento… Draco… de verdad lo siento— dijo Harry aprovechando que Draco estaba despierto ahora, —¿No crees que debemos hablar y aclarar esto de una vez por todas? —pero nuevamente fue ignorado.

Apenas pasaron unos instantes más cuando comenzó a sentir como el tibio calor que emanaba la habitación empezaba a desaparecer ¿Sus amigos les habían quitado el hechizo temporizador?

— ¡Mierda! — Masculló Draco abrazándose más a su cuerpo — ¡¿Acaso pretenden matarnos?!

—Podemos usar los cobertores de la cama— argumentó Harry señalando a la enorme cama en una de las esquinas y empezando a tiritar de frío.

—Ya, es lo que tú quisieras, pero no va suceder— sus dientes chocaban unos contra otros y le era ya imposible contener el temblor de su cuerpo, realmente si se estaba congelando.

—Draco…— Harry suspiró profundamente — ¡Carajo! ¡Como pueden bajar tanto la temperatura!— protestó Harry sintiendo más escalofríos aún —Esto no es algo que yo quería que pasara, pero no nos vamos a congelar teniendo una cama en donde arroparnos.

—Pues ve tú, yo prefiero quedarme aquí.

— ¿En tan bajo concepto me tienes?— le dijo Harry con voz ofendida y poniéndose en pie, realmente empezaba a molestarse, por la forma como Draco lo trataba, por la trampa de sus amigos y por el frío.

—No creo que estés en posición de…

—¡Ya!, ¡lo que tú digas, siempre será lo que tú digas!— gritó Harry, interrumpiendo a Draco, temblando ligeramente por el frío y arrastrando los pies hasta la cama. Trató de levantar uno de los cobertores para dárselo a Draco pero al parecer no sería tan simple sacarlos.

—No, no siempre, recuerda que fuiste tú el que decidió que era un tramposo sin siquiera preguntar— replicó Draco luego de un instante, algo sorprendido porque Harry levantara la voz, casi no podía recordar alguna ocasión en que lo hiciera antes.

—Y ya me disculpé por eso, más de una vez— Harry jaloneo con desesperación uno de los cobertores, sabiendo que eso era inútil — ¡Mierda! ¡Hermione juró que te mataré, sé que este hechizo es tuyo!

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Los cobertores, no se pueden alejar de la cama…— bufó Harry sentándose sobre la cama, molesto, —Es un hechizo que la señora Weasley usa y que le enseñó a Hermione.

—Déjalos allí entonces.

—No, ya que no te quieres meter a la cama te iba a dar uno para que te abrigues, pescaras un resfriado y luego será peor…

—¡Sólo métete en la maldita cama y ya!, no tienes por que pensar en mí— Draco se aovilló mas aún en el piso y suspiró profundamente, tratando de detener los temblores de su cuerpo, maldiciendo a sus amigos, a Harry y al mundo entero por tener que estar en esa posición, a punto de congelarse el trasero y tratando de reprimir las ganas de abrazarse a Harry para abrigarse, de volver a sentir su piel caliente...

—Eres un cabeza dura— refunfuñó Harry —Te congelarás, ven aquí.

—No… no quiero — Draco maldijo que el estar tiritando hiciera que le fuera imposible hablar correctamente.

—Bien, entonces usa tú la cama, yo me quedaré en el piso — dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta Draco.

—No necesito tampoco tu caridad, ni nada, estaré bien, y cuando ellos aparezcan te juro que los mataré…

—No seas ridículo ¿quieres?— Harry se arrodilló delante de él, estaban más cerca de lo que habían estado en semanas.

—Déjame en paz, Potter.

—Lo haría si pudiera, pero estamos encerrados aquí, así que se un buen chico y métete en la cama…

Draco sólo negó con la cabeza y trató de alejarse un poco de Harry, perturbado por la cercanía, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba contra la pared, no había forma de apartarse más de él.

—Bien…— Harry notó como salía un pequeño vaho de su boca cada vez que hablaba, se preguntó si es que sus amigos estaban bajando mas aún la temperatura y si es que se estaban divirtiendo observando, —Lamento…

— ¡¿Quieres dejar de disculparte?!— Interrumpió Draco, hablando con los dientes apretados y esperando que de esa forma no se le notara tanto el temblor en el cuerpo y en su voz — ¿Acaso es lo único que sabes decir?

—No, Malfoy, no es lo único— respondió Harry con voz firme mientras se abalanzaba sobre Draco, que soltó un pequeño jadeó de sorpresa, en sólo un par de segundos lo tenía rodeado con los brazos y se impulsaba hacia arriba con las piernas para levantarlo.

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué demonios haces?

—En realidad…— Harry balanceó un poco más su cuerpo para conseguir equilibrio, mientras Draco se seguía agitando sobre él —Te iba a decir que recuerdes que sigo siendo más fuerte que tú— dijo jadeando ligeramente por el esfuerzo y el frío.

—Bájame, maldición— chilló Draco tratando de apartarse de él, pero los brazos del chico lo mantenían firmemente sujeto.

—Claro— Harry resopló y en tres pasos ya estaba junto a la cama, lanzando el cuerpo de Draco contra ella.

A Draco todo aquello no le dejó de recordar de alguna manera la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, Harry no lo parecía pero en realidad sí tenía fuerza suficiente para cargarlo y lanzarlo, lo había hecho en más de una ocasión, era parte de su entrenamiento de auror. —¡No tenías derecho!— protestó sentándose y cruzándose de brazos, Harry seguía de pie a un lado de la cama, mirándolo fijamente, en realidad ya no parecía tan triste como cuando había llegado, ahora parecía molesto. Molesto como nunca antes lo había visto.

—No, lo sé, no tenía derecho a eso ni a nada, ya me lo has dejado claro, gracias— Harry caminó alejándose de la cama hasta el otro extremo de la pequeña cabaña y se sentó en el piso, la rabia que sentía estaba desplazando un poco al frío.

— ¿Qué significa eso?— replicó Draco.

— ¿Tú qué crees?

—Es obvio que no lo sé— Draco se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta Harry —Si no, no preguntaría.

—Pues lo que dije, no tengo derecho a nada… Encuentro fotos de MÍ novio, si Draco porque te guste o no, eras MÍ novio, paseando por todos lados con otro tipo y no tengo derecho a ponerme celoso ni a sentirme traicionado— Draco abrió la boca para replicar pero Harry levantó una mano indicándole silencio, ya que le había dado alas para hablar ahora lo soltaría todo de una vez, era lo mejor —Tampoco tengo derecho a saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera a ser escuchado, ¿Sabes Draco?, no recuerdo en que momento acordamos que esto sería una relación en la que solo tú podrías tomar las decisiones.

—Tú no confías en mi, ¿acaso puedo estar en una relación así?— contestó Draco.

—Podría decir lo mismo.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchas, tú en realidad me has estado ocultando que te veías con Keny fuera de la oficina, y no sólo una si no muchas veces, y cualquiera que sea el motivo, te lo has mantenido en secreto, yo tampoco debería confiar en ti.

— ¿Aún sigues creyendo que él y yo tenemos algo?

Harry negó con la cabeza suavemente — ¿Importa? En verdad Draco, el enfadado aquí debería ser yo…

— ¡Ja!— Draco se alejó un poco más y cuando volteó lo miraba con rabia — ¿Encima de creer que yo…? ¡qué te era infiel! ¿tienes la desfachatez de estar enojado conmigo?

Harry se puso en pie y avanzó hacia Draco con pasos rápidos y firmes —Me ocultas cosas y me echas de tu casa porque no puedes explicarme que demonios hacías con Keny ¿y eres tú el enfadado?

—No estaba haciendo nada malo con Keny— se apresuró a contestar Draco, intimidado en cierta forma por la nueva actitud de Harry.

—No, olvídalo, me dijiste que no tenías por qué darme explicaciones, ¿recuerdas? No tengo derechos, no soy lo suficiente bueno para ti como para gastarte dándome explicaciones o como para que trates de arreglar esto, nuestra relación no era tan importante para ti como para eso, simplemente, cómo no te gustó una sola cosa la tiraste a la basura y punto.

—No digas eso, nuestra relación si es importante para mí, ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? ¿Cómo demonios tienes cara de decir eso después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?

— Porque a la primera gran discusión te marchas, das la vuelta y adiós.

— No es sólo otra estúpida discusión, ¡Tú no confías en mí!— Draco dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, tratando de calmarse, de que su corazón dejara de latir con tanta fuerza y de que el aire llegara a sus pulmones y sobre todo de alejarse de Harry —Yo tenía planes… muchas cosas que quería que hiciéramos juntos, experiencias que quería que viviéramos juntos, pero no puedo si sé que no puedes creer en mi… si cedo ahora con eso, luego todo será peor… y no quiero…— tomó una bocanada de aire aunque sus pulmones parecían no estar dispuestos a cooperar, la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, sentía como su cuerpo entero temblaba, y sabía que no era por el frío — ¡No puedo soportarlo! No podré pasar las noches dándote explicaciones y…

Harry lo miraba cada vez más seguro de que era lo que estaba pasando allí, y aunque no sabía si eso era algo que pudiera manejar o no, si sabía que Draco estaba a punto de un ataque de nervios, ya había presenciado algunos, pero hace más de un año que no lo veía así, parecía como un retroceso. Con pasos firmes avanzó hacia él y lo rodeó con los brazos, presionándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, Draco trató de apartarlo, pero él no se lo permitió y lo presionó con mucha más fuerza —Shh… tranquilo

—…llamando todo el tiempo para que sepas que no estoy haciendo nada… y…— Draco finalmente se dejó abrazar, sentía que estaba perdiendo el control y agradeció el gesto, agradeció tener a que aferrarse mientras sus piernas temblaban y se resistían casi a sostenerlo.

—Calma— pidió Harry en un susurro mientras lo jalaba hasta la cama —Sólo cálmate un poco, todo está bien… — el cuerpo de Draco temblaba más aún, quiso poder pedirle a sus amigos que subieran un poco la temperatura al menos, pero agradecía que dentro de todo Draco se mostrara más dócil y que por fin comenzara a ver las razones de todo ese embrollo.

—No… no podré…— Draco siguió balbuceando por un instante más hasta que sus piernas parecieron dispuestas a colaborar y dejarse arrastrar hasta la cama, se quedó completamente en silencio, con las palabras aún atorándose en su garganta, tratando de dejar salir todo lo que esas dos semanas se había guardado. Finalmente Harry lo logró recostar y sintió mucho más frío al sentir ese cuerpo alejado de él, Harry lo cubrió con las mantas e intentó alejarse, pero él no lo permitió, lo sujetó con fuerza de una de las muñecas, sus ojos implorando por su amigo, porque no lo dejara solo.

No necesitaban palabras, nunca las habían necesitado en momentos así, Harry simplemente asintió en silencio y se tendió junto a él, lo rodeó con sus brazos, sintió en su pecho el peso de Draco y suspiró profundamente, acariciando lentamente el rubio cabello, hasta que lo sintió completamente relajado, sabía que se había quedado dormido, fuera, por la ventana, podía ver como la nieve caía y se dejó hipnotizar por el movimiento hasta que finalmente también se quedó dormido.

***_***

—Supongo que ya podemos subir la temperatura— dijo Pansy, y Hermione asintió haciendo unos cuantos movimientos de varita.

—Y habrá que dejarles algo de comida para mañana…

—Nada de alcohol, Ron, emborracharlos no es la solución.

—Ya… Yo no iba a poner alcohol— Ron le dio una mirada alertada a Blaise que solo negó con la cabeza, cuándo finalmente ambos habían coincidido en algo les estropeaban el plan, pues ambos pensaban que el alcohol tal vez sí podría funcionar.

***_***

_Todo el paisaje se sentía demasiado hostil, las plantas alrededor, las columnas de piedra, el cielo oscuro y sin nubes ni estrellas, todo parecía que de una u otra manera lo atacaría en cualquier momento, dio un par de pasos temblorosos, y percibió su aroma, el aroma de Harry, aunque no podía decir exactamente de donde provenía, dio un paso más y entonces sintió como todo se movía debajo de él, las piedras empezaron a temblar y el piso se agrietó, trató de caminar, de moverse, pero parecía que sus piernas no le harían más caso, y entonces lo sintió, la sensación de vacío en el estómago antes de caer hacia el fondo, sintió su garganta arder por los gritos que daba y, desesperado, levantó la vista hacia el negro cielo y lo vio, el rostro de Harry, mirándolo imperturbablemente…_

Draco abrió los ojos sobresaltado, se preguntó si verdaderamente había estado gritando o si sólo había sucedido en su sueño, la mano acariciando su cabello le hizo ser más conciente aún de la realidad, giró poco a poco hasta encararlo.

—Tuviste una pesadilla…— la mano de Harry se detuvo en sus caricias por la mirada que Draco le estaba dando en ese momento.

—Lo… lo sé… aún la recuerdo.

— ¿Era en la qué te caías?

— Si, esa misma— Draco maldijo que Harry conociera tan bien hasta sus pesadillas. Harry asintió y ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato más, un silencio pesado y tenso, hasta que Draco, no soportándolo más, volvió a hablar:

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó sentándose mejor y mirando hacia una de las esquinas, donde ahora aparecía una mesa con varias pequeñas cajas y bolsas encima.

—Creo y espero que comida…— Harry también se sentó —Estaba allí cuando desperté, no sé en realidad que hora podrá ser, creo que debieron haberlo puesto al amanecer… supongo que los chicos lo dejaron allí porque aún no nos piensan sacar de aquí.

— ¿No los podemos acusar de secuestro?— dijo en voz muy alta, sólo por si es que realmente lo estaban escuchando.

—Supongo que si, aunque no creo que sus intensiones sean malas— contestó Harry — ¿Tienes hambre ahora?

—No, aún no… — murmuró Draco mirándolo con atención, sabía que tal vez había llegado el momento de aclarar todo. Se mordió el labio inferior por los nervios un instante antes de decidirse a iniciar al charla —Yo… sobre lo de anoche…

—Yo no soy él, Draco— lo interrumpió Harry con voz más fría de lo usual, se sentía amenazado y adolorido, Draco había reaccionado así porque asumía que ceder a eso era retomar una relación similar a la que había tenido con Nott y eso, por más que lo comprendiera, lo hería, y profundamente; aunque claro, no podía estar seguro de que su reacción en esa situación haya sido la más acertada, no podía estar seguro de que en lo primero que pensara al ver las fotos de Draco y Keny fuera una infidelidad no fuera un rastro de su pasada relación con Oliver.

—Yo nunca he dicho eso…

—Es lo que sientes, es por lo que estás haciendo esto.

Draco tragó saliva y apartó la vista de Harry, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos y no sentirse culpable por lastimarlo así —Yo no quería… lamento tanto haber reaccionado así.

Harry apretó los labios, y posó una mano sobre la de Draco, con mucho cuidado y algo de temor —No soy él, nunca haría todo lo que el hizo, nunca te humillaría ni te trataría así…

—Lo sé— replicó Draco aún sin mirarlo, la culpabilidad subiendo por su estómago y su garganta.

—No, quiero que me veas y lo digas— pidió Harry sujetando con un par de dedos el rostro de Draco por la mandíbula y haciendo que lo mirara, Draco mostró resistencia apenas un instante.

—Yo…

—Sólo dilo, te ayudara…

—Tú no eres él… y nunca me humillaras o lastimarás…— Draco lo dijo todo de forma lenta, las palabras parecían ahogarse en su garganta, rehusándose a salir, pero cuando finalmente lo hicieron tuvo que darle la razón a Harry, se sentía mucho mejor.

Harry apenas y curvó sus labios hacia un lado, con una media sonrisa —No, no lo soy, nunca sería como él.

Draco asintió en silencio, no sabiendo cual sería el siguiente paso a seguir ahora, ahora que todo estaba casi claro… la voz de Harry lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

—Y sé que tú no eres Oliver, que no me engañarás… sé que estás harto de que te lo diga, pero en verdad lo siento… no debí pensar eso… o tal vez debí preguntar de…

—No, yo lo siento… es mi culpa — gimoteó Draco, interrumpiéndolo y abrazándose a él, no pudiendo soportar más toda la tensión, el estar alejando a Harry, el escucharlo disculparse por algo que era enteramente su culpa y tomando a Harry por sorpresa —Lo siento… tenía tanto miedo de equivocarme, de dejar que todo eso me pasara de nuevo, de que nos lastimemos…

—Oh, Draco…— Suspiró Harry enterrando su nariz entre el cuello y el hombro de Draco, dejando que el cabello rubio lo cubriera y que su aroma lo inundara —Ya te dije que yo también lo siento… ambos lo sentimos, ¿de acuerdo? lo arreglaremos… estará bien.

Draco asintió en silencio, incapaz de seguir hablando, dedicándose a sentir a Harry cerca de él, a sentir que ahora todo estaría mejor…

***_***

—Yo creo que ya los podemos dejar tranquilos— apuntó Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Si, creo que ya no necesitamos preocuparnos…

— ¿Y ahora qué haremos con ellos?— preguntó Blaise.

— Dejarlos solos hasta la noche, supongo que será tiempo suficiente para que se terminen de reconciliar…

—Ok, no necesito esas imágenes en mi cabeza— murmuró Ron.

—Ni yo— apoyó Blaise.

Pansy y Hermione soltaron pequeñas carcajadas por la declaración de los chicos mientras hacían desaparecer la pequeña esfera que mostraba imágenes de la cabaña, esperando realmente que ya no necesitaran más supervisión y que para la noche, cuando fueran a sacarlos, estuvieran tan felices de estar juntos nuevamente que no estuvieran tan enfadados con ellos.

***_***

Draco se sentía mucho más calmado ya, ambos estaban nuevamente recostados sobre la cama, uno frente a otro, mirándose con atención, las manos entrelazadas al centro, y tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento de uno golpeando el rostro del otro.

—Yo si quiero luchar por esto…— murmuró Draco, su voz sonaba ligeramente ronca.

—También yo… supongo que asumimos que estábamos listos para retomar una relación seria nuevamente y tal vez no lo estamos del todo— a Harry le dolía tanto pronunciar aquellas palabras, porque él si se sentía listo, pese a sus celos sentía que si podían con ello, pero si había algo que no quería hacer era presionar a Draco, tal vez lo había hecho de forma inconciente en el pasado, después de decirle que le quería, que quería tener algo con él, se había accidentado y Draco había corrido hacia el hospital y cuidado de él, muchas veces se había preguntado cual habría sido la respuesta de Draco si ese accidente no hubiera ocurrido, si no le había aceptado sólo por miedo, o lástima.

—Si estoy listo, ahora lo estoy— afirmó Draco, sintiendo el pánico a que Harry decidiera que lo mejor sí era terminar o apartarse un tiempo —y sé que tuve una crisis estúpida, pero…

—No fue estúpida…— Harry apretó con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Draco —Yo creo que no debí desconfiar tanto… que debí plantear las cosas de manera diferente… Creo que ambos debimos actuar de otra manera.

—Yo…— Draco tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire y sonrió hacia Harry —Esto te va parecer tonto… ¡Merlín! He sido un idiota… habría sido tan simple solucionarlo— Suspiró sonriendo más ampliamente, en parte algo más nervioso — Keny… su hermana trabaja en bienes raíces…

— ¿Bienes raíces?— preguntó Harry algo confundido.

—Sí, bienes raíces, ya sabes, los que venden casas…

—Sé lo que son bienes raíces, Draco— replicó Harry dándole un pequeño golpe en la mano, Draco asintió algo nervioso.

—Verás, Harry, yo... yo realmente estoy seguro de esto, de ti y de mí, o lo estaba hasta ese día…— Draco se detuvo un instante para ver a Harry a los ojos y negó con la cabeza —Realmente estoy seguro de nosotros— decidió al fin —Y pensaba en eso de tener que pasar un día en tu departamento, otro en el mío, y andar moviéndonos de un lado a otro según nuestra necesidad era tan incómodo, aún hay muchas cosas tuyas en mi casa, y supongo que mías en la tuya…

— Draco… ¿Qué es lo qué…?

—Espera…— pidió Draco —Nos veíamos todos los días, a veces sólo un momento antes de dormir juntos, y pensé, ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir dividiéndonos entre dos sitios cuando lo cierto es que podemos tener uno solo… Tu departamento es más grande que el mío, pero igual muy pequeño para los dos y de todas maneras allí es donde vivías con Wood y no me parecía del todo adecuado… — Draco se removió algo incómodo pegándose un poco más al cuerpo de Harry —Además sé que has estado muy ocupado tratando de conseguir ese ascenso, y yo tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo libre con el trabajo, pero entonces recordé a la hermana de Keny, Andrea… Ella preparó una gran lista de casas que estaban en venta… incluso algunas que no estaba aún en el mercado pero que pronto lo estarían cuando terminaran de ser refaccionadas… preparó todo un catálogo, fue muy amable de su parte a decir verdad…

—Oh… — Harry se sentía más estúpido a cada momento y en realidad no sabía que podía decir.

—Yo quería tener ya una lista de lo que en realidad te podría gustar, ya sabes, para no perder tiempo que no tenemos en recorrer casas y casas… Creo conocer tus gustos y nuestras necesidades lo suficiente como para…

— ¿Tú querías pedirme…?— interrumpió Harry algo impaciente, y no queriendo creer aún lo que escuchaba.

—Que vivamos juntos… sí, lo pensaba hacer en unas semanas más, cuando tuviera todo listo…

— ¡Dios! Lo siento tanto, Draco…

—No, tú tienes razón, si mi novio anda paseando por todo Londres con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo y no me lo menciona creo que también estaría celoso y… debí decírtelo hace días, cuando preguntaste, antes de crear toda esta enorme pelea entre ambos.

— ¿Aún quieres vivir conmigo?— preguntó casi en un susurro Harry, con miedo a una respuesta negativa.

Draco suspiró profundamente y desvió la mirada hacia el techo —Creo que la pregunta sería si tú quieres vivir conmigo, Harry, yo soy el que al parecer ha creado todo este embrollo y por una estupidez, por culpa de unos miedos tontos que te prometo superaré, si es que estás dispuesto a seguir conmigo pese a todo.

Harry sonrió sin poderlo evitar y le dio una mirada más a Draco, que había cerrado los ojos y parecía totalmente tenso —Yo te amo, Draco — Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido y se giró hacia Harry, asombrado por aquellas palabras, nunca se habían dicho que se amaban, sólo que se querían, no había notado que había una gran diferencia entre ambas hasta que Harry se lo dijo esa tarde —Y si eso te basta para confiar en nosotros, para tratar de pelear por nosotros, sí, quiero vivir contigo… ¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿De qué es lo que deseas?

— Más que nada en el mundo — afirmó sonriendo y acercándose, con algo de temor, más a Harry, ambos se quedaron quietos un instante, mirándose a los ojos, reconociéndose, sabiendo que habían avanzado un paso más en su relación, una batalla más que finalmente habían logrado ganar.

—Te he extrañado mucho— dijo Harry con un susurro antes de levantar el rostro lo suficiente para terminar la distancia que separa sus labios de los de Draco, que lo recibieron cálidamente.

Draco se dejó caer completamente sobre Harry, mientras sus labios aún se seguían besando, saboreando, sintiendo en ese beso como todo lo pasado las últimas semanas desaparecía, como todos los temores –tontos o no- se alejaban y dejaban sólo lugar a ellos dos, a Harry y a Draco, a dos personas que se amaban.

Se apartaron casi a la misma vez, los brazos de Harry rodearon el cuerpo de Draco mientras este enterraba la nariz en su cuello, ¿cómo había podido dormir en las noches sin tener ese aroma y ese calor cerca de él?

Draco se levantó nuevamente, para besarlo, esta vez de manera demandante, de manera más necesitada y Harry correspondió a esa necesidad, levantando las caderas y refregándolas contra su creciente erección, apretando su espalda con fuerza y dejando que la lengua de Draco explorara su interior.

—Necesito…— Harry inclinó la cabeza a un lado mientras Draco lo llenaba de pequeñas mordidas en el cuello y justo debajo de la oreja, donde le encantaba demasiado —Sentirte….

—Sí— ratificó Draco —Sentirnos— murmuró mientras comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa del pijama que traía Harry encima.

Harry no se quedó quieto mucho más tiempo y ambos se fueron desnudando, más lento de lo que las ansías le imponían, disfrutando, besando y acariciando cada parte de piel dejada al descubierto.

— ¿Crees que los chicos seguirán observando esto?— preguntó Draco trepando nuevamente hacia arriba, luego de lanzar los pantalones de Harry lejos.

—Pues… espero que no— susurró Harry bastante sonrojado y acalorado, la habitación estaba a una temperatura agradable y las caricias de Draco sobre su piel habían hecho que pronto todo pareciera empezar a arder.

Draco se acercó lo suficiente para besarlo mientras se acomodaba mejor entre las piernas de Harry, sintiendo toda su piel al fin en contacto con la tibia piel de Harry, deleitándose de cómo sólo eso era suficiente para hacerlo sentir feliz y aliviado —Harry…

—mmm…— Harry gimió suavemente mientras los labios de Draco se paseaban por su mandíbula y seguían hacia la oreja, lamiendo y mordisqueando el cuello en el camino.

Las manos de Draco bajaron poco a poco por el torso y se aferraron a sus caderas, levantándolas ligeramente, mientras su miembro, ya demasiado excitado y ansioso se refregaba entre las nalgas de Harry y entonces se dio cuenta, no tenían lubricante ni varitas para hacer un hechizo lubricante —Harry… no tenemos…

—No importa— Harry empujó sus caderas un poco más, sintiendo la erección de Draco, caliente y dura entre sus nalgas, no le importó no tener nada a mano.

—Te lastimare…

—No lo harás… Nunca lo harás.

Draco asintió suavemente y sin más nada que poder usar escupió en su mano y se acarició un par de veces antes de tantear con un dedo la entrada de Harry, tan caliente y estrecha que la sola idea de estar pronto dentro de él lo estremeció y excitó mucho más.

—Demonios… Draco, por favor, — pidió Harry jalando a Draco sobre él, lo necesitaba tanto ya…

—Calma— pidió Draco, sus dedos presionándose en el interior de Harry, tratando de ensanchar aquel estrecho pasaje, tratando de preparar a Harry lo mejor posible mientras lo seguía besando, y cuando Harry empezó a empujarse contra su mano y arquear su cuerpo de esa manera que ya conocía tan bien supo que no podría seguir esperando más tiempo, se apartó de beso y se levantó, enderezándose una vez más y empujando lentamente en el interior de Harry.

Harry apretó los dientes y su frente se arrugó mientras sentía como Draco se empujaba cada vez más en su interior, había cierto fastidio pero esperaba y sabía que pronto desaparecería.

Draco se dejó caer completamente sobre Harry, resoplando ligeramente, y lo besó nuevamente en los labios, mucho más pausado y lento de lo que su excitación y los latidos de su corazón le exigían, cuando se apartó Harry lo miraba de aquella manera que se le hacía tan sensual y sobre todo tan entregada —Te amo— murmuró casi sin pensarlo, dejando que fueran sus sentimientos los que hablaran.

—Lo sé… y yo— respondió Harry con voz ahoga, jaló más cerca de Draco y con sus piernas le rodeó las caderas, tratando de tenerlo lo más cerca posible de él, quería que sus pieles se fundieran, que quedaran hechos uno por siempre.

—Irá bien… estoy seguro que irá bien— le murmuró Draco antes de empezar a moverse lentamente, tratando de conseguir que Harry se relaje y acostumbre completamente.

—Si, así será— respondió Harry entrecortadamente elevando el rostro lo suficiente para besarlo en los labios, apretó más fuerte sus piernas en torno a Draco, levantó las caderas, y se estremeció completamente cuando Draco acertó y rozó su próstata —Oh… Ssssiii

Draco le dio un pequeño beso en la sien — ¿Allí esta mejor?

—Mmm… si… sólo no…— Harry se arqueó una vez más, las manos de Draco lo apretaron más aún, sosteniéndolo, y el ritmo se volvió mucho más fuerte y salvaje —No pares… sólo no pares.

—Harry… eres tan endemoniadamente sexy así— gruñó Draco apurando el ritmo, y sintiendo como la erección de Harry, atrapada entre ambos cuerpos, resbalaba en su abdomen, cada vez más caliente y dura.

—Dios… Draco— gimoteó Harry buscando nuevamente sus labios mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo era tironeado por chispazos de placer y a Draco entrando en él con más y más fuerza.

—mmmm— Draco mordisqueó con más fuerza el labio de Harry sintiendo como su vientre se llenaba de una sustancia caliente por el orgasmo de Harry, como su pene era apretado y absorbido con mayor fuerza. Una corriente le recorrió la espalda y soltó un fuerte grito mientras se corría en el interior de Harry.

Harry quiso hablar, decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no podía, su respiración estaba demasiado agitada tras el violento orgasmo y sus oídos zumbaban ligeramente, ambos se quedaron en esa posición por mucho rato más, hasta que ambos cuerpos se calmaron y, aunque no estaba seguro, casi podía afirmar que ambos incluso se quedaron dormidos un instante.

Draco se apoyó en los brazos para mirar a Harry, se sentía tan relajado, tan tranquilo, y sobre todo tan amado — ¿Estás bien?

Harry sonrió —Más que bien.

—Gracias— dijo Draco inclinándose lo suficiente para darle un beso en los labios.

—¿Por qué?

—Por esta nueva oportunidad… por querer intentarlo a pesar de todo.

—Ambos nos lo merecemos— contestó Harry acariciando suavemente el brazo de Draco, sus miradas se encontraron y se quedaron en silencio una vez más, hasta que Draco volvió a hablar.

—Te amo… lo dije en serio

—Lo sé… y yo también lo dije en serio— contestó Harry antes de besarlo nuevamente, se lo había dicho cuando habían estado haciendo el amor y había sido genial escuchárselo y era genial escucharlo después también, con el tiempo descubriría lo genial que era escucharlo en cualquier situación.

***_***

—Sirius, ya podemos ir a cenar y si deseas podemos ir a aquel…— Severus se interrumpió cuando al entrar al salón descubrió que Sirius no estaba solo, si no que Remus también estaba allí. —Oh… no sabía que había visitas. Hola, Lupín.

—Ah, no digas tonterías, Remus es familia, no una visita.

—Hola Snape— respondió Remus poniéndose en pie, lo cierto era que ya se estaba haciendo tarde y debía volver a la escuela, pues como profesor debía estar en la cena —Por mi no te preocupes, de todas maneras debo volver…

—Oh… ¿En serio, no te quedarás a cenar?— preguntó Sirius

—No, no puedo, esta noche me toca estar en la cena… — Remus recogió su capa mientras Snape llegaba al lado de Sirius. —Es raro que no te hayas dado cuenta de que estaba aquí— comentó Remus mirando hacia las llamas de la chimenea, pensé que habían dejado que el estudio estuviera conectado con las demás habitaciones…

—No, no estaba en el estudio, si no en la parte de arriba, enviando una carta a Lucius… ya sabes, por lo de los chicos— Snape se obligó a no sonreír burlonamente cuando los ojos de Remus brillaron ligeramente,

—¿Le contaste que ya han hecho las paces?

—Si… casi todos los por menores, estaba en Italia cuando se enteró y estuvo muy tentado a regresar para poner a Potter en su sitio…

—Es un entrometido y un exagerado— interrumpió Sirius, pero Snape no se dio por aludido y continuó su relato a uno más que atento Remus.

—…y dejar de lado todo el itinerario que tenía, pero le ha complacido saber que todo no fue más que un mal entendido y que ellos ya están juntos, aunque claro, me he guardado el decirle que planean vivir juntos… eso mejor se lo dejo a Draco.

—Yo me divertiría mucho viendo eso— participó Sirius, aunque fue nuevamente ignorado.

—¿Entonces no regresará?— preguntó Remus y no, claro que no se sentía ansioso o desilusionado por eso… no, por supuesto que no.

—Ya no, es más, poco antes me había escrito acerca de que había conocido un inversionista americano, lo conoció en Grecia y ambos fueron a Italia para ver un par de negocios, y de allí pensaban partir a Estados Unidos, al parecer hay algunas cosas en las que Lucius desea invertir y que mejor que de la mano de alguien que conoce el mercado… Estará muy contento ahora que no tendrá que suspender su viaje…

—Vaya… — Remus sintió un ligero temblor en su cuerpo, pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo —Cuando hace viajes de negocios los hace muy largos ¿eh?

—Es lo que más le apasiona… antes se mantuvo en Inglaterra por Draco, pero parece que ya nada lo ata aquí, ya que al parecer Draco está mucho mejor con Potter…. Una vez tardó dos años en regresar… — contestó Snape, ahora completamente conciente de la mirada y la actitud de Remus.

—Pero tal vez vuelva pronto, es decir ¿Cuánto puede estar viajando por América sin ver a su hijo?— preguntó Sirius dándole una mirada de advertencia a Snape que se encogió de hombros.

—Dos años… quizá más… como te digo, ya no tiene nada de que preocuparse o que lo obligue a quedarse aquí.

Remus empezó a sentir el pánico creciendo más en su pecho, apenas y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás —Yo… — tragó duro y miró hacia la chimenea nuevamente, su mente enlazando pensamientos, buscando la forma de salir de ese ambiente que de pronto se había vuelto tan asfixiante. —Debo volver, a la escuela.

—Claro, espero que pronto regreses de visita— dijo Sirius con voz falsamente animada, siendo conciente de lo mal que se había puesto su amigo tras las palabras de Snape. Ya se encargaría de él más tarde, pensó mientras veía a Remus alejarse hasta la chimenea.

—Claro… pronto— replicó Remus antes de meterse en la chimenea, cuando cayó al otro lado, en su despacho, se quedó mucho tiempo sobre el piso, quieto y en silencio, recordando las palabras de Snape e imaginando no ver a Lucius más, ¿Es qué había sido tan iluso cómo para creer que tendría a Lucius a su alrededor rogando eternamente?

—Idiota— se dijo con reproche—que tarde que te das cuenta de las cosas— sabía que ahora que se había ido lo mejor era empezar a olvidarlo, tal como seguramente ya estaba haciendo Lucius con ese "inversionista americano"

***_***

_Poco más de 1 año después_

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, era un día bastante claro y agradable en realidad, aunque la idea de estar allí no le agradaba casi nada por dos razones, y para el colmo de su confusión aquellas dos razones eran por las que estaba allí en pie, en las afueras de un barrio totalmente muggle, rodeado de casas en colores pastel y a punto de llamar a la puerta de una de ellas. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de presionar a aquel "timbre" y esperar pacientemente.

—¡Padre!— exclamó Draco abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa y mirando atentamente la vestimenta de su padre, aún se le hacía raro verlo sin túnicas, pero tal como habían pedido a todos los invitados magos, su padre iba vestido como muggle, con un pantalón de vestir y una chaqueta oscura a juego.

—Hola, Draco— dijo Lucius dándole un pequeño abrazo a su hijo, la primera razón por la que no le agradaba estar allí; que su hijo se casaba con Potter. Sus amigos habían organizado un almuerzo por el compromiso y al estar él de vuelta en Inglaterra no podía negarse a asistir, no si no quería tener una discusión con Draco. Aún recordaba unos cuantos meses atrás, cuando Draco le había informado que había adquirido una casa, junto a Potter, que planeaban vivir juntos. Lucius se había contenido de mandar un vociferador o una maldición vía "Lechuza Express" porque Severus le había dicho que los dejara en paz, que él los estaba vigilando y que a pesar de los pequeños problemas ambos, sobre todo Draco, parecían felices. Y si Draco era feliz, no había mucho que pudiera objetar…

—Ven… ya casi todos han llegado…— dijo Draco jalando de un brazo a su padre.

—Genial— masculló caminando a través de la sala de estar y llegando hasta los amplios jardines, donde, tal como había dicho Draco ya todos estaban presentes, habían puesto pequeñas mesas alrededor y se habían formado algunos grupos en donde hablaban y reían muy alegremente.

—Y no te olvides… hay muggles presentes— advirtió Draco, Lucius y apenas hizo un asentimiento, cuando Harry apareció por alguno de los lados lo miró con su mejor cada de "Si le haces daño a mi hijo estás muerto"

—Oh… Hola, Señor Malfoy— dijo extendiendo una mano para saludar a Lucius, era interesante como pese a todo nunca lograría sentirse cómodo a su lado.

—Potter— masculló Lucius.

—¿Por qué no empiezas a decirle Harry?— se quejó Draco, no era la primera vez que mantenían esa conversación, aunque en el fondo a Draco le divertía, sólo un poco, claro, la manera como su padre lograba intimidar en algo a Harry.

—Nos alegra que haya podido venir, Draco dijo que estuvo de viaje nuevamente hasta la semana pasada y por un momento pensé que no llegaría— _o esperé que no llegaría _pensó pero se abstuvo de decirlo en voz alta.

—Si, pero tratándose de mi hijo me tomo todas las molestias necesarias, Potter.

Harry sonrió no sabiendo exactamente que mas decir o responder a eso, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado, cuando Lucius estaba cerca Harry no podía ver ni siquiera un indicio del perfecto y cariñoso padre del que Draco algunas veces le hablaba, definitivamente los Malfoy eran personas con costumbres muy raras…

—Padre, deja de ser tan fastidioso, mejor anda saluda a Severus— dijo Draco señalando hacia una de las mesas del fondo, donde Lucius puedo distinguir a Severus, seguramente Black estaría allí también.

—Claro…— dijo sonriendo hacia su hijo e ignorando completamente a Harry, que puso los ojos en blanco pero no protestó.

Lucius caminó esquivando mesas e invitados hasta la mesa donde su amigo se encontraba, a sólo unos metros se detuvo en seco, por fin pudiendo ver los demás invitados sentados allí, y su corazón dio un gemido doloroso cuando identificó a Remus, tomado de la mano y conversando en murmullos con otro hombre que no conocía, al parecer ninguno de los dos se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, y he allí la segunda razón, la segunda y la peor de las razones, por la que prefería estar en otro lado, en cualquier otra parte del mundo que en ese sitio; por Remus, desde que había recibido su negativa definitiva no lo había visto más, se había prometido a sí mismo no insistir, no rogar, no rebajarse, por más que doliera, por más que lo quisiera, y aunque había hecho su mejor esfuerzo, alejándose de él y de todo su círculo, ¡Demonios, incluso del país!, aquello no había funcionado ni siquiera un poco, y no sólo eran las largas noches en vela, en las que se pasaba pensando en él, o las aburridas reuniones en donde su mente no se lograba concentrar en otra cosa que no fuera Remus y el qué estaría haciendo en ese momento, no, también era su corazón, sus sentimientos manifestándose con sólo verlo a la distancia. Cualquiera diría que después de un año esas cosas se superan… que se olvidan, él ilusamente lo había creído, aunque con sólo ver a Remus allí se convenció de que no, que no lo había superado y mucho menos olvidado… y demonios que seguía doliendo igual e incluso más que la última vez que lo había visto.

—Pero quien diría lo bien que se te ve vestido de muggle, Severus— dijo con voz firme, recuperándose del impacto por la escena y la presencia de Remus y ese tipo, y acercándose hasta la mesa para sentarse junto a su amigo.

—Podría decir lo mismo, quien te viera en una reunión de este tipo— dijo Severus poniéndose en pie para darle la mano a su amigo, aunque se contactaban bastante seguido hacía realmente tiempo que no podía verlo, Lucius siempre estaba huyendo, aunque se negara a admitirlo delante de él.

—Oh, los hijos y sus decisiones— suspiró Lucius en tono dramático y percatándose de que había logrado ganar la atención de Remus, pero no hizo ningún intento por parecer que había notado su presencia siquiera, simplemente se sentó junto a Severus e hizo una reverencia educada a Black, —Ustedes lo comprenderán cuando esta pequeña crezca— dijo señalando a Elizabeth que estaba sentada entre Snape y Sirius y sonreía alegremente.

—Esperamos que no suceda— respondió Sirius.

—Aunque supongo que algún día sucederá…— continuó Severus.

—Tal vez puedas crear una poción… — comentó Lucius, inmediatamente Snape, Sirius y él mismo rieron suavemente, una cuarta carcajada le hizo eco, Lucius levantó la vista hacia Remus, que lo miraba de manera diferente a como lo había mirado en el pasado.

— Remus, veo que también estás aquí— dijo casi desinteresadamente mientras se servía un poco de vino.

—Sí… también aquí… ¿Cómo has estado?— preguntó tratando de no parecer ansioso.

—Supongo que podría estar mejor…

—Pues, deberías estar feliz, tu hijo pronto se casara…

—Si supongo que al menos eso me debería hacer algo feliz…— Un carraspeó hizo que Remus girara el rostro, recordando entonces la presencia de su pareja.

—Cierto, lo siento, Lucius él es Jacob Rice, enseña vuelo en la escuela de Hogwarts.

—Oh, un maestro entonces— dijo Lucius haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia el hombre, era atractivo, con el cabello castaño claro sujeto con una coleta y a través de la ropa casual que vestía podía estar seguro que se escondía un gran cuerpo, era quizá un poco más joven que él, y parecía estar muy a gusto junto a Remus, pero sus ojos azules lo miraban de manera incluso amenazante, y eso hizo que algo se animara en el corazón de Lucius, sonrió mas ampliamente por el giro bastante esperanzador que eso significaba para alguien que ya había perdido las esperanzas —No sabía que tuvieras un novio, Remus.

—No…— empezó a decir Remus.

—Si, novios, desde hace seis meses— se apresuró a corregir Jacob con voz fiera.

—Vaya… — Lucius no pudo evitar sonreír más ampliamente, un novio celoso e irracional… eran de los más fáciles si es que te querías deshacer de ellos, y Remus parecía tan dispuesto a que lo ayudaran con eso… Aunque tal vez se estaba apresurando un poco…

—Pues… si algo así— admitió Remus desviando la vista, maldiciendo el que Jacob lo convenciera de traerlo, lo cierto es que aún no estaba siquiera un poco seguro de todo eso y el ver a Lucius allí, delante de él, luciendo como lucía y haciendo que su corazón se agitase de esa manera sólo terminaba por convencerlo de que definitivamente estaba tomando el camino equivocado con Jacob… tal vez más tarde se lo podría decir, cuando llegasen a la escuela…

—Nunca te había visto antes por aquí, ni siquiera en la fiesta de inauguración de la casa de Harry y Draco— continuó Jacob, hablando hacia Lucius que arqueó una ceja, casi divertido, el sólo se estaba poniendo la soga al cuello.

—Pues, no necesito una fiesta para conocer la casa de mi hijo— comentó Lucius, —En realidad no necesito una invitación para entrar a ningún lugar…

Jacob entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca para contestar, pero la voz de Snape sonó antes de que pudiera siquiera comenzar…

— ¿Y qué tal estuvo Austria?— preguntó Snape tratando de evitar que Lucius siguiera molestando a Jacob, le había prometido a Draco que cuidaría de que su padre se portara bien en la reunión, y tendría que vigilarlo.

— ¡Fantástica!

***_***

—Draco, deberías ir a disfrutar de la reunión, no estar aquí metido en la cocina— criticó Hermione mientras lo jalaba de un brazo.

—Pero necesito revisar que los mozos sirvan las bebidas en un momento más para hacer el brindis y luego…

—Parkinson— gritó Hermione, interrumpiendo a Draco, y un instante después Pansy entraba por otra puerta, jalando a Harry, que lucía culpable.

—Estaba revisando que no faltasen sillas— le informó Pansy a Hermione que puso los ojos en blanco.

—Chicas, gracias, de verdad, por querer organizar todo pero…— empezó a decir Harry, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

—Nada de gracias, dijimos que no harían nada hoy y no están haciendo caso.

—Si, ustedes deberían estar afuera, disfrutando del sol y de sus amigos, así que moviéndose— les regañó Pansy señalando la puerta que daba al patio.

—Ustedes dos podrían trabajar entrenando a personal militar— se quejó Harry tomando de la mano a Draco.

—Si, son unas mandonas— apoyó Draco.

Sin embargo ambos caminaron hacia el patio, donde todos sus amigos y familiares se encontraban ya, conversando y riendo, —No puedo creer que hayan organizado todo esto tan pronto

— comentó Draco pasando una mano por la cintura de Harry.

—Si, se les da muy bien, es más hasta podrían hacer una compañía…

—Claro, "Se planifican fiestas sorpresas, secuestros, compromisos…"— dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

—Si, y también planean sus despedidas de soltero y su boda— dijo la voz de Blaise detrás de ellos.

— ¡No!— gimió Harry sintiéndose casi perdido.

—Si… y mejor no te digo lo que tienen en mente— dijo Ron, que llegaba junto al chico.

—Estoy seguro que podremos manejarlo— replicó Draco con voz que parecía sonar calmada. Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No, no podremos, _cariño_— Sonrió hacia él —Aún creo que sería genial sólo escaparnos y casarnos…

— ¡Ja!— dijo Hermione caminando en ese momento hacia ellos —Si ustedes lo hacen nosotras los divorciamos y los casamos de nuevo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por la declaración —Harry…— murmuró Draco —Recuérdame por que las dejamos tratarnos así…

—Creo que porque son nuestras amigas y nos quieren…

—Ah...

***_***

La reunión ya casi estaba en todo su apogeo, luego de los discursos de ambos grupos de amigos, sobre lo contentos que estaban de que al fin Harry y Draco decidieran casarse y lo felices que serían, luego de los brindis y la comida, ahora el centro del jardín era una improvisada pista de baile, donde algunos se animaban a bailar mientras otros se quedaban conversando en las mesas, bebiendo y riendo suavemente. Lucius tenía que reconocer algo, pese a que Potter no le cayera bien, pese a que pensara que Draco se estaba apresurando y que no era necesario hacer la boda tan pronto, nunca había visto a su hijo sonreír y resplandecer tanto. Eso debía ser un punto a favor para esos dos. O al menos eso esperaba.

Con un gesto de cabeza le indicó a Severus que lo acompañara… tanto tiempo junto a Remus y el pseudo novio celoso ese realmente le estaba arruinando el buen momento, Snape y Sirius se dieron una mirada de entendimiento y finalmente Snape, junto a Lucius, se apartaron hacia la parte más solitaria del jardín.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de qué Remus salía con ese profesor de cuarta?— murmuró enojado Lucius cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos.

—Porque no preguntaste— Snape se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente y Lucius lo fulminó con la mirada —Además pensé que ya lo habías superado, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo— reprochó Severus mientras daba una mirada a la mesa, Sirius aún jugaba con Elizabeth mientras Jacob hablaba animadamente, en cambio Remus parecía algo distraído.

— ¿Superado? ¿Qué acaso es una enfermedad?

—Ya… tú sabes de lo que hablo— murmuró Snape, ambos miraron hacia la mesa una vez más, hasta que finalmente Snape continuó:

— Ese tipo Rice, no es del completo agrado de Sirius.

— ¿Por qué será?

—Es muy posesivo con Remus creo, parece que le molesta que Remus pase tanto tiempo con Sirius en casa y creo que no se llevan del todo bien…

— ¿Y a ti no te molesta?

Snape bufó tratando de hacerse el desconcertado por la pregunta, aunque no pudo evitar recordar la época en la qué había creído que Remus y Sirius tenían una aventura y lo estúpido que se había sentido luego de descubrir toda la verdad —Son amigos… Tú también lo sabes.

—Si… supongo que porque estoy acostumbrado a verlos juntos— suspiró Lucius (él no conocía realmente esa historia sobre la relación de Snape y Sirius, y Snape preferiría que siguiera así) —Y ese tipo, Rice ¿en verdad es su novio hace seis meses?

—Salen, y se está volviendo serio, aunque creo que Remus no está muy convencido.

—Tendremos que ayudar a que termine de _desconvencerse_ entonces…— murmuró Lucius con aquella sonrisa decidida que lo caracterizaba.

***_***

—Hola chicos— saludó Draco junto a Harry en la mesa que ocupaban sus amigos del diario, ya faltaba poco para el anochecer y ambos estaban impacientes por escapar de la fiesta, pero querían pasar a hablar con sus amigos antes de todas maneras.

—La pareja de moda— dijo Emily con una sonrisa.

—Y quien lo diría, hasta casados…— suspiró Dru, la cual lucía ya una pequeña pancita de 6 meses, a su lado Jacke sonrió.

—Ahora soy yo el que te ofrece la ayuda para escapar a prisa, Harry — dijo Jacke.

Harry le dio una mirada a Draco y suspiró dramáticamente —No, creo que igual me encontraría.

La mesa estalló en carcajadas mientras Draco le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo, —Demasiado cómico, Potter.

—Ya, que sensible— replicó Harry jalándolo un poco más hacia él —Han de ser los nervios de la boda… se pone imposible.

—Ya, Potter— se quejó Draco cuando sus amigos volvieron a reír nuevamente, aunque en el fondo disfrutaba mucho todo eso.

***_***

Sirius tenía que admitir que cuando Lucius quería ocasionar problemas realmente lo conseguía, durante el resto de la velada se la pasó conversando animadamente con todos ellos, pero prestando mayor atención a Remus, llamando su atención a cada instante, sobre todo cada vez que Jacob parecía querer acercarse o imponer su papel de "novio", lo cual estaba consiguiendo que tanto Snape como Sirius sonrieran irónicamente y que Remus se comportara cada vez más como el antiguo Remus y no como en el último año, mucho más callado y taciturno.

—Sería fantástico— contestó Remus hacia Lucius que sonreía de manera encantadora, sobre todo viendo detrás de Remus los ojos llameantes de Jacob.

—Por supuesto, le prometí a Draco que tendría las entradas y he conseguido un palco, hace mucho tiempo que no voy a uno de los mundiales de quiditch y la pasaríamos genial, ya sabes, una reunión familiar…

—Aunque no estoy seguro de que Elizabeth la pase bien allí… tal vez la podamos dejar encargada con la señora Weasley…— meditó Sirius.

—Tanto mejor— apoyó Lucius sonriendo hacia la pequeña — Y no es porque no me caiga bien, pero creo que será mejor sólo adultos, sólo los seis— dijo arqueando una ceja hacia Jacob, con el implícito de que definitivamente él no estaba invitado.

—Claro— replicó Remus no creyendo en realidad que Lucius aún, después de tanto tiempo, realmente luciera algo interesado en él, todo era realmente esperanzador…

—Pues espero que la pasen genial— intervino Jacob con voz fría y resentida —Creo que ya es hora de ir a casa, Remus, después de todo ya Harry y Draco se fueron.

—Oh…— Remus le dio una mirada más a Lucius y luego con algo de pesar giró hacia Jacob, resoplando ligeramente —Sí, por supuesto…

—Nos vemos pronto— dijo rápidamente Sirius, mirando a su amigo con cierta preocupación.

—Desde luego

—Ven a cenar uno de estos días

—Hasta luego— dijo Remus, Jacob a su lado se puso en pie con una sonrisa casi triunfante.

—Es una pena dejar tan interesante conversación— dijo Jacob mirando con esa sonrisa a Lucius —Pero Remus y yo aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Remus le dio una mirada interrogante a Jacob y luego sonrió de manera avergonzada hacia Lucius, que asintió apenas imperceptiblemente, mientras Snape y Sirius disfrutaban de la escena. —Supongo que tienes razón…

—Espera, Remus…— llamó Lucius cuando Jacob y Remus ya se empezaban a alejar — ¿Tú crees que podamos hablar un momento? A solas…

—Pues…

—Remus, cariño, tenemos prisa, luego puedes hablar con tu _amigo_— interrumpió Jacob.

—Pero…

—Vamos— casi ordenó Jacob tomando la mano de Remus y jalándolo un poco más para alejarse de la mesa —Quiero que aprovechemos la noche— murmuró, aunque lo suficientemente fuerte para que Lucius escuchara.

—Oh, oh, ese fue un grave error— susurró Sirius hacia Snape a la vez que Remus se giraba para ver enojado a Jacob.

—¡Jacob!— protestó Remus hacia el hombre y luego se giró hacia Lucius —En un momento estaré contigo, Lucius— para luego tomar del brazo a Jacob y jalarlo hacia el interior de la casa.

—Será mejor que vayamos a cambiar a Elizabeth— dijo Sirius poniéndose en pie junto con Snape.

—Sí, cierto…— ambos se alejaron y pasaron junto a Remus y Jacob que se habían detenido en medio del jardín murmurando tensamente, Snape volteó y le dio una mirada de reproche a Lucius antes de que ambos entraran en la casa.

Lucius se cruzó de brazos a apreciar el espectáculo que había provocado, podía ver como Remus parecía hablar tranquilamente mientras Jacob se exasperaba más y más a cada instante, era increíble lo fácil que era de alterar a aquel hombre.

La discusión duró bastante tiempo, o eso le pareció a Lucius, estaba tan metido en ver a ambos hombres discutir que se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando escuchó la voz de un hombre detrás suyo —No me parece gracioso— Lucius giró para ver a Sirius, venía solo así que supuso que la niña se había quedado con Snape en el interior de la casa.

—No sé de lo que hablas.

—Hacer que se peleen, ya tienen muchos problemas…

—No sé que hacen juntos si tienen muchos problemas.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo.

—Ni tuyo, creo yo.

—Es mi amigo.

—Si es tu amigo por qué entonces permites que se meta con un tipo como ese, es obvio que está celoso hasta de las criaturas del bosque prohibido, lo lastimará.

— ¿Y tú acaso eres mejor que eso?

—Al menos yo no lo trató así— señaló con la cabeza al tiempo que veían a Jacob tomar de los brazos a Remus y agitarlo con fuerza, Lucius se puso en pie, listo a intervenir, pero Sirius lo sujetó.

—Mejor no te acerques.

— ¿Pero no ves?— preguntó Lucius horrorizado, aún sujeto por Sirius.

Sirius no lo soltó, conocía a su amigo, y luego de un instante pudo distinguir en él aquella mirada que indicaba problemas, Remus podía ser muy calmado y pacifico, pero cuando alguien le colmaba la paciencia, era mejor protegerse. Quiso sentir algo de compasión por lo que le esperaba a Jacob pero en realidad no pudo hacerlo, el tipo le caía demasiado mal.

Lucius dejó de intentarse soltarse cuando vio la mirada fiera de Remus, incluso a él le dio un poco de temor y se hizo una nota mental para recordar no colmarle la paciencia en el futuro, mientras el licántropo tomaba de un brazo a Jacob y lo guiaba de manera nada amable hacia una zona más apartada, ambos se perdieron tras un pequeño armario de escobas y no los pudo ver, pero estuvo casi seguro de que escuchó algunos gritos, aunque con el alboroto de los invitados saliendo alrededor no pudo estar completamente seguro.

Unos quince minutos después Remus salía seguido por Jacob, que parecía un perro apaleado, ambos caminaron en silencio hacia la casa y Lucius se enfuruñó pensando en que al final Remus si se había ido con el idiota ese, y que tendría que buscar otra nueva oportunidad para hablarle a solas.

Sirius se excusó unos minutos después diciendo que aún tenía que alcanzar a Severus y lo dejó solo, la gente que pasaba a su alrededor se despedía con un gesto de la mano o con un asentimiento y el sólo respondía monótonamente, pensando en Remus y en lo bueno que hubiera sido que finalmente pudieran hablar esa noche, Remus había parecido mucho más receptivo a sus atenciones y estaba seguro que con un poco más de tiempo hubiera conseguido al menos una pequeña oportunidad.

Se giró completamente en la mesa, dándole la espalda a la casa, ya sin ninguna esperanza de que Remus volviera y se sirvió una copa más de vino, balanceando la copa entre los dedos mientras veía hacia el cielo oscuro…

—Entonces— sintió el aliento tibio de Remus contra su oreja y su piel se erizó completamente, casi deja caer la copa sobre la mesa por la sorpresa pero trató de lucir calmado mientras miraba hacia el hombre.

— ¿De que querías hablar conmigo?— preguntó mucho más animado Remus por la reacción de Lucius y sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Y tu novio?— preguntó tratando de parecer mas calmado, y no tan enojado por tener que usar ese termino.

—Se fue a casa… A su casa— aclaró tras la mirada de Lucius —No creo que vaya a funcionar…

—¿En serio?

—Ya…— murmuró Remus extendiendo la copa para que Lucius le sirviera un poco de vino —Bien que lo sabes, te has pasado toda la tarde molestándolo.

—Yo sólo traté de ser amable— replicó Lucius levantando su copa en señal de brindis y tomando un largo trago.

Remus dejó su copa sobre la mesa y lo miró a los ojos, realmente había sido un estúpido en el pasado por no ver lo que tenía delante y está vez la oportunidad no se le escaparía, no si Lucius estaba dispuesto —¿Y qué querías decirme?

—No lo sé en realidad— mintió Lucius, las mil y una variantes de "deja a ese idiota y ven conmigo" apareciendo en su cabeza. —Tal vez sólo asegurarme de que en verdad estás bien… que todo está bien.

— ¿En serio?— Preguntó Remus con una gran sonrisa, Lucius arqueó una ceja interrogantemente —Gracias por preocuparte por mí, estaré bien… ¿Tú realmente lo estás? Has pasado tanto tiempo fuera…

—Ya te dije, podría estar mejor

—Ya veo…— Remus suspiró profundamente, sabiendo que después de todo lo que había pasado antes, tendría ser él quien diera el paso esta vez —Hace un tiempo dijiste que no te acercarías mas a mí

—Y lo he cumplido, aunque…

—Sin embargo— interrumpió Remus —Qué tal si te dijera que me gustaría poder cenar contigo una de estas noches…

— ¿Me estás invitando a salir?— preguntó algo divertido Lucius, no recordaba que nadie lo invitara a salir antes, no de esa manera al menos.

Remus se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada sintiéndose algo ridículo por la situación. La sonrisa de Lucius se ensanchó mas aún mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de Lupín.

—Remus…—

—Mira— se apresuró a hablar Remus encarándolo nuevamente —No te puedo prometer nada… pero siento que nosotros… mejor dicho, que yo me apresuré al rechazarte hace tiempo, y que tal vez deberíamos darnos esa oportunidad de la que tanto hablaste… si es qué estás aún dispuesto…

—Sí lo estoy— contestó rápidamente Lucius, la sonrisa de Remus apareció mucho más brillante que antes.

—Así que… ¿Qué dices? Podemos salir una de estas noches que tenga libre en la escuela…

—Me gustaría, si es que me dejas invitarte a ese restaurante francés del que te hablé…

***_***

Tras una de las puertas Sirius y Severus sonrieron ampliamente, — ¡Te dije que Remus no se aguantaría ni una tarde en acercarse a Lucius! Más aún si es que traía al idiota de Jacob con él… sabía que estaba condenado al fracaso…

—Cierto— afirmó Snape mirando aún hacia el jardín —Me sorprendió mucho esa vena "Slytherin" que mostraste al soltar el tema delante de Jacob, sabías que insistiría en venir… pobre, le tendiste una trampa.

—¡Ja!— respondió Sirius con una sonrisa satisfecha hacia Snape — Y bien empleada que se la tenía, además yo nunca me equivoco con Remus, sólo necesitaba este empujón…

—Mira Elizabeth— dijo Severus hacia su pequeña que estaba de pie entre ambos jugando con el borde de la cortina, la niña levantó la mirada gris hacia Snape —Papá ha tenido razón por primera vez en su vida.

— ¡Severus!— regañó Sirius —no le enseñes esas cosas a la niña.

Severus soltó una carcajada, seguida por una muy aguda de su pequeña y segundos después Sirius no resistió más y se contagió también de las risas mientras que en el jardín Remus y Lucius seguían hablando tranquila y animadamente, ellos dos fueron los últimos invitados en abandonar la casa aquella noche, ya casi de madrugada.

***_***

La habitación estaba apenas iluminada por las luces del exterior, podía sentir los labios de Harry recorriendo sus hombros, tan lenta y suavemente que lo hacían estremecerse, y arquearse, buscando más contacto. En la parte de afuera aún escuchaba la bulla de las conversaciones de algunos invitados que no se marchaban, pero eso no le importaba mucho, una mordida en su nuca lo hizo arquearse y gemir mucho más fuerte, sintió como Harry irrumpía en su interior con rapidez.

—Sí… Draco— gimoteó Harry dejando su cabeza descansar en el hombro de Draco y respirando entrecortadamente, tratando de que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a estar rodeado de aquella estrechez ardiente y de darle tiempo a Draco de relajarse también.

— ¡Ahh!— gimoteó Draco, sintiendo toda la piel cálida de Harry sobre su espalda, balanceó sus caderas, dándole la señal de que se moviera, que ya estaba listo, y más que ansioso.

Harry se irguió un poco más y se sujetó con más fuerza de las caderas de Draco antes de empezar a entrar y salir, aún lento al inicio, acomodándose lo necesario hasta encontrar el punto en el que Draco se perdería…

Y lo encontró —¡Oh, Sí, sí, sí— siseó Draco sintiendo sus brazos temblar por el estremecimiento de placer — ¡Harry!

—No tienes idea lo caliente que me pones— le dijo Harry entre embestida y embestida, mientras Draco se arqueaba y gimoteaba debajo de él.

—mmmsiii… más un poco más…— Draco dejó su cuerpo caer contra el colchón porque sus brazos apenas lo podían sostener y apoyó el rostro entre las sábanas, gimiendo mucho más fuerte, mientras se sentía poco a poco catapultado a aquel punto sin retorno.

—Precioso…— gimió Harry soltando una de sus manos de las caderas y acariciando y besando la piel de la espalda.

—Harry… — Draco serpenteó más aún en la cama y se sujetó con fuerza de las sábanas mientras sentía la mano de Harry hacerse de su erección, y el ritmo aumentar.

Por un momento mas todo se llenó de gemidos y gritos ahogados hasta que sintió aquel líquido caliente esparcirse en su interior, mientras Harry lo llamaba una vez más, su espalda se arqueó y el orgasmo lo alcanzó también, escondiendo su cabeza entre las sábanas para ahogar un último grito.

Ambos se dejaron caer, uno sobre el otro sobre el colchón, respirando aceleradamente, pero con una mirada cómplice, disfrutando aún de los últimos espasmos del orgasmo.

—Te amo…— dijo Harry tendiéndose a su lado, Draco sonrió y elevó el rostro lo suficiente para darle un beso en la frente.

—También te amo.

Poco más de un año después de lo que fuera su gran pelea Draco le había pedido matrimonio a Harry.

Para Harry aquello había sido una gran sorpresa, una muy feliz, y había aceptado más que emocionado la propuesta, y en el fondo algo maravillado del nivel de conexión que ambos podían tener, él también tenía lista la propuesta para dos días después, Draco le ganó por puesta de manos, ambos aun ríen de esa anécdota.

***_***

**

* * *

  
**

**¿FIN?**

**VAMOS AL EPÍLOGO**

**(Uno muy cortito)**

**

* * *

  
**

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, el epílogo, tal como dice arriba es uno muy cortito y me pareció que no valía la pena dejarlos esperando por eso, así que continuamos:

_Zafy, _

_Gracias Dios por crear el Slash _

_Y por ponerlo en nuestro camino…_

(creada en participación con marymaryux)


	14. EPILOGO: UNA BODA Y DOS AMANTES FELICES

**CUANDO TE ROMPEN EL CORAZÓN**

**EPILOGO "UNA BODA: DOS AMANTES FELICES"**

* * *

_Quiero ser tu piel en el invierno  
para que el frío en ti no pueda entrar.  
Quiero ser la luz en tu camino,  
sol en la noche, agua dulce en el mar  
ser la puerta que nunca deje pasar  
al largo silencio y a la soledad.  
Ser distintos cuerpos con un mismo fin,  
ser, cariño mío, ser yo en ti._

"_Maite Zai Tut" _

"_El Mago de Oz"_

_

* * *

  
_

Era un día de septiembre, el verano ya estaba terminando y la brisa de la tarde hacía que todo estuviera ya mucho más fresco, el sol estaba aún en lo alto, pero faltaba poco para que se iniciara el ocaso.

— ¿Ya estás listo?— preguntó la voz de su padre desde la puerta, Draco giró rápidamente y sonrió.

—Más que listo, creo yo…

—Eso veo…— respondió Lucius aún sin avanzar hacia el interior.

—¿Y Remus?— preguntó Draco, ya acostumbrado a ver a su padre junto al licántropo casi todo el tiempo, en un principio había estado algo sorprendido por la noticia, y luego más sorprendido aún cuando Snape le contó acerca del inicio de la misma, pero no podía estar más que contento de que su padre al fin encontrara alguien con quien estar después de permanecer tanto tiempo solo, y Remus le pareció la persona indicada para él.

—Está con Potter… con Harry— se corrigió en último momento, aún le costaba algo de trabajo recordar llamarlo por su nombre, pero como Draco le había advertido la última vez, se casarían y sería parte de su familia y más le valía terminar de acostumbrarse —Ha ido con Black a ver que no necesita nada antes de la ceremonia.

—Mejor… así Harry estará tranquilo— contestó Draco mientras alisaba la túnica, tratando de borrar arrugas inexistentes.

Lucius sonrió y finalmente caminó hasta el interior de la habitación —Supongo que ya te he dicho lo feliz que estoy por ti.

— ¿Aunque sea Potter con quien me case?— replicó Draco tratando de sonar divertido, aunque los nervios le estaban ganando.

— Sí…— suspiró Lucius siguiéndole la broma para tratar de calmarlo un poco —Supongo que deben estar enamorados o algo así…

Draco sonrió más aún —Algo así…

Lucius se apartó un poco para apreciar la imagen completa de su hijo, realmente se veía imponente vestido con aquella túnica de gala oscura, el cabello se lo había dejado suelto y caía de manera armoniosa sobre su rostro, esa mirada brillante y esa sonrisa… realmente si se sentía feliz por su hijo.

—Hay algo que debo darte— dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita del bolsillo de su túnica —Es algo que hizo tu madre y que quería darte el día en que te casaras…

Draco tembló ligeramente mientras tomaba la cajita de terciopelo negro, en el interior había un guardapelo de oro, tenía grabadas las letras D. M. en el frente y a uno de los lados pudo ver el broche para abrirlo, le dio una mirada interrogante a su padre, aún sin atreverse a decir nada, su madre había sido una mujer muy buena, y siempre había sido cariñosa con él, lo que más le afectó durante la guerra en realidad no fueron todos los asesinatos y torturas que vio, ni las batallas, fue perder a su madre.

—Ella lo mandó hacer cuando cumpliste 16, un par de meses antes de morir— Lucius levantó el colgante hacia Draco para que lo tomara, pues él parecía haber quedado demasiado aturdido —Fue poco después de que decidimos entregar la información a la orden…

Draco asintió distraído y tomó el colgante con una mano, girando el broche para que se abriera, en su interior había una muy pequeña foto de su madre, su padre y él, los tres sonreían a la cámara de manera discreta, era una de las últimas fotos que les habían tomado antes de la guerra, en la foto él se veía tan chico… en la otra cara había grabado algo con una caligrafía similar a la de su madre, levantó un poco mas el medallón para poder leerlo:

"_Nunca olvides quien eres y que te amamos"_

Draco había decidido que no quería llorar ese día, por más que estuviera emocionado porque al fin Harry y él se casarían, no quería arruinarlo con lágrimas, pero tras leer las palabras que su madre había grabado para él tantos años atrás no lo pudo evitar, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al tiempo que Lucius la detenía con un dedo.

—Tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti y de todo lo que has logrado, hijo, pero sobre todo de que seas feliz.

***_***

Harry suspiró profundamente, viendo su reflejo en el espejo y encendió un cigarrillo, apenas había empezado a fumarlo cuando Remus y Sirius aparecieron por la puerta, entrando sin llamar siquiera.

—No deberías estar fumando— recriminó Remus al momento que le quitaba el cigarro y lo apagaba contra el cenicero —Dejarás toda tu ropa oliendo a cigarro y las chicas se enfadarán.

—Estoy algo nervioso…— respondió Harry agradeciendo que sus amigas no hubieran aparecido en ese momento para echarle la bronca.

—Comprensible, aún podemos llamar a Buckbeack para que te saque de aquí— bromeó Sirius haciendo que Harry se ponga en pie para acomodarle la túnica verde de gala.

—Sí, recuerdo que ese animal te puede sacar del país rápidamente— continuó con la broma Remus.

—No creo que sea necesario…— respondió Harry tensamente, mirándose al espejo, demasiado impaciente para reír de las bromas de Remus y Sirius.

—Listo, te ves muy bien— dijo Sirius alejándose un paso de él.

—Eso espero…

—Verás Harry, sabemos que quizá nos estamos tomando muchas atribuciones al hacer esto— empezó Remus.

—Ustedes nunca se tomaran demasiadas atribuciones— interrumpió Harry mirándolos atentamente.

—Los más indicados deberían ser tus padres… y sabemos que ellos estarían muy felices por ti en este momento— continuó Sirius.

—Gracias, por decirlo…— Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta y trató de acomodarse un poco más la corbata para tener algo que hacer con las manos.

—Pensamos que era injusto que no tuvieras algún objeto de tus padres para llevar en un día como hoy… y aunque sabemos que esto no es lo mismo, es algo que Remus y yo hemos comprado para ti— dijo Sirius al momento que sacaba del bolsillo un par de gemelos dorados, tenían una P grabada en el centro, eran bastante discretos y hermosos.

—Tal vez algún día se los puedas dar a tus hijos cuando se casen…

—Iniciar una tradición familiar ahora que estas listo a iniciar una familia— terminó Sirius pasándole uno de los gemelos a Remus. Ambos se los colocaron casi a la vez sobre los puños de la camisa mientras Harry los miraba con los ojos ligeramente húmedos.

—Yo… no sé que decir…— murmuró Harry observando a los dos hombres.

—Por lo pronto, un: si acepto en el altar, estaría bien— bromeó Sirius al momento que se acercaba para abrazarlo, instantes después Remus se unió al abrazo colectivo.

—Los quiero, chicos— dijo Harry apartándose del abrazo y limpiándose un par de lágrimas —Gracias… por siempre haber estado aquí para mi.

***_***

Cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse, haciendo que el cielo adoptara diversos colores, Harry ya estaba esperando al pie de la pequeña colina, y un instante después llegó Draco, acompañado de su padre, que le dio un último abrazo y luego le tendió la mano a Harry, como si estuvieran firmando una tregua de paz. Harry aceptó el gesto algo sorprendido.

—Sé que serán felices.

—Gracias, Señor— murmuró Harry.

Lucius le dio un apretón en el hombro a Draco antes de caminar hacia la cumbre de la pequeña colina, donde los demás ya esperaban.

—Te ves muy bien— dijo Harry con una sonrisa hacia Draco.

—Tú también…

Una suave melodía de violín sonó mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, unas pequeñas antorchas se encendieron, iluminando el corto camino hacia la cima y dejando ver el pequeño altar donde un viejo mago ya los esperaba, junto a él, a un lado estaban Ron y Hermione, Sirius y Snape y al otro Lucius y Remus, Pansy y Blaise, lo habían preferido así, algo muy privado, sólo esas ocho personas que a lo largo del tiempo se habían convertido en su verdadera familia, no necesitaban más invitados para su unión, no una boda pomposa o grandes mesas y orquestas en un hotel de lujo, sólo su verdadera familia y el cielo como testigos de cuanto se amaban y de la promesa de que aquello era para siempre.

Harry y Draco se miraron una vez más y se tomaron de la mano, entrelazando los dedos.

— ¿Listo?

— ¿Para pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti?— preguntó Harry sonriendo hacia Draco.

—Cuanto menos — afirmó Draco.

***_***

**FIN**

**

* * *

**_Escrito el 22 de noviembre de 2,008_

_Colgado el 06 de marzo de 2,009_

_

* * *

  
_

Gracias a todos por leer…

Realmente hemos llegado al fin, como siempre, cada vez que termino de colgar una historia, me siento algo extraña por despedirme de ella, de los personajes y de la trama.

Que les puedo decir excepto que gracias, gracias a todos los que a lo largo de las semanas han dejado sus comentarios, gracias a todos los que han leído y acompañado esto hasta el fin, gracias a Danvers por inspirarme a hacer esta historia en el intercambio de fics y por el hermoso comentario que me dejaste, gracias a Jenny por sus comentarios y sus ánimos, (¡Te quiero mucho!), a Condessa Oluha por todos esos comentarios que me hicieron reír y tus enseñanzas acerca de la mitología y los dioses de la venganza, (extrañare tus planes de venganza contra "ese par"), a Fenix_Sly por sus lindos comentarios, a tenshi_kun (me encanta hablar contigo y como escribes, espero que pronto nos podamos contactar nuevamente), a Vervbored, por haber tenido aquel gesto tan maravilloso y único de imprimir… sí, como leen, imprimir la historia y mandármela, y desde tan lejos!...(la imagen al final) Gracias a dianukas; angelsky777; Alatariel_Alcarin; kimiko85; danae; Joysmmm; Nenita20; LaTiL; evan; chilin; Hime akuma; maria black; Ahgness Black; : LIZY; Alexa; Gracias a Cindy; y a Mila22, por ser tan constantes y siempre comentar desde hace tantas historias ya, incluso desde el móvil! Gracias a Alejandra Black-Potter; AGHATA MALFOY-UCHIHA; loliloli; usagui_hiwatari; kogu17; Nympha Nix Nivis; AnyT Grandchester; sasha potter; uma; marymaryux; Ayanami; Ryu de Akari; Franny4; Loves; Sayuri Hiro; La Dama Arual; Lunatica Cullen; Evil Kitsune; pervertida yaoista; LuSt; Globex; Komka Daisuke; Lostris Black; Belly Maltter;… y si es que se me escapa alguien más por allí no es a propósito, saben que amo, realmente AMO leer lo que escriben y contestar… Gracias a todos los que han comentado cada capítulo, por sus lindas palabras, sus bromas, sus amenazas… por todo, ya saben que los fics no serían nada sin todos ustedes alentándonos a continuar escribiendo…

Y finalmente me despido, por ahora, pues a muchos aún les debo la segunda parte de "No Sin Ti" y además estoy escribiendo una nueva historia, así que me encerraré un poco para terminar con esos dos proyectos… y si es posible un tercero que ya tengo en mente… Sí, aún queda más de mí por leer, sólo les pido paciencia.

*Pao mira hacia los lectores y no se quiere ir*

Para los que empiezan clases, vamos a darle con fuerza con los estudios, para los que están en el trabajo, o en casa, mucha suerte y ánimo con sus proyectos, no dejen de leer historias de este maravilloso mundo que hemos creado…

Un beso a todos,

_Zafy, alias Pao, y alias p160880_

_¡El Drarry invade el mundo!_

_Pónganse cómodos y disfruten… _


End file.
